Heir Of The IceJin: Book I
by blacksheep998
Summary: The ultimate crossover, it starts out as DBZ, but then crosses over with Tenshi Moyo, Farscape, Pokemon Star Wars, X-Men and Animorphs. Please R&R. Update: FINISHED!
1. Heir Of the Ice-Jin

Disclaimer: This story takes place as if nothing had happened after the Cell Saga. Mostly because I haven't seen any after that. And I don't understand most of what I hear about what happens after the Cell Saga. I guess that's what happens when I listen to 12 year olds try to describe it. Also I don't own DBZ or any of the characters from the show, if you see someone here that you've never seen on the show then they're probably mine. If you can't tell the difference then you're not watching DBZ enough. And if you don't watch the show then what are you doing reading my story? In fact, what are you doing reading DBZ fanfics at all? Go read some about something you do watch, or better yet, start watching DBZ! 

They were on a new planet, always a new planet. The natives never liked them, and empty planets were just too dull to stay on for more than a few weeks. There were just the two of them, a mother and her daughter, they were the last of the Ice-Jin race. 

The mother, Glaciea, stood and stared at the sky, she was dying and she knew it, she turned to her daughter, who she had named Articia after her mother who died so long ago, and stated, "I cannot go on anymore." 

"What?" Articia asked in shocked horror. "You can't die, not now, not after what you've been through!"

"After what you've been through." She corrected her. "You're so much stronger than I am, I only slow you down, get in you're way, you have to protect me. If that goes on, I'll get us both killed. No, I could go on, for a little bit longer at least, but in the end, I'd take you down with me. It's better that I just die now, when I still have the chance to tell you what you need to know"

"What do I need to know? You're not dying, you can't, I-I-I won't let you!"

"You won't let me?" Glaciea began to laugh, but stopped when the pain shot through her side. 

"Listen to me, I am dying, there's nothing you or I or anyone else can do about it. I'm over seventy years old, but I wouldn't have lived to fifty if you didn't do such a good job saving me from our own murderous family. They all turned against me right after you were born."

"You would never tell my why either." Articia murmured, "Every time I asked you said that you would tell me another time."

"And now is as good a time as any. There is so much that I want to tell you, and so little time left to do it. The most important thing is your father. I never told you who he was, and with good reason. Your uncles and grandfather, before they killed my mother of course, ran a business. They bought and sold planets. There was just one problem with the planet trade. The best planets, the ones with the most resources, the ones that brought the highest price, always had people living on them. Of course, an empty planet was worth much more than one with a sentient species already in place."

"They didn't-" Articia started in a mortified voice before she was cut off.

"They did, they killed them all. Sometimes a few powerful beings would actually side with them, and in return, they got to live, until King Kold, or Fridgen, or Frezia lost their temper. Frezia was the worst. He once destroyed an entire shipload of allies, and when I asked him why, he simply said, 'Because it amused me.' I never told you who your father was because it would have ruined their plans for you. They planned to make you part of the family business. You were very powerful, even then, and they knew it. If I told you who your father was, they would have killed us both. They wanted you, there weren't any creatures strong enough to beat them, but there were smarter races and those with powerful weapons. You would have been a big help to them. But my time grows short. I can't stay much longer, you will have to get your father to tell you the rest of the story."

"He's still alive?" Articia was shocked, she had always just assumed her father was dead, otherwise, she would have met him. 

"Where is he? Is he a Sayian? He has to be, otherwise, why would I transform in the full moon's light. Who was he? Where is he? Wh-"

"He will have to tell you himself. But yes, he is a Sayian, one of the last in the universe, his name is Vegeita, and he is on a planet called Earth." Those were Glaciea's parting words to her daughter. A pain streaked up her sides, clutching both her hearts in its icy grip. 

Glaciea, the last full-blooded Ice-Jin in the universe collapsed, dying seconds later.


	2. The Nameks

Articia was crushed. She had never been without her mother before. She didn't know what to do. All she could think about was her mother's last words, about how her father was a Sayian living on the planet Earth. She had heard of the planet, she and her mother had spent a few pleasant weeks on a small nameless planet inhabited by green aliens who called themselves Nameks. They had told her about the planet earth, a small, out of the way little world where some of the strongest fighters in the universe came from. But as nice as those people were, a group of them had been convinced that since her uncle killed them, she was out to get them as well. She didn't understand how Frezia if had killed them, they were alive now. They had given her some crazy excuse about Dragonballs and a dragon bringing them back to life. At the time, she hadn't believed them, but now it seemed more believable than some of the things she had seen. 

If she was going to find her father, she would need to track down the Nameks again. They knew where Earth was, they could tell her where to find it. She took off, flying slow at first, but then faster, first threw the atmosphere, then threw space, as only an Ice-Jin can. She was reluctant to leave the planet where her mother had died only a few hours ago, but that was the past now. Her father was in the future.

Articia had a vague relocation of where the Nameks lived, and was able to locate the planet again in less than a few days. She dropped threw the planet's atmosphere and quickly located the same village she had visited before. As she landed in the village, a Namek appeared from one of the larger buildings. He approached and said, "Welcome back, Articia. You do remember why you left us last time, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Wait, are you the same Eldest Namek as before?"

"Why yes, I am. I'm surprised you recognized me, you were a mere child last time we met."

"But, you look exactly the same. Don't you people age?"

"We most certainly do, but like many photo-synthetic life forms, much slower than most races."

"Photo-syn… YOU'RE PLANTS!?"

"You mean you never even suspected it? I'm surprised in you. I thought you knew…"

"Never mind! I need to know the location of planet earth."

"Why would you need to know something like that?"

"Because that's where my father is." Articia was really starting to loose her patents now.

"Your father? You mean Vegeita?"

"How do YOU know about him!?"

"Your mother told me before you two left us 16 years ago. When I asked if you were a half Sayian. Oh, by the way, how's your mother doing?"

"She… She…" Articia couldn't bring herself to say it, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"She's gone, isn't she?" He sounded like he had expected it from when she had first entered into the village.

"Yes, she's gone. There ya happy now!? Now tell me where the planet earth is!"

"I'm afraid I don't know where the planet is, you will have to gather the 7 Dragonballs and wish to be sent there."

"What are these Dragonballs?"

"There about a foot across, and orange, with stars in the middle. You will need to get them all and bring them back here, you will need this." He said, handing her a thing that looked like a large clock.

"What is it?"

"It's called the Dragon Radar. It locates Dragonballs. One of the earthlings gave it to us. Right after they killed, your uncle Frezia." He trailed off.

"I'll have to congratulate them on that. Is there anything special I need to know?"

"Not really, just that each guardian of a ball will test you, to see if you are prepared to handle the power. It may be a test of physical strength or endurance, or it may be a riddle. You need to solve each challenge and bring them here so I can summon the dragon."

"Then I had best get started now, this shouldn't take too long. I'll be back shortely!"

"GOOD-BYE!" The Eldest Namek shouted after her, but she was long gone by the time the words had left his mouth.


	3. The First Challenge

Articia ran toward the first Dragonball as it appeared on the radar. Nothing can stop me now. 

In the distance, she saw a rather large island. She thought_. It's a good thing I can fly, or else it would take me weeks to get here._ She remembered of some of the weaker creatures on other planets who couldn't fly, and had wanted to kill her out of fear or jealousy. I feel sorry for creatures like that, who let fear of the unknown cloud their judgement. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a rather irritated looking Namek.

"What are you doing on our planet!" He demanded of her, "We chased you away from here 16 years ago, or do you wish a repeat performance?"

"Get out of my way," she said in a calm level voice, "I have the permission of the Eldest Namek to collect the Dragonballs."

"The Eldest Namek is a-"

"And furthermore," she interrupted, "we left out of respect for your system of government, or religion, whatever it is. Either way, you were on the brink of a civil war, so we left. You posed no threat to me, and I was six then. Now I'm twenty-two, and a thousand times stronger. She raised her power level slightly, showing only a fraction of her true power. (She knew that he could sense her power, it was a technique she had never fully mastered, even thou her mother had tried to teach her how to do it.) But it was still enough to make him back off and let her pass.

"This isn't over!" He shouted after her, "We will destroy the Dragonballs before we let you obtain them!" She felt his energy leaving the aria, the long distance part of power sensing was what she had never been able to accomplish. She could feel them at very close range, and, if they were very powerful, she could feel them from farther away, but never the kind of range her mother had had.

By this point she was flying over the large island and could see a small village with the distinctive looking Namek houses. The radar said that there was a Dragonball somewhere in the village, so she descended down towards the houses far below. An old Namek approached, he wasn't as old as the eldest one, but he was still far older than any of the others in the village.

"What are you doing on our planet?" He asked.

"Don't tell me you want to kill me too!" Articia was getting very fed up with every other person she met wanting to kill her.

"No," He responded, "I trust you, but I don't like the anger and discontent that you bring into our villages."

"Well, the sooner you give me all the Dragonballs the sooner I'll be able to leave."

"Whatever do you require the Dragonballs for?"

"Pass the word on, because explaining it to everyone is getting real old, real fast. I need the Dragonballs so I can wish myself to the planet Earth and find my father" She wanted that Drgonball NOW! And she wasn't going to wait much longer.

"Well that's all well and good, but what will you use the other two wishes for?" It took several moments for the gravity of that question to sink in.

"Other two wishes? You mean I get three wishes? Why am I just hearing about this now?" Articia's head was spinning, any two things in the whole universe…

"Apparently no one ever bothered to tell you. Perhaps the Eldest Namek thought you already knew."

The one wish she wanted most was that her mother would come back to life. "Where is the first ball!?" She was screaming into the poor Namek's face, "I need those Dragonballs now!"

You must understand that I simpley cannot give the ball to you, you must pass the test. Physically, you could pass this test easily. Mentally, thou, it will be much more difficult"

"JUST TELL ME WHAT IT IS!!!" She felt like she was going to explode!

"It is a test of patents, you simply must dive into the water, sit on the bottom of the lake, and not move from that spot for a full day. I suggest that you begin now…" He trailed off because as soon as he had finished explaining the test she was running toward the water.


	4. Um... Ch 4, ya...

Articia felt like she was going insane!! The bottom of the lake challenge wasn't at all difficult for her, being as she didn't have to breathe. But the monotony of the whole thing was awful. She had a sudden thought, _How long have I been down here? _And checked the small timepiece that Catalontians had given to her as a thank-you gift for saving their planet, right before they had targeted her with every weapon they had in their arsenal. _Mom and I were in no real danger,_ she thought with a small smile,_ but it was obvious that we would find no peace there. Those Catalontians were crazy anyway. They were fighting themselves again before I had even gotten clear of the atmosphere._ But the numbers that appeared on her watch wiped her smile off her face. 20 minutes had gone by since she had jumped into the water. For a moment she wondered if the tiny watch could somehow be broken. But then she remembered that the clock was always right and would never break. She couldn't take this anymore, she shot out of the water as if a cannon had blasted her straight up into the sky.

Articia stopped and settled into a stable orbit. She needed to work out her frustrations before she could take a challenge like that. She spotted a small group of asteroids drifting lazy circles around this star. _Not for long_, she thought bitterly to herself as she blasted them to space dust. _Hey, that felt pretty good! _After blasting away about 800 more space rocks. She felt good enough to try that challenge again. 

Descending through the atmosphere for the second time in one day and landing back in the village she had just left, she called out "HELLO?" The old Namek she had spoken to before appeared.

"Welcome back Articia! I feared you had left us forever."

"No such luck, I'm afraid." She responded with a small smile. You have to work harder than that to get rid of me."

"I believe some of our number is planing just that, but don't worry, I'm sure you have nothing to fear from them. You're too powerful."

"I hope so, but anyway I was planing on retrying the challenge for the Dragonball."

"Certainly you can try again. Just hop into the lake whenever you're ready."

Articia was ready to go the distance this time. She dove into the lake and didn't emerge for the full solar day. She collected her prize and moved onto the next challenge, A riddle. The next few tests consisted of various things, a test of strength, another riddle, a board game of strategy called Chess fought against the eldest Namek in the village, and finally a test of character and morals comprised of a whole slew of hypothetical questions.

But no matter where she went, no seventh Ball appeared on the radar. She decided to return to the Eldest Namek she had seen when she had first arrived on this planet.

"Ah, Articia, welcome back!" He shouted when he saw her, but she was in no joking mood.

"Where's the seventh Dragonball?" She asked calmly, realizing that it would be better too at least pretend to be calm.

"It's here with me, in a cave under my house. I'll show you, all you have to do is go get it."

"What's the catch, what's in the cave?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just you, the rocks and the Dragonball, but you should still be careful. It's very dangerous, something about this cave causes hallucinations."

"Just show me the cave. If they're just illusions then they can't hurt me."

"I never said they can't hurt you, just that they weren't real. They are only in your head, but they seem so real that if they hurt you, you will rely get hurt."

"Just show me the cave, I'll get past anything in there, even if it's only in my head."

"If that is your wish then I will not try to stop you, follow me." He lead the way into his house and gestured to a trap door on the floor. But the door wouldn't open. Articia almost ripped the door of the hinges before she herd a soft "Ah-hem" from behind her and turned to see the Eldest Namek holding out a small key for her.

"Oh, oops…" She murmured and unlocked the door. Taking one last look at the room around her, she dropped into the darkness.


	5. The Final Challange

__

This is easy. Thought Articia as she crept through the cave. _There's that Dragonball now! _But as she reached to grab the ball, it vanished before her eyes. _DO'H!! _She muttered her favorite ancient Ice-Jin curse word. _I guess that's one of those hallucinations I heard about. I've got to pay more attention to what I'm doing._ With a sigh she walked further into the cave.

Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her, spinning she saw a face from beyond the grave. "U-Un-Uncle F-F-Freiza!? But, you're…"

"Dead?" He offered, "Perhaps, but still alive enough to kill you." He pointed one finger at her and the distinctive pinkish energy of his signature, killing move began to glow at the tip. _It's all in my head,_ she realized and in less than a half-second she has powered up a small energy-bomb and fired it at him. As the bomb approached him thou he seemed to dissolve into the air, and the bomb was harmlessly absorbed into the wall. "What the?" _The rock absorbed the energy!! _She realized with a shock. _This stone absorbs any energy that hits it, that's why it blocks the Dragonball from the radar, and if it absorbs a person's energy they may start to see things, and if it sucks up too much of their power they could die… I've got to get out of here, ASAP!! _She took off down the cave in search or the Dragonball. 

Freza reappeared three more times on the course of her search, and each time she blasted him away before he could even say anything. Once King Kold showed up, and he too was disintegrated into nothingness. 

Then the most frightening beings of all. A creature who could almost have almost been a Sayan (If he was a bit bulkier, had had a tail, and didn't have an expression suggesting to Artica that he was doped up on some kind of drugs) wearing a striped, green shirt. 

And a small blue animal, the sight of which was so cute that it made her want to throw up.

"Look Blue! Let's go say hello to our new friend." The thing in the striped shirt said to the blue thing.

"Bow, Bow-BOW!" The thing replied, and the two of them began walking toward Articia. 

Before they had taken four steps they were annihilated with extreme prejudice. _I do NOT to see what this place throws at me next… _In the end, however, she never found out. The Dragonball was right past where she had seen those two terrifying creatures. Her blasting had almost destroyed it. _It's a good thing I didn't go for a head shot on that thing in the stupid striped shirt. I would have smashed the Dragonball. _As it was , there were just a few scorch marks a few inches below the ledge where the ball sat. _I must have used more energy than I realized. Even this stuff couldn't absorb it all. _She reached out to grab the ball, and suddenly froze. _What if it's not real, like the other one I thought I saw? _But she decided there was only one way to be sure, and gently touched the ball. _It's real!!! _She thought with relief. _Now I can wish mom back to life and we can both go off to earth together and I can meet Vegeita! _

As she touched the Dragonball something unexpected and welcome happened. She could feel energy flowing from the ball and into her body. She hadn't realized how badly she was drained until she got some of her energy back. _This cave sapped a lot of my energy, and the Dragonball is somehow giving me some of it back. Not much of it, thou, I'm at less than half power. I'd better get out of here before I start hallucinating again._

It took Articia less than 2 minutes to find her way back to the entrance of the cave. _Earth,_ she thought, _here we come!! _When she got there, however, the door was locked. "HAY!!!" She shouted, banging on the door. "LET ME OUT!!!!" 

When there was no response she leveled another energy bomb at the door and blasted it clear off it's hinges. The force of the explosion sent a young Namek flying across the room. He hit the far wall with enough force to knock him out cold. Articia suddenly realized that he had been holding the door shut!

The Eldest Namek was missing, as were the six Dragonballs she had collected so far. She had just enough time to wonder, _Where are they?_ Before the front door of the house exploded inward and four young Nameks stepped through. "We have taken the Dragonballs back, as well as our leader. We don't know what you've done to him, but we're willing to bet that he'll hate your kind just like the rest of us, once we've killed you that is."


	6. The Power

Articia was slightly taken aback by this bold statement from the Namek

Articia was slightly taken aback by this bold statement from the Namek. He looked about five years younger than Articia's 22, about seventeen or eighteen, at least by Ice-Jin standards. _Then again, _she thought, _these people are plants, who knows how they age._ "I'm not afraid of you. I can sense your energy, and I know you can't hide all that much. You're no match for me. I'm at least fifty times as strong as you."

"Yea, that's about our estimate too, but we know that the cave must have drained your energy, and I'm willing to bet that you're at about half power. It works out like this, you've only got half power, and we have twenty more of our people waiting outside. So it's just about even." Again Articia was astonished at how bold these Nameks were.

"You actually think that you can kill me? You may have some tricks, but you are not warriors. You do not have the courage, the training or the skills to defeat me. So go away before you get hurt."

"Well," the Namek said with a smug look on his face, "you're right about one thing, we have some pretty good tricks." Suddenly the back wall of the house exploded inward and six Nameks came through the hole, flying straight towards her. At the same time, the four Nameks in front of her attacked as well. The one she had knocked out when she blasted open the door to the cave had woken up and joined the attack as well.

It was a bad move on his part, he was much closer than the other two groups and as a result got to her the fastest. With one easy move Articia leapt upward and grabbed the back of his vest with her long prehensile toes. Her foot was different than a full-blooded Ice-Jin's. It was longer, instead of the toes forming what looked almost like a hand at the end of her leg, the 'palm' was stretched. It looked very much like a Sayian foot. Only instead of having 5 short toes, she had 3 long ones. This added reach gave her an advantage, especially against people who had dealt with Ice-Jins in the past, as they tended to misjudge her reach. Weather or not this particular Namek had met her Uncle Freiza or not was unimportant, since he wasen't ready for this kind of attack as he was bodily thrown at the group of Nameks coming from the front door. One of them was quick enough to dodge his flying friend, and continued toward her. She whipped her long tail and wrapped it around his neck. A very Ice-Jin move that her Mother had taught to her. She spun twice getting up to speed and let him fly, directly into the other group of attackers. This whole process, from beginning to end, took less than three seconds, and resulted in sending all of the Nameks flying out of the house.

Articia decided to head up into orbit where they couldn't follow her, and then come back later for the other six Dragonballs. So she took off, crashing through the roof of the house. She got maybe thirty feet up when she was jumped from behind by at least ten Nameks. The force of their combined blows sent her crashing back to the ground. She tried to blast them with her Gallac Gun, another attack that her mother had taught her, but before she could summon the necessary energy, another group got her. They were able to hold her down while the first group landed near her head and prepared to kill her. 

__

NO!!! Articia screamed in her mind._ It can't end like this! There was so much I still had to do! I had to bring back Mom, and meet my Dad! There's still so much I haven't done! _

As she thought of her parents and all the other people that she would never get to meet, or be friends with or love, something strange started happening to her. 

A power unlike any she had ever felt began swelling up inside of her. It was so much stronger than her normal power level that it was almost painful. The power continued to grow in her until she could no longer hold it in, and with a scream of combined agony and rage, it exploded out of her. The waves of pure energy blasted the Nameks away from her, sending them flying almost 50 yards in all directions. After a few seconds the waves of energy seemed to settle down, and they collapsed into what looked almost like bright green flames. Articia was standing in the middle of the pillar of pure energy. Her hair, which she wore rather long, was standing up even more than usual, and waving like she was under water. It too had turned that strange green color. 

Articia has no idea what had just happened to her, but she decided to act now before this new power went away. She stopped staring at herself in amazement and turned her attention back to the Nameks who had attacked her. They certainly looked less sure of themselves now. Many of them looked like they were going to run away. But then the Namek who had so boldly stated that he was going to kill her shouted, "Don't back down now, we can still get her!!" The other Nameks seemed to agree, if he was going to fight then they all were. 

Not even Articia understood the depths of this power. However, she knew one thing. With this new power, the Nameks stood no chance.


	7. The Seven Dragonballs

Once again that same Namek who had so bravely announced that he was going to kill her lead off the attack

Once again that same Namek who had so bravely announced that he was going to kill her lead off the attack. Articia thought, _I don't understand it, he must sense my power._ She powered up a weak Gallac Gun and pointed it at him. _I've got to give him one last chance to give up. _

"Stop now and I'll let you go unharmed!" She shouted at him.

"Not a chance!" He shouted back. "We came here to kill you and that's what we're going to do!"

"This is your last chance, leave now!" His only response to that, however, was to fire a beam at her. Articia sighed, _There's no reasoning with some people. Maybe he'll leave if I just hurt him._ And with that she fired her low-power Gallac Gun at him. 

But something went wrong. She realized it the second she fired the beam, but by that time it was too late. The attack that should only have knocked him back a few yards completely vaporized him! _OH NO!!! What have I done?!? I didn't want to kill him! This power is unbelievable!_

This was too much for the other Nameks. Many of whom had been ready to run as soon as she powered up to this new form, and now every last one of them took off and flew away. Articia let them go, she was too busy trying to figure out what had just happened to bother with them. _What did I just do?_ She wondered as she sat there staring at her hand, the hand that had just killed that Namek without her intending it.

Her whole body was still glowing with that strange new power as she went to look for the eldest Namek. She found him tied to a tree not ten feet from his house. He was tied with some kind of very strong looking chain. Articia was afraid that she wouldn't be able to break it, but it shattered like glass as soon as she pulled on it. _Duh, the new power._ She thought, mentally slapping herself in the head.

"That was unbelievable, Articia." The Eldest Namek said as she worked at snapping his chains. "You have accented to a Super-Sayian."

"A what?"

"A Super-Sayian. A much more powerful form that Sayians can reach in times of extreme need, but only when they are thinking of others in times of extreme danger."

"Um… You lost me there. What did I do?" She asked as she snapped the last chain.

He stood up and rubbed the deep marks that the chains had left on his wrist. "One of the Earth Sayians became a Super-Sayian in order to kill you Uncle Frezia."

"Why does nobody tell me things like this?"

He ignored her question and said "One of our people is the guardian of Earth, he has been for several years now, but he is good friends with the Earth Sayians and has studied this power, you're different than them. When they go to Super-Sayian, they glow yellow, their hair turns yellow and their eyes turn blue. You, on the other hand, are glowing green, have green hair, and your eyes have turned purple. I'm sure that-"

"Wait, my eyes are purple?" She went to the water's edge and looked at her reflection. Sure enough, her eyes were purple. "Hay this is a pretty good look for me." She commented before the Eldest Namek interupted.

He came up behind her and said. "I'm sure that this is kind of overwhelming to you, are you sure that you want to go to Earth so soon? They might be, well, less than friendly. Perhaps even more so than here. They also are much stronger than us."

"I'm sure I'll be ok. They killed Frezia, didn't they?"

"Yes, but, some of them, are not very nice, Your father being one of the worst. And I'm sure The Androids 17 and 18 won't like you much either. The half Sayians are nice enough thou."

"And once again you have lost me. Androids, half Sayians, what's the other half?"

They are both half human. Gohan is the strongest, he is the only one so far to reach the second level Super-Sayian. His father was a Sayian named Goku. He's the one who killed your Uncle. Or, well everyone thought that he did. Freiza returned about 2 years later, and then the other half Sayian, Trunks, killed him, and King Kold as well. However, when you go to Earth, Trunks will be a little kid. I know it sounds strange, but the one that killed Freiza and Kold traveled from the future. Oh, I just realized, Trunks is your half brother."

"WHAT?!?" This was too much for Articia to handle all at once. She had a time-traveling brother? 

"Yes, Vegeita is his father, his mother is a Human scientist."

"Ok, now how about these Androids?" She needed to know everything about Earth before she went there.

"Androids 17 and 18 look like Human teenagers. They are quite powerful, you could most likely overpower one but not both. Android 16 is more powerful. And was destroyed about ten years ago, he was smashed so badly that they just got him working again about a month ago. You shouldn't have to worry about him, he's quite peaceful."

"So is that everyone?"

"No, there are others, but none of them are very violent. Well, you've collected all the Dragonballs, what do you wish to do with them?" 

"I've decided on my wishes, how does this work? Do I need to ask them?"

"No, I do, the wishes need to be made in our language. You tell me a wish, and I make it."

"Ok, I'm ready."

"Please get the Dragonballs for me, your attackers buried the other six over there." Articia started over to the freshly dug patch of ground that had pointed at, but when she was about half way there she started feeling strange. Her head felt like it was spinning. "Whats wrong Articia."

"I'm not sure." She replied.

"Wait, is your head spinning?" He asked.

"Uh, ya…" She murmured.

"You've in Super-Sayian mode for too long, you're not used to it yet. You need to power down, go back to normal."

"How do I do that?"

"Just relax like you're going to go to sleep. And don't worry, once you've been a Super-Sayian once, you can transform into it again without any trouble."

Articia took a deep relaxing breath, and instantly she felt better. She opened her eyes and saw that she had stopped glowing. Her hair had changed back to it's normal dark purple color. "Ahhhh…" She sighed, and quickly gathered up the Dragonballs into a group. The eldest Namek started chanting something and the Dragonballs began to glow, and at the same time, the sky turned black. The power that as suddenly coming from the Dragonballs was like none other that she had ever felt.


	8. The Wishes

Articia could feel the power surging from the Dragonballs. It wasn't bothering her, but it was making the planet go crazy! The sky turned black, the ocean was boiling, and it felt like there was a tornado forming around the Dragonballs. Also the balls were glowing so brightly that they looked like a sun up close and personal. Suddenly, Articia could feel the power coming from the Dragonballs begin to collect in one place. The energy suddenly shot into the sky and took shape, forming a big, green, huge, dragon. It was BIG! BIG BIG BIG!!! It must have been almost 800 feet tall. And it could have easily topped 1000 if it stood up straight instead of all twisted around and hunched over. 

****

"ASK ME YOUR THREE WISHES! AND I WILL GRANT THEM!"

Articia just stared at the dragon, despite what the Nameks had been telling her ever since she landed, she had never really believed them. But now, with the dragon right there in front of her, there was no doubt left in her mind.

"Articia," The Eldest Namek said in an urgent sounding whisper, "the wishes…"

****

"HURRY, I AM NOT A PATENT DRAGON! ASK THE WISHES AND GO AWAY, OR JUST GO AWAY!"

The Eldest Namek nudged her in the arm, and Articia suddenly snapped back to reality. "Haven't you decided on your wishes?"

"What? Umm, yes, I did. Ok, first wish, I'm probably going to regret this, but, bring back that Namek I just killed."

"Articia, are you sure? I know him, he's just going to try and kill you again.'

"You're right, bring him back after I leave. Ok then, next wish. Bring Mom back to life." The Eldest Namek nodded and began saying something in another language to the dragon. When he finished, the dragon's eyes began to glow an even brighter red, and then went dark again.

****

"THE ONE CALLED GLACIEA DOES NOT WANT TO RETURN TO LIFE. SHE IS ASKING ME TO PASS ON A MESSAGE, DO YOU WISH TO RECEIVE IT?"

"Tell him yes!" She grabbed the poor Namek by his shoulders and began shaking him. "I want to hear it!"

Once the Eldest Namek pried her fingers off of his arms he asked "This will be one of your wishes, are you sure that you want to use a wish?"

"If Mom really doesn't want to come back, I guess I shouldn't make her, but I want to hear a really good reason."

Once again the Eldest Namek spoke in that strange language. And then the dragon said: **"GLACIEA SAYS THAT SHE IS NO LONGER NEEDED IN THE WORLD OF THE LIVING, ARTICIA HAS LEARNED EVERYTHING SHE CAN TEACH HER, AND SHE SAYS THAT SHE WOULD ONLY GET IN THE WAY. SHE'S LIVED A LONG, FULL LIFE AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR HER TO MOVE ON."**

"No…" Articia realized that her mother had said the same thing just a few days ago, right before… Articia still couldn't think about it. She just wanted her mother back!

The dragon continued, **"SHE ALSO SAYS THAT SHE KNOWS WHAT HAS BEEN GOING ON OVER THE LAST FEW DAYS, AND SAYS THAT IT IS NOBLE TO USE A WISH TO BRING BACK THAT NAMEK, AND TO BRING BACK HER AS WELL, BUT SHE DOES NOT WANT TO RETURN."**

This ruined Articia's plan to bring back Mom and go to Earth with her. She didn't want to believe it but she was going alone, but Glaciea didn't want to come back, so she would go alone. "Wish me to earth, just do it, now…" She couldn't even feel excited about going anymore, but she had to go, her mother had wanted it, and she did want to meet Vegeita, so she was going.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a little longer, you could stay and relax here for a while, the Dragonballs will recharge in about 150 days, ma-"

"No, just wish me there now. Then use the last one for the Namek. Goodbye…" The Eldest Namek said some more to the Dragon using that strange language.

****

"IT SHALL BE DONE. THE ONE YOU CALL ARTICIA WILL BE SENT TO THE PLANET EARTH." Came the reply from the dragon.

She suddenly felt like something had grabbed her stomach from the inside, and it pulled her into the sky, she heard the Eldest Namek shout "Goodbye Articia!" after her. And a moment after that, she was being pulled through space at an unbelievable speed. Ice-Jin's, like all the species with a high enough power level to be capable of flight, were able to take a lot of G-force without any ill effects, they had to or their own movement would knock them out. But this was beyond even Articia's limit, and she passed out.

When she awoke, she was looking at an asteroid field. _That can't be Earth, it's in little pieces! Don't tell me that the whole planet's been destroyed!_ Suddenly she realized she was looking in the wrong direction. She spun around and saw the planet. A small blue and green world. Not much to look at really, but a lot better than the rocks she had seen first. In fact, now that she looked at it, it looked like this planet's rings used to be a moon that was destroyed somehow_. Maybe the Sayians destroyed it._ She thought. _They wouldn't want to transform into huge uncontrollable monsters if they're peaceful._ But to tell the truth, she still had trouble believing that there were peaceful Sayians. All the stories she had ever heard about them had depicted them as violent monsters that loved nothing more than causing pain and suffering. _Kind of like my family._ She thought grimly. Even the ones her mother (Who had apparently been in love with a Sayian) had told her, were pretty awful.

Articia checked her watch, which would stay on Namek time until she went down to the planet, then it would reset itself to local time. It showed that she had been out for almost two hours. _Well, they probably know I'm here by now, let's see if there's a welcoming committee yet._ And with that she began on her way towards the planet.


	9. The Planet Earth

As Ar

As Articia drifted down to the planet, she felt several strong power levels. One of the strongest was definitely a Namek. And there were three other powers that she felt were probably Sayian. What she didn't notice were the two shapes heading for her at high speed. They zoomed past her, creating strong wind currents in the thin air of the upper atmosphere. She spun, just in time to dodge one of the things aimed at her head. Articia caught a glimpse of black hair and shockingly blue eyes and thought, _Woh, they're fast! _And then the two shapes stopped in mid-air right in front of her. One of them was male, and had black hair and the blue eyes she had seen a moment ago. The other was female, had pale yellow hair and eyes identical to the males.

The female said "See 17, I told you that you couldn't get her by surprise, her power is too high."

The male, apparently named 17, responded "Well 18, what do you suppose we do?"

__

17? 18? Of course! The androids!

18 shouted "Come on 17, you've got a computer brain, use it! The first thing we do with an unknown alien contact is find out if they are hostile."

"Well then we'd best find out." Then he turned to Articia and asked "Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want?"

Articia was getting pretty ticked off at this point and decided that she was going to see Vegeita of she had to go through these Androids. "My name is Articia. I have come to Earth to meet my father, Vegeita. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I will if they attack me."

"Vegeita's your father?" 17 sounded shocked "But you don't look like a Sayian. Or a Human, of course they do look very similar." Suddenly, one of the Sayian energies Articia had detected earlier began getting close. She and the androids watched as, in a matter of seconds, a small glowing dot on the horizon grew and drew closer and became a Sayian warrior. He was short, at most four feet tall, and he had some gray hairs mixed in with the black hair that stood straight up from his head. His hair was almost a foot tall. Articia's mother had told her that that was a common Sayian hairstyle.

"I thought all you Ice-Jins were dead," he said with obvious pleasure in his voice, "But I'm glad you're not, because now I get to kill you."

18 shouted "Vegeita, I don't think you want to do that. She-"

"Silence you abominations, the only reason I spare you is because you're not strong enough to even make decent sport." He screamed in a sudden rage. Then he turned back to Articia and said smoothly "I will enjoy killing you."

__

This is my father? A murderous, midget with bad hair? And he can't even tell I'm half Sayian, much less his daughter.

"Can't you tell that I'm not a normal Ice-Jin, Vegeita? Don't you think my feet look different than an Ice-Jin's? And have you ever seen an Ice-Jin with hair?" Articia wanted him to guess it, to figure out the answer without her having to tell him.

"So what, all you Ice-Jins look different." Was his only response before he began powering up. For the first few seconds not much happened, then his power doubled, tripled, quadrupled! And then he transformed into a Super-Sayian. His power was at least 40 times what it was a few seconds ago! Vegeita dove forward through the air and blasted a Gallac Gun beam at her. She dodged it easily, and as Vegeita flew past her, she powered up into a Super-Sayian and hit him in the back. Not hard, but hard enough for him to feel it. "No, it's not possible…" He murmured as he slowly turned to face her.

"Now, If you'll listen to me, Vegeita, I'm your daughter. My mother was Glaciea. I don't know the whole story of how you two met, but I do know that it was during the time when the Sayians were working for the Ice-Jins. Mom… Died a few days ago, her last wish was for me to come see you here, on the planet Earth. You know I'm telling the truth because here I am, a Super-Sayian. There's no way an Ice-Jin could do this." _Maby now he'll be a little more friendly._ Articia thought to herself.

"There's no way, Glaciea died years ago. King Kold killed her when we announced our plans for marriage!" Vegeita seemed to be in a rage.

"She thought the same about you, Vegeita," Articia said calmly. "It wasn't until years later that she learned the truth."

But Vegeita didn't seem to hear, he had powered down to a normal Sayian and was lost in his memories. "When the Ice-Jins first came to our world, the two of us were just children. By the time we were teenagers, we were closer than friends, we were almost thirty by the time we announced we were going to get married." He looked up at her suspiciously. "Shouldn't you be about 10 years older than you are?"

"An Ice-Jin mother carries her egg for over a year, and then after the egg is laid it takes at least another year to hatch. Glaciea didn't want Kind Kold to know about me. So she kept my egg out in space where the cold and airlessness slowed down my growth, it took me almost eight years to hatch." Articia caught the sad look in his eye as she spoke about her mother, so she powered down out of Super-Sayian mode and was about to change the subject when she felt the other two Sayian energies drawing close. They came from the same direction as Vegeita did, and when they came close she saw a young man with pointy, black hair _Definitely a Sayian style._ She thought. He was about twenty to twenty-five. And there was a ten year old boy with purple hair and a Sayian tail. He kept it folded around his waist like a furry belt, but she saw it.

"Gohan! Trunks!" Vegeita was angry again. Articia wondered if he was alwayes this unstable. Even Frezia never had mood swings like this. "You certainly took your time getting here! If this was an Ice-Jin like we feared she could have blown up the planet by now."

Gohan said, "She looks like an Ice-Jin. If she's not one, then what is she?"

"She's my daughter." He stated simpley before flying away, leaving very surprised looks on Gohan's and Trunk's faces.


	10. The Next Generation

Articia sat on the front porch of the house where she lived with Gohan. She and the young Sayian man had liked each other from the first time they met. _It's hard to think that three years have gone by since I first came to this world. Mom would be proud of me. _She thought as she looked at her two, six inch wide, perfectly round, eggs in their small nest. She liked carrying the nestbox around with her. Looking at them made her remember many things, when Gohan and her had met, their first date, the first time she met Gohan's mother (who had then screamed and attacked her with a broom), their wedding, and their first night in their own house. _I wonder what the kids will look like. Human, Sayian, Ice-Jin? They should be hatching any day now. I remembered the day I laid them. I really surprised those doctors. Or maybe frightened them was a better word. I did warn them to be ready for anything… _

But right now human doctors were not her concern, the eggs were. She had tried using a primitive system called a sonogram to see what was inside the eggs, but all she got were shadowy images that nobody could figure out. Bulma was working on a better way to see through the eggshells, but so far with no success. 

Articia had been nervous meeting Bulma for the first time, she had no idea how the older woman would handle the knowledge that her husband had had a child with someone else. She wasn't happy about it, fortunately, however, she took it out on Vegeita and not Articia. Prompting Vegeita to, after many a sleepless night, spend a few days living with Gohan and her. But Bulma had always been very nice to Articia, and had even designed many inventions to help make her life easier. Many of the contraptions had a limited usefulness, and some were even dangerous, such as the Laser-Guided-Apple-Peeler. (Which had once leveled the kitchen) But now she went to find one of the more useful ones, a Human disguise. It consisted of a wide belt that both contained a holographic generator and helped hold her tail out of sight. These people were stupid. They wouldn't notice a bright green Namek walking down the street as long as he wore a hat to cover the antennae and pointy ears, but even they would notice An Ice-Jin, the purple markings and long tail gave it away. Also her tail was too long and wide to disguise as a belt like a Sayian could. 

__

There I go again. Articia thought. _Rambling to no one. I need to get out of the house for a little while._ She found the belt, strapped it on, looped her tail around it, and pressed the big red button. 

__

Rrrreeeeeeeeee!!! The belt made a squealing sound as it powered up, and then there was a flash of light, and when it faded, she looked like a passable Human. This particular human did look suspiciously like Bulma herself, but Articia had decided that if Bulma was going to treat her like a daughter, then she might as well look the part. At least while she was 'human'.

Articia set out down the road, walking slowly, enjoying the sights and the sounds of the forest. As she passed the pond she pulled a bread crust from her pocket and crumpled it up for the tiny fish. As she sprinkled the crumbs in and watched them eat, a big fish came up and ate the small ones. She shook her head and thought. _Gohan missed one of the big fish. What is it about him and fish? Every few days he goes and wrestles a eight foot fish out of a lake somewhere. Even he can't eat that much. _

Articia had originally planned to continue all the way to town and go shopping or something, anything to get out of the house for a little while, but now she felt strange. An odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. And for some strange reason, it made her think of the eggs. She quickly glanced around to see if there was anyone nearby, but as usual she saw no one. People rarely came this far into the forest, which was one of the reasons they had moved here, and now Articia was thankful for the solitude that, only moments ago, had been driving her crazy. She flew above the trees back to the house, scattering small birds and animals like dry leaves in the wind. 

She landed on the front deck and broke the screen door trying to get in too quickly. She pulled off her Human Disguise belt and threw it against the wall. It landed on the couch and projected a human face on one of the cushions, but Articia was too busy to notice. She ran into the room where the eggs were. The nest was right where she had put it before she left the house, in it's box, in the crib, Gohan was very firm that she always kept the nestbox in the crib, despite the fact that it would take a fall from orbit to crack an Ice-Jin egg. So of course, she ignored that piece of advice whenever he wasn't around.

As she looked at her eggs, she felt quite dumb at racing all they back here on a strange feeling in her gut. _It was probably gas from some bad fish or some- What was that?!? It looked like one of the eggs moved. Or did I bump the crib? _She stepped back and held her breath while she watched the eggs. _There!! It moved again!!!_ _They're hatching! _

Articia ran into the hall, through the living room, (Where the Human Disguise belt had now generated an arm sticking out of the couch cushions to go along with the face.) and into the kitchen. She called Gohan on the video-phone, he was at a party at Master Roshi's house. A stupid little place on a tiny little island where some old guy who had trained Gohan's father lived. Gohan, Trunks, the rest of the 'old gang', and probably the Androids were there too. And they had chosen this day, of all days, to have a party. The phone rang for almost a minute before anyone answered. And when someone finally answered, it was Android 16. The giant machine looked like a huge human with a red Mohawk, he was incredibly strong and fearsome looking, but he was one of the gentlest people Articia had ever met.

"Hello, Articia," He said in his warm but annoyingly flat voice. "How are you doing today?"

"Listen, find Gohan! This is really important!" She always tried to be nice to people, but this was an emergency!

16 turned and walked off. She could hear his giant feet pounding on the floor and rattling the windows. A few seconds later, Gohan appeared on the screen. "Hi Articia, you said something was important? If one of Bulma's inventions exploded again I'll put the roof back on when I get home."

"NO!! It's a little more important than that!"

"You mean the walls are gone too?" Even in the seriousness of the situation that made Articia laugh. But she stopped herself.

"Two somethings. Two round, white, six inch wide somethings."

"The eg-?!?"

"Yep."

"There hatch-?!?"

"Yep." All humor was gone from the situation. She could hear the background noise almost stop as everyone got quiet to hear what Gohan was shouting about.

"I can be there in 10 minutes." 

"Good, bring Bulma, Trunks and Vegeita if you can."

"Bulma and Trunks are here, Vegeita, well, who knows where he is…"

"I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later, hurry up and get here." With that last message, she hung up the video-phone and began racing back through the living room (The couch now had a pair of human feet sticking out from underneath it) and to the eggs. One had a small crack, and the other was just beginning to move. "Come on." She whispered to them, "You can do it. Just push, break the shell."

Articia heard a crash by the front door. "Gohan!" She ran to him as he came down the hall and leapt into his arms. "You got here quick."

"I was motivated. I don't think I've ever flown that fast."

"I'll say," Complained Bulma as she stumbled down the hall with her hair sticking out in all directions. "Look at my hair!!"

"And I had a passenger."

"Come see the eggs." Articia said as soon as Trunks came into sight. 

"Is there some reason the couch is staring at me?" He mumbled as he came into the babies room.

By this point the first egg had a whole bunch of cracks on the surface, and the second egg had almost as many. "Have you thought of any names yet?" Asked Bulma, as another large crack appeared in the first egg.

"If there's a boy, I want to name him Cryos. It was my great-grandfather's name on my mother's side. I never met him but I always liked the stories that my mother told about him standing up to King Kold."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Perhaps Zeethra, it is a Sayian name." Come a gruff sounding voice from the door. Everyone turned at once, and in the doorway stood Vegeita. Articia was about to ask how long he had been standing there, but was interrupted by a large CRACK! She spun back to the eggs just in time to see a large chunk of shell fall away from the first egg and a tiny hand pop out through the hole. The rest of the shell disintegrated into tiny shards and revealed a tiny baby boy with the off-white color of an Ice-Jin's skin, only without any of the purple patches that all Ice-Jins, even Articia, had. He had long toes, but five of them, instead of Articia's three, and he had a long Ice-Jin tail. The other egg cracked open and the tiny baby girl lay in the nest next to her brother. She had identical features as the boy. Both of them started crying in unison.

Bulma said "Awwwww… Aren't they cute? And they're so tiny." She picked up one in each hand. "Are they suppose to be this small? They're bearly six inches tall, not counting the tail. That's less than half the size of a human baby." Bulma was happy, but everyone else knew something was wrong. They could feel it, the energy of the babies felt like they were dying. If their life continued to wither this way they wouldn't last more than a few days.

"They're only a little smaller than an average Ice-Jin newborn, but that's not what concerns me. Something is wrong with them. I can feel it." 

"Me too." Said Gohan.

"As can I…" Vegeita mumbled. "We should take them to a doctor."

"Or we could try out my new Med-Scan machine." Bulma said happily. Everyone, even Trunks, just looked at her for a few moments. "Or not. OK! It was just a suggestion! Geez!"

Articia wrapped them in a blanket and said. "It's ok Cryos, Zeethra, we're just going to see a doctor." She carried the kids, Vegeita carried Bulma, and Gohan and Trunks were right behind. None of them cared who saw them as they blasted across the sky.


	11. The Future

It was a strange parade across the sky into the city as Articia lead the way to the doctor that Gohan had selected when he learned his wife was pregnant. The same doctor that they had been tormenting with sudden emergencies for the last two years. Gohan tore off the pieces of wood that had been covering the window ever since the third time they had smashed the glass and Dr. Macroriv had stopped replacing it. He was sitting at his desk and was hunched over paperwork.

"I've told you before, I don't know any more about alien physiology than any other doctor. I don't know why you persist in disrupting my work." During his whole speech, he never looked up. Articia ignored him, he had been saying the same thing every time they came to him for over the last year. _Any second now he'll say- _"Now, what do you want."

"It's the kids. They're dying." The doctor sighed, put on his glasses and walked over to Articia. 

"They are very small," He said dryly, "If they were human I would put them in a special chamber for premature babies, But they're not human, and with my luck that's not what's wrong with them. With my luck, it'll be some killer alien disease, but no, that's too obvious. It's going to be the last thing I look for."

"Are you done?" Vegeita raged. "Because if you are, you can start trying to figure out what is wrong with my grandchildren. They're dying."

"I'll run a blood test, but I don't know what I'm looking for. I'm going to need a tube of blood from each of you as well. So I know what's normal. Odd word to use in a situation like this…"

It took awhile, but Dr. Macroriv managed to get a few drops of blood from each of the kids, and Articia used her fingernails to cut Gohan, Trunks, Vegeita, and herself since the needles couldn't break their skin.

Twenty-five minutes later, The doctor came back into the office with a folder of papers. "That was quick." Commented Gohan.

Dr. Macroriv looked at him and said "At first I was looking for a virus, but then I realized that was too easy to find and treat. So I thought to myself 'What's the worst it could be?' I realized that the worst case scenario, which is always what it is with you people, would be a genetic defect. But as it turns out, even that was too simple, I have discovered, that Human and Ice-Jin DNA is simply non-compatible. The only reason the children are alive right now is because the Sayian DNA acts as a buffer. But I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. Their cells are turning on themselves. They won't last long, a few days at most. I'm sorry." He sounded genuinely concerned about them. But Articia couldn't take it.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!! That's not going to happen." She held Cryos and Zeethra close and took off out the window. She didn't know where she was going, but she was going there fast. Trunks and Vegeita fell behind, and Gohan couldn't keep up for long. She saw a green shape coming up from the ground. It was Piccolo, the strongest Namek she had ever seen. He flew as fast as he could and was almost able to keep up.

"Articia! Stop! There is a way to save your children! But you have to come quickly!" Then he turned and flew off to the west. Articia didn't really believe him, but followed anyway. 

Eventually she saw the gigantic tower of Denday's lookout. It had to be at least a mile tall, and not more than twenty feet wide, it got wide at the top, where there was a building where Denday, the guardian of the Earth, lived. The general impression of the place was a flat-toped balloon on an unbelievably long string. Only both the string, and the balloon were made of stone. When Articia had first seen it, she was going to ask how it was built, but had decided that she didn't really want to know.

She followed Piccolo up the tower all the way to the top. Where Denday waited for her, the Namek was older than she was, but looked like a teenager. "Hello Articia, it's nice to see you again." She spotted four of the Earth Dragonballs on the ground behind him. 

"You have some way to save my children?" She asked Denday, but it was Piccolo who answered.

"You can wish using the Dragonballs to have your children healed. Gohan, Trunks and Vegeita are gathering them up here. Here's Trunks with one now."

Articia turned and saw the Sayian boy flying towards them with one of the Dragonballs. "That makes five." He said, and I saw Vegeita looking for one in a lake. So he should be here soon too. Oh, here he comes."

Vegeita came up over the edge of the tower with another Dragonball. _Now all we need is the ball Gohan is getting._ It was several minutes before anyone sensed Gohan's power, and another few before anyone saw him. But he finally arrived with the last ball.

"Good, that's all of them. Now put them all together." Denday instructed. When they were, he said to Articia, "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Yeah, but how?" 

"Allow me." Said piccolo. "I summon the Eternal Dragon, come and grant my wishes!" He shouted.

The seven Dragonballs began to glow. _Well, this looks familiar._ Thought Articia as the sky turned dark. _Just like back with the Nameks._ _The only thing that's different is the dragon._ And was the dragon different. The last one had arms, a huge muscled upper body, and a snake like tail. And this one was serpent-like along it's whole body. It wove throughout the clouds that had mysteriously appeared all around them. The tip of it's tail disappeared into the light coming from the Dragonballs, and its face was right in front of them. 

****

"ASK ME YOUR TWO WISHES! AND I SHALL GRANT THEM!"

"Two wishes?" Articia whispered to Piccolo.

"Yes," He answered. "The dragon used to only grant one wish, but it was destroyed, Denday brought it back and gave it more power. This one can understand what you say, we don't need to say the wishes in Namek."

"Here goes." She muttered to herself. Then shouting she said "My children are dying. I wish for you to save their lives."

****

"THE CHILDREN'S BODIES ARE REJECTING THEMSELVES! THE ONLY WAY TO FIX THE PROBLEM IS TO MAKE THEM IMMORTAL!" It paused a moment.** "UNLESS YOU OBJECT IT SHALL BE DONE!"** It waited another few seconds, then it's eyes began to glow brightly, and then the children were pulled from Articia's arms, they floated into the air, and after a few seconds they began to shine a bright white light. Both of them screamed, the pain in their voices was obvious. Piccolo and Gohan had to hold her back to keep her from grabbing them out of the air, and after a second, both of the children gently settled down to the ground.

****

"IT IS DONE! NOW MAKE YOUR SECOND WISH!" 

"I've got a wish." Said Gohan. "It's been so calm and quiet ever since we beat Cell, I want an adventure! Not yet, of course." He added when the Dragon's eyes began to glow. "Later, after the kids are grown up."

The dragon's eyes glower for a few seconds. **"IT HAS BEEN DONE! EVENTS HAVE BEEN SENT INTO MOTION THAT WILL GIVE YOU A GRAND ADVENTURE IN TWENTY YEARS TIME! OF COURSE THERE IS NO GUARANTEE THAT YOU WILL SURVIVE UNTIL THEN, AND CERTAINLY NO GUARANTEE THAT YOU WILL SURVIVE YOUR JOURNEY!" **It paused yet again. **"MY TASK IS DONE, I BID YOU FAREWELL" **

And then the dragon seemed to disperse. It's energy spread out and vanished. Cryos and Zeethra lay on the ground making happy little baby sounds. Articia picked them up and wondered what adventures Gohan and she would have in twenty years, and how the kids would play into it. But now the children were probably hungry, and there were things to do, put the front door back on the house, finish setting up the kids room, There would be time to worry about the future later. The present was now.


	12. The Surprise

Disclaimer: Hi, this is blacksheep again. Since this story is becoming a crossover I should probably write a new disclaimer. I don't own the Tenchi Muyo show or any of it's characters. I don't plan on making up any new ones either, but if I do, I'll tell you. There, ya happy? I just realized that how I planed to have this story go, it's going to need a new disclaimer in every chapter. If you want to find out why then you need to read on.

Cryos stood on the tall pile of rocks, trying to sense his enemy. The wind blew around him, and suddenly, he felt her power. He powered up a Kamaha-Mayha wave just like his father had taught him and launched it. Zeethra leapt from the rock pile where she had been hiding and took into the air. Cryos powered up to Super-Sayian, green with purple eyes just like his mother, and gave chase. Just when he caught up, Zeethra powered up as well and punched him in the chin with a blow that would have flattened a mountain. He hit the ground on his feet and bounced back up to hit her back. But she avoided his fist and flew around him, back to the ground to hide again. Cryos reacted quickly and grabbed her by the tail, spun her around a few times and let her fly directly into the ground. He dropped as the dust cleared and landed next to his sister on the ground. Then he held out his hand to help her up. "I think I win." He said with a big smile on his face.

Zeethea powered down out of Super-Sayian mode and took his hand to help pull herself up. "You win today." She said, "But I thought you wouldn't be able to sense me down there. I pushed my power level way down."

"Ya, you did," He replied as he powered down as well, "But you forgot, there's nothing out here. If we were in a forest or somewhere where there a lot of life, it might have worked, but there's nothing out here. You and me are the only living things out here."

"So," Zeethra asked coyly, "What does it feel like to win the first sparing match as a twenty year old?"

"Well that depends, what does it feel like to loose the first?"

"Like I need to wash the rocks out of my hair. Lets go home." But as Zeethra began to fly away, but then something happened that would change everything forever. Very rarely does something happen that so completely change the course of everything all at once. The last tome something so drastic happened was when Goku was a baby and he hit his head and forgot his mission that he had been sent to Earth to do. His original purpose was to kill everyone on the planet, but when he hit his head, he forgot, and became one of the greatest heroes of all time. 

What happened this time was about as unexpected, but even stranger. As the twins started to leave, a portal opened. Right in the air, about three feet off the ground. A blue, swirling hole just opened. And from the portal stepped a short woman with long reddish-pink hair.

"I DID IT! I, WASHU, AM THE GREATEST SCIENTIST OF ALL TIME! I TRAVELED INTO AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION!!" She shouted into the sky. Cryos and Zeethra came back down the ground. "Oh, wow. Locals. Is my translator working? Can you understand me?"

"We, understand what you're saying, but who are you, and what's that thing you came through?" Cryos said hesitantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Washu. And I am the greatest scientist of all time. This is my newest invention." She said pointing at the portal behind her. "The Inter-Dimensional Wormhole. It uses an magnetic-resonance frequency to tunnel through the space that exist, but doesn't really exist, and connects with every universe in the multiverse."

Cryos and Zeethra gave her blank stares. Zeethra asked "Um, could you repeat that in English?" 

Washu sighed "It allows me to travel from my home dimension to an alternate one." 

"Oh, well that makes sense, I guess. My name's Cryos, and this is my sister, Zeethra."

The wormhole began glowing again, and a woman with blonde hair stuck her head through and started babbling in some language that neither of the twins could understand. Cryos and Zeethra jumped back and started to transform. Unlike most Ice-Jins, they only had one transformed form. They looked almost exactly the same, only with a little bulkier muscles and blades sticking out all over, the most prominent of which being the wrist blades. Three-foot-long razor-sharp blades that could be retracted and could be instantly snapped off if they get broken or stuck on something. Half a second after the girl stuck her head out of the portal, she had four blades pointed at her neck. 

"Mihoshi!" Washu shouted. "Get back into your own dimension and out of my lab!!!" She shoved Mihoshi back through the portal and then yelled after her, "And don't touch anything! I haven't forgotten what happened last time!" She pulled out what looked like a remote control, pointed it at the portal, and pushed the power button. The wormhole closed.

"What happened last time?" Cryos wondered out loud.

"She contaminated a mind scan with one of her hairs and made my robot think it was her. And what happened to you?" She asked, looking at the twins transformed states.

"We transformed. Now, I have to ask, what are you going to do here?" Asked Zeethra.

"Well, testing my wormhole. But if you want, I could give you a tour of my lab."

"I don't know, we were going to go home…"

"Awwww, please? I haven't given anyone the tour months. I need to brag to someone."

"Oh, alright. But let us go home and tell mom and dad where we're going."

"Bring them along. The more the better." Washu sounded quite glad to be able to show of to someone.

The twins returned to their normal forms and flew off in the direction of home. Cryos yelled as soon as reached the porch, "Hay, Mom, Dad, You want to go through a really weird inter-something thingamabob to who-knows-where with a strange scientist girl?"

Articia whispered to Gohan "This could be it. That wish you made so long ago, finally coming true."

"Does that mean we go?" He asked her.

"What do you think? Of course it does." She answered.

"Well then lets go!" Articia and Gohan ran out onto the front porch and followed the kids back to where Washu was still waiting. They introduced themselves, Washu looked at them and asked with a confused look on her face "Are you two even the same species? No, never mind, I don't want to know." She pulled her remote control back out of her pocket and pointed it at the air in front of her. The portal opened up, and floated a few feet off the ground. 

Washu hopped through the portal. "Ladies first." Cryos said to Zeethra. She grabbed his neck and bodily threw him onto the portal. She followed, with Gohan and Articia right behind.

Cryos appeared in a cavernous room that extended as far as he could see in all directions. The portal was about ten feet off the ground. Washu was laying down there, rubbing her hip. She pulled a small tape recorder from her pocket and spoke into it "Note to self: Research airbags for wormhole." Zeethra appeared through the wormhole behind him. Followed by Gohan and Atricia.

__

Woooooo. Big room!! He thought. Washu stood up and began the tour of the laboratory. Pointing out and explaining some of the big pieces of machinery. She stopped at a table with what looked like hearing aid's. "Look at these. Multiversial translators." She announced proudly. Within thirty seconds of hearing a new language, they've already translated it and let the wearer speak it fluently." They all tried them on, and they worked, so Washu took hers out and continued to talk to them in her language.

They were at the cloning vats when Mohoshi showed up again. "I thought I told you to get out of here."

"I forgot to tell you before, I'm lost." She announced with a classic dumb blonde smile on her face.

Washu just shook her head and pointed in one direction. "Go that way, turn left at the quantum accelerator, right at the super-computer, and left again at the bathroom. NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" As she shook her arm, the wormhole remote control fell out of her pocket and landed on the floor. 

Mihoshi grabbed it and shouted. "The missing TV controler!! Hay! I never noticed this button before."

"NO!! DON'T TOUCH IT!!!" Washu screamed.

But it was too late, she pushed the button, and then a few others when the first one didn't do anything instantly. Washu tackled her and the remote flew out of her hand. Gohan caught it, and then about three seconds later, it exploded in a burst of blue light. Both he and Articia were sucked into the ball of light, and they disappeared.


	13. The Mission

fgdsfdgd

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?" Cryos screamed at Washu as he pressed his blades against Mihoshi's neck.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" She cried.

"Well that's true anyway." Washu muttered. "You can let her go Cryos, she really doesn't know what she did. If you'll calm down, however, I can help you find them."

"Do you know what happened to them?" Asked Zeethra.

"Oh, sure, they were sent to another universe. Of course finding them may be impossible. Not only is there infinite space inside each universe, but there are an infinite number of universes out there. The task may be impossible."

"We'll find them, open a portal." Said Cryos.

"Well, it's not that simple. Mihoshi badly damaged the portal generator, and I'll need to get all sorts of things that you'll need, weapons, food, a collapsible spacecraft, your exit point in space is random. You could appear in outer space, but gravitational fields tend to attract portals, and-"

"We won't need most of that stuff." Announced Zeethra. "We can live in space, and Sayians can eat almost anything. Plus, we're immortal, we can't die."

"Wow, I'll have to run some test later." She sounded genuinely impressed, "I'll start working on repairing the portal generator, you can go eat dinner, Sasami cooks some wonderful meals."

"Who's Sasami?" Asked Cryos.

"Little green-haired girl. Pink eyes. Can't miss her. Go. Take Mihoshi with you." Washu said, already too absorbed in repairing the remote-control thingie to speak in complete sentences.

Cryos lead the way out of the lab, it wasn't hard, there were signs everywhere. It only took about five minutes to find their way to the door, where they emerged into an almost normal looking living room. It would have looked less odd if the door that lead into the huge lab wasn't one of those little under the stairs closets. 

"Mihoshi!" A woman with dark green hair shouted. "Did you let Washu's robots loose again?"

"No, we're real." Said Cryos. "My names Cryos, this is my sister Zeethra."

"Oh, sorry, I'm Kyione. Where'd you come from?"

"Washu was fooling around with an inter-dimensional portal," Explained Zeethra. "She got into our universe and got us and our parents to come on a tour of her lab. And then ding-a-ling there," She pointed at Mihoshi, (Who was making faces at an abstract painting on the wall.) broke the portal generator and sent our parents off to who-knows-where."

"Sorry to hear that, you can stay for dinner until she fixes it. I'll tell Sasami to set a couple of extra places." She pointed at a woman with long white hair watching TV on the couch, it wasn't white because she was old, cause she wasn't, it looked like it was just like that. "That's Ryoko, watch out, she's mean sometimes, and that's Ayeka coming down the stairs there." Pointing at a woman with purple hair. "They like to fight, so don't get between them. Kitchen's that way, I'll call you when dinner's ready." She walked off into the kitchen.

"Well, she seems nice." Said Cryos. The twins went into the part of the room where the TV was. Cryos sat on a chair and Zeethra sat on the couch near Ryoko's feet.

"Who are you?" Asked Ryoko.

"I'm Zeethra, that's Cryos. Washu brought us from our-"

"Never mind, when Washu's involved, it's just too weird." She continued channel surfing.

"I thought the remote was missing." Muttered Cryos.

"It is, but blacksheep998's not paying attention to what he's writing. All kinds of plot-holes pop up when that happens." Answered Ryoko without looking up. Zeethra snatched the remote and started changing the channels, looking for a good show, but the remote suddenly disappeared and then reappeared in Ryoko's hand. "Like I said, plot holes all over the place."

"Is stuff always this strange around here?" Asked Cryos.

"Ya, pretty much." A small explosion came from the kitchen. "Well, sounds like dinner's ready." And they all went into the dining room.

In the kitchen a little green-haired girl with pink eyes was serving dinner. "Hi, I'm Sasami. I heard you were stuck here for a little while, so I made some extra for you." She guided them to a low table, where they all sat on pillows and ate with chopsticks. There was a little rabbit-like thing on the table.

"What's that?" Asked Cryos.

"Meow!" Said the rabbit like creature.

"A rabbit that meows like a cat, why did I ask?" He muttered.

Sasami giggled. "That's Ryo-Ohki." She said simply, as if that answered everything. 

Both of the twins tried not to eat too much, but it was in their nature. Sayians always gorge themselves when they can, and then can go for days without food. If they were to eat like normal people, they are prone to running out of energy quickly, and then suddenly be helpless and starving in the middle of a crisis. So after everyone else was finished, they went and ate everything that was left. Then they went back through the door under the steps into Washu's lab to see what progress she had made.

"There you are." She said. "I've finished the portal generator and made a few other things for you. First, we have these." She held a pair of gloves that were long enough to go up to your elbow. They were the kind that were missing the end half of the fingers, so your fingers could stick out and move unhindered. "I call these the Battle Gauntlets. The right one has a portal generator in it." Pointing at a small projector looking thing on the back of the hand. "And the left one has a holographic generator that you can use to hide or disguise yourself. You control it using this little keypad on the arm. And you can even take pictures of other people with these and have holograms of them. The twins tried on their gloves, and started experimenting with the controls. It only took them a few seconds for both to turn into ugly bug-like aliens.

"Ewwwwwwwww!" Exclaimed Zeethra. "The hologram even smells real."

"To turn them off, you find the little spot on your arm where you can poke through the hologram, and push the button." They both found the spot very quickly. "It may take some getting used to. Here's something that can help with them." She handed each of them a necklace with a small metal sphere about an inch wide hanging on it. They had a small piece of glass on the side that looked like a camera. "Well, introduce yourselves." It took Cryos a moment to realize that she was talking to the necklace and not him.

"Hello." The thing on the necklace said to him in a distinctly female voice. "I am D9-L4, Elfour for short."

As Cryos's necklace was speaking, Zeethra's was saying almost the same thing, only in a male voice. It said, "Hello, I am D9-L5, Elfive for short."

Washu caught the surprised looks on their faces and laughed at them. "They're personal organizers with android intelligence and self-teaching programming. Right now all they know is how to use the Battle Gauntlets, but they will learn as you travel. They have unlimited memory storage and energy, and they even have a built in inter-dimensional communicator, the IDC for short, so if you ever need me you can call. I also have some weapons and armor for you-"

"We don't need it." Said Cryos. "We _are_ weapons, and our own skin is even better than the Sayian-style armor that we're wearing now. Here, watch." He powered up a beam attack so weak that where wasn't even a name for it, and launched it. It hit the ground about thirty feet away and left a small crater on the floor. "That was one of the weakest attacks I can manage. And if I transform, I'm a lot stronger. I can easily destroy planets."

"Wow! Impressive! Something like that one you just did is the best Ryoko can manage on a good day! Could I get a cellular sample?"

"From us?" Asked Zeethra.

"Of course, all I would need is a strand or two of hair."

"Well, alright, but don't clone us." She pulled a piece of hair from herself, and Cryos did the same. They gave Washu the pieces of hair and then they were all set to leave.

"Uh, how do you work this thing?" asked Cryos. 

Elfour answered him. "You push the little button on the side, next to your thumb, and it will display a holographic projection with a list of universes. Scroll up or down by touching the up and down arrows on the image. This universe is in red, your home universe is in blue, and all other universes are in white, except ones that you have already been to, they're in yellow. To make a selection, touch the icon representing a universe, then hit yes on the pop-up window."

"Ok, lets try this." He pushed the button, selected a universe at random, and selected it. A small box appeared with 'Are you sure?' on it, and yes and no buttons. He hit yes, and suddenly, a wormhole appeared in front of him. "You ready?" He asked Zeethra.

"Of course." She answered. And they flew through the wormhole, and into the unknown.


	14. Farscape World

Disclaimer- Ok, by this time you know the drill. I don't own Farscape or any of the characters. If I did, I would be writing a script for the next show right now because the last one was a rerun and they're suppose to be showing the new episodes for at least another two weeks. Also this takes place right before they picked up that group of aliens that escaped from the Peacekeepers. So everyone's back on Moya, but they didn't meet those people yet. I would but them in the story, but I don't know any of their names yet, and I'm not sure if those two survived, they were very badly injured. And I still don't own DBZ or any of the characters that have ever been on the show. Oh and don't even try to figure out what's going to happen, because even I don't know. Ever since Ryoko pointed out that this was all really a story the characters don't listen to me anymore. They have taken a life of their own! They are planning to take over the entire multiv- MMUUFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!! … … Um, nothing to worry about, There's nooooo way that this fanfic has just been hijacked by it's characters. And this is definitely NOT Cryos writing now. Nope, no way…

The twins blasted out of the portal, and into empty space. No problem for them of course. They didn't need to breathe, but without any air to carry sound, they couldn't talk to each other, so Cryos signaled to his sister to go in one direction, and they went off. They weren't really sure where they were going, so they just went towards the nearest star, unfortunately, it had no planets. So they went off towards the next. When they were about halfway there, a spaceship came at them so fast that they didn't even see it coming until it was practically on top of them. It stopped less than a few miles away, in space, a few miles is like a couple of inches. It had an unusual design, a sort of pod shape with three long curved poles arcing off the back end and coming to a single point, the poles appeared to be propulsion system of some kind. The ship almost looked alive.

As the twins came closer, they realized that it really was alive, and it had people living inside of it. Zeethra could sense at least one human, and several other aliens living inside this creature. She followed Cryos up the side of the ship to what looked like an airlock, he hit it a few times with his fist, after a few seconds it opened up, and the twins flew inside.

**__**

Inside The Spacecraft…

The shell-like communicator in Moya's neural nexus (a.k.a. The bridge) came suddenly to life, surprising John Crichton, who was going over the sensor controls, trying to track the strange reading Moya had gotten a few minutes ago. They had looked like a small wormhole, something that interested him very much. Pilot's face appeared in the screen, "Commander Crichton, some creatures have gained access to the airlock in the docking bay. Moya is unsure as to what they are, but they did not come in a ship, Moya allowed them access thinking that they were in a desperate situation, but it appears that they were just fine living in a vacuum. But the strangest thing is that they are speaking in a language that seems to be similar to yours."

"Pilot, do you mean to tell me that there are English-speaking aliens onboard Moya?" John had trouble believing it.

"It appears so, and if you plan on meeting them, you had best hurry. Aeryn and D'Argo are already on their way to 'deal' with the problem, as only they can…" John knew what that meant, Aeryn was ex-peacekeeper, and tended to shoot first and ask questions later. D'Agro, the Luxon warrior, liked to shoot first and not ask questions later. Normally, these traits were useful, and had saved the lives of everyone onboard Moya many times, but John needed to speak with these aliens. And to do that, they needed to be alive. He rushed toward the docking bay, passing Rygel, the little toad like alien who sat in his hoverchair.

"What the yots is going on here. Back when I was the Domonar of over six hundred billion loyal subjects I never had any kind of problem that would wake me up at a frelling arn like this. Why I had a separate counsel for every arn of the day." The little Hynerian had never gotten used to the kind of on-the-go live style that living on Moya demanded. So John simply ignored him as he usually did and ran on to the docking bay. Once there, he found Aeryn and D'Argo each pointing a weapon at the two creatures. They were both shouting at the aliens, but it was obvious that neither of them understood what they were saying.

Aeryn was screaming at them "Drop any weapons you have! Are you working for the Peacekeepers? The Skarrans? Who are you!?!"

"Umm, Aeryn," John whispered "I don't think they understand you."

"Of course they understand me, or at least they understand my pulse-rifle." She fired a warning shot, and the aliens didn't blink. "Ok, now that's just frustrating. I'm going to blow the arm off one of them." She lined up another shot and fired before John could stop her. But the alien just raised his arm, and then a beam fired from his hand. The beam intercepted the pulse-rifle bolt and the two blast annihilated each other. Then the female alien did something amazing, she spoke English. It had been so long since John had heard his own language that he almost couldn't tell it from the alien languages that he heard every day.

She said "Another one's here, maybe these stupid translators can figure him out."

"Unlikely." The voice came from the object hanging from the female's neck, "The reason you can't understand them now is because they are speaking two different languages and are confusing the translators. Adding a third to the mix will likely only make it worse."

"Way to crush my hopes, Elfive." She said.

John, meanwhile, was having a little trouble processing this. The aliens were obviously speaking English, but there was no way they were Human. He walked up to them and said. "Ah, hello. My name's John Crichton, I'm a human, and I was wondering how you two speak English."

"Finally!" The female alien shouted, making Aeryn and D'Argo tense up on their weapons, "Someone who speaks English! I'm Zeethra, and this is my brother Cryos. We're looking for our parents, they're sorta, lost. And we're part human, we were born and raised on earth, that's why we speak English."

"You were born on earth?!?" Asked John, disbelieving, But how? There were never aliens on earth when I was there."

"Different earth, different universe. At least that's how it seamed when Washu explained it." He caught the blank look on Crichton's face. And proceeded to tell him the whole story about the whole DBZ series, (Of course he doesn't know that it's really an anime cartoon.) and how he and his sister had come to be floating around in space in an entirely different universe than the one they were born in.

"That's quite a story, mine's not quite that good. About three years ago, I was working on faster than light travel, and apparently, it worked. Because I was shot through a wormhole, got mixed up with these people and, to make an absurdly long story short, here I am. But if you two have wormhole technology, maybe you can help me get home."

"That is technologically possible," Elfour responded, "But not with the equipment we have here. To understand the difference in the two kinds of wormholes we are talking about, think of it like this. While we tunnel through space-time, you skip off it much like a stone on a pond. In fact, it appears to be similar to what your spacecraft does when it goes faster than light,"

"It's called starburst." Muttered John.

"Only on a much grander scale." She contuined. "Perhaps if I had more time to take measurements outside the ship-"

"Thank you, Elfour, that will be quite enough." Cryos cut her off in mid sentence. "Now what I want to know is how you became fluent in so many alien languages in three years. Because that could come in real handy if we're going to keep bouncing around the Multiverse with these translators that don't work."

"There's nothing wrong with the translators! They-" Elfour began before John cut her off as well.

"Translator-microbes." He announced. "When I first arrived they injected me with them, they colonize in my brain-stem and provide instant translations of any and all alien languages they have learned, and if you give them to something new, all the microbes learn that language as well, at least of they're in a few light-years. They're psychic that way."

"Alright, I want some!" Said Cryos.

"Are you sure they're safe?" Asked Zeethra.

"Zeethra," Said Cryos, "If they didn't hurt a human, they're not gonna hurt us."

"Ok," Crichton spoke into his comlink, "Pilot, can we get some translator microbes down here."

"Certainly, the DRD's will inject our guests." A pair of little domed yellow robots with glowing eyes on long stalks came up to the twins. They tried to inject them, but the needles could not penetrate their skin. So Cryos used his blades, controlling the transformation so that only the wrist blades appeared, and cut first his and then his sister's bare feet. The injections took place and a few seconds later the tiny cuts had both healed thanks to the twin's immortality powers.

(Little note from blacksheep, I bet you forgot about that, didn't you. The twins are immortal, they can't die. Don't forget again as it's pretty important to the story. Oh ya, and this whole thing is because of the second wish that Gohan made, about having an adventure. The way the dragon set it into motion was by giving Washu the idea of a wormhole. I just couldn't find a way to work it into the story earlier.)

Once they could understand everyone onboard, John gave them the tour around Moya. They met Pilot, the insect-like creature grafted into the ship's brain. Chiana, the exiled Nebari who they had saved from a hundred cycles of brainwashing to make her fit in better on her homeworld. Rygel, the little toad who had ruled over 600 billion subjects for the last five hundred cycles, before he was overthrown and ended up there. And of course they had already met Aeryn and D'Argo.

"What's the deal with the weird words the translators can't get?" Asked Zeethra.

John answered, "Frell and yotz are like cusswords, cycles are about a year, and arns are about an hour. You get used to it after awhile."

"Well we don't plan on staying that long." Cryos reminded him. "We already know Mom and Dad aren't in this universe. We would have sensed them by now. We should probably leave soon."

"Don't leave just yet, we still need to figure out how to get me home." John pointed out.

"I'll handle it." Said Zeethra. "Elfive, could you contact Washu?"

"One moment…" He said. He paused, then said "Washu is not in the lab, I will try to contact her." He went silent for almost a minute, then, when he spoke again, it was with Washu's voice. 

She said, "I can't believe you two went and ate all that food! I need to eat too you know! I had to eat leftovers! From two days ago, and when I tried to warm them up in the sonic microwave I just built, half of them were burnt, and the other half were still cold!"

"Could you stop ranting for a few seconds and help with this problem?" Said Cryos. "You see-"

"I know all about it, Elfive sent the data to me already. And I must say that that's a very interesting ship, is it truly alive, Or is it just built of living components?"

"Moya's alive alright," Answered Aeryn, who had just come into the bridge. "She even has a child. He's named Talon, and we starburst together, but he probably got paranoid about something again and went off in a different direction to check it out."

"Incredible, we have species that are used for spacecraft, but they are all genetically engineered and none are as large as Moya. Ryo-Ohki is a prime example. Most of the time she is small and manageable, but she can transform into a spacecraft. But back to your problem, I could come up with a solution, but I don't transfer technology to creatures who couldn't come up with it on their own."

"Not fair." Said Cryos, "You gave us stuff."

"That was different," she responded "It was my fault you needed that gear. Commander Crichton got himself into trouble and he has to get himself out of it. But I will say that the ship in the landing bay is an excellent craft for the kind of travel you are perusing, as long as it has the proper shielding of course. I know you are on the right track. Oh and one more thing, could you two report back here when you're done there? I need to check something. I'll set up a relay so you appear back in my lab instead of any random exit point like you normally would. Well, goodbye."

"She has broken the connection." Announced Elfive.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Said Zeethra. "If she ever changes her mind we'll find you."

"Washu is very stubborn." Said Elfour.

"I guess we should go now." Cryos said to John, who was holding his head in his hands. "Like she said, we'll find you."

Sadly, Zeethra powered up her portal generator and created a wormhole. And the twins flew back into the world they had just left.


	15. Pokemon World

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Pokemon, or anything connected to Pokemon. So I'm forced to kill pokemon in my story rather than in real life. If you hate pokemon, you'll like this chapter. Those idiots from the show get killed! And so does Pikachu! (And there was much rejoicing) And yes, I know Ash never had an Articuno, and he lost his Charizard, but I wanted to kill them too. And it adds to the story, just read, it makes sense later. (I hope)

Cryos and Zeethra came through the wormhole back into Washu's lab.

"Quick," She said to Cryos, "Let me see your hand."

"Why." He asked as she inspected the side of it with a pair of goggles that looked like they were some kind of magnifying lenses.

"When you hit Moya's docking bay door with your hand, you may have picked up a few, there!" She pulled out a pair of tweezers and picked at his hand.

"A few what?" Zeethra asked suspiciously.

"A few cells from which I may be able to determine how Moya does that starburst thing. I also called you back to give you some more equipment. It's untested, but it should work. And I ran your DNA sequences through my processor and it almost crashed, do you know you should have died when you were babies?"

"Of course," Said Cryos "We're hybrids, part Human, part Sayian, part Ice-Jin. But Human and Ice-Jin DNA aren't compatible, so our parents wished on the Dragonballs to heal us, and the dragon made us immortal."

"Wished on a dragon?" She seemed to ask herself. "Well, why not, I've heard stranger things. Anyway, there's some more things for you on that table."

Cryos picked up a familiar looking piece of equipment. "Is this a Scouter?" He asked. Cryos had only ever seen the one Scouter that Bulma had scavenged from one of the first Sayians to come to Earth looking for Goku. Gohan had also told of seeing many on the planet Namek. Where the Nameks had lived until Frezia had destroyed it.

"What's a Scouter?" Washu asked, then before Cryos could answer, she said, "That's a electromagnetic spectrum scanner. It goes over your eye and lets you see in different spectrums of light. It can also function as an inter-dimensional comm, lets you pick up both FM and AM stations, and transmissions from this." She picked up a small round patch of something that looked like spandex. "This lets you communicate in space. You stick it to your throat and talk like normal, you can even talk to Elfour and Elfive in space now."

"Oh good, we can't get enough of them as it is." Said Zeethra sarcastically.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Said Washu, totally missing out on her tone. "Oh, and one other thing, Zeethra." Washu pulled out a short but thick needle and stabbed her in the arm. The needle sucked up a few drops of purplish blood before Zeethra hit Washu so hard she flew back and dented a large machine.

"Why did you do that?" Screamed Zeethra with Cryos only a second behind.

"Oww… I needed a few of those translator microbes, and I wanted to see if my new alloy or your skin was stronger. Apparently my alloy is. Oh, come on!" She said as she saw their angry faces. "There's no point being mad about it, the cut's already healed. And anyway, I plan on making something really useful out of these. It'll be done in two minutes."

As Washu squeezed the blood onto a slide and began looking at it under a microscope, Zeethra decided to see what kind of thing she would make, and then decide weather or not to kill her.

And sure enough, just under two minutes later, Washu had processed the blood, cultured the translator microbes, slightly altered their DNA, dried them, and placed them into small marble sized pellets with small tabs on them. She even made little wallet sized cases to hold them in. "All done." She announced as she handed one of the boxes to each of them.

"What are they?" Asked Cryos.

"Call them Translator Grenades. You pull the tab, throw it, and five seconds later they explode in a puff of translators. Anything that breathes the dust in gets seeded with them, and then you can understand them. I also increased the library of languages they already have."

"I guess that's useful…" Muttered Zeethra.

"We should get going now." Said Cryos. He created another portal and the two of them went through it. They appeared in orbit above the planet Earth.

"We didn't go very far that time." Said Zeethra. 

Cryos was surprised to hear her in space, but then he saw that she was wearing her transmitter patch. He slapped his on as well, but before he could say anything Elfive said, "The exit point of a portal is random, but we did seem to stay very close this time."

"Well, mom and dad aren't here either, but who wants to check out this place before we leave?" Asked Cryos.

"I must admit that I would like to see how similar this planet is to the Earths we know." Said Elfour.

So they descended through the atmosphere and into a forest on a large island. There were a lot of birds and some very large bugs, as well as a large number of rodents and ape-like animals, but not much else. There was a path, so they followed it until they heard voices up ahead of them, then they went off the path into the bushes to watch the people.

As the people came along they were talking in a strange language, and there was a yellow rat-like thing riding on the one kid's head that kept saying "Pika, Pika, Pikachu."

"Let's see if these things work." Said Cryos as he pulled out his box of Translator Grenades. He pulled the tab on one of them and threw it at the group of people.

The pellet exploded on impact and after coffing for a few seconds they started talking again, but now Cryos and Zeethra could understand them. They stepped out of the bushes and Cryos said "Hi, my name's Cryos. Who are you?"

The kid with the yellow rat on his head shouted "Wow! A really rare talking pokemon! And there's two of them! I'm going to catch them. GO ARTICUNO! GO CHARAZARD!" He pulled a pair of red and white balls from his belt and threw them into the air. They split along the seam and each released a glowing blob into the air. The blobs took shape and became creatures. One was a bird with a five foot wingspan, blue feathers and a strange crest on it's head, the other was a orange dragon about six feet tall with big teeth, a long tail, and wings. "Go get those pokemon Charazard, and you too Articuno!"

"What kind of pokemon do you think those are, Ash?" Asked the girl.

Ash just said "I don't know, but I'm catching them, Misty. Even if they turn out to be water types."

"I got the bird, you get the dragon." Zeethra whispered to her brother. Then she jumped into the air and kicked up the speed so fast she seemed to disappear unless you could sense her power. Cryos stood for a moment, then did the same trick. 

The two of them reappeared simultaneously in the air above the treetops and looked down on the humorous sight of the three humans, the bird, the dragon, and the yellow rat looked around trying to figure out where they went. But then the kid with the rat looked up and saw them. "Charazard! Articuno! Up there!" The bird and dragon looked up and came after them. Then they did something unexpected. The bird shot a beam of blue light from it's mouth, and the dragon spit flames. Ok, maybe a fire breathing dragon wasn't hard to imagine, but when the bird's beam hit Zeethra's hand and froze it in a block of ice they were surprised. She extended her blades and shattered the ice. Cryos also transformed and they attacked together, slashing viciously at these creatures. In a half-second, both the bird and the dragon were gone for good. 

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Shouted the kid. "Go Pikachu! Get them!!" The little yellow rat-like thing leapt from his shoulders and began sparking. Then it shot a lightning bolt up into the air and hit them both. Neither Cryos nor Zeethra were prepared for that sort of attack and were both knocked out of the sky. Cryos lined up a Kamayhamayha wave that was probably just a little more powerful than was necessary to kill the small yellow creature. The beam vaporized the little rodent, the three people, and about a quarter mile of the forest.

"Oops," He muttered. "I didn't intend to destroy all those trees."

"It's ok. It had to be done." Said Elfour. "But now I think you two need to be cleaned up a bit. You're covered with blood from those first two things. Washu could probably wash your armor and-" 

"Elfour, what did I say about talking too much." Warned Cryos.

"Um, don't?"

"Exactly." He responded happily. "But you're probably right, we should get Washu to clean us up a bit." This time Zeethra called up a portal so they could get back to Washu's lab, again.

"It's getting really old coming back here every ten minutes." Muttered Cryos. Then they went off to find Washu. 

She turned up at a lab table studying brown stuff in a petri dish. "These cells from Moya are incredible." She told them as they walked up behind her. "Now what do you wan- Waaaa!!!" She screamed when she saw the twins covered with blood.

"We got in a little fight." Said Zeethra.

"You should have seen the other guys…" Bragged Cryos.

"After you were done with them there was nothing left to see. They were awful things anyway, a fire-breathing-dragon and a bird that spit ice." Said Elfive.

Washu looked disgusted as she pointed to a cylinder about six feet tall and two feet wide. "Use the emergency rinse shower, please." She begged. "Just go in there with your clothes on, it cleans them too."

Cryos stepped into the pod. The door closed and a mist came out of the ceiling. It swirled around him and then all the accumulated dust, dirt grease, sweat, and blood just flew off him. It stuck to the walls of the pod and then ran down through a little drain in the bottom. The door reopened and he stepped out. Then it was Zeethra's turn. When she was done, Cryos was getting ready to leave again when Zeethra said. "Cryos, we should split up, search more universes."

"Ya, ok." He watched her go through her portal, then he was getting ready to create his own and leave when he saw Washu poking around behind the shower pod thing. She pulled out a jar of reddish stuff and was looking at it. Then she saw him and jumped, almost dropped the jar, then tried to hide it behind her back. "What ya got there?" He asked.

"I thought you left." She accused.

"We decided to split up." He replied. "Cover more ground, so to speak."

"Oh, that's good." She was still hiding the jar behind her back. But Cryos decided to let it go for now. He created a new portal and once again appeared in space. Suddenly everything snapped into place. Washu collecting all those different creatures cells. The jar that came out of the shower pod. Of course that contained the blood from the bird and the dragon.

He quickly created a new portal back into the lab. As he got there Elfour was shouting "Where are you going? Why are we back here again?" But he ignored her and flew back as fast as he could to the cloning vats. As he got there he saw Washu adding things. His and Zeethra's hair, come of the cells from Moya, a tuft of gray fir that looked like it came from the meowing rabbit thing he had seen up in the kitchen, and some of the blood from the bird and the dragon.

"Stop!" He shouted at her, but he was too late. There was a flash of light from the vat. And then Cryos stepped back to gape at the two creatures in the pool.


	16. The Birth of Drako and Draka

Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ, Farscape, Pokemon, or Tenchi Muyo. If any of that changes I'll tell you. (Hey, ya never know. It COULD happen)

"Elfour," Said Cryos slowly, not wanting to take his eyes off the creatures in the vat. "Could you contact Zeethra for me?"

"I'll patch you into her ear piece."

"You do that…" He said absently. 

A few seconds later, he heard his sister's voice in his ear. "What is it?" She asked.

"Could you come back to Washu's lab? Something really weird just happened."

"What?"

"Just come and see."

"Fine, one second." There was a click, and she was gone. 

He realized that Washu had been talking for some time and he hadn't even heard her. She was saying, "-And by adding Moya's DNA to the mix I gave them starburst capabilities, and this was all possible by using your cells. No other cell could handle all the conflicting genes, but yours can't die, and as a result, the creatures are immortal like you, and-"

Cryos decided not to listen anymore. He was too busy looking at the things. They were lizard-like, but with bird beaks, about a foot long from the tip of their beaks to the end of their tails, they were mostly a light blue color, but had orange across the top of their heads and down their necks and backs. The wings on their backs were covered in feathers and were an interesting mix if blue and orange.

At this point Zeethra showed up. "This had better be something important because- what are those things?" She asked when she saw them.

"Oh, just a little something Washu cooked up using our DNA combined with the DNA of a bunch of other creatures."

"To be fair, I didn't use your DNA," Washu objected. "I took your DNA out of your cells before I added all the other DNA, but they do retain many of your characteristics. For example, I believe they will have the excellent energy control you two possess, they should be able to exist in a vacuum, and they are immortal. They should also have the fire and ice powers of the bird and the dragon you two fought, they should have Ryo-Ohki's ability to change states from small animal to a spacecraft, and they should have Moya's starburst ability. They should be a veritable Swiss-army-knife of a creature." She announced proudly.

She pressed a button and they slowly rose up from the ooze of the vat. "You realize that it is wrong to twist life like this for your own proposes." Zeethra pointed out.

"It's not for my proposes, it's for yours. You're going to need things like these to find your parents. Space is simply so large that you will need their faster-than-light capabilities to get around. Plus their other abilities will come in handy."

"Then you understand why I have to do this." Said Cryos as he ripped into the control panel of the cloning vat, pulled out a big handful of computer pieces, crushed them, and dropped them to the floor.

"I had to make a new one anyway, that one was getting obsolete." Said Washu, hardly noticing the scattered chips and circuits. "The creatures are just fine. They should wake up any moment now. This one is from your cells Cryos." She pointed at the slightly larger one with darker markings. "I call him Drako. And this one grew from your cells Zeethra. She's Draka."

"Can't you ever come up with some original names?" Zeethra asked. "First you made Elfour and Elfive." That invoked protest from the two little droids. "And now you make Drako and Draka?"

"Shh," Washu shushed her. "They're waking up." Cryos stared intently at the little creatures as Washu sprinkled some powder on them. "Translator microbes." She explained quietly.

Drako was the first to open his eyes. They were an off blue color, much like the ice-bird's eyes, and he looked around the lab for a few seconds before he squawked in a voice that sounded like a choking parrot, "What? Who? Where am I?" He had trouble forming words. 

"It's alright." Washu assured gently. "I'm Washu. This is Zeethra and this guy here is Cryos." She said, introducing the twins to the tiny lizard. "How do you feel?" She asked him.

But the other one, Draka, answered first. "Hungry," Was her only response. 

"Ya, hungry." Drako agreed.

"I thought so." She reached for a bucket of fried chicken, but her hand found only air. "Huh, where did the KFC go?"

"Um, I didn't take it." Said Cryos quickly. His mouth still full of chicken.

"Me neither." Said Zeethra. Hiding the bucket behind her back.

Washu narrowed her gaze at them, but then shrugged and said "Luckily, I always have extra." She pulled out another bucket and gave a few pieces to each of the tiny creatures. 

Cryos pulled her over to the side as they were eating. "This is wrong Washu, you can't just create life like that."

"Yes I can, you see I just take a cell and put some extra DNA into it and then I cause it to divide by-" She was cut off abruptly when a bluish-green fireball went zipping past her, struck some large machine and covered a big chunk of it with ice.

"Wow!! Cool!" Shouted Drako from the table where he sat.

"I wanna try!" Screamed Draka. She took a deep breath and then spit out a twenty foot long stream of normal orange fire right at Cryos and Washu. They were able to duck under a table just in time, (Washu was a little slow and got her hair scorched) but now both of the things were switching back and forth between the blue and orange flames and alternately freezing and melting everything around them.

Zeethra rolled from under her table and got over by Cryos. "I'll get them." She looked angry enough to crush them with her bare hands, her hair had been burnt too.

"I've got it." Said Cryos. He watched them for a few moments and then rushed out as fast as he could and in one quick movement pinched shut both of their beaks.

In the sudden silence his voice sounded incredibly loud. "Don't do that."

"Smorremh." Drako mumbled, unable to speak with his beak held shut. "Cam ey hamv ma mothh mack?" 

"Alright, but no more fire." He let them go before he turned back to Washu and said "See what I mean?"

"Ya," She admitted "But it's too late now. Lets take them outside and see what they can do."

"Didn't we just see what they could do?!?" Pointed out Zeethra, who was mussing over her scorched hair.

"Well, maybe, but they should be able to do more than just that. In theory they should be able to transform like Ryo-Ohki into a spacecraft."

"I'm having trouble picturing that little rodent turning into a spaceship." Said Cryos.

"It's technologically simple to accomplish." Said Elfive. "By triggering a second set of DNA Ryo-Ohki can cause a cellular mutation that-"

"Elfive, how long could you survive if you were dropped into a star?" Asked Zeethra sweetly.

"I'm not sure, it would depend on both the inten-"

"The sun the Earth orbits." She clarified.

"Maybe two minutes, why would you want to know, oh, I get it. I'll shut up now." 

"See that you do." 

When they took Drako and Draka outside, Washu tried to get them to transform. But they had trouble until she hit on a solution. Scare them. "I should have seen it earlier." She said." The panic reflex of almost anything is to get big and mean, why should they be any different?"

And the transformation was incredible. One moment they were two little winged lizards with bird beaks, and then they just expanded into a spaceship almost as long as a football field. It was shaped a lot like Moya, but with some very big differences. For one they had landing gear, well, kind of. If you call four huge legs that looked like they had just come off a dinosaur landing gear. They also had a mouth. Of course, it was more of a door. You enter through the mouth, then you go up into the bridge. It wasn't much of one, being as Drako and Draka flew themselves, the "pilot" only spoke with them, and had a small terminal that could work the guns in case of emergency. Leading back from the bridge was a hallway that went to three separate bedrooms, a kitchen, and a cargo hold. The cargo hold was rather useless as whatever was in it was ejected when they returned to the small lizard form.

Cryos interrupted her thinking. "If we're done here we have a job to get back to."

"What? Oh, right." She seemed surprised to see him, she had been so deep in her thoughts that she had completely forgotten that anyone was there. "You can take Drako and Draka with you, I've got enough data here for a bit. And besides, most of their weaponry systems shouldn't be tested near a planet. When you go, use their portal generators, I want to test them."

"Ya know, we're really sick of being your guinea pigs in these little experiments." Said Zeethra.

"Well, what ya gonna do? It happens, but I've got to get back to my lab and process these test results. Cya." 

"Something needs to be done about her." Said Cryos, after Washu had gone back inside.

"Yes," Zeethra agreed, "But right now we have a job to do." She picked up Draka, created a wormhole into another universe, and left. Cryos created a portal of his own, and blasted off into a whole new world.


	17. Star Wars World

Disclaimer: Ok folks, I think that it should be obvious that I don't own Star Wars. Just as I don't own any of the other shows/books/movies I use in this story. If for some reason you think that I do, you should call some professional help because you've obviously lost your grip on reality. Oh, and if anyone wonders how my characters can just go and screw up a classic like Star Wars, just know that it's not really Star Wars. It's like an alternate universe that's exactly the same until Cryos shows up and messes with it. The same goes for all the stories we screw up. Tenchi Muyo, Farscape, DBZ, but not Pokemon!! There is only one Pokemon world, and we already killed it!!

Cryos appeared in a new universe riding aboard Drako. He tried to sense his parents presence, but nothing, there never was. He sighed, he had been searching the multiverse with Drako and Elfour for a long time now. In fact, in a few weeks, it will have been exactly thirty years. 

__

Thirty years, how much longer am I supposed to keep searching? He asked himself. _On the other hand, look at me, I've got all the time in the Multiverse._ Taking his own advice, he looked at what he had become over the years. He hadn't aged a day, his immortality powers had seen to that. (Thankfully they had waited until he was fully grown and in his prime to halt his aging.) He looked like he was twenty to twenty-five. But time had effected him in other ways. 

His hair was long and tied in a ponytail in the back. He had been meaning to cut it, for the last three years. It only presented a problem when he went into Super-Sayian mode. (At which point it snapped the band he used to tie it and stuck up wildly as per the standard Super-Sayian) His original Sayian style body armor had long since been destroyed, and instead of getting Washu to make a copy, he had made her make some new stuff. Normal looking clothes mostly, but they were nearly indestructible, and he liked his cape. It wasn't really a cape, more of a long vest with a split going halfway up the back for his tail. He had it made because he was always acting like a superhero. So he wanted to look like one too.

Which brought him to the other reason he kept searching the Multiverse for his parents. All the good he had done. Over the years he had saved so many people, stopped so much evil, that he really couldn't stop. Could anyone with the insane power he had just sit around when bad things were happening? Cryos certainly couldn't.

"Cryos," Elfour startled him out of his thoughts, "that's six new Universes today, you want to take a break?"

"Ya, I guess so." He had gotten depressed lately. Not much was happening and he hadn't had any excitement for awhile. "Drako, set a course for the nearest planet." Drako chirped an affirmative and began to power up his starburst systems. There was a lot of shaking and rattling for a few seconds and then with a burst of light, they shot through space, moving at unbelievable speeds before stopping and settling into a stable orbit around the small jungle planet.

"What's with all this rubble?" Asked Cryos.

"It would appear that something very large and metallic recently exploded near here. Be careful, the metal is too pure to be natural." Warned Elfour.

"We'll be careful." Drako and Cryos chorused. Just to make Elfour shut up, of course. They were never careful.

"Think there are any people down there, Drako?" Asked Cryos.

"Oh, absolutely. I'm landing near a group of spaceships."

"WHAT? Don't do that!" Screamed Elfour in a panic. "They could be dangerous. They may try to eat you, they might-" She would have kept going had Cryos not long ago come up with a plan to shut her up. When Washu made him a new outfit, he had her make one of the pockets soundproof. And now, taking the little squawk-box from around his neck, he put her into the soundproof pocket. Now she could scream all she wanted and no one would have to listen to her.

Meanwhile, Drako was just landing. He had found a small clearing less than a mile from where the fleet of tiny one-person spacecraft they had scanned from orbit. Cryos decided to wait for a minute to see if anyone showed up, and they did. It was a group of five, three men, a woman, and a tall, hairy alien, all carrying weapons. Cryos thought back a few years to when he had seen a similar alien. _Now what was it called again?_ He thought to himself. _A Woobiee? No, Wookiee! That's it. _

One young man in the group was obviously the leader, and they came up very slowly and quietly. Cryos could hear them speaking, he had heard their language before, other people spoke it in other universes. But he doubted that they would be able to understand him, so he listened for a few moments, and took the time and reset his translator microbes. Washu had upgraded them so that Cryos could reset them and they would make him speak another language. Really she had done it for her connivance rather than Cryos's. He was going through the translator grenades faster than she could make them. But it made things easier for Cryos as well. Most people didn't appreciate being sprinkled with powder by someone they couldn't understand.

The first one to speak was a man in the back of the group. He asked, "What is that thing?"

"I don't know," Another responded, "but it looks alive."

"It is alive." Responded the leader. "I can sense it. And it's intelligent as well."

"I don't know about that last part." Muttered Cryos. 

"HAY!" Said Drako. Causing the people outside to jump. They didn't know what he had said, they just heard a screech like a dinosaur.

The leader of their group continued, "It knows we're here. And there's more, I can feel another mind inside it. Also smart, cunning, and very powerful."

"Well, the guy knows how to pay a compliment." Cryos stated. "If he knows I'm here, I might as well come out. Open up." He told Drako before dropping down the hole in the floor and landing on Drako's tongue. (Now THAT was one of the few things he'd never gotten used to.) And then he waited for Drako's mouth to slowly open. When it had finished, he leapt out, landing in the dirt on his bare feet. Spooking the crap out of everyone except for the leader of the group. He alone seemed calm, almost as if he had been expecting him. Everyone else just leveled their weapons at him.

"Who, or what, are you?" The man asked him. 

"My name is Cryos, as for what I am, well that's a complicated question. I don't suppose you've ever heard of Sayians or Ice-Jins?" They just looked at him. "I didn't think so." In all his travels, he had never encountered another Sayain or Ice-Jin. Humans turned up almost everywhere though. "Well, for your purposes, I'm a Sayian. Really, I'm a hybrid, but I'm more Sayian than anything else."

The looks he got back from them made him at first think that his translator microbes hadn't reset properly, but then the leader of the group motioned for the others to lower their weapons, and stepped forward, holding out his hand, which Cryos took in a firm handshake. "Sorry," The man (really a boy, as he was barely eighteen) said, "We've been fighting a war, and we just won, but now we have a very hard mission ahead of us. We're kind of on edge. My name's Luke Skywalker, and this is my sister Leia, and some of our friends Han Solo," Gesturing to the one man standing behind him. "Chewbacca," He pointed at the hairy Wookiee. "And one of the best X-Wing pilots in the Rebellion, Wedge Antilles." He indicated the other human.

"Ask about food!" Squawked Drako. Scaring them again. 

"Not now, Drako." Cryos scolded. He saw more blank looks from those gathered around him, and explained. "That's Drako. He said to ask about food. Oh and I almost forgot, this is Elfour." He drew the little whiner from his pocket. "See Elfour, I told you they weren't dangerous."

"Well they could have been." The little droid huffed. "Remember those people who thought I was the incarnation of their devil?"

Ignoring her, Cryos turned back to the group of people and said, "I really need to apologize, this must seem extremely weird to you. We travel from one Universe to the next, searching for my parents. Universes… Oh I don't know how to explain it, there are an infinite number of Universes, forming what we call the Multiverse. My parents are lost in the Multiverse, And me and my sister have been searching for the last thirty years. Drako is a genetically engineered spaceship-creature, and Elfour is suppose to be an assistant, but she's not very good at it."

"Can we eat now?" Drako interrupted again.

"Oh fine! Drako isn't gonna shut up until he eats something." 

"Uh," Started Han Solo, "just how much food would something that big eat?"

"Quite a bit." Admitted Cryos, "But probably not as much as you'd think. Show um Drako!" As he held out his arm for Drako to perch on, Drako started to shrink, collapsing in on himself until he was back to his small form, the little foot long lizard with a bird's beak and feathery wings. The whole group just kind of gaped. Even Skywalker, who had seemed quite good with the whole inter-dimensional travel thing, was caught off guard by it.

Cryos always enjoyed freaking people out. It was something that seemed to come naturally to him. But apparently Skywalker decided not to ask how Drako could transform. As they started back the toward the clearing he just said "You missed the party last night. We blew up the Death Star in orbit. You probably saw the wreckage on the way in. The Death Star was a giant Imperial battle station the size of a moon. It was armed with a turbolaser large enough to blow up a planet." He watched for a shocked look on Cryos's face, but there was none. "Maybe you didn't hear me. The laser could destroy a planet in one shot, in a matter of seconds."

Cryos suddenly looked at him, "Oh, I'm sorry, should I be impressed that something can blow up a planet? I could do that without breaking a sweat." He saw four doubtful human faces and one Wookie with an unreadable expression on his. "Alright then, you need proof? Here's proof." He raised his hand toward the smallest of this planet's moons. He didn't want cause too much more rubble or people would have a hard time getting off planet. He powered up a beam, took careful aim, and fired. The energy blast struck it's target, of course, it's kinda hard to miss a moon. But now, there was no moon. And Cryos was getting tired of seeing gaping faces looking at him. "Don't even bother asking how I do that. It's all just controlling my body's energy. I'll make you a deal, I'll will help you with this mission you said you had coming up. Because I've been bored out of my mind the last few months. So what's going on?"

Han Solo began "Until about twenty years ago the galaxy was controlled by the Old Republic. But then Senator Palpinteine took over, declaring himself Emperor and creating his Empire. The imperials ruled by fear and violence. But we formed a Rebel Alliance, and yesterday, we blew up the Death Star with Palpinteine inside. Now we need to take Coroscant. The capital world and one of the most heavily guarded. It won't be easy. Are you sure you want to help?"

"Oh absolutely. The most interesting thing I've done for a long time was beating up on Drako when he refused to leave a world."

"I had my reasons." Objected the little lizard.

"Drako, a girl lizard who doesn't even acknowledge your presence is not a reason." 

"Maybe not to you it isn't, but to me Angella was a goddess."

"Since when did she have a name?"

"Since about twenty minutes ago."

Cryos had to stop for a second and think about this. But in the end, all he could say was "Drako, you're hopeless."

He was actually rather glad when they arrived at the village. Now Drako would be too busy eating to bother him much. The woman in the group he had met turned to him and spoke the first words he had heard her say. "Welcome to Endor, welcome to the Ewock village."


	18. Star Wars World: Part II

Disclaimer: Ok everyone here knows that I don't own **any** of the Star Wars characters, right? Good, enough said.

Cryos was impressed with the village. It was built in the trees to keep it clear of some of the larger carnivores. He soon discovered that Ewocks who had built it were little bear like creatures, and were some of the most annoying things he had ever met. Next to Draco of course. The Rebel Alliance camped out in the village soon discovered that Draco didn't like having his title as the raining king of irratatingness challenged. He pulled one prank after another, each one outdoing the last until Cryos was forced to remove six humans and an Ewock from a large net hanging from a very large tree several hundred feet in the air. 

With Draco exiled from the village until dinner, Cryos could talk to some of the rebel leaders and plan the attack. The planet in question was very well fortified. With a shield covering it, a Imperial fleet in orbit, and Turbolasers placed strategically over the surface. Cryos could see why the Rebel Alliance was dreading attacking it. But it had to be done. The Emperor may have been dead, but many of his Generals and Admirals were ready to take his place. They had had only enough time to plan where they wanted to bring down the shield when there was the sound of an explosion outside the treetop hut. "The Imperials have returned!" Shouted a fish faced alien named Admiral Ackbar.

"No," Said Cryos sadly, "Draco's back. He must have smelled the food cooking." He exited the planning room to find that Draco had chased away the group of people cooking and was beginning his meal. "Normally, Draco, I'd yell at you." He told the little lizard. "But I'm hungry too." The two sat down together and began to eat the meat and soup provided. Hardly noticing the groups of people who had come to gawk at them. 

We've covered it before and we'll cover it again, Sayians can eat. And whatever you would call Draco can eat as well. Cryos was on his sixty-seventh helping of the spicy local food before he even looked up. And even then, it was only because Draco was choking on something. Without saying a word he grabbed the little feathered annoyance around the stomach and squeezed him like a toothpaste tube. A small bone came flying out fast enough to kill someone. Fortunately, it just hit a tree.

When they had finished eating a half-hour later, Cryos and the others returned to planning. Draco always took a nap after he ate, so they were safe for a few hours.

The plan itself came out quite well. After Cryos blasted through the shields around the planet, a select team of Rebels would follow him down to the surface. They would land on top of one of the mile tall buildings and work their way down to the lower levels where there was an entrance to an underground bunker containing both the high level Generals of the Empire, and all the information in their central computer. Meanwhile, the Rebel fleet would keep the imperials busy in orbit, and Draco would keep any Imperials from following Cryos and the others down through the gaping hole in the shields. 

It wasn't too complex, but there were a lot of variables to go wrong, the biggest one was Draco, as he was very easily distracted and got bored with a task after a half hour or so. But there weren't any ships to spare in the coming battle, Cryos was needed on the ground, and they certainly couldn't just let the Imperials send in reinforcements, so Draco got the job. 

It was late by the time they were finished, so Cryos found the hut where Draco was sleeping (It was occupied until Draco had cleared it out after dinner) and collapsed onto the bed.

He awoke in the morning to someone beating on the door. It was Han Solo complaining about Draco. "What'd he do now?" Asked Cryos, exasperated.

"That THING **ATE **my BOOTS!" He held up a set of badly mangled footwear. Cryos only had to glance at to see that he was right. Those were indeed Draco's beakmarks on the boots.

"Ok, fine. Bad Draco!" He turned to where Draco was hissing at Han and fired a small beam. Just powerful enough to carry the little lizard through the wall and several hundred yards into the forest. Turing back to Han, he said "There, are you happy now? As for your boots, you'll have to find another pair. I'd give you mine, but I don't wear any." He held up his bare foot and wiggled his long Ice-Jin toes for effect. Han Solo stormed off.

Draco was nowhere to be found, and Cryos knew that searching for him in a forest wouldn't do much good. So he decided to catch up on his training a bit. He had been spending too much time in zero-gravity space lately and was starting to notice that he was a little weaker than usual. Setting his gravity generator (That Washu had so kindly made for him) on the forest floor, he dialed it up to one hundred times Earth gravity and started his session. He had just finished a thousand push-ups and was starting the aerobic part when he was interrupted again.

A group of Rebels had apparently decided that he had ulterior motives for helping them, and were taking it upon themselves to discover what they were. The first words of the discussion came from the barrel of one of their laser weapons. Here they called them blasters. Fortunately for them, the bolts curved when they hit the edge of the high gravity bubble and splattered harmlessly on the ground. The bolts wouldn't have hurt Cryos's thick skin, but he just didn't like being shot. He may have hurt these people if he got mad.

"We need to talk," They told him.

"If I spoke with weapons you'd all be dead." Said Cryos, not even bothering to stop his workout.

"There's no way someone like you would appear just when we need you. It has to be an Imperial plot."

"Sorry, but no, it's not a plot. Over the years I've been involved in twelve rebellions, six military takeovers, and three different armies defending against invaders."

"About eighty if you count all of that one army's factions." Elfour interrupted.

"Whatever, my point is that every time I got involved, my side won. So all you people should consider yourselves lucky I put up with this."

At this point they all started yelling at him that he was an Imperial spy and was going to turn on them and that when he did, they would be there to kill him. It got to the point where Cryos couldn't even train anymore and fired a few low-power beams at their feet to make them run away. 

But he had already lost the rhythm of his workout and gave up. To kill some more time he flew up into the sky and drifted lazily over the village, watching the rebels go about their work. Until a blood-curdling scream came from the clearing that was being used as a landing field. _It has to have something to do with Draco…_ He thought.

He found the little featherbrain where the Rebels were loading their ships. He had gotten tangled in a woman's long hair. _Now how did he do that?_ Cryos thought before coming down to help. The woman lost some hair in the end, but they got Draco out without causing too much damage. And then with Cryos's help, they finished loading the battleships quickly. But when they started getting everyone onboard, they ran into one last one hitch. A hitch with a capital D.

"No you don't, Draco." Cryos stopped him when he tried to get onboard.

"Let him on." Someone said. "It's a short flight, he couldn't do too much damage in three hours."

"Don't bet on it. And besides that, Draco isn't allowed on spaceships."

"Why not?"

"He knows why."

"Aww, but look how cute he is." The softhearted Rebel argued.

"No, he'll just have to follow along on his own. And besides, that's just thinly veiled evil." 

"I'm going to let him ride on my ship."

"That's not a good idea." Cryos insisted.

"My ship, my rules." She told him.

Cryos gave up. "Ok then, but don't say I didn't warn you." He left her to figure out what she had gotten herself into.

He got on the ship carrying Luke Skywalker, and on the three hour trip, Luke told him about the Jedi. A group of people with special powers who safeguarded the galaxy using the Force. It sounded weird, but certainly not the oddest thing Cryos had ever heard. Especially when he saw Luke use this Force to levitate objects, and to guide him through his lightsaber training.

But eventually they arrived at Courosant, popping out of hyperspace behind one of the moons. Thirty-nine of the forty ships they had left with were, the one carrying Draco, however, was not. They decided to wait for it for a few minutes, they could have appeared off course, but it wasn't until a half-hour later that they arrived. 

Apparently Draco had gotten into their hyperdrive and sucked out all the coolant. It was a typically Draco thing to do. The ship had had to refuel before coming to join them.

As Cryos left his ship and headed over to the shield to begin blasting, he made a small detour, picking up Draco. 

He flew through the vacuum of space with thousands of rebels watching. None of the Imperial forces had yet seen them, the Rebels were hidden behind the moon and Cryos himself was too small to be seen on their scanners. But the battle would begin in just a few moments. He powered up a single shot, that was all he would need. When the ball of energy was about a foot across, he launched it.

A section of the shield fifty miles wide changed color from pale blue to bright yellow for a few moments, then vanished. Less than ten seconds later, a fleet of Rebel shuttles zipped out from behind the moon. They were descending through the atmosphere just as the first Imperial ships got there, only to be intercepted and destroyed by the Rebel cruisers. _I guess they have this in hand._ Thought Cryos, then he followed the shuttles down to the surface of the planet.


	19. Star Wars World: Part III

Disclaimer: I think we've all gotten the gist of my disclaimers by now. Just apply that here and everyone'll be happy.

Cryos left Draco high in the planet's atmosphere with the instructions to not go anywhere and to only stop Imperial ships from getting through the hole in the shield. He doubted that Draco would listen, but he may as well try.

As he dropped after the Rebel shuttles, he saw some turbo-laser cannons on the surface powering up, which he destroyed with small but powerful energy bombs before they managed to fire even a single shot. Then he followed the shuttles to the rooftop. By the time he arrived the Rebels had taken out the guards, and were beginning to pull apart the control panel of the heavy metal door that lead down into the top floor. 

"Allow me" He told them, chasing the hacker away, "You gotta know how to handle these doors." With an almost lazy motion, he dug his fingers into the frame and ripped the door clear off it's hinges. "Come on." Everyone was staring at him in disbelief. "This Empire isn't going to topple itself."

The top few floors were relatively empty. They were mostly apartments for the top officers, and of course, they weren't going to hang around there during an attack. Most of them were probably in the underground bunker by now. The Rebels would have to fight their way down there.

The Rebel group didn't see any Imperials until they got about fifty floors down. Cryos was about to rip off yet another door when Luke Skywalker suddenly stuck his arm out in front of Cryos to stop him, and said "Wait, there's a bunch of Imp Stormtroopers in the next room. I can sense them."

"I'll handle it." Cryos told him. "Everyone wait here!" Then he used his wrist blades to slice a huge triangular hole in the door's blast-shielding. With utter confidence, he strode into the room, ignoring the roughly fifty troopers in their white armor. Every one of whom had a blaster pointed at him.

When he reached the center of the room, he stopped, then waited for the Stormtroopers to make the first move, one of then did. The unlucky Imperial stepped forward with a pair of wrist binders and announced, "By order of the Imperial army, you are under arrest. Surrender and you will receive a quick death." With a move too fast to follow, Cryos dashed forward and smashed the faceplate of the trooper's armor. Another blow to the chest and he was down. Cryos quickly moved to the next, and another, and four more, before the Stormtroopers mounted an organized attack on him. They realized that they couldn't shoot at him without hitting each other, so they just began attacking in mass. Trying to pile in top of him and pin him with their combined weight. It was a serious mistake. With an explosion of energy, Cryos blasted Stormtroopers in every direction. Most of them were unconscious, the rest were worse.

The Rebels gathered up all the Troopers still alive and bound them with their own cuffs. After they had taken everything of use from their captives, they moved on. 

As they were walking, Cryos noticed a Rebel woman watching him closely. She was young and wore a standard Rebel flight suit, and had a blaster rifle hung over her shoulder, but it didn't look like it had ever been used in combat. She wasn't human, but she was human-like. If it weren't for her pale purplish, pupil-less eyes, silver-white hair and the odd, silvery scales stuck here and there on her face and exposed arms, Cryos would not even have realized she was an alien. 

Cryos didn't mind, more often than not when he played the hero some kind of female was attracted to him. He was just relieved that this time she didn't have seven legs and arms as big around as his chest. Draco had teased him for a month about that one. This alien, however, actually had a sort of unearthly beauty, now that he took a second look at her. So Cryos drifted back in the group while they walked, he wanted to talk with her. As he got close, she shied away, apparently embarrassed that he had noticed.

"Hi there." Cryos said softly to the alien woman. "What's your name?"

She looked up, shocked that he was talking to her. "H-hello," She stuttered, "I-I'm Kentra. Arn-n't y-you C-Cryos? The one le-leading this whole attack?" Her stuttering was very bad, but it seemed to be caused more by nervousness than anything else.

"I'm not leading anything," Cryos answered coolly. "I was involved in the planing, and I'm a pretty important part of this whole thing, but I'm no leader. I don't really like to boss people around, I'd rather let other people do that."

She smiled just a little bit at that. "I'm here b-because the Empire decimated my homeworld, Ba`Ran. We Ba`Ranians are a cowardly people, k-keep mostly to ourselves. Even a-after we were attacked, we could only get twelve volunteers f-from the whole planet to join the Rebelion."

She fell silent and looked quite upset, as if she had made a fool of herself. Cryos realized that unless he calmed her down she was going to burst into tears. "I guess that makes you a hero, doesn't it? If you were just one of twelve people from the entire planet brave enough to fight."

"N-no, I only joined because I had nothing left there for me. Me entire family was killed when the E-Empire, when…" She tried not to cry, but green tears started running down her cheeks.

__

Oh, great, now I've made it worse. Cryos was annoyed that whenever he found someone he liked, something always got in the way. Often, that something was Draco, but not this time. Thinking fast, he put his arm over her shoulders and said softly, "We can make you a hero, everyone involved in this attack is going to go down in the history books. Please, walk with me, a lot of the people back here don't really seem to like me." Sure enough, three members of the Rebel group that had 'attacked' him that morning were there, glaring darkly at him.

"NO! It's too d-dangerous in the front. I'm scared." She started to pull back. But Cryos stopped her.

"It's alright, I'll protect you." 

"You promise?"

"Of course I do. If I say I'll protect you, then nothing bad is going to happen." She smiled at him, and ignoring the glares of the three suspicious Rebels behind him, he led her up to the front to the group.

While the trek continued, Cryos got to know Kentra better. It turned out that she had been asked to come on this mission, even though she was very timid and meek, was because Ba`Ranians had the fastest hand-eye coordination of any species in the Rebellion. Timid little Kentra had scored better on the training simulations than even the Jedi Luke Skywalker. Ba`Ranians were also excellent lookouts and snipers. They had superb hearing, eyes that saw deep into ranges of light that others could not see, and they were one of the few species in the galaxy that didn't sleep. Cryos had seen other sleepless creatures over the years, but they were surprisingly few and far between considering what an advantage they had over everyone else. 

In return, Kentra heard Cryos's life story, why he was wandering the Multiverse, some of the highlights from his adventures and all about some of the people he had met.

Less than ten minutes later, they got a big break. They found an elevator. And is was a service one too. One of the giant ones that you could fit a truck in. Service elevators usually run the whole length of the building, and this one was no exception. The Rebels and Cryos piled in and began the long trip to the ground floor.

__

This feels weird. Cryos thought to himself as he listened to the elevator music. _Here we are heading into certain danger and a probable battle and there's elevator music. AND WHY DOES ELEVATOR MUSIC SOUND THE SAME NO MATTER WHERE I GO!?_

The trip lasted almost twenty minutes, and when it ended, he, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and the Princess Leia moved to the front, expecting an attack. Kentra didn't run to the back to of the elevator car, and Cryos could tell how much she wanted to. But she did hide behind him and peer over his shoulder. That was pointless, however, there was no one there.

Cryos was more than a little surprised about that. He had expected at least as many troopers here as there had been upstairs. But there wasn't anything except for some roach-like things the size of rats and a rat-like thing the size of a dog. So they set off down the corridor, keeping on the watch out for Imperials. They didn't go far before they found a large metal door. It was too large to rip off the wall, so Cryos extended his arm blades (Scaring Kentra, she'd never seen him do that up close) And began working can-opener-like around the edge of the door.

Cryos could hear the alarms going off even before he finished cutting the door away and he dropped back down to the ground to protect Kentra and the others before giving it the final push that knocked it over and into the protected Imperial bunker. There were over a hundred more stormtroopers in that one room. At least there were until the door fell on them, now there were only about twenty. There was a lot of shooting for a few seconds, but not very many people on either side were hit as no one could see with all the dust in the air. Well, not quite no one, as soon as she managed to get her blaster unslung from her arm, she popped up over Cryos's shoulder again and the fastest succession of laser bolts he had ever heard went zipping bast his ear.

All the shooting abruptly stopped. Every Stormtrooper in the room had been cut down by her fire. Each one had one clean shot through the head, and as far as Cryos could tell, she hadn't missed a single shot. 

No one was more shocked than Cryos. He turned to look at Kentra. "Tell me again," He said, "why you were afraid to come up to the front of the group."

"It's dangerous up here." She clarified.

"Yeah, if you're on the wrong end of that." He said, pointing at the smoking blaster in her hands.

"I was only brave because I could hide behind you." She sounded depressed. It didn't escape his attention that her stuttering had stopped. He hoped that meant that she wasn't so afraid of him anymore.

"Are you kidding?! That was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen! How can you say you're not brave?" Cryos was surprised again at this alien girl who seemed to not even realize how gifted she was.

She couldn't answer him though, and was on the verge of tears again. Han Solo stepped up to Cryos and said in a low voice "Listen, she's useful, but we can't afford to have her break down in tears every five standard minutes. Calm her down or she's getting left behind."

Cryos knew Han was bluffing and wouldn't leave anyone behind, he wasn't that kind of person, but he also knew that Han had a point. He had to calm down Kentra before they could move on.

"Come here Kentra," He said softly, and scooped her up off the ground. He could carry her for a bit. She stopped crying after a few minutes, but really enjoyed being carried so Cryos let her ride on his back. He wrapped his tail around her waist to keep her from falling off. 

After a few more minutes of walking, the hallway opened up into a large rounded room with a door at each end. Something about it made Cryos nervous, and he pulled Elfour from his pocket. Kentra watched intently. "Elfour," He said to the little robot, "Run a scan of this room."

"Certainly, but a I don't suppose I'm going to get introduced to the girl riding on your back, am I?"

"Oh, sorry, Elfour." Cryos held her up so that she and Kentra could see each other. "Elfour, meet Kentra. Kentra, Elfour. Now, what about that scan of the room?"

Elfour made beeping sounds for a few seconds, then answered, "I'm not really sure, there's some kind of machinery in the walls and ceiling. I don't know what it could be except for…" She paused, and then suddenly screamed a warning. "GET OUT!! IT'S A TRAP!!!"

At the very moment she said it, both of the doors slammed shut, sealing all the rebels in the room, and with a frightening swiftness, the ceiling began to drop. Cryos was standing near the center of the room, and held up his hands to stop it's fall. It wasn't easy, but he could hold it up for a few minutes. The Rebel hacker team rushed up to the front of the group and started working on the control panel for the door.

As the hackers worked, he unwrapped his tail from Kentra's waist. "Kentra," He said through tightly gritted teeth, "I want you to go with everyone else-"

"NO!" She looked up at the ceiling and how his hands were making ever-deeper impressions in the metal. "I couldn't leave you to die, if you're sacrificing yourself for this mission, I am too." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Kentra! Go! I'll be alright."

But try as he might, she flatly refused to leave him. He was about to ask Luke or Leia to take her to safety, but the hackers had opened the door, and they were the first to get into the next room with their weapons drawn. The rest of the Rebels left quickly as well, leaving only Cryos and Kentra behind. 

Cryos knew he could get out on his own, but he had to find a way to get Kentra out with him, he couldn't leave her. So with sudden speed, he let go of the ceiling, grabbed Kentra, and dashed to the open door.

He knew he couldn't make it himself, not carrying someone like this. But he could survive the ceiling smashing down on him. Kentra couldn't. He could at least have thrown Kentra to the relative safety of the Rebel group, if it wasn't for what he saw when he got there to the door. 

The Rebels were engaged in a battle against the largest group of Imperials Cryos had seen so far. He couldn't just toss Kentra into the middle of a battle like that. He wasn't sure what to do, and in the end, that split second of indecision took away his choice all together. As the ceiling slammed down he spun Kentra underneath his body to protect her as much as he could. And then there was a slam of the ceiling hitting the floor.

Then darkness…


	20. Yeah, Part IV

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Star Wars. And there's no point trying to sue me, I never have any money. (And my apologies to AoK2TC and Nihongo and blacksphinxmoon and everyone else who likes my story. I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! THERE MUST BE MORE THAN TWO PEOPLE FOLLOWING THIS! Ack, sorry about that, got a little carried away. Anyways, I didn't intend to end the last chapter where I did, I intended to make both chapters 19 and 20 as one chapter. But it was way too long, so I broke it up. They're still the longest two chapters so far though, I hope you enjoy them)

Cryos awoke in the dark. He wasn't quite sure where he was, but he knew that there was something cold and hard pressing against his back, the only tiny bit of light was pale purple and coming from a pair of tiny circles a few inches from his face, and someone was saying his name.

He slowly dawned on him that the purple circles in front of his eyes were eyes. The owner of those glowing eyes was the same person saying his name.

Then in a flash, everything came back to him. The attack on Coursant, Kentra, the booby-trapped room, and that last fleeting glimpse of the Rebels fighting a losing battle against a far superior Imperial force.

"CRYOS!" Kentra suddenly screamed his name, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Help me." She insisted. "I can't move, and I don't know how much longer we can last before the air runs out!"

Cryos took a quick evaluation of the situation. The ceiling had come down on him, but both he and Kentra were ok. For now at least. When the ceiling had hit Cryos's back, it had bent. Forming the space where he and Kentra were huddled. It had bent so far that the ceiling had formed an airtight seal with the floor all around them. 

He tried to push it back up, but it was useless. Cryos was pinned by the ceiling, and stuck on his hands and knees straddled over Kentra.

"Cryos, please do something." She pleaded.

"There's only one thing I can do." He told her. "Hang on, this is going to be a rough ride."

"What are you going to do?"

"Go super."

"What?!?"

"No time to explain, just get ready."

Cryos began to power up. Past anything he had used outside a training session in years. All the way to Super-Sayian. The tiny space in the metal was suddenly filled with bright green light radiating from his body. His hair stuck turn the same green color and up wildly, ripping the leather strap that held it back. His eyes turned a pale purple, almost the same color as Kentra's.

Kentra, however, saw little of this. She had her eyes shut tight, and her scream of fear was drowned out by the sudden roar of the air trapped in there with them whipping around at a hurricanes pace.

Cryos moved and with one shove, lifted the ceiling back up to where it should be. There was a squeal from the hydraulics behind the walls and the pressure from the ceiling stopped. He still had to hold it up against gravity, but it was no longer at all hard to do.

He used his tail to get Kentra's attention. Just nudging her a bit until she looked up. Kentra climbed to her feet and looked Cryos in his now-purple eyes.

Then she kissed him.

Cryos had been kissed before, of course. Kissed and more, much more. But this was special. His knees had never buckled like they did now. He almost dropped the ceiling back down on them both.

It was several more moments before he could talk again. And he didn't want to say what he had to, but he had to say it "Uh, Ke-Kentra?" Now it was his turn to stutter. "I don't th-think we should do this right now."

She wasn't any happier about it than he was, but she understood. Turning away from him, she said "What now?"

"I don't really know." Cryos answered as he looked out into the hallway where the Rebels had gone. It was now empty, nothing left behind but scorch marks. No way to tell who had won, or where everyone went.

Looking at the room around him, he saw Elfour. She had been crushed by the ceiling. Her outer casing was now more oval than round, and the glass that formed the lens of her 'eye' was cracked. He looped the chain on his tail and picked her up. But she was silent, broken. He felt oddly sad considering how often he had contemplated smashing the little noise-box himself. He knew that she was only broken, and could be fixed, but it still felt like she had died.

As for Kentra's blaster rifle, it was in little, flat pieces on the floor right where it had been dropped. No hope at all of repairing it.

Cryos used a tiny narrow focus beam to melt the edges of the walls to the ceiling. He gave a moment for his weld to harden, then led the way out of the room. 

There was nobody there. Cryos had Kentra climb back up on his back so she wouldn't slow him down if a quick escape was needed, and crept down the hall. When he arrived at a intersection of two hallways he heard boots coming toward him. Reacting fast, he jumped up, pulled an air-duct cover off the ceiling, and shoved Kentra through before following her into the ventilation system.

It was dusty and cramped, but safe. Cryos Waited for the Stormtroopers to pass by and was just about to jump back down into the hallway when Kentra heard something. Princess Liea's voice echoing down the air duct. Cryos heard nothing but the fans going, but Kentra was sure, so he followed her.

Sure enough, less than a minute later, they stopped at another air-vent cover. Through this one he could see Liea, Luke, Han, and Chewie in cages with heavy metal bars. Liea was screaming herself horse at four armed Stormtroopers and their overweight Imperial commander.

"Kentra," Cryos said, "stay here." She didn't argue.

Cryos burst through the air vent and knocked out the Stormtroopers before they could even react. The Commander tried to run, but he was old and obviously hadn't kept himself in shape. Cryos tripped him up with his tail, wrapped it around his ankles, and lifted him, upside-down, into the air. The man screamed as his fat face turned redder and redder.

But Cryos had more important things to worry about than the old man's screaming. He watched Kentra crawl from the air vent before turning to Luke and the others in their cells. They were all staring, again.

Han was the first to speak. "We thought you were dead, what happened to you?!"

"Your hair!" Liea commented.

Cryos took a moment to figure out what they were asking. Then suddenly realized that they had never seen him in Super-Sayian mode. His muscles were bulged, his eyes were purple, and his hair was still bright green and sticking up. He was lucky they recognized him at all.

"I'm just powered up," He reassured them, "it's still me, but now I'm stronger." He bent two bars on each of their cells to let them out, then asked, "Where are the others?"

Chewie roared a question that Cryos's translator microbes handled easily. 

"Lets just say it'll take a lot more than a falling roof to keep me down." But Chewie wasn't satisfied with the answer. "I'm alive, I'm letting you out, and I've got a plan. Do you really want to stay in there?"

Chewie wasn't happy, but argued no further.

"If it makes you any happier," Cryos powered down. Back to his normal power level.

Cryos turned back to the Imperial Commander, who by this point had turned red as a tomato and was out of breath from yelling. Cryos was pretty sure he'd cooperate, but just to make sure…

A demonstration was called for. Cryos pulled one of the bars from the now empty cells. Turning back to the Imperial, he held the bar up and the man recoiled. When it became clear to him that Cryos wasn't going to use the bar as a weapon, he uncovered his eyes.

"Lets say this bar us you." He held the bar up where the man could see it. Now, if you cooperate, I won't hurt you. But if you refuse…" He twisted the par into a pretzel, then crushed it into a ball with his bare hands. The Imperial turned a little less red. If he had been right side up, he's probably be a dead-white color.

"Now," Cryos continued, "What's you name, rank, who are you in charge of, and what happened to the other Rebels you captured?

The Imperial Commander tried to look tuff, but for an upside down fat man, that's kinda hard to do. But he still answered the questions. "My name," He paused, still out or breath from yelling, "My name is Grand Moff Barkan. I command this bunker. Everything here is under my control. We captured you Rebel scum and brought your leaders here for interrogation. All the others are in another holding cell awaiting execution." He got a nasty smile on his face. "But you'll never get to them in time. You have to go through the Command Center to get there. And it will be impossible to get there undetected. They'll kill all of you and the prisoners before you even get halfway."

Now Cryos put on an evil smile. "Oh, we'll get there. YOU'RE going to lead us."

"I would die first." He said with a shocked look on his face.

"If you really want to, but it'll be easier this way." Cryos whipped his tail and flung Grand Moff Barkan across the room. As the man sat up, Cryos raised his arm and started pressing buttons on his wrist. There was a whirring sound, a flash of light, and suddenly, Cryos was a perfect copy of Barkan.

The real Barkan was speechless. "But- what- how?"

"It's amazing what you can do with a little hologram, isn't it?" Cryos picked the Imperial up and threw him into the last undamaged cell. Turning back to the others, he said "Here's the plan: Kentra, Luke, Liea, and Han. Take the Stormtroopers armor. It won't fit Kentra or Liea very well, but it doesn't have to be too convincing. Just good enough for us to slip past."

"Then what?" Han asked as he started stripping the armor off one of the troopers.

"We're going to tell them we're taking a prisoner to be executed. Then we'll walk right past them. And you've got the best part." He said looking at Chewie. "You're the prisoner…"

Twenty minutes later, Cryos, in the guise of Grand Moff Barkan, led the way to the command center. Followed closely by four Stormtroopers, (Two of who had armor a few sizes too large) and a Wookie prisoner with wrist binders that weren't quite snapped all the way shut.

When they got there, the guards saluted and opened the door. As soon as 'Grand Moff Barkan' entered the room, everyone snapped to attention. A young man at a computer console said. "Grand Moff Barkan. It is an honor to have you back here at the Command Center. Is there anything we can do for you? Perhaps escort this prisoner to the execution holding aria?"

"No no, that's quite alright." Cryos told him. "I'll do it myself."

As he got halfway across the room, Cryos realized that he had no idea which way to go. _Well, I'll just guess. _Picking one of the doorways, he went toward it, but was interrupted by an "Uh, sir?" from behind him. Turning, he saw the young Imperial looking at him. The holding cells are THAT way." Pointing at the other door.

Cryos tried to bluff, "Of course it is, I was just testing you." But when he heard the sound of blaster safeties clicking off, he realized this game was over. "KENTRA, NOW!" Kentra aimed the blaster she had taken from the previous owner of her armor, and fired, again, and again, and again. But she didn't shoot to kill. The stun bolts she shot only paralyzed. These people knew too much about the Imperial defenses to kill. They could tell the Rebels a lot. 

The whole thing was over in five seconds. With everyone unconscious on the floor, they left and went the way the young Imperial had said. In the next room, All the other Rebels sat in their cells, looking depressed.

Kentra started to raise her blaster again, but Cryos stopped her. "These Stormtroopers," He told her, "they're like robots. They'll do whatever their commander tells them to do. Let me try this my way." Then as an afterthought, he said "But keep that thing ready, just in case."

"ATTENTION TROOPERS!" Every Stormtrooper stopped and stood at attention. "I have new orders for you. Open the cells."

The Stormtroopers looked confused. One of them stepped forward and said "Sir, are you sure you want-" 

"Of course I'm sure you fool! Open the doors!" Cryos did his best impression of an angry old army man. And apparently, it worked. The Stormtroopers opened the cages and let the Rebels out. 

"Now," Cryos continued. "Put down your weapons." For a moment, none of them moved. "THAT'S AN ORDER!!" Every last one of them dropped their guns. "Now, into the cells, lock yourselves in." Surprisingly, they all did it without even a fight. That Stormtrooper training must really destroy a person's willpower.

Cryos savored his moment, and made sure all the Stormtroopers could see him before he turned his hologram off. Some of them looked angry, others had no reaction at all. 

The Rebels on the other hand, were throwing a party. There was a whole lot of cheering and laughing, until the alarms started going off.

There was no warning, none at all. The alarm just started blaring in a very annoying tone. Then it announced: "Auto destruct procedures engaged. Ten minutes to detonation. Have a nice ten minutes." 

Rushing back to the Command Center, they saw that the young Imperial officer who had figured out Cryos was an imposter had set off the self destruct timer. Kentra shot him again before he could do any more damage.

The Rebel hacker team worked to deactivate it, but it was useless. The whole circuit was fused nothing they could do. 

But Cryos had one last card to play. He told Kentra he's be right back and powered back up to Super-Sayian mode and took off. Crashing through the ceiling, and the next one, and the next, until he was back above ground. Zipping into the sky, he started looking for Draco. When you needed to break something really good, Draco was just the lizard to do it.

Draco, unfortunately, was nowhere to be seen. In fact, an Imperial shuttle was dropping down through the whole in the shields even as he watched. _I don't know why I thought Draco would be here. Or why I thought he would listen to me. _

Cryos began to power up a beam to destroy the Imp shuttle, when it suddenly exploded on it's own. And from the fireball crashing downward, flew Draco.

__

I don't believe it… Cryos thought. _He actually listened to me, or did he? Something's up here. _

"Draco! Get over here now!!" Draco fluttered over a little wobbly. 

"Yyyeeessssssssssssss?" Draco asked, stretching the syllable out as far as he could. 

__

Something's wrong. Cryos thought again before he finally realized what it was. _HE'S DRUNK!_

"Draco! Have you been drinking coolant again?"

Draco wobbled and said, "I haven't not been drinking coolant."

"Great, he's completely drunk." Cryos muttered. "Well, I've got no choice." He grabbed Draco and flew back down to the bunker with him.

Cryos flew back into the bunker just in time to hear "One minute until detonation, have a nice minute."

He shoved the hacker team out of the way and started doing his own work. Ripping the keyboard off the control panel, he exposed the circuitry. He held Draco up and said "Draco, I know you don't listen to me normally, but listen now: We need ice! Really cold ice. Enough to short out a bomb."

Thankfully, Draco did it, and started breathing blue fire all over the circuits that controlled the bomb.

But the countdown continued, "Detonation in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0, Have a nice day!" 

Everyone in the room cringed, but nothing happened. Draco had frozen the bomb!

The cheering started up again, and even the three people who had hated Cryos before were getting into it. Draco collapsed onto the floor, completely unconscious, and Kentra leapt into Cryos's arms.

Cryos nodded to her, "Now's a good time." And they kissed each other as the celebration went on all around them.


	21. Star Wa... Ahh you the rest: Part V

Disclaimer: Why can't you give George Lucas Star Wars for his birthday? Because he already owns it! On a lighter note, Spring break is here! At least, it was starting when I wrote this. And, thanks to the fact that I have no life, I can work on my story. (Which apparently IS my life)

Cryos floated up the side of the giant building to the balcony of the room where he was staying. More than a week had gone by since the assault on Corosant, and he was still here. It was the longest time he had spent in one Universe in years. He told everyone that he was just staying until Elfour was fixed, but he wasn't fooling very many people. He was staying because this was where Kentra was.

Kentra still told everyone that she was deciding weather of not she was going to go with Cryos on his journey, but she wasn't fooling anyone either. Everyone knew that if Cryos went, Kentra would go with him. They belonged together.

In the meantime, New Republic scientist (They weren't Rebels anymore) were just finishing up the fine tuning on Elfour's programming. Cryos had tried occupying his time waiting for them to finish by getting involved in setting up this new government. But that was one big headache. Working with the captured Imperial prisoners was by far more fun. Even now, Cryos was on the track of a tool that could make even the quietest Imperial pour out his deepest secrets.

"Draco!" He yelled as he came over the railing. "Get over here."

Draco, however, was asleep in the sun on a pillow in the center of the balcony. "Do you know," He squawked, "What the best part of doing nothing is?" He spoke in Basic, the common language of this universe. That was another reason Cryos didn't stay in one place for too long. If he did, Draco picked up the local language. And began using it to cause even more trouble than usual.

Cryos sighed. "No, what's the best part?"

"Never knowing when you're done…"

"Well, you're done now." Cryos picked him up off the pillow. "You've got work to do."

From inside the rather excessively grand apartment, a voice called. Kentra was at the computer console, playing an online game called Starcraft. (Cryos didn't like the game too much, it was eerily similar to a war in another Universe that Cryos had been involved in a few years ago) But when she heard Cryos, she quit the game and rushed out to see him.

They embraced for a moment, then Kentra spoke. "I haven't seen you since breakfast, what's been happening?"

"Oh, not much." Cryos told her. "Just about done with the prisoners. We need Draco to help us make one of the more stubborn ones talk."

Kentra asked, "Can I come too?"

"Are you sure you really want to go back down into that bunker? That is where we've been keeping all the Imperials."

"Sure! I'm getting sick of staying in this place all the time."

"Well then I've got a surprise for you!" Cryos told her with great joy. "Tonight, I'm going to leave early, and we can go wherever we want. I was thinking the Central Sea?" 

The Central Sea was Corosant's only ocean. Most of the deeper parts weren't visited very often because of some of the large aquatic carnivores that lived there. Many of them were peoples pets who had escaped. Or they had grown too large to keep and were released into the ocean, where they grew to a monstrous size. Cryos had seen pictures of some of the things, they weren't very friendly looking.

But Kentra wasn't afraid of them. Her people lived on a watery world with many large predators, some of whom could come right up on land after the hapless Ba`Ranians. And besides that, Cryos was a whole lot tougher than anything living in the Central Sea.

Meanwhile, Draco had wriggled out of Cryos's hand, crawled up his arm, and got his attention by biting him on the ear. "Can we go now?" He wined. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can go back to sleep."

"We're going to have to get someone to watch Draco when we leave…" Kentra said in a low voice.

"That might not be such a good idea, watch." Cryos points at the railing of the balcony and yells, "Draco! Watch out! There's a spider!"

Draco bellowed out a wild scream and then launched a fireball at the spot where Cryos pointed. The fireball exploded on contact and blew a big chunk of the railing into oblivion. "Did I get it?! Did I?!"

Cryos ignored Draco, "Sometimes he just does that for no reason. It's not a pretty picture if someone's in the way." 

Kentra's face went pale as she imagined it. "Maybe we'll just leave him to occupy himself for a while." 

Cryos nodded. "That's probably a better idea. Fewer casualties." He wrapped his tail around Kentra and lifted her up onto his back. He was about to jump when Draco beat him to it.

"CANNONBALL!!" The little lizard screamed as he jumped.

Cryos recognized a challenge when he saw one. Making sure his tail was securely wrapped around Kentra's waist, he ran and dove headfirst off the edge.

Kentra gave a scream halfway between fear and excitement and dug her fingernails into Cryos's back.

When Draco looked up above him to see Cryos steadily gaining on him, he went into a power dive, flapping his wings for extra speed. But Cryos wasn't about to let him get away like that, he kicked up some extra speed himself and caught up with Draco in a matter of seconds.

But by this point they were getting pretty close to the ground, and Cryos started slowing down. Draco thought Cryos was getting tired and turned his head around to watch, he didn't watch the ground.

"DRACO! WATCH OUT!" Cryos yelled at him, but it was too late. He and Kentra turned away as Draco smashed into the ground with a loud crack of the duracrete coated ground.

"Oh, man!" Cryos muttered to himself. "I'm gonna have to scrape him off the duracrete again." Draco had pulled a similar stunt several times in the past. Twice in the last week alone. _You'd think he'd learn to watch where he's flying after awhile._

When Cryos got there, Draco was stuck to the ground with blue and red feathers scattered all around. Cryos pealed him up and checked him over. He was a bit dazed, and a little more confused than usual, but otherwise all right. There was no point scolding Draco. He was only half conscious, and even when he was fully aware, he didn't pay attention anyway.

So Cryos just carried him the rest of the way to the bunker. By the time they reached it he was back to his usual, annoying self. 

Cryos knew how traumatic Draco could be to a normal person, and gave the Imperial one last chance to talk, but he refused to say a word. "You asked for it…" Cryos left the room, locked the door, and shoved Draco through the food slot by the floor.

The Imperial actually said something. "Is this little creature supposed to make me talk?!" There was a lot of laughing from him then, and it kind of trailed off when Draco began laughing himself. Draco's high pitched laughing continued when the Imperial started screaming. And less than thirty seconds later, he was begging for mercy. 

Cryos opened the door then. Draco was sitting right where he had fallen when he came through the door. Doing nothing at all but laughing. As for the Imperial, he was sitting curled up in one corner of the room rocking back and forth.

"What did that little lizard do to him?" Asked one of the New Republic guards from the doorway.

"I don't know." Cryos answered. "And I don't ever WANT to know." He turned back to Kentra. "Now I believe we have somewhere else to be." She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. The pair rose from the bunker, through the hole Cryos had put into the roof (Which still hadn't been fixed) and they disappeared up into the sky.

They talked little at first, glad to be near one another without anyone bothering them. After a little bit Cryos noticed Kentra watching the people and buildings far below them. "What're you thinking about?" He asked her.

"Not much." She answered. "Just how great it must be to be able to fly like you… I guess it's one of those things I'll never be able to do, like your transformations and all."

"I might be able to teach you how to fly. It's been done. My dad taught someone once. Someone with power level like yours, I mean." Cryos paused. "But it might not work. You'd have to promise not to get upset if you can't do it."

"If you're my teacher, I don't see how I can fail." Cryos was about to say something else, but the Central Sea was under them now, and he had a better idea. 

Zipping downward toward the water, he stuck his feet down and started skimming over the surface of the water like a jetskiier. The water sprayed up in every direction. Kentra squealed in delight as the salty spray splashed her. Cryos decided to go the rest of the way to the island like this. He had to keep a watch out for things in the water, and several times saw shadowy shapes, but nothing near the surface.

Pretty soon the island showed up in the distance and a few minutes later they were there. Once on the island, Cryos didn't have any plans other than to wing it and go with the flow, just do whatever Kentra wanted to do. But all Kentra wanted to do was learn how to fly. She was very insistent and refused to even eat lunch until the lesson began.

"Ok," Cryos told her, "The most important thing you need to know about flying is that it's hard to learn, but once you get it, it's incredibly easy to do. The first thing is your body's energy. That's what does the actual lifting. Once you learn to control your energy, the sky's the limit, literally. Don't EVER go too high. When the air gets too thin you could asphyxiate and not even realize until it's too late."

"Got it, don't fly too high. Now what?" She was impatient to begin.

"You need to tap into your energy. This will be the hardest part, and the part I can't help you with. It's a little different for everyone, but what you need to do first is just find your energy. Reach deep in yourself and find it."

It took the better part of the day for Kentra to find her energy, and when she managed to bring it out, Cryos was surprised at just how strong she was.

They worked late into the night, but she seemed to have some sort of block that stopped her from getting off the ground. She could start to rise, but couldn't quite get her toes off the ground.

Cryos tried to stay awake with her, but she was tireless. Kentra never slept, and eventually Cryos had to sit down and just fell asleep.

He awoke to a banging sound. Kentra had a couple of coconut-like things and was trying to bust the bluish shells open with a rock. "I'll get that." Cryos told her as he climbed to his feet. With a twist of his wrist, he ripped the top part of the husk off. Revealing a tasty looking banana like mush inside. 

The few coconuts Kentra had gathered didn't last long, but Cryos saw some more growing on the vines on the side of a large standing rock formation jutting right out of the beach. He was about to go get some when Kentra said, "I'll get um."

Cryos watched in amazement as she concentrated, then slowly began to levitate from the ground. Once she had reached a good height into the air, she started to drift in the direction of the coconut vines. Her wobbly flight got her there and she grabbed one and pulled, but it snapped loose so suddenly that she fell backwards towards the ground. Luckily, Cryos caught her just in time.

"I'm impressed!" He told her. "You've been practicing a lot. It took me almost a week to just get off the ground. A little practice and you'll be as good as me." Kentra seemed quite pleased with herself.

After breakfast, they relaxed a bit. Enjoying their last few hours on the island before Princess Liea's Awards Banquet. They couldn't miss it since they were the guests of honor.

"Cryos," Kentra began as they sat in the shade of a leafy beach tree. "Where are you going after the Banquet?"

"Kentra, I'm not going to lie to you. I can't stay in this Universe much longer. I've got a quest to get back to, and this whole peaceful thing is starting to make me crazy. I'm a man of action, It's too quiet here."

"Are you leaving me?" She asked fearfully.

"You're still welcome to join me. And I hope you will come. But I won't drag you along against your will."

Kentra looked upset. Maybe on the verge of tears. But Cryos knew how to cheer her up.

"Lets not think about that right now." He told her. "Come on, let's fly." He held his hand out, and she took it, a look of fierce determination on her soft features. 

Hand in hand, they skimmed the surface of the ocean. Kentra had gotten much better and could almost keep up with Cryos's normal flying pace. But the flying took its toll, and soon Kentra could barely stay in the air. Cryos took her in his arms and carried her back to the Capital Building. 

But when they got there, there was no food. And the one wall of the assembly hall was scrawled with the words: "DRACO STRIKS AGAN!" 

"Draco strikes again." Cryos translated for those who couldn't make out the message because of Draco's horrible spelling. 

(blacksheep998 comment: Draco's spelling is almost as bad as mine. Thank God for the spellchecker)

So the banquet became a simple awards ceremony. And Cryos, Kentra, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewie and many others all got metals.

But after the ceremony, Kentra still wasn't sure what to do. Cryos told her "I'm going to go pick up Elfour from the scientist team, then I'll go back up to the room to make sure I'm not forgetting anything. I'll be there until sunset. If you decide not to go-" He choked on his own words. "Well, I'll understand." She nodded and he left. And he prayed that he would see her again.

The scientists who had put Elfour back together had done a very good job. A little to good, in fact. Cryos would have been much happier if they had at least turned down the prissiness factor.

Elfour was not a happy little droid. "First you keep my in your pocket for two days, then you take me out and start giving orders, then you let me get smashed when you save that silver haired alien girl, and I'm here for a week and you never even come to check on me, and-" 

"I don't suppose you installed an off switch." Cryos asked the scientists, over Elfour's complaining. 

"Sadly, no." The one responded. "Volume controls would have been a good idea as well."

Cryos nodded at him "I like the way your mind works." He commented before leaving.

That only left one obstacle before leaving: Draco. Luckily, after cleaning out the kitchens, Draco had come back to the apartment to sleep. 

Cryos sat on the balcony, waiting for Kentra to show up. Sunset came and went, and yet he still waited.

"I don't think she's coming." Said Elfour with a very smug tone of voice.

"She'll be here, I know it." Cryos just knew she would come. She had to.

Then, at a quarter of midnight, Cryos had almost given up when the door opened and Kentra rushed into the room. Her face was red with the exertion of running, making her tiny silver scales stand out, and she was breathing hard. 

She rushed to Cryos as fast as she could and gasped "I thought you'd left without me. I didn't know what to do so I went to Luke and asked him. But I couldn't understand what he was saying about the power of the Force drawing people places, so I went to Han and Liea, and they said 'Don't ever, EVER walk away from love.' so I ran here as fast as I could." The entire statement was said with one breath. She took a deep breath and said "Don't leave me. I want to go with you."

"Ok, we're going to leave now. Is there anything you want to bring? It has to be something small. We can't go lugging a giant suitcase through the Multiverse."

"No, lets just go before I chicken out."

"Here. You'll need this" Cryos handed her a small capsule.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's called a Dynacap. They make them back in my Universe. You just push the button on top, and throw it to the ground."

She followed his instructions, and with a puff of smoke, an all-purpose environment suit appeared. "You'll need that because we usually appear in space." He told her.

She was about to put it on when Elfour interrupted. "Uh, Cryos."

"Not now Elfour."

"No, you'll want to hear this." She insisted.

Cryos sighed and wondered again why he had gotten Elfour repaired "Fine, what is it?"

"I've just received a broadband transmission advertising a fighting tournament. Just like the ones you used to have back on Earth. And the prize is ten million credits in rare gems."

Cryos was surprised. "A good old fashioned martial arts tournament? I gotta at least check this out. What do you think Kentra, wanna go see? I can win you a few jewels. I know you like them." And it was true. Most people simply liked gemstones.

Kentra liked the idea, although Cryos suspected that it was partly fear of going through a wormhole that made her want to go.

They woke Draco, who Cryos had let sleep just for the quiet, and had him transform into his spaceship form. They flew into his mouth and into the bridge. From there Cryos had Elfour input the origin of this signal. And a few seconds later, with a rattling and shaking and the flash of light given off by starburst. They were in their way.


	22. The Tournament (In Star Wars World)

Disclaimer: Yes, I know I don't own Star Wars. But most of the characters in this chapter are mine anyway. So if you're gonna get all upset and say "You're stealing other people's characters!" or "I'm telling George Lucas." Well, you can just go suck a lemon!

They came out of starburst a few seconds later. The planet where the tournament was being held was right in front of them. Starships came and went freely, as the ground control had long since given up trying to keep track of what was going on.

Even from orbit, Cryos could tell that this planet wasn't a very friendly place. It was a smuggler's paradise. Full of dark streets, shady bars and illegal activities of every kind. It was the kind of place where you could kill someone quietly and no one would care, but if you made a mess you might have to pay a few credits to get it cleaned up. 

It wasn't hard to find the battle arena, it was marked with several landing beacons. But Cryos didn't even need them to find it. There was someone down there. Someone very powerful, with an energy unlike anything Cryos had ever felt before. He was sure that he could handle whoever it was, but it was still best to be careful.

Cryos kept his power level low as they dropped down through the atmosphere. When the air was thick enough for Kentra to breathe, they got out of Draco and had him revert back to his lizard form so he wouldn't attract attention. 

They were able to get to the ground without anyone seeing them. It was dark and they landed at the edge of the spaceport. "Stick close." Cryos told Kentra as they headed into the more crowded city. She needed no encouragement and was literally hanging to his shoulder. The city was filled with a variety of rather grotesque aliens. Not even Elfour could keep track of them all, and she lost count after three hundred different species. 

When they finally reached the open domed arena, Cryos signed up. He wanted to fight whoever that power was. Whoever they were, they were still here. 

It was a surprisingly short sign up list. Less than a hundred beings had signed up. And it wasn't long before Cryos found out why. 

The returning champion was HUGE! A gigantic fish-faced creature with huge claws, teeth and spines. His name was Doonmoch, and he had won the last championship over thirty years ago, before the Empire took power. The Empire had of course shut the tournament down when it took over. 

Cryos couldn't even figure out how they had gotten Doonmach into the planet. The guy had to be fifty feet tall. But for all his size and impressiveness, he was a weakling. Pound for pound, an average human was more powerful. Pound for pound didn't count for much when the thing weighed several tons, but Cryos could easily beat him.

Cryos was more worried about the power he had sensed before. Whoever it was, he was close, very close. But Cryos couldn't quite pinpoint him in the crowd.

But he had run out of time to search. All champions were being called to the registration desk. When Cryos showed up, a short, frog-like alien by the gate pointed up at Kentra, who was riding on Cryos's back again, and said in a croaky voice, "Only contestants are allowed in. Everyone else must wait outside." Kentra didn't want to be left outside. This place was a bit too rough-and–tumble for someone as frightened and sheltered as her. Cryos had to leave her up on a high ledge of the arena where there weren't even any steps or ladders for anyone to get there. He left her with Draco, (Who luckily was still sleepy after eating ever piece of food in the Imperial Palace) and a small communication device that Elfour could pick up the signals from and tell Cryos if there was any trouble. Besides, she still had her blaster pistol, and could shoot better than anyone down in the stands.

When Cryos got back to the registration desk, they were already beginning to separate the contestants into the leagues. There were four leagues in total. Humanoids: Anyone with two arms, two legs, and was less than twelve feet tall went into that category. Special-Humanoids: Anyone built on a human body plan, but had extra appendages or implants. Giants: Anyone over twelve feet tall. And Other: Anything else. After every league was down to one remaining contestant, there would be a free-for-all battle between the four of them to determine the winner.

Cryos was placed into the Special-Humanoids league. Other than a reptilian Barbel, everyone in the Special-Humanoids league had some modifications done to themselves. Some had robotic limbs, or weapons attached to themselves, one Human even had some poor creature's wings grafted to his back.

The Humanoids were the most numerous. And most of them were complete weaklings. From the tall Wookee to the tiny Noghri, (The Noghri was a little surprising. Noghri were surprisingly powerful warriors who used their speed and agility to beat opponents larger than themselves, but they were honorable warriors who didn't fight for profit, only honor) only one really caught Cryos's eye. He wore the body armor of the ancient Mandaloran warriors, and everyone gave him plenty of space. Cryos pulled aside the Barbel, whose name was completely unpronounceable for anyone without a foot long jaw, and asked him about this strange contestant. "Don't you know?" The Barbel hissed back at him. "That's Boba Fett! The greatest bounty hunter of all time. I don't know why he's here, but with him in the contest, the only one who even has a chance is Doonmach! I'd quit now if I still could!" The Barbel had obviously never seen Cryos fight.

Doonmach ended up in the Giant league of course. There was only one other contestant in that league, but everyone knew that Doonmach would crush him easily.

And then the Others. There were only ten of them, but they looked mean. Between the octopus like thing and that one that looked like a big praying mantis- Cryos suddenly froze. The mantis had looked at him, and in a flash of understanding, he knew that this was the power he had been sensing since he arrived. As he looked into the mantis's eyes, he knew that the mantis had been sensing him as well. Both of them knew that they would be the final two contestants, but neither knew who would win.

Cryos was suddenly snapped out of his starring contest with the bug as the announcer began to talk. "For those of you who are new here," He began. "We'll begin by going over the rules. First, Weapons. Cutting weapons of all kinds are allowed, so long as they are attached to the body of the contestant using them, Projectile weapons are not allowed unless the launcher for them is attached to the body and cannot be removed without surgery. Explosives: no one can carry more than five explosives per battle. Also, explosives cannot be equipped with a fuel source, such as a missile. Laser weapons of all kinds are illegal! As for natural weapons, all kinds of them are allowed. Everything, from blades to acids. But if they were implanted and not natural, they are subject to the other rules. And lastly, if a weapon is dropped and leaves the ring, it is out of play. But if it stays in the ring, any contestant can use it until the end of the fight when it is returned to it's original owner. And now: reasons for disqualification." 

He droned on for a bit before he got to battle rules. "The rules for battle are as follows. Once begun, the fight will not end until either: one contestant is knocked unconscious, leaves the ring, gives up, or dies. And remember, if you kill your opponent-" _You are disqualified yourself._ Thought Cryos, thinking of the Earth competitions. He was surprised by the next thing the announcer said, "If you kill them, you must pay a compensation fee to their next of kin. If they have none, it is given to the top surviving runner up."

__

Wow! This is really going to be a cutthroat fight. Thought Cryos as he looked at the verity of weapons all around him.

While the announcer had spoken, a barrel shaped droid had been compiling a battle order of who would fight who and in what order they would be in. It printed out the list and gave it to the announcer. "The fights will be by league, with each league taking turns. First will be the Giants. With Doonmach vs. Kabbobop!" Kabbobop, a twenty foot tall scarecrow like creature, looked like he was going to pass out. Cryos didn't listen to the Humanoid league assignments, but looked up when the announcer said his name. "Cryos vs. Hoysheba- um… Haeshowbo, uh… The Barbel! You will be the ninth fight. Cryos glanced at the Barbel, who smiled darkly, showing about seven hundred razor sharp teeth.

"The first fight will be in ten standard minutes. Some of you have loved ones you may want to say goodbye to now." He glanced around the room. "But most of you probably don't. Either way, don't miss the first fight, three of you will have to fight Doonmach."

"Wow." Commented Elfour. "That's a real vote of confidence for poor Kabbobop."

After the announcements, Cryos went to sit on the ledge with Kentra. Ten minutes later, the first fight began. 

As soon as the whistle blew, Doonmach launched his entire bulk at poor Kabbobop. The scarecrow alien tried to get out of the way, but he was just too slow, and was smashed under Doonmach's fat gut. He was still alive, barely, and was rushed off to the infirmary.

The next fight was Boba Fett against a fanged Devorian. The Devorians were rather good fighters. Not only because they were almost all muscle, but because they were carnivores. After they beat someone, they would sometimes kill and eat them. Cryos secretly had to admit that Devorians creeped him out, so he was not overly upset when Boba Fett killed him with a sharp jab to the neck.

Next up was the winged human vs. one with robotic arms. The winged human won.

Then that octopus thing vs. a crocodile-like creature. The octopus won.

The Giant league was finished, so it went back to the Humanoids. The Wookee was fighting the Noghri. From his perch in the rafters of the arena, Cryos watched, amused as the bets ran severely against the tiny Noghri. And wasn't surprised when the Noghri won.

The Special-Humanoids were up next. Another pair of cybernetically enhanced humans duked it out until one got his robotic arm ripped off and he gave up.

Then the Others. A plant creature brutalized a centuriform creature.

Then the Humanoids, with a pair of odd frog-like things who were both disqualified when they tumbled from the ring.

And finally, it was Cryos's turn. Always being someone who thought you should make an entrance, he zipped down to the ring so quickly that it looked like he had simply appeared there. The audience loved it.

A few seconds later, the Barbel ran through the doorway to the contestants waiting aria and did a triple summersault into the ring. The crowd love it too. But Cryos noticed that the crowd seemed to love everything even more as they became more and more drunk.

The ring was just a square of duracrete forty feet wide that was raised up a few feet from the ground. So Cryos and the Barbel went to their respective corners, and when the whistle blew, the Barbel launched himself at Cryos.

Cryos, on the other hand, just stood there, waiting. When the Barbel reached him, he grabbed the lizard by its vest and flung him over his shoulder.

But at the last second, Cryos had a moment of pity. He grabbed the Barbel's tail and pulled him back into the ring. "Go on, try again."

The Barbel roared in rage. "I'll tear you apart!" He screamed.

"You have to catch me first." The Barbel slashed at Cryos over and over, but Cryos easily moved around the claws. After about a minute, the Barbel began to tire, until he could barely move. So Cryos grabbed him by the back of his neck and his tail, swung him in a circle a few times, and launched him into the stands.

Cryos suddenly felt someone watching him. He spun around to see the mantis in the doorway to the contestant's lounge. When he glanced away for a second, it was gone. Something tapped him on the back, it was the mantis! Behind him!

"Can't you wait your turn?" Cryos asked him.

"It is my turn." It said in a voice that sounded like snapping twigs. "Clear the ring, I'm the tenth fight." Cryos turned to leave the ring. "Oh, Cryos?" Cryos stopped. "I'll be waiting for you in the finals."

Cryos's rage was building up to a slow boil. This thing was mocking him, and he didn't even know who or what it was! With another burst of speed, Cryos vanished from the ring.

He appeared on the rafter with Kentra. "Who's that?" She asked.

"That," He told her. "Is the only person here who has any chance of beating me."

"He can beat YOU!" Asked Kentra in disbelief.

"Maybe." Cryos admitted. "I don't really know yet. We'll find out in a minute."

"The next fight, will be between Fostasos, and Zon!" Fostasos was another big crocodile like thing. And Zon was the mantis.

"So that's your name." Muttered Cryos.

Now that Cryos could look at Zon without getting into a starring contest, he saw what he really looked like. Zon moved on four thin legs. Each tipped with several claws. A short insect-like thorax stuck out behind him like a short tail. He had four arms, two large ones that looked just like an Earth praying mantis's. But these had razor sharp edges instead of spines, and they were about a million times larger. The two smaller arms were each tipped with a sort of three pronged pincher. Zon's head was shaped just like a mantis's, but the eyes weren't as oversized.

From his four claw-tipped feet to his twin antennae, Zon stood just slightly taller than Cryos.

But now the fight was beginning. Fostasos ran at Zon as fast as his short legs could carry him, but Zon simply leapt over him. With one kick, Zon flipped his opponent and hooked the chain that hung from Fostasos's neck with one of his large mantis arms. Then, pressing one of his pincher hands against the croc's belly scales, he launched a tiny energy blast. Fostasos wasn't hurt, but he was launched into the audience.

Zon looked up at where Cryos and Kentra were sitting, and he gave them an evil grin.

"Do you know who's stronger?" Asked Kentra as Zon left the ring.

"No," Admitted Cryos, "I really don't." 


	23. The Tournament: Part II

Disclaimer: I'm stuck on disclaimer ideas today. So lets just say I don't own a lot of what's in here. Basically, all that's mine is the plot and most of the main characters.

The rest of the tournament went as expected. Cryos dominated the Special-Humanoids league. Zon dominated the Other league. 

The only fight in the whole championship that was even close was the final fight in the Humanoids league, Boba Fett vs. the young Noghri warrior. Fett won when he threw a grenade at the tiny alien. Cryos didn't want to see the poor young fighter die, and zipped across the ring so fast that nobody could even see him. He knocked the grenade slightly off target so the Noghri was only stunned by the shockwave and not blown to pieces.

Zon saw it though, and was staring at Cryos the whole time the ring was being cleared for the final fight. He looked shocked, as if his worst enemy had just saved his life.

When Cryos tried to go down to the ring for the final match, Kentra refused to let go of him.

"Come on Kentra, let go!"

"No," She said, "that Zon guy is going to kill you. You said yourself you didn't know who'd win."

"Kentra, don't make this a repeat of the whole thing of Corosant where I got a ceiling dropped on me 'cause you wouldn't let go." She still didn't let go. "Kentra, I promise I'll be fine. Here."

Cryos reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring on a small chain. It was made of a greenish-blue metal with tiny gold patterns and a small red-orange jewel of some kind in it. "This was my mothers. It came from a planet that doesn't even exist anymore. Nobody I've ever asked knows how it was made, or even what it's made of. Now you know I'll be alright, because I want that ring back. Keep it safe for me."

He pressed the ring into her palm, and she reluctantly let him go.

"Oh, one other thing." Cryos stopped a moment longer. Kentra looked up with hope in her eyes. "When people like me fight, it can cause a lot of damage. You aren't going to want to stay there. At least move to the edge of the dome."

Kentra slumped over "Alright…"

"And Kentra?" She didn't even look up this time. "I love you." Cryos almost choked on the words. She was really the first person he'd met in the last thirty years that he truly loved. She looked up and smiled warmly at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Cryos." She leapt into the air and flew to hug him.

"Ahh! Not now Kentra! Go on, get out of the way. And take Draco with you." Cryos glared at the nearly useless little lizard snoring contently on the rafter. Kentra scooped him up and carried him off as she flew to the edge of the dome and out of harms way.

After the ring was swept up, Cryos, Zon, Doonmach, and Boba Fett each took their places in a corner. There was a twenty-five second countdown until the fight began.

Just as the countdown was starting, Zon waved to catch Cryos's attention from the opposite corner of the ring. Zon began to make small, hard to see gestures. But the meaning was clear: You take Doonmach, I'll take Boba Fett, then we will fight.

Cryos just nodded.

When the whistle blew, Cryos and Zon took off in opposite directions. Cryos flew at Doonmach, but Doonmach was surprisingly fast for his size, and snatched Cryos out of the air.

The stench radiating from Doonmach's gigantic sweaty hand was unbearable, and Cryos got out of it in the fastest way he could think of.

Every blade on his body popped out with a stunning force. Cryos didn't usually use his Ice-Jin transformation. The blades were too bulky and it really didn't give him a whole lot more power. When he did use it, more often than not it was to scare someone. Seeing dozens of blades pop out of your opponent was enough to make most opponents back off. Other than the wrist blades he often used by themselves, there were many others. Tiny ones on his head that stuck through his long hair. Other, longer ones erupted from his shoulders, elbows, back, knees, and the longest ones on the tip of his tail. Cryos could control almost every blade on his body, and now he used every one he had. His clothes were cleverly designed to have slits where the blades popped out, but a few missed and tore new holes. _I'm gonna need new clothes after this._ Thought Cryos

The blades did their job and cut deep into Doonmach's flesh. Cryos heard the giant beast roar in agony, and then found himself being hurled at the ground.

He landed lightly on his feet where Doonmach threw him, and then waited calmly for his opponent to make the next move. Doonmach picked up his giant foot to stomp Cryos into the ground. But, unfortunately for the fish-faced monster, Cryos wasn't going to be that easy to defeat. 

He grabbed Doonmach's giant toe and took of, lifting him into the air.

Doonmach screamed until Cryos dropped him on his head. After that he just snored.

Cryos shoved the fat bulk of Doonmach out of the ring, and turned to find Zon staring at him.

"What took so long?" The mantis asked.

"Just saving my energy for the main event." Cryos assured him.

Zon threw Boba Fett's battered, but still breathing, body from the ring, and the two fighters stepped up to face each other.

"What are you?" Zon said suddenly. "At first I thought you were one of his, but now I'm not so sure. Something he created wouldn't have saved that Noghri. And would have killed every fighter that stood up to him."

"Who's he?" Asked Cryos. "I don't work for anyone. I like my freedom."

Zon seemed to think it over. "No, I won't tell you, yet. I still don't trust you, I like my freedom as well. And my life."

Cryos was going to press the question further, but the crowd, by this time thoroughly drunk, was screaming for blood. Beer cans were staring to rain down in the ring.

"Well, are we going to fight or what?" Cryos asked.

"Yes, let us begin." Zon smiled and fell back into a fighting stance.

Cryos retracted his blades so they wouldn't get in the way, then went into his own stance.

Zon made the first move. He folded his mantis arms to strike with the rounded back part. But Cryos caught the massive two handed punch and held onto Zon's arms. The big bug couldn't get away. Cryos was able to hold him for a few seconds until Zon started using his little pincher arms to fight back.

Cryos was forced to let him go or risk having his stomach dissected. He glanced down to inspect the little rip on his shirt, and when he looked up, Zon had vanished.

Cryos concentrated for a moment to pick up Zon's energy, then vanished the exact instant Zon reappeared with his bladed arms stuck in the air right where Cryos had been.

Zon remained only for a moment, then vanished again. Just as Cryos reappeared with his own arm blades right where Zon had been. Then he vanished, and they were both gone.

The crowd was starting to get restless again with the lack of activity. But just a few seconds after things started flying through the air again, the roof of the dome exploded in a ball of light.

Zon crashed onto the floor of the ring hard enough to make a big crater in it. And then the pieces of the roof started to cave in. A ten-foot support beam landed right on Zon's back.

Cryos simply appeared next to him and pulled the girder off. Then he held out his hand to help Zon up.

Zon grabbed Cryos's hand with one of his small pincher hands, and tried to pull Cryos down with him! But Cryos was ready for a cheap move like that.

Spinning around, he whipped Zon over his shoulder and flung him into the center of the ring. It took Cryos a few seconds to realize that Zon's pincher arm was still hanging onto his hand!

"Eewww!!" He shouted and pulled the arm off. Cryos looked up a Zon, and saw that the bug wasn't even phased by losing an arm. "Are you ok?" Cryos asked him.

"My arms regenerate, I'll be fine in a day or so. More than I can say for you!" Zon launched himself at Cryos again, this time with the blades fully out and slashing to kill. Cryos was forced to block with his own arm blades. Blocking and slashing, blocking and slashing. They moved so fast that the people on the crowd could only see a blur of blades.

But the slashing only went on for a minute or so. Then one of Cryos's arm blades shattered, forcing him to jump back to avoid having his chest ripped open.

Now it was Zon's turn to gloat. "Oh," He said sarcastically. "I've broken your precious blade. Now what will you do?"

Losing a blade didn't bother Cryos too much. He had broken quite a few over the years, and he's lose more before his quest was finished "Oh, I'll be alright." Cryos told him. "I regenerate too." He shook his arm and the stump of blade fell off. Cryos held up his hand and a new, fully formed blade sprang from his wrist.

Zon was angry. "Errrrr… Enough of these games! We both have more power than we're using. I say we stop fooling around!"

"Hmmmm…" Cryos was inspecting his newly grown blade. "If you want to go all out I'm ready whenever you are."

"Finally!" Zon Shouted over the roar of the crowd. He took a few steps back, and seemed to concentrate. A gummy off-white membrane closed over his eyes and his three remaining arms went limp.

The ground started to shake. Just a little at first, then more, and finally so much that more pieces of the ceiling started falling.

Cryos glanced up at Kentra to see if she was alright, but he couldn't see her. Hopefully she had gotten to safety.

He looked back at Zon. Pieces of duracrete in the ground were starting to rise up all around him.

Then Cryos got a glimpse of Zon's true power. And it scared him.


	24. The Last Star Wars Chapter. I promise.

Disclaimer: Ok, this is going to be the last Star Wars chapter. Cause I'm really getting sick of it and I want to go somewhere else. So remember, I don't own Star Wars, DB/Z/GT, Tenchi Muyo, Farcscape, or Pokemon. I'm just using them without anyone's permission for my own personal enjoyment.

Cryos was worried. Zon's power level was unbelievable. Unlike anything he's seen in years. He wasn't worried for himself so much as everyone in the audience. This fight could get, messy.

All the while, Zon's power kept rising. And now, as it grew to incredible proportions, Zon's body was growing too. He had already cleared ten feet, and showed no signs of slowing. 

Cryos just let him grow. It wouldn't be right to attack someone while they were powering up. 

The whole process took less than a minute, and when it was done, Zon stood almost twenty feet tall!

****

"What do you think of my power now?" Asked Zon in a voice that seemed to shake the planet to its core.

"I have to say I'm impressed. I don't meet many people with that much power."

****

"You don't meet any!" 

"No, I know people who are even stronger than you." Cryos grinned slyly.

****

"Who!?" 

"Me."

Zon stared at him for a few seconds, then broke into laughter. **"You! You? You don't have nearly enough power to beat me! You have a lot more than you're showing, but not nearly this much!!"**

"Well, we'll see." Cryos powered up as much as he could without going Super-Sayian. He didn't want to risk lives by using too much power.

Zon began the attack. Slashing brutally with blows that could have sliced Cryos in half. If they had hit him.

Cryos's speed was enough to keep out of the way for now, but he couldn't win on defense alone. He had to attack.

Using his sheer speed to slip past Zon's whirling blades, he landed a blow that cracked the big bug's shell.

Zon roared in pain and frustration before twisting his pincher arm to strike back. 

It almost sent Cryos clear out of the ring, but he was able to stop himself in time. He turned just in time to see Zon grab him with one of his big blade arms. 

Cryos couldn't move! His arms were pinned to his sides, and Zon's other big arm was moving in for his head. But Cryos ducked under it. 

With just one option left, Cryos used the last trick he had.

He went Super.

Zon recoiled from the sudden burst of bright green light. **"This is your true power?!"** He roared in shock.

"No, this is." Cryos answered before powering up to his max.

Even at his max power, it took everything Cryos had to free himself. Pushing against the gigantic bladed arm that held him, he tried to force it open. But the bear-trap jaws of Zon's arm would not give.

Zon slashed again, and this time Cryos couldn't move enough. His long, glowing green, Super-Sayian hair rained down on the ring. Where it lay, faintly glowing for a few moments before it faded back to black.

Cryos pushed harder and harder, until suddenly, Zon's bladed arm snapped in half! He was free!

The giant bug gave another scream of rage as Cryos escaped.

****

"NO! It's not possible! You can't beat me!" He lifted his last blade arm into the air to smash Cryos into the ground. But instead of running this time, Cryos slapped his hands together and caught the blade tip! The point stopped less than an inch from his face.

Moving fast, Cryos shifted his grip on the blade and hung on for dear life. Ignoring the deep cuts in his fingers and his own purple blood running down his arms, he twisted Zon's arm in a way it was never intended to bend. The arm snapped off like a twig.

****

"IT CAN'T BE!" The 'disarmed' Zon shouted.

But Cryos didn't care what could be. He just knew what was, and right now, he was landing a flying kick to Zon's chin. Then a Kamayhamayha Wave to the mantis's chest left him teetering on the very edge of the ring.

Cryos pulled back to punch him again, but stopped. Moving slowly, he flew into Zon's face and gave him a one-fingered push.

Zon toppled from the ring. He stayed awake just long enough to say, **"You win…"** Then he collapsed. Before his head even hit the ground, he was shrinking. In a few seconds, he was back to his original size.

Cryos gave a sigh of relief. 

There was total silence in the arena for about five seconds, and then the crowd broke into spontaneous applause.

Kentra came soaring down from a dark corner of the arena and flew into Cryos's arms.

"You WON!" She screamed over the crowd. "For a minute I was so scared, and I looked away for just a second, and you'd won." She looked at his hands. "Oh! You're bleeding!"

"I'll be fine." He told her. "Look, they're already almost healed." Sure enough, the vicious cuts were now nothing but dried blood and memories. "My hair though…" Cryos trailed off and patted his head. His once long hair was now a rather lopsided mess. "I'll have to get some laser cutters from Washu to fix it."

Kentra giggled at the disaster his hair had become. Then remembered something. Se reached into the pocket of her flight suit and pulled out the ring. "I kept this safe for you."

Cryos took it back, and looked at it for a few seconds, thinking, before he snapped the chain off. "Actually Kentra, I want you to keep it. And… and I want to know. Wi-will you marry me." His voice cracked as he said it.

Kentra seemed speechless too. She took several deep breaths before saying, "Yes, I will." Cryos's knees felt weak as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

The awards ceremony was delayed a bit while the battle-ring was cleared out. During this time Cryos and Kentra, a-hem, escaped from our narrator and temporarily disappeared. 

When they showed up again about twenty minutes later Kentra'a hair was so tangled it looked even worse than Cryos's.

The ceremony was short and sweet. And Cryos accepted a small bag of gemstones as his reward for winning.

As they prepared to leave, Cryos heard a weak and scratchy voice calling him. It was Zon.

Cryos fell back into his fighting stance before he saw the Zon was in no condition to fight. His shell was cracked in more places than Cryos could count. He was breathing hard. And the three arms that Cryos had broken off during the fight were stubs, just starting to regrow.

So Cryos was just a little weary of him, not worried.

"I know now," Zon said when he reached them. "That you do not serve him. I wish to tell you something before you go. My story. And why I couldn't trust you before."

"Alright." Cryos was a little anxious to hear where this phenomenal fighter had come from.

"My story begins some twelve years ago. I was created by a mad scientist, a Dr Zibizan, on a tiny desert moon. He had intended to create an army of creatures like me and conquer this galaxy, but I showed his the error of his ways. I destroyed his lab, then the moon he was living on. But before I killed him, he told me that I was not the first. There were others, who had been created and sent away on missions before he had even thought me up." Zon paused, his wounds obviously hurting him. "I ran into one of his earlier creations over a year ago, a creature named Cre'nak. I was able to destroy him, but I was seriously hurt. And Cre'nak was supposed to be among the weaker of Zibizan's creations. So after that, I kept a low profile."

"Winning a big fighting tournament doesn't seem like a good way to keep out of the spotlight." Pointed out Kentra.

"Yes, I agree. But I needed the money. You see, Zibizan had a way to keep control over us. All of the creatures he created require a supplement to stay alive. I was able to scavenge enough from his lab to keep me going this long, but it is almost gone. I found a place where I can buy more, but I would require currency to get it."

"I know where you can get some." Said Cryos.

"How? You don't even know what it is I need!"

"No, but I know someone who can figure it out. A scientist named Washu. She's a genius, she made Draco and-" Cryos stopped and a frightened look crossed his face. "Where's Draco?"

There was a sudden explosion nearby. Someone ran by with his clothes on fire screaming something Cryos couldn't understand. "There he is." Said Kentra pointing at the mushroom cloud. "I'll get him."

After Kentra left, Zon came up close to Cryos. "Tell me," He said. "about this scientist of yours."

"She's a complete pain in the tail who lost my parents into the Multiverse and left me to look for them for the last thirty years, but I'm not kidding when I say she's a genus. She can build anything. If I ask her to, she can make you as much of this supplement as you need."

"Where can I find this Washu?" Zon asked in his ever-weakening voice.

"Just stick with us. I need to go see her now anyway. I need new clothes, some more translator microbes and a haircut."

"Should I call Washu and tell her we're coming?" Piped up Elfour suddenly.

"What is THAT?" Shouted Zon. He tried to back up and almost tripped over his own feet.

"It's just Elfour. Washu made her too. And Elfour, the answer to that question is the same as it always is: Call Washu and tell her to set up the system so we can come right back to her lab. I don't want to starburst halfway across the Universe again. You remember what an unpleasant experience that was."

"Calling now…" Elfour stated before she fell silent again.

Kentra came flying back over the crowd then with Draco in her arms. They were both splattered with a brown substance.

"CHOCOLATE!!" Draco screamed. "THEY HAVE CHOCOLATE!! AND IT'S GOOD!"

"Kentra, do you know how Draco could have possibly set off a 'chocolate explosion'?" Cryos asked her. Draco was apparently going into some sort of sugar shock and was just lying in her arms twitching.

"I didn't ask." She said. Licking the sticky chocolate off her fingers.

"Ya know, now that I think about it, I don't want to know anyway."

Zon was taking this all in with an odd look on his face. "Is it always this strange around you?"

Cryos thought the question over. "No." He finally answered. "It's usually worse. Elfour, do we have a response from Washu yet?"

"No, she's not currently in the lab."

"Great." Cryos muttered. "Zon? Do you know why Boba Fett was in this tournament?"

"Of course." The mantis answered. "He was hired by Borgon the Hutt to get those gemstones. I wouldn't worry too much, though. For all his fearsomeness, Fett's only human. He can't hurt one of us."

"I hope so."

It was quiet again as they waited for Washu. When Zon spoke up, his voice was so weak, Cryos could barely hear him. "Cryos, tell me about yourself. Where do you come from? What are you doing here? Other than beating me up, that is."

So Cryos told him his whole story. Going way back to when his grandfather, the legendary Goku, landed on Earth. And even before that, to the time when the Ice-Jins and the Sayians first encountered eachother. And the young Sayian Prince fell in love with an Ice-Jin girl.

He had gotten up to explaining where Draco had come from when Elfour interrupted. "Washu's back. She's setting up the Wormhole Redirector now."

"Finally." Muttered Cryos as he typed the code into his Gauntlet. He was about to create the portal when a blaster bolt streaked past Kentra. She dropped to the ground. It was Boba Fett!

"Stop there." Fett told him. "Or she dies."

Cryos rushed to Kentra's side. The bolt had just hit her leg and shattered the bone. "Draco!" He grabbed the little lizard off the ground and held him up. "Draco, do you see that man there? The one with the helmet on? Well he's got more chocolate. And if you go and push every button on that keypad on his arm, he'll give you some."

Draco already had about three times his weight in sugar coursing through his tiny body, but that had never stopped him before, and it wouldn't now either.

"GIVE ME CHOCOLATE!!!!!!" He screeched as he launched himself at Boba Fett. "WHICH BUTTON GIVES THE CHOCOLATE? IS IT THIS ONE? THIS ONE? THIS ONE? THISONETHISONETHISONETHISONETHISONE?!?!?!?"

Cryos watched as Draco went spastic pressing buttons on Fett's keypad. "Wow." He said softly as the arsenal Boba Fett carried on his back started to explode, one piece at a time. "Draco's had a lot of sugar…"

He looked back at Kentra, she was hanging onto his arm and tryong to sut up. A trickle of green blood ran from her leg, and the bone was definitely broken, but she'd be ok.

One of Fett's missiles fired into the air and exploded. (MAYBE IT'S THIS ONE!) And Cryos took this as a signal that it was time to leave.

He pressed the last button in the sequence on the wormhole gennerator and the blue wormhole appeared in the air. He shoved Kentra through. Zon tried to reach it as well, but was so weak that he tripped over his own four feet. Cryos picked him up and threw him bodily through the portal.

Then Cryos grabbed Draco off Fett's arm and leapt through the wormhole.

"NO! I WANT CHOCOLATE!" Came Draco's last cry before the portal _slooped_ shut behind them.


	25. Back to Tenchi Muyo World.

Disclaimer: Why am I bothering to even write this? Anyone who has read up to this chapter knows I don't own this.

The portal snapped shut behind Cryos as he flew into Washu's lab. The scene that greeted him was not pretty.

Kentra had been shot in the leg. Her thighbone was shattered. She was trying to hold her tears in, but they were running anyway.

Zon was trying to stop the blood from running out while Washu was franticly mixing beakers of different colored liquids together.

But the big bug but wasn't doing a very good job holding her wound shut, his last arm wasn't designed for fine work like that. It was too small and clumsy.

Cryos stepped in to help. It wasn't until after he touched the gaping wound on her leg that he realized there was still some of his own dried blood from the fight on his hands.

The second that Cryos's purple blood mixed with Kentra's greenish, she shrieked in pain!

Cryos jerked back in alarm as Washu ran up with a beaker full of an orange colored mixture. She splashed it on Kentra's leg and her screaming stopped abruptly. "Numbing agent." She explained.

"What happened?" She asked between gasp of air. "Why did it hurt like that?"

"I'm not sure." Washu told her. "Cryos, could you carry her over to the med-scanner?"

Cryos picked her up and set her on the table Washu pointed at. Washu pressed a button and beams of red light began crisscrossing Kentra's body. Cryos stood beside the table and held her hand. "It's alright," He told her, "Just sit back and relax."

"Cryos!" Washu called from the screen, "Come over here!" When Cryos got there she pulled his face down so she could talk in a lower voice. "How many times?"

"What?"

"How many times have I told you I'm not running an alien hospital here?! How many times have you brought injured things here expecting me to patch them up for you? I have other things I've got to do here you know!"

"Sorry, this was kind of an emergency." He tried to explain.

"It's ALWAYS an emergency."

"This is different."

"How?"

"Kentra and I are going to get married."

"Listen you can't just barge in here and-" Wahshu suddenly froze. "You and her?" She glared at him. "Ok, it's a special case this time. But what about that guy?!" She pointed at Zon who was inspecting a large machine with lots of blinking lights. "Don't touch that!" Washu yelled at him.

"That's Zon." Cryos told her. "We competed against each other in a fighting tournament, and I won. He needs some help too."

"You beat him up?" Cryos nodded. "And now you expect me to patch him up?"

"No, he'll heal on his own. He just needs some kind of supplement to stay alive. I told him you could make some."

"You-" Washu's last complaint was cut off by a beeping from the med-scanner. "We'll talk about this later. Tell me everything you know about this Kentra. I need something to base these scans off of."

So Cryos started to tell her what he knew about the Ba'Ranian girl, but Washu wasn't listening. She was instead staring at the screen of the med-scanner.

"What is it?"

"These readings. They're almost like she was never even shot."

"What? How?" Cryos shoved her out of the way to look at the screen. Then looked up at Kentra, who, with her incredible hearing, had listened to the whole conversation and was now gently touching her leg.

Cryos leapt over the monitor to Kentra's side. He reached out very gently and slowly to the blood covered, tattered leg of her flight suit. These flight suits were the same kind the X-Wing pilots from Kentra's universe wore. They were designed with tough fabric to defend against shrapnel, but it was useless against Boba Fett's high powered blaster bolt.

Only now, Kentra's leg was fine. Her pale, soft skin was completely unmarked and her thighbone was in one piece. 

Cryos looked back at Washu and asked, "What happened?"

"I believe," Started Washu, never taking her eyes off the screen, "That when you touched Kentra's wound and got some of your blood in her, she absorbed some of your power. I'll have to conduct some test. In the meantime, you look beat. Go get some new clothes, a shower, and find the laser shears."

"Yeah," Cryos admitted. "I need a haircut."

"Well there's that, and I don't want Draco to get his grubby little hands on them again. Speaking of which, where is the little monster?"

Cryos sighed. "Looks like he got away again. And right after he ate a whole lot of sugar too…"

"We had sugar?!" Washu asked in a suddenly panicked voice.

"Yeah, a lot!"

Washu went over to a microphone on the control panel of the med-scanner and said, "Attention all lab defenses! We have an emergency situation! We are at Draco alert level five! That's right, FIVE! This is NOT a drill!"

A few seconds later, a small explosion rocked the lab. Cryos could hear lasers shooting, the sound made Kentra hang on to him tightly. 

After a minute or so, the fighting stopped and a badly damaged robot came rolling to them. It was carrying a long flat piece of metal folded in half with a bulge in the middle.

The robot said in a monotone, metallic voice, "It was a difficult battle, but we won when the target stepped onto this piece of metal and we were able to fold it over him." He set the piece of folded metal, containing Draco, on the med-scan table.

Draco's muffled voice came out of the metal. "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! BEHOLD! I AM THE ALMIGHTY FLATWORM! KING OF THE INVERTEBRATES!"

"Draco," Cryos said in his 'talking to lunatics' voice, "You're not a flatworm."

"Yes I am. I'm flat. See?"

Cryos sighed again. "I just hope that sugar works it's way out of his system soon."

After Draco was contained, Cryos took Washu's advice. In twenty-five minutes, he had taken a shower, got some new clothes from his locker, cleaned out Washu's refrigerator, and found the laser scissors in the locked cabinet where they had been kept ever since Draco had figured out how to use them.

He spent the most time picking out his clothes. In the end, he settled for an orange and blue outfit based off the one his grandfather Goku had always worn.

Cryos knew better than to let Washu cut his hair. Her last attempt was even worse than the impromptu one Zon had given him at the tournament. So he cut his own hair. 

He left himself with about two inches, a little less in the back and sides, it was a ok haircut, nothing special, but better than the lopsided mess Zon had given him. _That should keep me set for awhile._ He thought before going off to check on Kentra.

When he got there, Kentra was on the scanner table again. She was wearing some new clothes taken out of Cryos's locker. They were slightly oversized, and the tail hole was stitched shut. His sister Zeethra's clothes would have fit Kentra better, but Zeethra had designed everything in her closet herself using Washu's computers and got mad when it was taken.

Washu called him over to the med-scanner's control panel. "Kentra can't talk right now." She told him. "This scan is delicate and she can't move."

"What happened to Draco?" Cryos asker a little nervously.

"He started singing '99 bottles of beer on the wall' so we locked him in the sound-proof vault.

So Cryos was forced to watch the image slowly take shape on the screen with no one, not even Draco, to talk to. 

When the scan was finished, it showed a transparent picture of Kentra. She was glowing with a blue light shot through with streaks of bright purple.

"It's as I thought." Washu said. "Kentra, you should see this as well, come over here."

Kentra jumped off the table and ran over to Cryos. She climbed up his back, wrapped her arms around his neck to hang on and watched the screen over his shoulder. She was choking him a little, but he didn't say anything.

"This is a diagram of Kentra's life energy." Whshu said as she pointed to the screen. "And this is Cryos's from a few years ago when I did this scan on him." A new picture appeared on the screen. It was a transparent Cryos with a bright aura of purple light. The same purple as the streaks on Kentra's picture. 

"As you can see, Cryos," Washu continued. "Kentra's body absorbed some of your energy when you got your blood on her. Not a lot, and only the energy. If she had integrated your cells into her cell structure we'd be seeing a far more dramatic effect. But the cells lived only for minutes before they were rejected and their energy was absorbed into her body. It looks like they lasted just long enough to heal the blaster bolt hole on her leg."

"Now Kentra," Said Washu as she turned to her patient, "you're still nowhere near as powerful as Cryos, but you're a lot stronger than you were before. You may even be strong enough to use some energy attacks. You'll defiantly need to get Cryos to show you how to control these powers. Otherwise, you could use them on reflex and hurt yourself or others."

Cryos and Kentra waited, they expected her to say something else. "GO!" Washu said suddenly. "You're fine! Get out of here! Enjoy yourselves!" 

The pair gave a whoop of joy and flew off hand-in-hand.

"Ah, to be young again." Washu muttered. "Now where's my next patient? Computer, locate the other alien Cryos brought here."

The computer was silent for a moment as it searched, then it answered. "Scanners detecting one large insectoid approximately thirty feet north-west of your present location."

Washu followed the computer's directions and found Zon sitting in a dark corner behind a large machine. He was in some kind of healing trance. All the cracks in his shell were gone. His one blade arm was fully reformed, as was his missing pincher arm. His other blade arm was only half formed.

While Washu didn't really want to wake him up, she needed to check him over and run a scan for whatever kind of supplement he needed.

"Uh, hi." She said. Zon's eyes snapped open and focused on her. "My name's Washu, what's yours again?"

He waited a few seconds before answering. "I am Zon. I must apologize for hiding like this. I already don't trust scientist. And this place isn't helping me, it's disorienting. I suppose that's because we're in another Universe."

"It probably is." Washu told him. "Could you tell me why you don't trust me?"

Zon told her the same story as he had told Cryos. He had been created by a mad scientist, and had killed his creator because he didn't want to become a weapon in the madman's plot for galactic conquest. "So you see," He told her. "Why I don't trust you. Added to that is the fact that Cryos told me to not take anything from you unless he was there to guard against mishaps."

"Oh, come on." Washu wanted to see what made this guy tick. "Do I look like someone who would give you something bad?"

"Cryos told me about the attack-of-the-fifty-foot-Draco incident."

"That was an accident!" Said Washu defensively. "And besides, I fixed the problem in the end. Anyway, what could be the harm in a little scan?"

"I suppose I can allow that." Zon told her as he walked to the table.

Cryos and Kentra came back just as the scan was finishing up. When it was done, it took Washu less than a minute to make a dose of the supplement Zon needed.

But Cryos wouldn't let her test it on the big bug himself. They needed a guinea pig.

So they opened the vault where Draco was locked up. He was still singing. "Two bottles of beer on the wall, two bottles of beer…" But he seemed calmer now, less likely to go bouncing off the walls.

Cryos set him free from the folded piece of metal and gave him the dose of the Washu's supplement.

Draco made gagging noises and tumbled to the floor.

"Ok," Said Cryos. "It's good."

"That's good?!" Screamed the frightened Zon.

"Yeah, if it was bad, Draco would say it was good."

Draco sat up and squawked, "How'd you know?"

"Because you do the same thing every time, idiot."

"Oh, right…"

A very annoyed Washu was sitting at her lab station waiting for them to come back. When she saw them coming she said, "I trust you found the supplement passed the test? I don't understand why you don't trust me."

"Because the last time I didn't test your medicines, you made one that would calm Draco down. And he drank twenty doses grew fifty feet tall!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!" Wailed Washu. "I'm not perfect! I got two vials mixed up! And you're not ever going to forgive me for that, are you?" Cryos started to answer, but Washu cut him off. "Here's your stupid medicine!" She dropped a bag of pills on the table and went storming off.

Zon opened the bag, took out a pill and ate it. "These certainly seem like the supplement I need."

"Well, stick with us for a while." Cryos said. "Just in case you start to mutate or something."

"Thank you. I think I will."

"Where are we going to go now?" Asked Kentra.

"Who knows. I don't pick where I'm going. I can only choose to go to places I've already been. If I want to go someplace new, it's random."

Cryos created a new portal as Kentra put on her spacesuit.

"Zon, Do you need a suit too?" Cryos asked the big bug.

"No." He answered. "My body stores oxygen. I can live for many hours on it so long as I can replenish it every so often."

Our three heroes went up to the portal and were about to step through, when a voice behind them screamed out.

"NOOOO! STOP!" It was Draco. "DON'T LEAVE ME!!"

When Draco got to them, Cryos told him, "Draco, you're annoying, stupid, a danger to yourself and others, and you have the attention span of a two-year old, but-" Cryos stopped suddenly. "You're not even listening to me now, are you?"

Draco was crawling under one of Washu's machines. He came out and proudly announced, "I found a penny!"

Cryos sighed. "Draco, I was going to say that I wouldn't intentionally leave you because you're my friend. But I'm changing that to: I wouldn't leave you because no universe could survive you running around unsupervised."

Draco held up his penny. "It's from 2001!"

"Draco," Cryos said in a strained voice.

"Yes?"

"GET IN THE PORTAL!"

"Okey-dokey." Draco flew happily into the wormhole.

Kentra shook her head. "I'm glad he's not my problem."

"If you marry me he's both our problems." Cryos reminded her.

She turned pale at the realization.

Zon spoke up suddenly. "Are we gong or not?"

"Yeah, lets go." They stepped through the portal together.


	26. X-Men World

Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Men. I don't now, nor have I ever owned them. In no way, shape or form do I have any claim to them. Now that that's out of the way, I'd like to say that I wanted to use the KidsWB version of the X-Men, only because there's more characters. But I figured most people have never seen that show 'cause it's on too early in the morning. (I only see it when I get up early on Saturdays and it's the only thing on) Anyway, I used the Movieverse because I figured a lot of people will have seen the X-Men movie and will know what's going on. Wow, long disclaimer.

Cryos, Kentra and Zon appeared in space. Less than a thousand miles away was a small blue and green planet with a dusty gray moon.

Draco was already barely visible at the edge of the planet's atmosphere. Well on his way to causing trouble.

It took Cryos a few seconds to recognize the planet as Earth. _Wow,_ He thought. _It's been awhile since I saw an Earth. I didn't realize how much I've missed this place._

"Cryos?" He heard Kentra's voice in his earpiece. "What's happening. You're just staring at that planet."

Cryos couldn't answer until he had pulled what looked like a tiny piece of stretchy cloth from his pocket and stuck it to his throat. It was the space communicator Washu had made for him years ago. "That's Earth. My homeworld."

"I thought the Sayian world was destroyed, and you didn't know where Ice-Jins were from."

"Yeah, but don't forget, I'm part Human too, and this is Earth. Maybe in your universe Humans forgot where they were from, but in mine they're still on the verge of space travel. I was hatched and raised on Earth."

"But isn't this a different Earth?"

"Yeah," Cryos told her sadly. "But I like to see what different worlds are like."

"It must be weird to see your own homeworld different like that."

"It is. And the similarities are even stranger than the differences."

Cryos was snapped out of his thoughts when Zon tapped him on the shoulder. Of course he couldn't hear any on the conversation. So Cryos just pointed at the planet until Zon got the idea and followed him there.

Once they had gotten deep enough in the atmosphere for Kentra to breathe, she took off her helmet and they finished the conversation.

"I don't think we should waste time here." Complained Zon after Cryos told him about Earth. "Why bother looking around if it's not really your Earth?"

"Well, first: I like looking around any Earths I find." Cryos told him. "I haven't seen an Earth in… Wow, how long has it been?"

Elfour spoke up. "Six years, nine months, two weeks, four days, nineteen hours, forty-seven minutes, and sixteen-"

"Elfour! It was a rhetorical question. Besides," He turned back to Zon. "And anyway, we lost Draco. We can't leave until we find him."

"How long will that take?"

"It took a week last time he got away."

"It was actually closer to two weeks." Elfour spoke again. "Twelve days, six hours-"

"ELFOUR! No one asked you."

Zon made a growl of anger in his throat. "I despise that creature. I don't understand why you put up with it."

"He's useful sometimes. … Well, occasionally. … I can't just leave him here! Imigine what he'll do to the place!"

"Fine." Said a defeated Zon. "I'll agree to that last point. But I still think that you'll never finish your quest if you keep stopping in every Universe."

"I've been searching for the last thirty years. I think I deserve a vacation. Lets go there." Cryos pointed down at what, in his world, would have been Hollywood. 

Who knew what it was called here, but it was probably just as strange a place as it was everywhere else. "Hollywood's a great place. I've been to Hollywoods on other Earths that are filled with so many freaks and weirdoes I don't even stand out."

"What if this isn't one of those weirdo filled ones?" Asked Kentra.

"Then I use a hologram, you wear a hat and sunglasses, and Zon stays out of sight." Zon was not happy with this arrangement, but he didn't really have much choice. Or anything better to do.

As it turned out it was named Hollywood, but wasn't a freak-filled one. Oh there were some pretty crazy people. Including a celebrity driving around in his limo throwing money out the roof. (Cryos grabbed some of it. It was always better to have some local money than to try to exchange gold or jewels) 

But after almost an hour of flying over the city, he hadn't seen a single head of dyed hair, or someone wearing weird costumes, or even anyone with face paint.

"It looks like you're going to be spending some time on the rooftops, Zon." Cryos told him.

As for Kentra, there was nothing they could do for her scales, but they were sparse enough that they might go unnoticed, and the rest of her skin was normal enough. But there was no way people would miss silver hair and purple, pupil-less eyes. So Cryos bought her some sunglasses and a hat.

When Kentra was as disguised as she was going to get, she and Cryos hit the boardwalk. She bought some rollerblades and bladed circles around him.

Cryos, on the other hand, was busy keeping an eye out for trouble. He was using the hologram of a big, tan surfer and fit in with the crowd so well that nobody even gave him a second glance.

But the people kept looking at Kentra.

She was oblivious of the attention, and just as well. The people didn't seem to like her. Some looked with fear, or pulled their children back. Others glared with unrestrained hatred.

So he paid close attention to everything going on around him. But when someone finally did something, Cryos had plenty of time to interfere.

A man with a machine gun jumped up suddenly from behind some bushes. He screamed out "MUTANT!" And leveled his gun at Kentra!

The man fired twelve shots. But Cryos, with his speed, had no problem getting in the way and grabbing the tiny bullets out of the air. 

"IT'S ANOTHER ONE!" The man screamed again before dropping back down behind the bush and coming up with a laser weapon.

He fired a few laser bolts and Cryos blocked them easily. Until one of them punched right through his hologram gauntlet. The high-tech glove was supposed to be laser proof, but the guy shot it in exactly the right spot.

His surfer image flickered and vanished. By this time most of the normal people had run off, and were being replaced by people dressed just like the shooter.

Cryos was ticked that his hologauntlet was broken. And with a burst of fury he launched an energy bomb that blew the shooter back a couple hundred yards. But his troubles weren't over. Once he stopped the shooter in the bushes, all the others that were surrounding them raised their laser rifles.

Cryos and Kentra moved back to back in the center of the circle. "Do you still have your blaster?" He asked her.

"Left it in Washu's lab."

"Damn. I want you to fly away so I can take care of these guys without worrying about you getting shot."

"I'll never make it." She told him. "They've got some noisy flying machines up in the air. They'd catch me if I could get past the guys on the ground." Cryos looked up and saw a couple helicopters buzzing around the sky.

"Ok, here's the plan." Cryos told her over his shoulder. "Those clothes your wearing should be able to stop a laser bolt, but don't bet your life on it. So what I'm going to do is take out one of them and get you his gun. Then I'll stop anything they shoot at you while you take them out. Get it?"

"Got it." She answered. "Count of three?"

"Why wait? I'm going right now."

Cryos ran as fast as he could and grabbed one of their guns. He threw it to Kentra, she caught it and started firing almost instantly. Every shot hitting it's target. But it wasn't that easy. These guys had armor that stopped the bolts. Some of them were even standing up after Kentra shot them!

And that wasn't the worst of it. She was in the open with no cover of her own, and enemy shots were flying back at her. That's where Cryos came in. He was fast enough to block the lasers. But it kept him so busy that he couldn't attack anyone himself.

Then a big black jet came swooping down. It shot down one of the choppers on it's way in, then fired a missile at another one of them. The third chopper kept its distance.

The jet scared the men on the ground too. All the ones that could run did when it showed up. Some of them were screaming "No! More mutants!"

As the jet reached the lowest part of it's dive, the doors opened and four people dove out.

There was a man with wild hair who looked like he lived in the woods. A woman with red hair who sort of drifted down to earth slowly. Another woman with white hair who looked like she was being held up in the air by a strong wind. And a man with a red thing over his eyes.

The wild man hit the ground first. And he wasted no time running to attack Kentra. She fired a few shots at him, but metal blades popped out of his knuckles and the laser bounced harmlessly off them. Then he slashed the end off the gun.

Cryos ran at him as fast as he could and body slammed him to the ground. "If you want her," He said through gritted teeth. "You have to go through me first. And you don't want to fight me. The last guy got his arms ripped off."

"Is that a threat?" The guy sounded amused. "You don't wanna threaten me unless you intend to go through with it."

"It's not a threat, it's a promise." Cryos told him as his own blades shot from his wrists.

The man just smiled and slashed with his metal blades. Cryos blocked with his, but to his surprise, the metal cut cleanly through his blade and into his arm! The blades even cut deep into bone, and his purple blood ran down his elbow.

Cryos screamed out (And so did Knetra when she saw what happened) and smacked the guy with the flat side of his other blade, sending him flying.

The man with the red visor ran at Cryos and a bolt of red light flashed from the thing on his eyes. The blast was strong, and Cryos wasn't ready for it. He was knocked backwards by it.

"NOO!!" Screamed Kentra. She raised her arms and a surprisingly powerful energy wave shot from her hands. The man with the red visor was sent flying clear off the boardwalk and into the ocean. It shocked everyone, especially Kentra.

The woman with the red hair glared at Kentra, and suddenly Kentra was airborne! She screamed as she suddenly shot through the air towards a brick building.

But Cryos caught her before she hit and launched an energy bomb back at the red haired woman, who jumped out of the way in time.

A lightning bold suddenly shot from the sky and struck Cryos and Kentra. It was powerful enough to make him drop to his knees, and Kentra slipped from his hands to the ground. He looked up and saw the white haired woman up in the air. A small cloud had appeared in the air around her. That was where the lightning bolt had come from.

Zon came flying up from a rooftop. Clearly intending to save the day, but the woman saw him and hit him with another lightning bolt. Zon was still smoking when he hit the ground.

Cryos was about to fire a very powerful energy wave at her, one strong enough to kill her, when suddenly a voice in his head shouted NO! Stop fighting!

Kentra heard it as well. And so did the group of people attacking them. Everyone stopped.

The black jet came down, landed on the street, and a bald man in a wheelchair came rolling down the ramp.

"Hello." The man said. "I am Professor Charles Xavier." 


	27. X-Men World: Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. (Fill in witty comment here)

Charles Xavier, the man in the wheelchair. Cryos was under no illusions that this was an ordinary person. This man had a sense of power that was almost tangible in the air around him, but Cryos couldn't sense his energy as being any higher than an ordinary person's. His power came from a different source.

He looked down at the ground where Kentra lay. She was just waking up. That lightning bolt had given her quite a shock. Cryos picked her up before walking over to check on Zon. 

The bug wasn't in very good shape. A big chunk of shell on his side was gone, flash-fried from the lightning bolt that had struck him down. But as Cryos bent over to inspect the wound, he saw it was already beginning to cover over with a slimy substance. He'd be fine.

"Cryos," Kentra spoke weakly. "What's going on?" . Cryos had set his translator microbes to English to warn the wild looking guy away from Kentra. Now he set them to basic so Kentra could understand him.

"Relax Kentra, I'm not sure what's happening, but I'm going to find out." After he said that, Kentra passed out.

Cryos walked over to the Professor and looked him in the eye. He waited a second while his translator microbes reset back to English, then said, "What do you want? Why did you attack us?"

"We received reports of a mutant-related disturbance in Hollywood," He said, "so we had to investigate. We can't afford to be to careful you know. When we arrived, we saw the two of you tangling with the 'Friends of Humanity,' those anti-mutant psychopaths, and we were forced to intervene. I'm afraid Logan got a little, overzealous. He attacked you, but you defended yourselves admirably. I hope there are no hard feelings."

"Hard feelings?!" This whole thing was a misunderstanding?! "I don't even know what you're talking about! And what's the deal with mutants anyway?!"

"Professor!" The wild haired man. He was sniffing the blades that had gotten Cryos's arm. Just seeing those blades made Cryos's arm hurt. But the deep gauges were gone, his healing powers at work. The only evidence of the damage left were the rips in his hologauntlet. And that was broken already, so it didn't matter too much. "I don't know what these guys are, but they aren't mutants. They aren't even human!"

The white haired woman drifted down to the ground like a leaf in the breeze. "If they aren't mutants, then what are they?"

"I believe," Began the Professor before Cryos cut him off.

"I believe we can speak for ourselves! My name is Cryos. This is Kentra, and the big bug over there is Zon. We are travelers, you'd call us aliens. And we prefer to avoid attracting attention to ourselves! Not get attacked first by people who call us mutants and then by people who really are mutants!"

"I see you're upset." Said Professor Xavier. "That is Logan there." He pointed at the wild man who had cut Cryos's arm. "Codename Wolverine. That's Ororo, codename Storm. Scott Summers is down on the beach. He's codename is Cyclops. And that is Jean." He indicated the red haired woman who was helping Cyclops out of the ocean. "Perhaps you'd like to come back to the institute and we could sort things out."

Cryos thought it over a minute, then asked, "Do you have a hospital there?"

"Of course." He answered. "The best."

Cryos glared at him a moment longer, then said, "Ok, but only to help my friends. And I'll be keeping an eye out for any tricks. So don't try anything funny."

Cryos set Kentra in the black jet. (It was a rather impressive plane. Some kind of modification on the SR-71 Blackbird. He'd have to race it sometime so see if it was any faster than the original) Then he put Zon on as well. But he didn't really trust these people yet, and stood guard over his friends.

During the flight, he heard all about mutants, and these mutants who called themselves the X-Men. A sort of self-appointed police force for renegade mutants. And he heard about the anti-mutant hate groups. The Friends of Humanity was one of the largest.

He also told them about himself. Who and what he was, where he came from, and what he was doing on Earth.

Eventually, they arrived at the Xavier Institute. It was a school for mutants. Cryos saw people, mostly kids, who could fly, teleport, shoot lasers, transform, control fire and just about anything else you could imagine.

True to his word Xavier had a top rate medical center, it received dozens of strange cases every day. Burns, frostbite and severed body parts were daily occurrences.

But it was good that neither Kentra or Zon needed any real medical attention. Because Cryos didn't think these people understood alien physiology. All they needed was a day or so to rest in safety and they'd be fine. 

Cryos wished he could have protected Kentra better. If he kept getting her in danger, someday she'd get hurt really bad. Or even worse. It was then that he decided to train Kentra to use her power to the fullest. He had already seen that she had great untapped potential. Weather it was her own or something she had absorbed from him was irrelevant. She'd be training with him as soon as she was well. 

While he was waiting for them to wake up, he broke open a packet of translator microbes and gave each of his unconscious friends a dose. He only had packet of microbes left. But it was worth it, Kentra and Zon would have to be able to speak and understand English when they woke up.

Cryos stood watch over his friends until Zon woke suddenly and told him to go and learn everything he could about these people. The bug said he'd watch over Kentra until Cryos returned.

When Cryos spoke to him, Zon gave him a funny look. Cryos told him a little bit about translator microbes and said he's tell him more when Kentra woke up.

At first Cryos didn't want to leave her side (And there was the unspoken issue of Zon himself. Cryos wasn't completely sure he could trust him yet. After all, they'd only known each other for one day) But in the end Zon won when he convinced Cryos to at least learn his way around the place, in case they had to make a quick exit. Xavier had given them all full access to the mansion, someone might as well take advantage of it.

So Cryos started his exploration of the mansion. Starting with the upper levels (mostly bedrooms) he worked his way down through the kitchen (dinner smelled excellent) and back to the lower levels. He thought he was done until he spotted the elevator. 

It went down, he was sure of it. There were no elevators in the upper levels, so it had to go down.

He went to open it, but before he could push the button, the door opened all by itself and Scott Summers, A.K.A. Cyclops, came out.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded.

Before Cryos could say a word, Professor X came out of nowhere and answered for him. "He's going to see the training facilities. He wishes to train the girl to defend herself. Do not worry, I'll go with him."

Cyclops didn't like it, but he just grumbled as he walked away.

Cryos looked at the professor. "How did you know I wanted to train Kentra? And what kind of training equipment do you have down there?"

"Come with me." He simply said as he rolled into the elevator. Cryos stepped in after him just before the door closed. "My mutant power," Said Professor X as the elevator started down, "is psychic power. I can both read minds, and alter what people think and know."

"You didn't do anything to us, did you?" Cryos was afraid. What could this guy have done to him?

"Oh, do not worry. I wouldn't alter your memories even if I could. You and your two companions minds are simply not human enough for me to get into. Not that I would want to."

Cryos just thought that over for awhile as the elevator went further and further down. Just before the doors opened he said, "You probably don't have the kind of training equipment I need anyway. My training sessions are pretty intense." The elevator door opened. "Or I could be wrong."

The Danger Room, as Cryos later found out it was called, was a huge metal dome. There were lasers, blades, pits, holographic environments, walls that popped up out of the ground, you name a weapon, it was probably in that room. And everything was programmable. You could set it to whatever difficulty you wanted. This place was perfect!

Cryos was about to test it out, but Elfour made a buzzing sound. "What is it Elfour?" Asked a very annoyed Cryos.

"It's Kentra. She's calling on the comm you gave her during the tournament. She's asking where you are."

"Tell her I'll be there in less than a minute." Cryos didn't even wait for the elevator. He just went out the car's roof and up the elevator shaft to the door. He was by Kentra's side in about fifteen seconds.

She was still a little weak, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

Zon was doing even better. The only sign of the injury he'd had not an hour before was a dark spot where the shell had grown back.

When Cryos asked them how they were feeling, Kentra looked at him a little funny. It was almost the same expression Zon had shown before. "What's with your voice?" She asked. "It's like your speaking another language but I can still understand you."

"That's exactly what it is." He said. "I gave both of you some translator microbes while you were asleep. Try concentrating in my words. Hold the words and what they mean in your mind for a few seconds."

"I don't see what that is going to-" Zon started to say but stopped when he realized his words were in English.

Kentra said, "Whoa, that's cool." Then covered her mouth. Her words were English as well.

"That's how you reset your translator microbes." Cryos told them, a little amused. He went on to tell them about the Danger Room. They both wanted to try it. And Kentra loved the idea of getting some training.

The professor showed up and invited them to watch Cryos try out the room. It was set to Logan's Run, the hardest setting, and waiting for him.

So it was back down the elevator to the room. Kentra, Zon and the professor watched from the control room as the machinery started up.

Whirling blades popped from the wall. They never even got close to him.

Lasers began firing from somewhere near the domed ceiling, and Cryos launched an energy bomb that shut them all down at once.

More and more dangerous machines attacked Cryos, and he loved every minute of it. _This thing is great!_ He thought. _I'll have to get Washu to build something like this!_

Ten minutes later, the course ended. Cryos looked up to the control room where Zon was nodding approvingly, the professor looked shocked, and Kentra was looking rather pale.

She leaned over to the microphone and asked, "I'm not supposed to do that, am I?"

"Well, not just yet." Kentra relaxed a bit. "But judging from your potential, I'd say you could at least keep up with me in a week or so." She went pale again. Relax Kentra, I've got to teach you how to use your power before we can even try the Danger Room obstacles."

"Well," She asked slowly, "When can we start?"

"There's no time like the present." Said Cryos.


	28. X-Men World: 3rd and Final Part

Disclaimer: Yeah know, even if I said I owned all the stories I use here (I don't own them, it's just for effect) there's not much anyone could do. Are they gonna sue me? It's not like I have any money. Think about it, if I had a job, would I have the time to write this? (Oh and I know the Juggernaut wasn't in the X-Men movie, But I needed a good villain. And why make up a new bad guy when it's so much easier to steal, err I mean borrow, one)

Cryos stalked through the undergrowth tracking his pray. And of course, being tracked by that same pray. 

It was dark, but he could still see a bit. Suddenly, a faint purple glow appeared in front of him. He'd been spotted!

With nothing to lose now, he launched himself at the glow, but it was too quick. The glow dropped down to the ground and he went right over it.

A small energy wave flashed up at him, briefly illuminating the owner of those glowing purple eyes. But Cryos wasn't going to fall for a trick like that. 

With a burst of speed, he vanished and reappeared behind the shooter of that wave.

Still moving with extreme speed, he grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her back. Then he whipped his tail around her ankles.

"It's over." He said. "End simulation!" The lights in the danger room came up and the holographic forest vanished.

Cryos looked down at Kentra, held fast in his hands. He expected her to be disappointed, but to his surprise, she was smiling over her shoulder at him.

"It's not over yet." She told him. Cryos had just enough time to think, _What the-,_ before her purple eyes flashed and twin energy beams fired from them!

Cryos leapt backwards and just barely got out of the way. Kentra turned and fired several more shots. Cryos did a series of backflips to escape.

"Well, someone's been practicing." Cryos gave a nod of approval. "But have you been practicing your speed as well?"

Kentra dropped into a fighting stance and made the multiversal bring-it-on gesture, beckoning him with a curl of the finger.

Cryos smiled at her before going into his own fighting stance. They glared at each other for a moment before he launched himself at her.

He swung wildly, but she got around every punch. She kept going for close to a minute before making a mistake. 

Fortunately, Cryos saw it in time and pulled his punch. She opened her eyes to the sight of his fist mere inches from her face and breathed a sigh of relief. 

The first time she had tried dodging punches she'd ended up taking a solid punch to the face, leaving her with a black eye that was still visible as a faint shadow.

Surprisingly, this incident early in her training hadn't discouraged her, but only made her try harder. They'd only been training together for two weeks but she had already surpassed Cryos's wildest expectations and showed no signs of peaking anytime soon.

"Ok," She said. "NOW you win."

Cryos smiled and looked up at Professor Xavier at the Danger Room's controls. "Professor! If you could adjust the lights so I can't see Kentra's eyes maybe she'll do better!"

The holographic jungle reappeared and the light took on a purplish cast. Kentra's eyes were no longer stood out like candles in the dark. "Perfect, thanks!"

They were about to start again when the simulation turned off. "Hey!" Shouted Kentra and Cryos together.

"I'm sorry." The professor said. "But we've just received word of a Draco sighting. I thought you'd want to know."

"Where is he this time?" The X-Men were helping to track Draco down. Over the last two weeks he had been spotted in Brazil, Argentina, France and Japan. But he had escaped them each time.

"He's made an appearance in Australia, where he's been attacking parking meters." 

Cryos sighed. "He's stealing from parking meters?" It was a dumb, but typically Draco, thing to do.

"Actually no." The Professor answered. "He's just smashing them open and going through all the coins. But as far as the authorities can tell, no money is missing."

"That's strange." Cryos thought it over and tried to come up with a logical explanation for Draco's behavior. Finding none, he just said, "Prep the X-Jet. I'll be there in two minutes."

He and Kentra flew up the elevator shaft to the mansion. He told her to make sure they got the jet ready fast while he found Zon.

Zon wasn't hard to find. He'd been spending most of his time with Wolverine doing Tai-Chi. 

He enjoyed the ancient discipline and claimed it had a calming effect. Of course, he had been forced to come up with a modified version. The style that humans used didn't quite work right when you have four arms and four legs. Not to mention the fact that his limbs didn't bend quite the same as a human's.

The time that wasn't spent with Wolverine was spent on the roof of the mansion, where he worked on his both his fighting and meditation. So Cryos headed up to the roof and gave Zon an update on the situation with Draco.

Zon was eager to help and followed Cryos down to the landing bay where the X-Jet was parked. Wolverine was already there, as were Cyclops, Jean and Storm.

There were two other mutants there as well, both teenagers. Amara Aquilla, codename Magma for her fire powers, and Bobby Drake, codename Iceman for obvious reasons, were happy to be on their first combat mission.

Cryos had talked the Professor into letting them come along to try and counteract Draco's own fire and ice powers after he'd frozen Wolverine into an ice-cube on their last encounter. Wolverine was lucky his healing powers had saved him.

Once everyone got loaded into the X-Jet, they took off for Australia. 

The X-Jet was fast, they went halfway around the world in less than three hours. During most of the time Cryos was playing cards with some of the mutants. The Professor, who was flying the jet, thought it was quite amusing. But Wolverine got fed up hearing, "Go fish!" and shredded the cards into tiny pieces.

When they got to Sydney, Australia, the jet landed and everyone piled out except for the Professor, who stayed in the jet in case a quick escape was needed. But the city was completely quiet. The only sound was the crackling of flames from a couple buildings and the dripping of melting ice from some others.

"Well, at least we know Draco was here." Offered Kentra.

Wolverine raised his hand for silence. "I can smell 'em." He sniffed a few times and pointed at one building that was less damaged than most. "He's in there." Wolverine started into the building and was caught by a wall of cold blue fire.

Once again, he was frozen in an ice-cube. Cryos grabbed Magma's shoulder and pointed at Wolvie. "See if you can thaw him out or not, either way, catch up with us as fast as you can."

"Got it." She answered before changing form a normal looking teenage girl to a being made of pure fire. Flames shot from her fingertips and began to slowly melt the ice that held Wolverine captive.

Cryos and the others chased after Draco before he could get away, but the little lizard started spitting fireballs at them. 

Iceman changed to his ice form. In that form he was able to control his powers better. And he started firing lumps of ice at the fireballs, turning them into harmless steam clouds.

Now Draco had to spit more fireballs just to block Iceman's ice and wasn't able to watch where he was going. Giving Zon the chance he was waiting for.

Flying over Draco, he moved into an intercept course and grabbed the stupid little thing out of the air. And as soon as Cryos got close enough to clamp Draco's beak shut, it was over.

Taking Draco from Zon, Cryos held the little featherbrain up to face level and looked him right in the eye. "Draco, Can you hear me?"

Draco nodded.

"Why did you run away like that?" Cryos asked him. Draco made little mumbling sounds until Cryos let go of his beak. 

"I LOST MY PENNY!!" Draco wailed.

"You WHAT?!" Everyone said at once.

"I came down to the planet when we first got here, and my penny fell down a sewer. I tried to find it, but some hobo who lives down there found it first. AND HE SPENT IT! HE SPENT MY PENNY! AND I'VE BEEN FOLLOWING IT ALL OVER THIS STUPID LITTLE PLANET FOR THE LAST TWO WEEKS." Everyone just stared openmouthed at him. 

And right around then Wolverine and Magma showed up. He was dripping wet and did not look very happy. "I'm gonna KILL YOU!" He bellowed as his claws popped out.

Draco squawked in fear and opened his beak to spit fire at Wolverine, but Cryos stepped in. "Everyone relax!" He looked back at Draco. "You mean to tell me that this was all over a penny!? Draco, what penny was this?"

"Not just any penny, MY penny. The one I found in Washu's lab."

Cryos was silent for a moment, then said, "I think I need to sit down." 

He started to sit on a big piece of rubble that had fallen onto the sidewalk. But at the last second, Draco screamed "STOP!!!!!"

Cryos stood back up. "What is it NOW?!"

Draco swooped down to the chunk of concrete Cryos was going to sit on and picked up a tiny object. "My penny!" He announced happily. "It must have fallen out of a parking meter when I smashed it!"

"Does this mean we can go to another Universe now?" Asked Zon.

"Yeah, sure." Cryos was about to make a wormhole into a new Universe, but then the Professor's psychic voice called X-Men! To me, quickly!

Everyone started running as fast as the could back to the X-Jet. It was obvious what the problem was. There was a huge guy with a domed helmet ripping into one of the wings.

"Oh, no!" Screamed Wolverine. "It's the Juggernaut!"

"The who?" Zon shouted over the noise of ripping metal.

"The Juggernaut." Repeated Wolverine. "He's a mutant. His power is super strength. He's called the unstoppable object. And he's got it in for the Professor!"

The Juggernaut was roaring, "I heard on the news that a group of mutants kept showing up wherever that little lizard thing was. So "I just waited until it was on the news again, and I went there!"

"We'll see just how strong he really is." Said Cryos bravely before swooping down out of the air at the Juggernaut.

Cryos managed to get a two handed punch right on the big guy's head. He stumbled a bit, but didn't even fall over.

"Who's this?" Juggernaut bellowed. "A new mutant pipsqueak for me to pound on?" He looked up into the X-Jet's cockpit. "Charles, you're too kind. This is gonna be fun!"

He turned back to Cryos and smiled through the little slots on his helmet. As Cryos got ready to fight this… thing, he heard the Professor's voice in his head. Cryos! There's only one way to stop the Juggernaut. You must remove his helmet, then I can subdue him with a psychic blast.

Cryos just nodded before launching himself at the Juggernaut. He was knocked away like a fly. Cryos hit the ground, hard. He landed in an awkward position and felt his ankle twist in a way it should never be able to bend.

"Woh, this guy's strong." He saw Zon moving up to take on the giant, and was slapped aside just as easily.

Zon tried going around the back while the X-Men attacked from the front.

Kentra flew around the Juggernaut as well, but not to attack. She ran to check on Cryos. "Kentra, go get Draco." He pointed at the little lizard that was sitting on a rock and laughing hysterically every time the Juggernaut knocked someone down.

"But your ankle," She tried to say, but Cryos wouldn't let her finish.

"It's just sprained. It's happened before. I'll be fine in a minute. Now go get Draco! I've got a plan."

Kentra nodded and flew back to the lizard, grabbed him off his perch, and brought him back to Cryos. He held him up and said, "Listen Draco, I need you to get that guy's helmet off!"

"No, this is too much fun!"

"Draco! Do it or loose the penny!" Cryos was in no mood to put up with Draco now.

"AHHH!! NOO!! NOT THE PENNY!" Draco held his penny close and flew at the Juggernaut. Cryos watched him struggle with the buckles, but he wasn't big enough to open them. So he came back.

"I couldn't do it. I'm not big enough to push the buckle and open it." He sounded honestly sad.

"Well don't just stand there." Cryos yelled at him. "Do something!" Draco's sad look vanished as he happily stood up on his hind legs and started to dance the Macceraina. "SOMETHING CONSTRUCTIVE!!!" Cryos yelled.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Draco fluttered back over to the Juggernaut and flew right into the bug guy's helmet through the eyehole.

The Juggernaut started screaming instantly. "AHHHH!!! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!"

Everyone fighting him backed off as he started thrashing crazily. And after a moment of that, he took his helmet off!!

Draco flew back to Cryos muttering, "It stunk in there. He needs a shower."

The Juggernaut started screaming again, but this time in pain. Cryos looked up and saw the Professor in the X-Jet with his eyes closed and his hands on his temples.

The Juggernaut fell, unconscious, to the ground. Zon walked up to Cryos. One of his small claw arms were gone, but he looked happy.

"I was wrong." He apologized. "I guess that stupid little thing has some uses after all."

"Yeah," Muttered Wolverine. "but can it get us home? The X-Jet's trashed."

"Actually, he can." Cryos threw Draco up into the air and Draco transformed into his spaceship form. Leaving the X-Men gaping in awe.

Draco landed next to the jet and opened his mouth. "Come on." Cryos led the way into Draco's mouth. "You ride in here. He can get us back to the mansion in a couple of minutes."

"Well," Said Iceman, "It sure beats walking." Everyone followed him into Draco's mouth and up into the cockpit. (The Professor needed a little help of course, no wheelchair ramp)

When everyone was inside, Draco landed on top of the X-Jet, wrapped his huge pillar-like landing-gear legs around it, and lifted it up into the air with them.

About twenty minutes later, Draco dropped the X-Jet into the front yard of the Xavier institute.

"DRACO! Cryos yelled. "I said to put it down gently!"

"Oops," Draco's now deep voice echoed around them. "Sorry."

Everyone got out of Draco before he collapsed back down to his lizard form and stood on the grass with everyone else.

"I guess this is goodbye." Cryos said to the X-Men.

Wolverine muttered, "Good riddance, I say."

Professor Xavier ignored the cranky mutant and said, "I'm sorry to see you go Cryos. And both of you too." He said to Zon and Kentra.

Cryos stepped forward and shook his hand before opening a wormhole into another universe.

Kentra started to put her spacesuit on but Cryos stopped her. "You won't need it. See how calm the wormhole is? That's because there's air on the other side."

She said "Oh, ok." And put the suit back in the capsule.

Cryos turned to his friends. "Is everybody ready to go?"

"I've got my penny! Lets go!" Draco started through the portal but Cryos grabbed his tail and pulled him back.

"That caused a lot of trouble last time, Draco. This time, we go together." He put Draco on his shoulder and stepped through the wormhole with Zon and Kentra right behind him.


	29. Sheep and the Abyss

Disclaimer: I don't need a disclaimer for this chapter. This is a claimer. All characters in this chapter are mine!! (Ok, so I mentioned Yeerks, they aren't mine. Those guys belong to K.A. Applegate, but everything else is mine)

Cryos was astonished by what he saw. They had appeared in someone's house!

That had never happened before. The only time a wormhole had ever opened up indoors was in Washu's lab. But here they were in someone's living room.

The portal closed behind them just as the door opened and a teenage boy walked into the room.

"Alright! It's finally worked!" He shouted.

"What worked?" Asked Kentra.

"You're here! I've been waiting years for this plan to pay off." The kid said.

"What are you talking about?" Demanded Cryos.

"I created you! My real name doesn't matter anymore. My screen name's blacksheep998. Call me Sheep. I'm the creator of all this."

"You're what!?!?" Demanded everyone except Draco, who was knocking over every lamp in the room.

"One sec," Sheep pulled a tiny computer from his pocket and typed something in. All the lamps in the room were suddenly fixed and back upright.

"How'd you do that?" Cryos asked. He was frightened. Was this guy friend or foe?

"I told you. I'm the guy who created you. I created everything here."

"Maybe you should explain from the beginning." The threat in Zon's voice was obvious.

"Ok," Sheep started his story. "It started years ago when I got this handheld computer. It turned out that whatever I typed on it came true. I did all kinds of things with it. I helped people, I hurt people, some things I'm not proud of. But I enjoyed having this little magic computer. Of course, one day it broke. Naturally I didn't trust anyone else with it, so I fixed it myself. I almost did it too, I just mixed up two little wires…" Sheep drifted off into his memories.

"AND!?" Cryos prompted.

"What?" Sheep snapped out of it. "Oh yeah, when I tried to use it I got sent here. I've been stuck here ever since."

Draco had finished knocking over the lamps again, and in the near darkness, Cryos saw a flickering light coming through the closed blinds. He pulled up the window shade and saw… emptiness. A dark, swirling place cut through with lightning bolts. There was no ground, the house was floating in nothingness.

"Where IS here?" He asked.

"THAT," Sheep pointed at the world outside the window, "is the emptiness between worlds that you travel through whenever you go into a different Universe. It's my belief that my microcomputer pulls energy from this place. When I wired it backwards it caused a feedback loop that pulled me here."

Kentra looked sad for him. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh, I don't even remember anymore." He typed something on his handheld computer and a calendar appeared on the wall. Sheep flipped through the pages for a minute before answering. "About sixty years."

"But, you're-" Cryos started.

"A kid? Yeah, apparently you don't age here. But I've got a plan to get out. You see, I can still have some effect on the outside worlds. I can cause small changes that can cause bigger changes. That's how I created you, Cryos."

"What? How?" Cryos still didn't understand what was going on.

"Well, really I just set things into motion and hoped for the best. But I knew that this would happen eventually if I got everything set up properly. And that your coming here was my only chance at rescue."

"What about me?" Asked Zon. 

"I didn't have anything to do with you, Kentra or Draco. You all came about on your own." Sheep told him.

"Wait," Cryos said, "Do you mean to tell me that you were responsible for my mom and dad getting blasted off into some far off Universe and me and Zeethra having to go off and find them?"

"Um… Indirectly." He admitted.

"And now you expect us to help you?"

"That was the plan." 

Cryos glared at him. "Draco. Cook this guy."

Sheep typed on his computer and a muzzle appeared on Draco's face. Draco's fireball blasted it clear across the room. Sheep typed again muttering something about a titanium muzzle. 

Draco tried breathing fire again, but it shot out his nostrils. The muzzle held.

"Come on Cryos," Sheep pleaded. "You can't say this was ALL bad. Look at you. You've met friends, seen strange places, for crying out loud you've got a fiancée! All of which you would never have had if your parents hadn't been sent to another Universe! Isn't that worth taking me home?"

Cryos sighed. "If that thing's got ultimate power," He asked, "why don't you just use it to send yourself home?"

"Because it can only effect matter. It Has more power here than anywhere else, but it still can't create a wormhole. I need you for that."

Cryos sat down on the couch and shoved Draco onto the floor. The stupid little lizard was still struggling with his muzzle.

"How are my parents" Cryos asked.

"Well they're still alive if that's what you're wondering. But they aren't going to be easy to rescue." Sheep told him.

"I don't know all the specifics, but I'll tell you everything I do know. They appeared in a world not unlike one the Universe I came from. But with one small difference, there is a species in this Universe called Yeerks. They are a parasite."

"What do they do?" Asked Kentra fearfully.

"A Yeerk in it's natural state isn't much more than a slug, but they have the power to get into the brain of another creature and take them over." Explained Sheep.

"So you're saying that Cryos's parents are held by these, Yeerks?" Asked Zon.

"Well, in a way." Sheep paused before continuing. "There is one Yeerk, a horribly mutated Yeerk who was the subject of a successful experiment to create a kind of Super-Yeerk. One who, instead of entering the bodies of it's host, absorbs the host's bodies into itself! Steeling their power and bodies for itself!"

Cryos jumped off the couch and slammed Sheep against the far wall. "Are you trying to say-"

"YES! That's who has your parents. In the last thirty years since your parents were lost this Yeerk has conquered the most powerful race in that Universe, and isn't done yet. He won't rest until every member of every race in every Universe is absorbed into him!" Sheep painfully picked himself up off the floor.

"Then we have to go and defeat this creature!" Shouted Zon. "In the name of all that is right! But how can we get there?"

"I can help!" Shouted Sheep and typed something on his computer. "There, now create a portal."

Cryos created a new wormhole. It was swirling madly. It defiantly opened up into deep space.

"Now," Said Sheep, "If you'd just be so kind as to create a portal that would send me home-"

"Shut it!" Cryos yelled at him. "If this portal works and I save my parents MAYBE I'll come back and help you." Cryos pulled the muzzle of Draco's face and said, "Draco, spaceship, now!"

Draco had to complain first. "Aww, but I wanted to smash some more stuff…"

"Later Draco, right now I need a spaceship."

"Ohhh… Well, alright." Draco transformed into his ship form, completely trashing Sheep's living room in the process.

Cryos, Kentra and Zon leapt into Draco's mouth and speed through the wormhole.

__

Maybe this is finally the end… Thought Cryos.

"Doubtfull," Muttered Sheep as the portal closed and he resumed typing on his microcomputer. "There'll probably be at least another ten chapters."


	30. Animorphs World

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs. That honor belongs to K.A. Applegate. And let me tell you, I've been planning this part since I read the last Animorphs book… (I must have been working on ch4 or 5 then) It's what made me press on with this story even when I was sick of it and didn't feel like writing. Not for this particular chapter, but the events coming in the following ones. That's right you faithful readers, this is the beginning of the end for Heir of the Ice-Jin. But don't worry yet, there is a plan in the works for a sequel. We'll just have to see how this goes first… (BTW, still don't own DBZ, Tenchi Muyo, Farscape, Pokemon, or Star Wars. I just don't want anyone getting ideas) Oh, I almost forgot, if you haven't read the Animorphs series you might get kinda lost. For anyone who hasn't read it, I'll try to put in as much backstory as possible. For anyone who has read some of it, this contains spoilers from book 54.

The wormhole dropped them in deep space, light years from the nearest star system. Cryos concentrated on sensing his parents' energy signatures out in the depths of space.

__

THERE! He felt them very far away, but couldn't place where. The feeling was blurred somehow. _There somewhere here,_ He thought, _and I'm not gonna give up until I find them. No matter what it takes._

"Cryos?" Kentra asked. "What is it?"

"They're here." He muttered. "They're actually here. My parents are here…"

"Houston," Draco bellowed, "we have a problem…"

"Draco," Cryos warned him, "I'm not in the mood for your antics right now."

"No really! There's a problem here!"

"What is it!?" maybe if Draco got some attention he'd shut up.

"THERE'S A SHIP ON A COLLISION COURSE WITH US!!" Draco shouted.

"What!? Get out of the WAY!!" But even as Cryos said the words, he saw the ship coming right at them and knew they'd never get out of the way in time.

He had one option. Grabbing Kentra, he raced to Draco's cargo hold. Even as he ran, he felt the collision and rush of escaping air. He slammed the door shut behind him. It would stay pressurized long enough for Kentra to get her spacesuit on.

Even then, she was quite dizzy by the time she managed to put her helmet on. But once she got it locked down she was all right.

Going back out into the bridge, they saw the gaping wound in Draco's hull. Draco was unconscious and quiet. But he'd probably be plenty annoying later to make up for any downtime now.

The ship that had hit them was no better off. The hull wasn't breached, but they were venting air from cracks. As the other ship slowly spun in space, Cryos saw the engines. They were trashed, ruined, completely unfixable. 

It was too bad really, because it was a very nice ship. It was built on a shape like a stretched boomerang, with the engines at the curved part and some kind of laser weapons at the outstretched tips.

"We'll have to help them," Said Kentra, "it's our fault they crashed." 

Cryos glanced up at Draco's hull breech. It had healed, but there wasn't enough air for sound to carry yet.

Suddenly, Draco's voice screamed. Apparently the air pumps had restored the pressure. "THEY HIT ME!! THEY HIT MEEEE!!! I'LL KILL THEM!!"

"Personally Draco," Cryos told him, "I'd like to leave them out here too, but that'd be no better than murder in a situation like this. Could you get close enough to grab them? I'm gonna board."

"And kill them?" Draco asked hopefully.

"I doubt it." Cryos muttered. "Kentra, Zon? I want you to watch Draco while I'm gone so he doesn't do anything stupid."

"That will most likely be a difficult task…" Zon told him.

But Cryos just ignored him as Draco got in close, opened his mouth and grabbed hold of one of the other ship's forward sweeping parts. When he had an airtight grip, Cryos dropped down into his mouth and ripped into the other ship's hull. 

He was greeted with a wall of smoke. Apparently the other ship had some pretty bad internal damage as well.

Cryos felt his way through the smoke filled hallway towards what he hoped was the bridge. Then, off in the distance, he heard human voices yelling! He couldn't make out what they were saying yet, but he ran as fast as he dared to the source of the sounds.

The hallway opened up into a larger room filled with smoke. There were at least five people in the smoke, Cryos couldn't see to be sure, and something else was there too. Something with flapping wings.

Suddenly the flapping thing flew right into Cryos's face! It was a hawk! A common, everyday, Earth hawk!

JAKE! WE'VE BEEN BOARDED! It took Cryos a moment to realize that the voice came from the hawk! Apparently it wasn't a normal bird.

A voice in the smoke yelled, "Everyone! Battle morphs now!"

Cryos had no idea what was going on until a huge gorilla came lunging at him through the smoke! Cryos easily jumped over the slow moving animal, but before he had time to figure out why a very alien looking spacecraft was filled with Earth animals, a tiger stepped up out of the smoke.

Speak Yeerk. And do it quickly before I decide to rip your throat out. Cryos looked down at the tiger. It wasn't really talking, he just heard the voice in his head. It was similar to Professor Xavier's telepathy.

"I don't know what you are," Cryos told the tiger, "or why you think I'm a Yeerk, but I'm here to help you."

A Human man came running out of the smoke next carrying something that could only be a weapon judging from how he was pointing it at Cryos's face. "What are you talking about?!" He demanded.

Cryos glared at him. "I don't like people who point guns at me…"

Well tough! It was the gorilla again. He raised his arms for a massive, two-handed punch. 

With a light-footed backflip, Cryos jumped behind the big ape and landed a blow to the back of his neck that knocked him out cold.

The Human with the gun fired. Cryos felt a slight tingle of energy where the beam hit his side.

He whipped his tail over his shoulder and snatched the weapon out of the mans hands. With a curl of his tail, he reduced it to tiny useless pieces.

Cryos was ready just about ready to leave these people to die in space, but Kentra came up behind him. "How's it going?" She asked.

"Oh the usual, really. We're working out a deal right now."

"Are we doing to help them?"

"Well right now it seems they're trying to convince me to kill them."

"Oh, Cryos!" Kentra hit him lightly on his back. "I'll take care of this." She stepped up to the thinning smoke and announced, "We're here to help you! You're ship's damaged badly! We can help!"

What makes you think we need any of your help, Yeerk? Yet another psychic voice called as a small bear came charging at her. Kentra reacted too fast for the bear though. She spun once on her heel and kicked the beast in the head. It stumbled, but didn't pass out.

Cryos saw the Human rising up with another gun. This time he pointed it at Kentra. 

Just before he fired, Cryos glanced at the small weapon. His eyes flashed as he overloaded it's power supply and it exploded in the surprised man's hand, badly burning him. He wouldn't be holding any more guns for awhile.

EVERYBODY STOP! Kentra looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, but Cryos recognized it as the tiger. I don't think they're Yeerks. What do you think Menderash?

The human, who was apparently named Menderash, answered, "They aren't any species I've ever seen, but who knows what kind of host bodies the Yeerks may have found in Kelbrid space."

I say kill them! The bear reared up on it's hind legs and lunged at Kentra again. She punched it in the jaw and it was out cold.

EVERYBODY STOP FIGHTING UNTIL I FIGURE OUT WHAT'S GOING ON! The tiger yelled again. You! He looked at Cryos. What are you!?

"My name is Cryos." Cryos told the tiger. "This is Kentra, and there are two others, Draco and Zon. We are travelers, and approaching the end of our journey too, until you crashed into us! Being good people, we decide to help. So you attack us! I'm tempted to leave you stranded out here!"

Hmm… The tiger started to pace in the confides of the small room as he thought it over. You said our ship was badly damaged?

"Yeah, the engines are trashed. What kind of engines are those anyway? Hyperspace drive?"

"No," Menderash announced proudly, "Zero-Space engines."

"You go around on Zero-Space engines?!" Cryos shouted in disbelief. "I thought they were Warp Drive or Subspace at least! I'd rather fly under my own power than use Zero-Space!"

"What's wrong with Zero-Space?" Menderash demanded.

"Other than how unpredictable it is? It can take months to get anywhere! Even a Subspace gets you anywhere in the galaxy in a couple of weeks! And a Hyperdrive can do it in a few days tops! I could Starburst anywhere in the Universe almost instantly! And of course Zero Space will never take you exactly where you want to go."

"Yes, well-" Menderash started to argue before the tiger cut him off.

Listen, this isn't the time to argue! We need to figure out what we're gonna do.

The gorilla struggled to his feet. I suggest taking an aspirin, I'm open to a new suggestion after that.

I say we demorph.

"But Prince Jake," Menderash pointed out, "if you demorph, you'll be defenseless in your Human bodies should these creatures turn out to be hostile."

Cryos was completely lost by now. It's a chance I'm willing to take. Jake the tiger told him. Everyone who's morphed, demorph now.

Jake started to change right before Cryos's eyes. In less than a minute, he changed from a fully-grown tiger to a teenage boy who couldn't have been older than eighteen. Kentra stuck closely to Cryos through the whole process.

The gorilla was changing as well. It became another boy about the same age, but a little bit shorter.

The bear wasn't changing because it hadn't woken up yet.

Right about then the smoke started to clear. Some little air vents had just turned on and they cleared the room in just a few seconds. A Human man crawled out from under a workstation holding a tool of some kind. "Ok, I think that outta do it for the air-filtration systems." He froze when he saw Cryos and Kentra standing in the room. "Um, did I miss something?"

"You could say that." Jake told him. "Apparently we didn't crash with the blade ship like we planned, we hit these guys." Jake tapped a few buttons on the control panel and brought up a radar screen. "It looks like the Yeerks are gone now. Our one chance to find The One and we blew it."

"Could someone please explain what's going on here?" Cryos demanded.

"I'll do it." Said the young man who, just minutes before had been the gorilla. "You've probably heard about the Animorphs, right?"

"Err… No." Cryos admitted. "We aren't from around here."

"Ok, well a few years back, these aliens called Yeerks tried to conquer the Earth. A group of Humans using Andalite morphing technology, that's the power to acquire the DNA of an animal and then morph into it, defeated them. That group of Humans was us, well, some of us. Menderash there is an Andalite trapped in morph, and Sargent Santorelli "He pointed at the Human man who had been under the control panel earlier, "And Jeanne there" He pointed at the still-unconscious bear on the floor, "are new recruits." 

"And the bird?" Kentra asked.

"That's Tobias. He was trapped in morph as a hawk, but got his powers back. It's a long story though, so I won't go into it now. Anyway, we had an Andalite on the Animorphs too. His name was Ax, and a few weeks ago, he was out in deep space looking for a Yeerk ship that got away when we defeated them back on Earth. But someone captured him. And we're out here looking for him. We found the Blade Ship, the one Ax was looking for when he was caught, but thanks to you it got away."

"We still have the message The One sent right before we crashed." Santorelli said. "I recorded it, Cryos, maybe you can figure it out."

He tapped a few buttons and the front viewpanel came to life. It showed some kind of alien creature that Cryos had never seen before. Some kind of machine-like face. But the picture kept shifting, like the alien couldn't decide what to look like. As Cryos watched, the half-metal creature changed to a feminine face, then to a blue thing with no mouth and stalk-eyes growing out of it's head. The creature's mouthless face split open into a strange reptilian thing then began to speak.

But Cryos didn't hear a word it said. He wasn't even breathing. He was frozen is shock in the same exact position as he's been in when the thing on the screen shifted the first time. He knew the face that that creature had worn for a moment. It was a face that only one person had the right to wear. It was the face of Articia. Cryos's mother!


	31. Animorphs World: Part II

Disclaimer: Don't own the stories I use here. I wish I did, but sadly I do not. 

Cryos knew that someone was calling his name, but he just couldn't seem to make himself listen. The voice wasn't getting from his ears to his brain. Very slowly he pulled himself out of his trance and found a very worried Kentra looking into his eyes. "What happened!?" She shouted.

"Th-tha-that thing just turned into my mom for just a second!" Cryos grabbed her shoulders. "Don't you get it!? The One has my parents!" He had to admit that Sheep was right, no matter how little Cryos wanted to believe it.

"That was your mom?" Asked the gorilla boy. "Man that's cold…"

Cryos glared at him for a moment. "Excuse me gorilla boy," He said, "But I don't think I caught your name."

"Oh, sorry." Said gorilla boy. "I'm Marco."

"Marco, shut up! This doesn't involve you. You people, and I use the term loosely, are getting a trip to the nearest starport and then we're leaving! I've got more important things to do than baby-sit a bunch of helpless Humans wandering aimlessly around the Milky Way galaxy."

"HEY! We are far from helpless!" Jake objected.

"If I'm going up against someone who captured both my parents we're all helpless!" Cryos was getting hysterical. "When my parents work together they're unstoppable! No one should be able to beat them! If this guy is was strong enough to do that-"

He was cut off when Zon burst through the doorway, making the Humans who called themselves Animorphs back away in fear. "Something's wrong with Draco! Come quickly!"

"Keep an eye on them." He told Kentra before running off after Zon.

Draco was in bad shape. He had used a lot of energy when he had regenerated after the crash, but now he was feeling the effects of it. Why the stupid lizard hadn't told anyone he was so badly drained was beyond Cryos, but that wasn't important now. "Draco!" Cryos yelled out.

"Um… Oh yeah, what is it?" He sounded distracted and sleepy.

"Are you alright? How much power do you have left?"

"Oh not much. Maybe enough to go someplace close, but not far…" Draco started giggling. Cryos didn't know why, and even if he did care, now wasn't the time to ask. He had to get everyone someplace safe.

Cryos ran back to the Animorphs ship and told them what was happening. "And you see, you've all got to get over to Draco so we can starburst out of here!"

The Animophs were reluctant to believe him. "So let me get this straight," Asked Marco. "you want us to come over to your LIVING spaceship, who you admit is low on power and might not even be able to get us anywhere, and use this faster-than-light transport system none of us have ever heard of, and above all, TRUST YOU!?!" 

"Yeah that's about it." Cryos told him.

"I say we go for it." Everyone looked at Marco, who just said, "Well someone had to say it. Rachel's not here anymore…"

Jake sighed, then asked in a low voice, "Menderash, do we have any choice?"

"I fear not Prince Jake. It seems that Cryos was right in his assessment that our Zero-Space engines were completely inoperable."

"Ok then," Jake said, "We'll do it, but if this is some kind of trap…"

"I don't need to trap you!" Cryos yelled at him. "Why try to trick you when I could easily kill you all?"

"He's got us there Jake…" Mumbled Marco.

"Could we go?" Cryos demanded, "the longer we take here the less chance we have of getting somewhere."

"Sure, but what do we do about Jeanne there?" He pointed at the still unconscious bear laying on the floor. Apparently Kentra had hit her pretty hard. "She's gotta weigh a copula hundred pounds in bear morph."

In response Cryos lifted the huge bear up and slung her limply over his shoulder. "Can we go now?"

Jake took one last look around at his ship. "I'm gonna miss this ship…"

"We can come back for it later, but we need to go now!" Cryos lead the way to Draco and lifted the Animorphs up one by on into the bridge. He carried Jeanne up last.

"Draco!" He yelled as the hatch closed behind him. "Get us to the closest planet capable of supporting Human life."

"Okey-dokey!" Draco bellowed (Sounding slightly delirious) as the power buildup needed for starburst began. Cryos looked around fearfully as the lights dimmed and the temperature dropped. This was going to be a rough ride.

But thankfully, the stream of white light carried them safely to a small star system with a tiny green planet.

Cryos waited for the lights to come back on as the remaining power was rerouted. Only problem was they didn't.

"Draco, can you hear me?" He asked. Draco's only response was a low moan. "Draco! Listen to my voice! You need to get to that planet. It's very important!"

"Oh… Do I have to?" Moaned Draco.

"YES!" Cryos yelled.

Draco grumbled as he put his last bit of power into the engines and began to slowly move towards the small green world.

The arrived at the planet a few minutes later, but when Draco hit the atmosphere and Cryos told him to slow down there was no response. Draco was completely out of it!

"Everybody hang on! This is going to be a rough landing!" He saw that everyone, including Kentra and Zon, had found something to cling to. Cryos wrapped his tail around the still-sleeping Jeanne before digging his fingers and long toes into the floor.

Cryos could feel the acceleration as they dropped deeper into the atmosphere. Small flames started licking at the viewport and after a few moments they grow so large that the blocked the entire window. In the last few seconds however the fire vanished, leaving everyone with an excellent view of the ground rushing up to meet them.

Cryos heard someone screaming. It might have been him, he wasn't sure. Then everything went black.

He awoke slowly. As conciseness returned, memories came flooding back: the Animorphs, his mother, Draco running out of power, and lastly the crash.

Looking around, Cryos saw all the Animorphs scattered across the ground. They were arranged in a rough semi-circle around a huge crater with Draco, back in his lizard form, resting contently in the middle.

"Ugh… How long have I been out?" He muttered.

"Since it was difficult to tell exactly when you passed out in all the confusion, but I'd estimate it was approximately forty-five minutes and twelve seconds ago."

Cryos jumped at the unexpected voice before he realized it was just Elfour. He just ignored the little droid however and went to check on everyone.

Zon was already waking up, and looked almost unscratched from the whole ordeal. He checked on Kentra next, he had a small gash over her right eye, and a small trickle of blood was running from it, but she stirred when Cryos touched her. So he picked her up and carried her as he checked on the Animorphs. Jeanne was waking up, her bear morph had suited her better than the others during the crash.

Ugh, gotta fight… She tried to attack Cryos, but couldn't even climb to her feet.

"Jeanne! Relax," Jake had woken up and was trying to calm his friend. "They saved our lives. The Rachel's engines were ruined. These people gave us a ride, but we crashed. Now demorph, you've gotta be low on morph time by now."

What? We abandoned the Rachel?

Yes. Answered a very sad sounding Tobias, the hawk boy. But don't worry, we'll get her back.

"Why is your ship called the Rachel?" Cryos asked them. "It sounds like it means something important."

Rachel was a friend who… Tobias couldn't even finish his thought.

"I understand." Cryos said softly. "I've lost friends too."

Meanwhile, Kentra was waking up in his arms. "Don't try to talk, he soothed her as she mumbled. "Just relax, everything's going to be alright."

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Jake.

"Call for help." Cryos answered.

"What? Call WHO?! Who's going to hear us way out here?" Marco demanded.

Cryos ignored him and pulled the scouter-like communicator that Washu had made for him years ago from a small pouch on his belt. He put it on and tapped the button to activate it. "Hello, Zeethra? Are you there? … Oh we're doing fine, did Washu tell you I'm getting married? … Well why don't you come over here and meet her? Oh and make sure you bring Draca. Draco ran out of power and crashed us on a jungle planet. … Yep, we're stranded. … Ok then, I'll see you in a few hours." He folded the communicator up and put it back in his pocket.

He looked back over at the Animorphs. Jeanne had finished demorphing. "So," Cryos started, "What exactly were you doing out there in space?"

"I told you," answered Marco, "We were looking for our friend. You even saw him for a moment when The One transformed into the blue, mouthless guy."

"I mean what were you doing right before we crashed. Most people with faster-than-light engines don't go racing through normal space at top speed."

"Actually," admitted Jake, "we had just had a confrontation with the Blade Ship, a very powerful Yeerk ship that we've been hunting for quite some time now."

"So you were running away?" Cryos offered.

"Well, not so much running away as attempting to ram."

"You were TRYING to crash?!"

"No, we were trying to ram the Blade Ship, not crash into you."

Cryos was about to start yelling when Kentra moved slightly in his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I think so…" She muttered after she opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"We crashed." Cryos told her. "You got a pretty nasty bump on your head there too." She touched the cut on her forehead and looked disgusted at the sight of her own blood, then she tried to sit up. "Woh there," Cryos held her back. "Just take it easy. You just relax for now."

"So what do we do now?" Asked Zon.

Cryos thought for a moment before answering, "Well, I guess we set up a base camp. Draco's in no condition to go anywhere and it'll take Zeethra a few hours to get here with Draca, so we'll need food and shelter. I'm going to find some food, until I get back, Zon's in charge."

He had the Animorphs gather up some firewood and zapped it to make a small fire. Then he set out to find some food. Unfortunately, he couldn't go alone.

"I'm coming too." Jake announced.

Cryos gave him a funny look. "What makes you think you can keep up?"

"The question is," Jake responded as he started morphing to tiger, "can YOU keep up with ME?"

Cryos just smiled and ran of at a good clip. Not too fast for Jake to catch up, but fast enough that he'd have to work for it.

It took Jake almost ten minutes to find Cryos, but Cryos had stopped running by then. He was standing perfectly still in a small clearing with his eyes half closed, just listening.

What's up? Jake asked him. His tiger morph was breathing hard. I thought you were hunting.

"I was," Cryos told him, "But now we're being hunted."

Jake had just enough time to ask, What? before a three-foot-tall creature leapt at them from the bushes.

Cryos gave it one massive punch that should have splattered the little thing across the entire clearing, but instead it just picked itself up, shook off, and hissed at them.

But even that wasn't Cryos's worst problem. What really caught his eye was the dozens of identical creatures coming from the bushes all around them.


	32. Animorphs World: Part III

Disclaimer: Ok, we've all seen a disclaimer before and we all know what it means, right? Oh, and sorry for the delay getting this chapter out. I actually had it done a few weeks ago, but then there was a time of unpleasantness involving my computer. Some virus wiped out half my hard drive, then to get rid of the bug we had to reformat and lose whatever was left. So I'm really far behind where I wanted to be by now, but I'm trying to catch up.

As more and more creatures came crawling out of the undergrowth, it became clear that Jake and Cryos were seriously outnumbered.

They were small, greenish brown creatures. They had several rows of long, curved teeth, thick leathery skin and glowing red eyes. But the strangest part of them was their legs or rather, the lack thereof. These creatures slithered on a long, snake-like tail.

The things surrounded them. Hissing and growling at them until one last creature crawled from the bushes. This one was different. It stood taller than the other ones, still only three feet tall, but taller than the others. And this one had the glint of intelligence in its eye. Where the other ones were as stupid as beasts, this one could think.

The big creature pointed at Jake in his tiger form and hissed. Three of the smaller creatures slithered up and grabbed him. One of them wrapped Jake up in it's tail and the other two dragged him off outside the circle.

Cryos looked back to the big creature when it roared at him. He turned just in time to see it lunge teeth-first at him!

He dropped to the ground to avoid it, and by the time he stood up, it was ready to strike again. He prepared to dodge another leap, but instead of jumping at him, this time it spit a blob of glowing green slime!

He spun to avoid it, and it hit one of the smaller creatures. The thing fell to the ground and twitched as the stuff began burning away it's skin like acid. A few of the other creatures backed away, but none seemed to care about their fallen comrade.

Cryos heard another crackling sound, followed by burning sensation on his back. He looked back and saw that he hadn't been quite quick enough to dodge that stuff.

He looked back at the big creature and dropped into a fighting stance, ready for anything this time. So when it lunged at him, he popped out one of his wrist blades and slashed with everything he had. 

The creature was sliced open from it's long sinuous neck to it's even longer and snakey tail.

It hissed and squirmed in pain as it died, and all the smaller creatures mimicked it, writhing in exactly the same way. Until, with a frightening suddenness, they all went still.

Slowly, the smaller creatures sat up and slithered away, but the one big one didn't move. Cryos knelt down next to the dead alien.

What was that thing? Jake asked.

"I don't know," Cryos answered, "but something's wrong here. These things weren't evil."

What do you mean not evil!? Jake demanded as he started to demorph from his tiger form. They attacked us for no reason and without even being pro- He was cut off as his voice switched over from telepathy to spoken words. "Provoked!" He finished.

"Yeah, I know. But they didn't have an evil feel to them."

"An evil feel!?"

"A feeling, like a vibe or an aura." Cryos tried to explain. "Their energy wasn't bad. It felt like they were trying to defend themselves from evil. I think this whole thing was a misunderstanding."

"Well it was one hell of a misunderstanding." Jake shouted. "And even if it was, they have plenty of reason to hate us now." He gestured at the two dead creatures lying on the ground.

"Maybe not…" Muttered Cryos, leaning over the one he had sliced up. The other creature was beyond help, the acid had burned away most of it's body already and was still hissing away. But this one could still be saved, maybe.

Cryos popped one of his wrist blades back out and made one slow, clean cut on his fingertip. Moving quickly, before the wound healed, he squeezed out a single drop of his blood and watched as it dripped into the gaping wound on the snake-like alien's stomach. 

The reaction was instantaneous.

The alien thrashed wildly while whipping it's tail around. Cryos tried to restrain it, but after a few good tail slaps to the face he just backed off to let it finish.

It stopped moving again after less than a minute and Cryos and Jake approached slowly. The thing had flipped over on its side and was facing away from them. When they got close it rolled over and they got a good look at its stomach. It had healed up all right, but that wasn't the problem. The entire section that had been sliced up was now the same off white color of Cryos's skin.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Jake muttered to Cryos.

"I don't really know." He answered. "It didn't happen before, but I've only done this once, so I don't know."

The alien growled and rubbed its head before looking up at them. When it spoke, its voice sounded like a growl. "You, servants of The One, you've spared the life of this warrior, but why? When we, the brave Kelbrid warriors would never have done the same for you?"

Cryos was a little surprised that it spoke English until he remembered that the translator microbes were in his blood, so now they were in this Kelbrid too.

"We aren't servants of the one." Cryos told it. "We are trying to stop him. My name's Cryos, this is Jake."

"What's it saying?" Jake whispered to Cryos.

Cryos pulled out his last translator grenade and crushed it in his hand. He blew some of the dust into Jake's face and put the rest back in his pocket. With that little bit left, he couldn't afford to waste any.

He looked back at the Kelbrid. "Do you have a name?"

The Kelbrid growled again. "We Kelbrid do not waste our times on names or individuality. We are all the same, and everything we do for the good of the hive! Why should this warrior be called anything different than that warrior? As long as the Queen can give orders and they get done why does it matter who does them?"

Cryos could see this was a touchy subject and moved on. "You attacked us because you thought we were servants of The One, that must mean that your people are fighting against The One as well, right?"

"We are against The One," Said the Kelbrid, "but we do not try to fight him, we are not strong enough. There is a legend, a prophecy, that there will be a single warrior, who rises above the other castes. Above the lowly fighting drones, the information keepers, the generals (Such as the warrior you speak to now) and even above the Queen herself. And this warrior will unite all the scattered Kelbrid hives together in one final battle to end all battles. That is what we wait for, the arrival of this singular warrior!"

Cryos was a little surprised by that speech, he hadn't expected to find an entire race of aliens wanting defeat The One.

Jake spoke up suddenly. "Do you know where The One came from?"

"Yes! Yes, we do know there that accursed creature came from! The Yeerks created it! They came into Kelbrid space over fifty standard years ago and combined their genetic essence with brave Kelbrid warriors, energy absorbing Kabba spiders, and even more vile creatures, and in the end, they created the most horrible, disgusting creature the Universe has ever known! The One!! And even then, The One wasn't nearly as bad as it is now. Thirty years ago, a pair of creatures were found who had unspeakable power. The One absorbed them and their power, and now he is all powerful!!"

Cryos had a sudden sinking feeling. He grabbed the Kelbrid and lifted him high into the air. "There were two creatures? What did they look like!?"

"This warrior does not know exactly! This all happened long before our time. We just know that there was a male with pink skin and black hair, and a pale female with a tail."

"My parents…" Cryos muttered. "You!" He lifted the Kelbrid up higher. "Go tell your Queen that the people she sent warriors after are here to defeat The One!" Cryos threw the snake-like alien to the ground, but instead of leaving, he bowed low to the ground.

"Forgive this warrior for not telling you sooner, but the Queen dispatched another set of troops to destroy your camp. They should be arriving soon- ack." He was cut off when Cryos whipped his tail around the Kelbrid's neck and lifted him into the air again.

"Here's what we're going to do, you're going to come with us and tell the other Kelbrid that we aren't enemies. Then you're going to wait while I decide whether to kill you quickly or slowly…"

"But," He Kelbrid protested. "a Kelbrid general would never defy the order of the Queen. The other general will have to receive word from the Queen herself. Only then will he call off the attack."

"Then go!" Cryos threw the little alien to ground before spinning around and flying away.

"What about me?!" Jake called after him.

Muttering a few choice words, Cryos swooped back down, grabbed Jake by the shoulders and flew off again.

They were back at the campsite in less than a minute, but it seemed the only disaster in progress was Draco related. The little lizard had woken up and frozen the fire into an ice block, then set fire to several small trees.

But even as Cryos got closer, he saw the first few Kelbrid start to slither out of the forest. He dropped Jake into the center of the clearing near the other Animorphs, then ran to where Zon was swinging his blades madly at Draco, but the little lizard was dodging every move. It reminded Cryos of the training exercises he and Kentra did. Only of Draco messed up, he wouldn't get a black eye, he'd get his little head ripped off.

Remembering all at once that Kentra had been hurt, he looked around for her. It took a moment to find her, she was at the far side of the clearing with her arms full of firewood. She dropped it when she saw what Draco had done to the campsite and slowly shook her head.

"KENTRA!!" Cryos called to her. She looked up and smiled when she saw him, but then he pointed at the trees where the Kelbrid were still slithering. They were hiding in the shadows, and the only way to see them was from the air, or if you had really good night vision. Kentra saw them and ran to Cryos's side.

"What are those things?" She asked.

"For now, trouble. Maybe allies later though. I'll explain later, just stick close to be and be ready. They're tricky." Cryos looked over at Zon, who, by now, had spotted the Kelbrid as well and stopped fighting Draco. 

The Animorphs had already started going into their battle morphs. Cryos was pretty sure they could handle themselves for a little while, but he didn't think any of them would last more than five minutes with so many Kelbrid all around them.

It was a tense moment as both sides enjoyed their last few seconds of quiet before the battle began. Then, all at once, a wave of Kelbrid came from every direction.

Cryos struck at the first few before they had a chance to hit him or Kentra. But he couldn't stop them all. He saw Kentra launch an energy bomb that sent one of them flying over the treetops.

Zon wasn't holding anything back. He was slicing up one Kelbrid after another. There was a pile of dead and wounded ones all around him.

The Animorphs were holding their own, barely. The Kelbrid couldn't seem to make any headway against their team of animal morphs. Poor Menderash though was having a very hard time holding his laser weapon with his burnt hand.

Cryos saw an entire troop of Kelbrid become completely immobile as the ground beneath them turned into a sheet of ice. It was Draco's work. There were a few more Kelbrid rolling around on the ground because they were on fire. Again, Draco.

The fight ended suddenly when a Kelbrid slithered out of the woods all by itself. It was a long, scrawny little thing. It threw its head back and gave one long roar.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that Cryos's translator microbes figured it out. It was a completely different language than the one the Kelbrid normally used. The lone Kelbrid had said, "By order of the Queen, these aliens are not to be killed. Instead, they shall be guided to the hive, where the Queen herself has words to speak to them."

The fighting ended instantly. Well, almost. Zon did chop the head off one more Kelbrid before starting the process of cleaning the blood off himself. But all the remaining Kelbrid stood down and slithered back the way they had come.

A larger Kelbrid came slithering up to Cryos. It was another General like the one Cryos had saved earlier. "I am to guide you to the hive." He said. "Please follow me." He turned and slithered away.

Cryos started walking after him. With Kentra close behind, Zon following her and the Animorphs bring up the rear. Where Draco had gone was anyone's guess. But he often vanished for no reason and returned later, so Cryos didn't give it much thought.

There was a sudden point of light in the sky and Cryos looked up at it, sensing a familiar energy. "Zeethra's here." 


	33. Animorphs World: Part IV

Disclaimer: Well no matter what you think I do NOT own any of the characters that I steal from TV shows, movies, books, exc. So there. Oh, and for everybody here that hates Pokemon, I apologize for using Mewtwo as a char in my story. It's just that he's my favorite player in the Nintendo game Super Smash Brothers Melee. So I put him in as another character, he's not a very important one though.

Cryos called out for everyone to stop for a moment so Zeethra could find them. I didn't take long, less than a minute later, Draca came swooping down out of the sky in spaceship form looking for a place to land. 

When she found one her mouth opened and Zeethra jumped out. Following her was a bizarre-looking creature. At first glance, Cryos thought it was an Ice-Jin. But when he looked again, he saw the similarities were vague at best.

The thing was tall and cat-like with a long tail that got wider at the end, forming a club shape. It had large hips and a small upper body. It's hands and feet that were paw-like and even had the little pads like a dog or cat. It had a cat like head with a tiny mouth and two long ears. There was a tube like projection coming from the back of its head and reconnecting with its spine part way down its back. It's skin was covered with pale purple fur that had patches of darker purple covering it's shoulders, hips and tail.

When Zeethra saw Cryos looking at the cat-like thing, she said, "This is Mewtwo. I found him a coupla years ago when I took Draca out to show her where the parts that made her had come from. When we were in the world where we fought that dragon and the big, ice-spitting bird Draca picked up a psychic call for help. Some guys who called themselves Team Rocket had captured Mewtwo and he was calling out for help. Anyway we saved him and working together pretty much wiped out Team Rocket. Mewtwo's been working with us ever since."

Pleased to meet you, Cryos. Mewtwo said in a psychic voice.

"Nice to meet you too," Cryos told him. Then to both Mewtwo and Zeethra, he said, "this here is my lovely fiancée Kentra."

Kentra had reverted back to her shy self and was barely able to say hi.

"That's Zon," He pointed at the big who was still cleaning the Kelbrid blood off his blades. He waved with one pincher hand as the other cleaned one of his blade arms. 

"Those are the Animorphs. They're a bunch of humans who can turn into animals." The Animorphs didn't look happy with this new turn of events. "And these are Kelbrid." Cryos gestured to the creatures all around them. "I think they're going to help us defeat The One."

"The who?" Asked Zeethra.

"Haven't you tried sensing for Mom and Dad's power here yet?" Cryos asked. "They're here, in this Universe. But they've been captured and absorbed by a thing called The One."

"Absorbed?" Zeethra gasped. "How?"

"I don't know how! I just know that we have to do something before The One uses their power to conquer the entire Multiverse!"

The Kelbrid General pulled on Cryos's pants leg. "We must move!" He hissed. "The Queen does not like to be kept waiting!"

"Well, then by all means, lets go." Cryos fell into step next to Kentra.

"What's gonna happen, Cryos?" She asked.

"I don't know, but don't worry." He put his arm over her shoulder. "With me, you, Zeethra and Zon all here nobody can touch us."

"What about that Mewtwo guy?"

"I'm not sure, let me talk to him." Cryos let go of her and drifted back in the group until he was walking next to Mewtwo. 

When he got there, he saw that the feline creature wasn't walking, but floating. Hovering a few inches above the ground. He seemed to have a look of concentration of his face, and was floating along with his eyes half-closed.

It took a few moments before Mewtwo even noticed him standing there. "I hope you don't space out like that in the middle of battle."

I was sensing for danger, and you aren't a source of any danger right now. So I didn't notice you.

"What are you anyway?" Cryos asked.

I am a Pokemon. I was created in a laboratory attempting to make a creature with devastating psychic power. They succeeded, but were unable to control me. I escaped and was free until they were able to neutralize my power with a machine. I was barely able to get a psychic message out. Fortunately for me, your sister heard my call and rescued me.

"What kind of powers do you have?" Cryos asked him.

I read minds, have telekinesis, limited energy attacks. Most of what I do is just simple mind tricks.

"But you can really read peoples minds?"

Mewtwo leaned close with a small smile on his face and said is a low psychic voice, Just before you came to talk to me you were speaking with the girl there. He pointed at Kentra walking and looking around nervously. You were thinking about how attractive she looked when she launched that Kelbrid back into the forest. In fact, you were thinking that tonight you two could fly off into the forest yourselves and-

"SHHHH!!!" Cryos shushed him and whispered "Did anyone else hear that?"

No, Mewtwo assured him. I can direct who will hear my words and who will not. No one else heard.

"Make sure it stays that way. And I thought you were sensing for danger, not spying on my, less noble thoughts."

I remember things unconsciously, I can go back and review them as I see fit. But don't worry, your secret's safe with me.

Cryos sighed in relif. "If you're going to poke around peoples minds at least make yourself useful. Can you tell me what the Kelbrid are thinking?"

I have been trying to determine that myself for some time. The small ones have no minds to speak of, there is simply nothing to read. The larger one is little better. That one has a mind, but it is not his to control. I can't tap into his mind when someone else already had a direct line. These Kelbrid are all under control of some larger force.

"Their Queen." Cryos muttered.

Yes, that would make sense. What I am seeing here is roughly what happens with communal insects. Where one individual has unconditional power over all others.

"Sure, I only guessed that when I first met them." Cryos didn't like it when people stated what he already knew.

You mean when you injured the Kelbrid General and all the smaller ones felt his pain?

"Would you stay out of my head!?"

I am very sorry, it's simply that until you learn to control your thoughts I can't help but read them. It's like you're shouting.

Cryos sighed. "I'm going to go back up to be with Kentra, you can go back to… whatever it was you were doing before. And don't read out thoughts!"

When he fell into step by her Kentra asked, "What's he like?"

"Annoying but not dangerous. And don't have any thoughts going around in your head that you don't want him to see. He's a mind reader."

"Cryos…" Kentra asked softly. "If, I mean when. When we defeat The One, what will we do?"

"Well, I was looking forward to relaxing for a long time. I always imagined a little house in the woods back on Earth, like the place where I grew up. There were trees, mountains, rivers… and not a living soul for miles around. But that's just me. Maybe you want to go someplace exciting…"

"OH NO! Peace and quiet are gonna look real good after all this. If anyone back on Ba'Ran knew what I was doing out here they'd probably all have heart attacks."

"You're going to love it on Earth." He told her. "It's beautiful there. It's a paradise compared to anything we've seen here." He looked up at the starry night sky. And remembered.

Everything starts to get wavy as Cryos goes into a flashback, but thankfully, before it begins, the Kelbrid General taps on his leg again.

"We have arrived at the hive." The thing announced proudly as it pulled back a huge fern leaf blocking the path.

Cryos expected to see something big. Like a termite mound, only bigger, or at least a giant anthill.

He was disappointed. The hive was nothing but a small mound with a tunnel almost five feet across coming out of it side.

Kelbrid were everywhere. Crawling in and out of the entrance to the hive, carrying rocks and piles of dirt out of the hole, some were even dragging a large, dead, deer-like creature out of the forest towards the hive.

One of the Kelbrid Generals came slithering up to Cryos. "We extend our greetings to you." It said as it bowed. When it stood up, Cryos saw the slash of white across its stomach.

"Well, I guess I can thank you for setting all this up with your Queen."

"Yesss…" It hissed. "This warrior trusts the Queen's messenger arrived before too much damage was caused."

"Yeah, we killed a bunch of the small Kelbrid, but none of us were hurt." Cryos felt that the small Kelbrid were rather unimportant to the larger ones.

"It is nothing. Already, their replacements are being grown in the hatcheries. But now, the Queen arrives!"

Cryos and the others looked over at the entrance to the hive. There was a dark shape coming out of it. At first Cryos thought it was some kind of beast the Kelbrid used to dig their tunnels, but as it got closer, he saw it was a gigantic Kelbrid!

It stood (If that word can be applied to something with no legs) taller than Cryos. And it's tail was the exact circumference of the tunnel. The things tail was bloated beyond belief, and as it wormed out of the tunnel, Cryos could see why. It was literally oozing eggs out the back end.

One egg after another after another. And each one was caught by a waiting Kelbrid and carried off down the tunnel. The Queen spoke, but it's hard to concentrate on someone when they're laying eggs at an alarming rate.

"My broods tell me you could be a great ally against The One, and yet you know the prophecy, that The One shall not be defeated until a Kelbrid warriors appears who is different. I fear that may never happen, but we will wait nonetheless! We will not abandon our hope, but…"

Cryos, who had begun slumping over in defeat, looked up at the chance the Queen was changing her mind.

"But if you are set on fighting the one," The Queen continued, "we will supply you with some warriors. As I understand it, one of my Generals already owes you a life-debt. My General will go with you on your quest, as well as many Fighting Drones as I can spare at the present time. And don't get your hopes up, after the fiasco attacking your camp there aren't enough Drones to go around as it is!"

The Kelbrid Queen turned around and (With great effort) slowly began sliding herself back into the tunnel.

Zeethra looked at Cryos and said, "If someone could beat Mom and Dad at once and then stole their power they're going to be really tuff to beat. We're going to need help."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cryos asked her.

Yes, she is. Mewtwo announced.

"No one asked you!" Cryos yelled.

"Ok, who's going to go and who'll stay?" Cryos asked her.

"Why don't you go?" It was more a command than a question. "I'll get the Kelbrid ready and take care of everything here. You go home and see who can help us."

"Fine, I'll go." Cryos slumped his head down. "But I won't like it."

Cryos had long ago had Washu set up a homing beacon on his Earth to that his wormholes would be directed straight there.

He opened a wormhole. If the beacon was working, it should open into a meadow near the house where he had grown up.

The portal looked alright, it wasn't showing any of the usual signs of opening into space or somewhere very dangerous.

Cryos held out his hand to Kentra and the two of them stepped through the portal together.


	34. Back to DBZ World

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know. In the DBZ show androids 16 and 17 never came back, and 18 got married to Krillen and had a kid. But I started this story before I saw that, and besides, I don't really like the way that turned out. So I changed it. Krillen never married android 18, they wished back 17, and they rebuilt 16. It's my story, I can change whatever I want.

We know I don't own DBZ,

cause it's made in Japan.

And we know that I'm not Japanese,

I'm an American!!!

The wormhole dropped them in the meadow it was supposed to, but it was a few hundred feet off the ground. That wasn't any problem when you can fly. Kentra was caught by surprise and fell a few feet before she managed to right herself, but there were no troubles.

Cryos immediately began sensing for the energy signals of his friends. He had no idea where any if them were, he hadn't been home in several years.

He picked up Piccolo's energy first. The Namek warrior was already on his way to see them.

Trunk's power signature was there as well. He was sparring with someone. It took Cryos a few seconds to figure out who it was, then with a start, he realized it was Vegeita! The old Sayian's power had not held up well over the years. He was hardly even recognizable as the ruthless and powerful warrior he had once been!

He sensed Denday faintly off in the distance. The Guardian of Earth was a far weaker Namek than Piccolo. But he had other powers, he was the power source of the Dragonballs. The legendary balls that granted 2 wishes to the person who collected all seven in one place.

Cryos decided that he'd wait for everyone to find him, instead of trying to find them all. He knew he wouldn't have long to wait, but in the meantime, he'd work on Kentra's skills a bit.

Cryos asked her if she wanted to have a sparing match before everyone arrived. 

She wholeheartedly agreed, but on the condition that he didn't hold anything back. Didn't pull his punches, didn't let attacks get through that he could have stopped, just went at her at full strength.

He laughed. "I don't think you could handle my Super-Sayian power, but I'll give you a good fight." 

Cryos dropped down to the ground and went into his fighting stance. Kentra did the same.

"You ready for this?" Cryos asked her. "You could get a little scuffed up."

"So could you." She taunted him.

Cryos just smiled and launched himself forward into his first attack. He swung his powerful fist at her stomach, intending to make this a short session. But to his surprise she got out of the way!

Moving far faster than he'd ever seen her move she came around and landed a powerful blow to his chin.

It didn't hurt so much as it shocked him. He was knocked back several feet, but didn't even fall over.

"Well, well, well…" He muttered. "What happened to the little scared Ba'Ranian girl I met back on Corosant?"

"She grew up!" Kentra yelled before taking off and punching repeatedly.

Cryos easily dodged every one. "Didn't grow up enough apparently." And punched her in the chin just like she had done to him.

He didn't hit her that hard, it was just that she had forgotten to use the defensive measures he had taught her. She was sent flying through the air and struck a tree. The tree was shattered.

Kentra lay on the ground with a grimace of pain on her face. Cryos was afraid he had hurt her and flew over to help as fast as he could.

When he got there, she was struggling to sit up. Cryos held out his hand to help her up. She took it and said in a low voice, "I said…"

"What, what was it?" Cryos was really worried about her.

"I SAID DON'T HOLD BACK!" She screamed and flung him up into the air. Before he even had a chance to react, she was there next to him. She brought up her knee into his back and launched him higher. Then balled her fist together and slammed him back to the ground.

Cryos was just barely able to flip himself around to land on his feet. The ground was pushed down into a crater around him.

Kentra landed about ten feet away with a big smile on her face. "That was for holding back. Now, are we going to fight, or just play around?"

"Kentra," Cryos said, "Look at your hands. In fact, just look at yourself."

She did and saw the blue/white glow radiating from her body. It wasn't the legendary light of the Super-Sayian, but the same sort of glow that every powerful being had when it was powered up.

Even as she looked at the glow it faded. "What was that?" She asked.

"You're getting more powerful all the time, now you're showing it."

"Wow…" She muttered and powered back up. Cryos was about to power up a bit as well, but he suddenly felt eyes watching him.

"Hello, Piccolo." He called over his shoulder.

"Good to see you too, Cryos." The green Namek came walking out of the trees into the sunlight. He looked exactly the same as he had for as long as Cryos had known him, but then, Namek's live a long time. "Who's your friend?"

Cryos smiled as Kentra stepped up to be seen. "This is Kentra. We're going to be married soon."

Piccolo's eyes widened at the news. "Well, I'm happy for you, but I suggest you break the news to Chi-Chi. She's likely to explode if anyone else tells her."

"How's she holding up nowadays?" Cryos asked. His grandmother had always been a little insane, he didn't know how she'd react to her grandson getting married. Or having another alien in the family for that matter.

"She's getting pretty bad. I think her mind is starting to go. Just the other day she tracked me down and demanded to know where Gohan was. She's just as strong as ever though." Piccolo held up his arm and showed the large bite mark on it. "You should probably keep Kentra away from her for now."

"Where's everyone else? They should be here by now."

"Oh, Trunks is coming, but he's with Vegeita, and of course, the mighty Sayian prince isn't going to let his Half-Sayian son get the better of him. So they have to go slowly. The androids are anyone's guess. They're around somewhere, but they mostly keep to themselves. Most of the others are too old and weak to even fly anymore."

"Well, I guess we'll wait for them." Said Cryos.

"What about our fight?" Kentra demanded.

"You want to pick up where we left off?" Cryos asked her.

"Absolutely." She said even as she launched herself into the air at him. Cryos spun and delivered a solid whack to the back of her head.

"Done yet?" He asked her.

Her face was in the dirt. "Yeah…" She mumbled.

"All right then." Cryos stood her back up and helped her brush the dirt off herself while Piccolo spoke.

"Chi-Chi said if you ever come back you'd better go see her first. I'd suggest doing it, or else she might go crazy on you."

"After Trunks and Vegeita get here. Then we'll go see grandma."

"Don't you mean Vegeita and Trunks?" Demanded a gruff voice from the edge of the meadow. 

Vegeita was sitting on a small boulder with Trunks standing near him. His hair was completely white, but still stood up in exactly the same way it had in his youth. His face was also just as harsh a look as ever. With his usual scowl glaring out at everyone present.

A small animal came scurrying up next to him, and the Sayian Prince smacked the tiny creature and sent it flying.

"And what is this?" He demanded. Walking up to Kentra. When she tried to recoil from him, he grabbed her by the chin and looked into her face. He looked down and saw the engagement ring on her finger. "My daughter's ring? Oh, Cryos… You know better than that. She's pretty, but she's not fit to wed a Sayian! I know our kind's been forced to marry aliens, and yes, the half Sayians have turned out reasonably well. But you shouldn't thin the already diluted bloodline with… this weakling!"

He pushed he back and she fell to the ground.

"Vegeita!" Cryos yelled. The Sayian had never allowed anyone to call him dad or grandpa or anything of the sort. "Now you listen-"

"No Cryos." Kentra said. "I'll handle this."

Vegeita laughed. "And what is the little weakling girl going to do?"

Kentra glared at him, and then moved far to quickly to for the aging Vegeita to stop her as she kicked his feet out from under him.

The Sayian Prince was old, but not old enough to land on his face. He flipped and did a handspring. Landing with his back to Kentra.

She tried to hick him in the back, but with a burst of speed that seemed to make him vanish into thin air, he ran out of the way.

Cryos raised his eyebrow at that. He didn't think the old warrior had it in him to do that.

Vegeita reappeared and punched at Kentra, but she vanished just as he had and appeared behind him!

Apparently the first burst of speed had taken a lot out of him, too much to do it again. Kentra kicked him and sent him flying back at the rock he had been sitting on only moments ago.

Before he hit, Trunks stepped in and caught him out of the air. But Vegeita wasn't going to let anyone fight his battles for him, and punched Trunks in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't get involved!" He screamed at his son. "Do you think that the mightiest Sayian the universe has ever seen needs help to defeat a little girl!?"

Then he looked back at Kentra. He glared at her for quite awhile, until suddenly, he laughed. It wasn't his normal laugh of cynicism, he actually sounded happy!

"Cryos," He had a smile on his face. It frightened Cryos, he started to back away. "Don't let this one get away from you. She's got fire in her. It isn't everyday that a Sayian Prince is caught off guard by a little girl."

Cryos relaxed a little bit, a real little bit. When you're around Vegeita, it's never a good idea to let your guard down.

"So Cryos," Trunks said. "did you find Articia and Gohan yet?"

"Accually, we did. But there's a problem. Some creature called The One got his hands on them first. It absorbed them and stole their power. Now we're going to need everyone who can to help us get them back."

"I don't know about all these weaklings," Vegeita boldly announced. "but you can count me in. Anyone who challenges a member of the Saiyan race will have the rest of us to face."

Trunks stepped up to his father's side. "Uh, Vegeita, I don't think you're really up to another battle like this."

"Quiet fool!" Vegeita roared. "A Sayian warrior can live up to two hundred years! That would put me at middle age! I can still do everything I always could."

Trunks was about to say something more, but Cryos, standing behind Vegeita, shook his head. Hinting to be quiet. He mouthed out the word later before contuining on to speak aloud, "Well Vegeita, I think it's time I went to see Grandma, don't you?"

Vegeita went a little pale. "You mean Chi-Chi? Oh, I think I'll meet you back at the Capsule Corp. building. Try to keep her away from your little girlfriend. I doubt she'll take the news well."

He turned and flew off. Trunks went to go as well, but Cryos stopped him. "Trunks, how's Bulma doing these days?"

"Oh the usual," The once pink hared half-Sayian told him. (Now that Cryos got a better look, he saw that very little of Trunk's hair was still pink. Most of it had faded to white, but his hair was always so light that Cryos hadn't noticed at first) "her inventions are getting stranger everyday. But I'm not really sure if it's cause she's going mad or just running out of good ideas."

"Well, just keep Vegeita out of trouble until I get back from Grandma's house."

Trunks sighed. "Keeping him out of trouble is getting to be a full time job anymore. He keeps trying to prove that he's as strong as he used to be. But he's only strong enough to cause trouble, not get himself out of it." He shook his head. "Well, good luck with Chi-Chi. You're going to need it."


	35. Back to DBZ World: Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ characters I use here. Nor do I have any claim to characters I borrow from other stories. Most of the main characters are of my own invention, as is the plot of this story. But little else is.

Cryos and Kentra soared across the sky. Cryos couldn't help flying a few loops and rolls. He was home! _I've never felt so alive as when I'm here on the Earth I grew up on. _He thought as he did a barrel roll around Kentra.

She smiled at him and commented. "Someone's in a good mood today."

"I'm home." He said simply. "How do you like the place?"

"It's nice," She told him, "but on Ba'Ran, we always lived near the water. People fished in the ocean, children ran on the beach, until that day…"

Cryos spoke up to distract her from her own memories. The ones of the decimation of her homeworld were still painful. "We could have a beach house if you want."

"No…" She muttered. "Not yet anyway. Maybe someday, but not now."

"It's ok." Cryos said as he stopped his flying tricks and took her hand. They flew side by side for several minutes before Cryos pointed down at the ground. There, hidden in the trees was a small little house with a capsule addition on the side.

Instead of landing right outside the front door as he normally would have, he guided Kentra to a small pond formed by a tiny waterfall running down a cliff. There were trees all around hiding it from view, so Cryos figured that his grandmother wouldn't be able to find Kentra there.

He left her by the pond and went to see Chi-Chi. He paused at the door for a moment, unsure what to do, before knocking on the door.

"Coming!" Called a voice from inside the house. Cryos heard uneven footsteps slowly moving towards the door, until his grandmother stood at the door. She looked at him in amazement for a few moments before she screamed out "CRYOS!" and shoved the door out of the way to give him a big hug.

"Oh, Cryos." She said as she hugged him. Cryos saw that she didn't look nearly as youthful as she had even a few short years ago. She no longer stood up straight, instead she was hunched over. Her hair had no gray left in it at all, it had gone completely white like Vegeita's. And the glasses she had worn since Cryos was little had thickened to the point where they made her eyes look huge.

Cryos almost couldn't believe that this was the one person that even Vegeita feared.

"Cryos?" She asked him. "What happened to your back?"

For a moment he couldn't figure out what she was talking about, then he realized that he was still wearing the shirt that had gotten the Kelbrid's acid spit on it. The acid had eaten a hole in the back of his shirt.

"Oh, nothing." He told her. "Just got into a fight with some little aliens who spit acid."

"What?! I knew it was too dangerous out there for you out there! From now on you're going to stay here with me!"

Cryos sighed, Chi-Chi had always been overprotective of her kids and grandkids. "Listen, grandma. We've found Mom and Dad. All we need is everyone's help to get them back from this alien creature that took them."

"What!? My little Gohan is in trouble?" She ran off back into the house. "Don't worry Gohan! Mommey's coming to get you!" Chi-Chi came back to the door with several guns and a few thousand rounds of ammo.

__

Who keeps letting her have guns? Cryos thought as he wrestled her back into the house. He soon found that Piccolo was right and Chi-Chi was just as strong as ever.

He shoved her into a chair and held her down by the shoulders. "Listen!" He shouted at her. "There's nothing you could do that would help them right now! All you can do is wish us luck."

She stopped struggling and began to cry. "I feel so helpless." She sobbed.

"It's ok," Cryos comforted, "Me and Zeethra will be there. And Trunks and Piccolo and you know Vegeita's not going to be left out of this. And we've found even more people there to help us too."

"Who did you find?" Chi-Chi spoke through her tears.

"Oh, well Zeethra found Mewtwo. He's this cat like alien with psychic powers. I found Zon, a bug alien who's almost as strong as me. I also got some aliens who call themselves Kelbrid to help. And there's Kentra, she's-" Cryos suddenly realized he's said too much and stopped, but it was too late.

Chi-Chi stopped crying instantly, grabbed Cryos and started shaking him. "Who's Kentra!" She demanded. "Is she some kind of alien floozy? She is, isn't she?! I knew it! Where is she? I'll kill her right now!"

She was on a rampage, Cryos knew better than to get in her way. He turned tail and ran, ducking under the flying bullets and running back to the pond where he'd left Kentra.

"What's going on?" She shouted as he flew overhead.

"Grandma decided that's she'd rather be introduced later. Now come on before she finds us!"

"Is your whole family completely INSANE!?" She screamed as she tried to catch up.

"Yeah, pretty much. Now come on, we've got to beat grandma to the Capsule Corp. building."

Cryos flew as fast as he could, literally dragging Kentra behind him. Chi-Chi could get to the Capsule Corp. building in about a half-hour, so they didn't have much time.

As they flew, Cryos felt someone watching him. He had a pretty good idea who it was, but didn't say anything.

Within ten minutes, the building was in sight. It was built on the same general shape that all capsule buildings had been built on for almost a hundred years, domes and spikes all around.

This building was larger than most, it was both a factory for turning out the capsules that contained everything from carryall bags to houses and it was also the home for the owners of the company. Bulma, Vegeita and Trunks were those owners.

Cryos could see the high-gravity training room that Vegeita used to train at up to 500 times Earth's normal gravity.

"That'll be the next step in your training." He told Kentra. "You can only do so much in normal gravity. It's the high-gravity stuff that makes your power skyrocket. I usually train at least one hundred and fifty times normal gravity, but you'll start off at 20 times normal. We'll work up from there."

Kentra looked a little scared at that, she hid it well, and Cryos doubted that anyone else would notice. But he knew her too well to miss something like that.

Vegeita, Trunks and Piccolo were already down on the ground. They waved to Cryos as he flew over them. Well Trunks did anyway, Vegeita and Piccolo didn't bother to move.

When the got to the ground, they saw that Bulma was there as well. Her green hair was still green. But it was obviously dyed, the roots were white.

Bulma was handing capsules to each of the fighters. She had some for Cryos and Kentra as well. She explained what they were, but Cryos didn't bother listening. He was thinking about the upcoming battle against The One.

He, Zeethra, Trunks, and Zon would probably be the only ones able to even put up a decent fight. The androids, Piccolo, Kentra and Vegeita, as strong as they were, wouldn't be nearly powerful enough to help.

__

Well, Cryos thought. _The androids may be some help. Only because they never tire or run out of energy. Other than that, they'll be useless, unless…_

Cryos was struck by a sudden idea. Completely ignoring what Bulma was telling him about whatever strange contraption was in the capsule marked with a number 12, he turned and looked behind him.

He didn't see anything, but he knew he was right as he called out. "16, is that you there!?"

"Yes." The huge, red hared android stepped out from behind a building. As intimating as he looked, android 16 was one of the gentlest beings Cryos had ever known.

"Why are the three of you hiding back there? We could use your help."

The other two androids stepped out from their hiding place. "How can he always tell that we're here?" 17 wondered out loud.

"You tell me." Cryos answered. "You're the one who's supposed to be undetectable. I can always feel you watching though. Anyway, we need your help."

"Why do you need our help?" 18 asked him. "We're not nearly as strong as you."

"Not now you aren't, but I know someone who might be able to fix that." He looked down at Elfour. "Could you get Washu to make the portal open in her lab? I want to send the androids there."

"Why is it that you only talk to me when you need something. I'm not even allowed to talk most of the time anymore!" The little droid was in one of her stints about being ignored even more than usual ever since Cryos and Kentra had gotten engaged.

"Elfour…" Cryos would talk to her about it later, he didn't have the time right now. "Just do it, we're in kind of a hurry here."

Elfour mumbled something, but Cryos didn't even care to hear it. A few seconds later, the tiny droid announced that it was done. The connection had been made.

Cryos tapped the keys on his battle gauntlet and opened a new portal.

"16," Cryos turned to the huge android. "I want you to make sure Washu doesn't do anything bad to the other androids. You're going to go to her and have her give you a supercharge." He looked at 17 and 18. "You're going to go first, 16 will watch over you, then you'll watch over him while he gets charged up."

"Don't you trust this Washu woman?" Vegeita demanded. "You've known her for over thirty years now."

"I trust her, but I don't trust her to not get a little overzealous and try experiments on one of them." Cryos answered. "But if this works, we could have three very powerful allies on our side."

One by one, the androids stepped through the portal. After they were gone, it closed. Leaving the others standing there.

Cryos looked back to Bulma, "I'm sorry, but what were you saying now?"

Bulma opened her mouth to say something, but the words never got out of her mouth. A series of gunshots rang out in the distance. 

"No!" Vereita screamed. "It's that infernal woman! Cryos, quickly! Open a wormhole to get us out of here."

"Elfour! You need to connect to Elfive right now! Connect and make a portal directly there!" Cryos yelled.

"Connecting…" She hummed for several moments. "Got it. Open the portal now."

Cryos opened the portal and, right then, Chi-Chi came tearing around the corner in her hover car.

"Don't you think you're getting away from me!" She roared.

"Come on! GO!" Cryos yelled and shoved Kentra through the portal. Everyone else was quick to follow and Cryos jumped through last.


	36. Back to Animorphs World: Part I

Disclaimer: I'm currently fresh out or witty disclaimers right now. So I'll just say this fun little quote I heard somewhere. (I have no claim to the quote either) "Think about the average person and how stupid they are. Now realize that, statistically, half the population of the world is dumber than them."

The portal dumped them back at the Kelbrid hive. Everyone ended up in a heap, but Vegeita was the first up. Not because he was fastest, but because he climbed over everyone else to be first.

Kelbrid were slithering everywhere. But very few were even looking at them. Most went about their simple business, oblivious to the world around them.

Cryos sensed Zeethra off in the woods. Her power was raised way up, like she was sparring, but Cryos couldn't feel anyone there with her. He concentrated until he got a faint feeling. It was Mewtwo.

The catlike alien was apparently quite capable, despite his low power level. Cryos went to watch the fight, it might prove to be interesting.

"Cryos, where do you think you're going!?" Vegeita demanded.

"Zeethra's sparring with Mewtwo. Don't you feel it? I want to see how well that psychic cat does in battle. Come on."

Vegeita grumbled, but followed. Everyone else came without complaint.

Zeethra was in a small clearing. Mewtwo was standing near her. As Cryos watched, she swung at the cat creature. He vanished.

It wasn't the kind of extreme speed Cryos had. It wasn't even like the trick his grandfather had known, the instant transmission. There was simply a flash of light and Mewtwo was gone.

He reappeared a moment later behind Zeethra. She turned to face him, but it was too late. Mewtwo's eyes flashed and Zeethra fell to the ground twitching.

She was like that for less than a second, however, and within two seconds had regained full control of her body. She leapt into the air and dove at Mewtwo.

He held up his hands and a bubble appeared around him, shielding him from harm.

But Cryos could see what a drain it was for him, and it was already weakening under the assault of Zeethra's fists.

The bubble shattered and left Mewtwo lying on the ground, helpless.

Zeethra slowly extended one blade and began to raise it up. She put it lightly on Mewtwo's neck and said, "It's over, I win."

It's not over yet. The cat creature said, and suddenly the very ground turned on Zeethra!

Cryos saw the genius of it. When Mewtwo had fallen down, he's laid his hands on the ground. Using his psychic powers, he now had control over the rocks.

Zeethra had to hit the stones out of the air and didn't have time to attack Mewtwo. The cat creature closed his eyes and teleported again. This time he appeared behind Zeethra and struck with a glowing hand.

Zeethra's eyes flashed and she fell to the ground again. This time, before she could get up, Mewtwo raised his arms up into the air. Zeethra rose up as well. But she wasn't doing it herself, Mewtwo was levitating her in the air.

She started struggling and found herself held fast. She pulled hard, but to no avail.

Mewtwo held up one hand in front of her face. I win. He psychically said.

"Good job." Zeethra told him. "You've improved a lot. But you're still over-reliant on that shield. If you can't find a way to expend less energy on it then you're going to have to stop using it so much."

Perhaps, but it worked well this time. Didn't it, Cryos? Mewtwo looked right at him.

Cryos was a little surprised that he'd been noticed he had thought that he was well hidden. 

Mewtwo answered his unasked question. You were well hidden, but I sensed your mind, as well as the minds of those with you.

Cryos stepped out of the undergrowth. "Remind me not to underestimate you. Anyway, I went back home and got Trunks, Vegeita and Piccolo to help us. The androids are at Washu's lab getting an upgrade." He added when he saw Zeethra open her mouth to ask a question.

"Well, with all that firepower, The One stands no chance." Zeethra announced proudly.

"Do not be so sure." Said a small voice from down near the ground. Cryos looked down and saw a Kelbrid like the one whose roar had ended the battle earlier. This was one of the Queen's message carriers. It bowed low and said, "This messenger has a message from the Queen." 

There were several moments of expectant silence. "Well?" Cryos asked.

"The Queen sent a message to remind you not to get your hopes up. Without the Kelbrid warrior who is different, you stand no chance, no matter how powerful you are."

Vegeita walked up to the little alien and it cowered. "Take my return message to your Queen." The Kelbrid stood up, delighted at the chance to carry a new message. Vegeita kicked it so hard it flew into a tree and split the trunk into pieces.

The Kelbrid messenger screamed in fear and slithered off as quickly as it could.

The Sayian Prince stood tall (Well, as tall as he ever did) and shouted. "No one can withstand the might of the Sayian race! We shall kill The One and destroy that body stealing abomination once and for all!!"

Ignoring Vegeita, Cryos looked at Zeethra. He was about to ask where Zon was, but Mewtwo pointed off into the woods before he could even open his mouth.

Cryos marched off into the woods, leaving the others to catch up with Zeethra. He hadn't gotten more than ten steps into the trees before he heard Kentra following him.

"Kentra, stay back in the clearing." He called back over his shoulder. "I need to talk with Zon."

When he heard no answer, he looked back. She was gone.

His first thought was that something had grabbed her, but he realized the truth after a moment when she dropped down out of the trees on him.

She hit him squarely in the chest and leapt off, vanishing into the trees.

Cryos smiled and jumped after her. She was still upset for losing before, he'd give her a chance this time.

He saw the glow from her eyes too late. By the time he spun around to look, she had already fired.

Cryos held out his hand and caught the energy bomb. But it had far more power than he realized at first, and it knocked him backwards before he was able to throw it up into the air.

He stood, blind in the darkness, for several seconds. He was waiting, and after a few seconds, he got what he was waiting for.

Kentra's energy ball exploded high in the sky, illuminating the entire forest for miles around. She sat directly in a beam of light, but was only visible for a moment before she ran back into the shadows.

Cryos chased after her, and sensed her energy a split second before she attacked from behind.

He spun and fired a wide-angle energy wave at her.

She was launched backward. She crashed into a tree and moaned as she slid, smoking, down to the ground.

"This is getting to be a pattern." Cryos told her. "Maybe you should take a break, I think you could use it."

She just nodded weakly.

Cryos spun as something came out of the undergrowth behind him. But it was just Zon.

"I saw your fight." The bug announced. "Kentra, you need to rely on your own strengths. Devise some of your own techniques instead of just the ones Cryos has shown you. Then you'll have an edge, a certain unpredictably. It may make the difference between life and death someday…"

There was dead silence for several moments before Cryos said, "Wow, Zon. You really know how to kill the mood."

"It is a talent of mine."

Cryos made a face as he helped Kentra to her feet and looked at how torn up the back of her shirt was. Surprisingly, her skin was untouched, she'd apparently been working on her defensive skills since they last fought. 

"Zon, I need to tell you something." Cryos said to the big bug. "We're going to be going into the most dangerous battle any of us have ever seen. The One… well, he may be unbeatable, and he knows we're coming too. If we can sense him then he can certainly sense us as well. I'm just saying that you don't need to get involved in all this."

"Why would I not get involved?" He asked.

"Well, of all of us here, you're the least attached. There are enough of us here that we don't really need you. Oh, this isn't coming out right. Well, you're a good friend, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Zon was about to answer when Kentra interrupted him. "Why don't I get the same deal? What if I want out?"

"Well tough luck!" Cryos told her with a smile on her face. "We getting married, my problems are yours too now. Besides, if you think I'm going to let you out of my sight," He swept her off her feet and gave her a kiss.

"Oh, please." Zon sounded disgusted. "This is not the time Cryos! Besides, I'm not one to run away from a good fight. For better or worse, you're stuck with me until this is over. Maybe I'll go my own way then, but it will be of my own choice and on my own time."

Cryos set Kentra back on her feet. "I'm glad to hear that. You'll be a big help in this fight, I just couldn't ask you to risk your life for us." He was about kiss Kentra again when a Kelbrid messenger showed up.

"The Queen has sent you another message." It said as it bowed low to the ground.

"And what would that be?" Cryos was annoyed at being interrupted.

"Our situation has changed, the hive will send you as many troops as you want."

"Oh, and why is that?" Zon asked. "Thought you had a prophecy of some kind that needed to be fulfilled before you'd commit to anything."

"But it has been fulfilled!" The messenger shouted excitedly. "The different Kelbrid has been found!"

"Really?" Cryos asked. "Where is he?"

"Righhht hhhere…" Hissed a strange voice, halfway between a Kelbrid growl and a normal human voice.

The voice's owner came slithering out of the jungle. It was a Kelbrid, but different.

For one thing, this Kelbrid was much larger than the others were. It had much paler skin as well. And there was a trail of spines starting on its nose and going all the way to the tip of it's tail. More spines were sticking out above its eyes, and on its elbows, shoulders, and forehead.

Something was familiar about it though, but Cryos couldn't put his finger on it at first, until he saw its chest. 

It was the Kelbrid with the white streak across its chest!


	37. Kentra's Secret

Disclaimer: Note to self: Find out exactly who owns the char's I use and find out how much they want for them. Why do I want to know? Cause I don't own them. That's why!

Cryos stared in shock at the Kelbrid in front of him.

"It's YOU!? You're the different Kelbrid?" Cryos demanded.

"Yes, it is I. It appears that I am changing to meet the prophecy." The Kelbrid seemed quite pleased with himself.

His use of the word "I" didn't escape Cryos's notice, but he didn't bring it up right now.

"But how?" Cryos wondered out loud.

"It is the prophecy!" The Kelbrid hissed.

"No, it's something else." Cryos looked up from his thoughts and pointed at Zon. "I want you to go back to the clearing by the hive and look for a short guy with tall, white hair. That's Vegeita. I need you to watch him and make sure he doesn't get himself hurt. Can you handle that?"

"It should be no trouble at all, Cryos. But where are you going?"

"I need to go see Washu. I have to check on the androids and now we have a new subject for the medical-scanner." Cryos grabbed the Kelbrid's wrist. "You're coming with me."

"But I cannot go!" He protested. "I am needed to reunite the Kelbrid hives into a fighting force powerful enough to defeat The One!"

"After I find out for sure what's happening to you." Cryos told the snake like alien. "If it's what I think it is, we might have a few problems."

"What do think is going on?" Kentra asked him.

"I don't want to say just yet," He told her, "cause I don't know if it's what's really happening. But if I'm right, well, we'll have to see. Elfour, is the homing beacon still on in Washu's lab?"

"Why is it that you only talk to me when you need something?" The little droid snipped. "I have feelings too you know. If you'd just let me talk sometimes…" She broke down into tears.

"If you'll tell me about the beacon I won't tell you to shut up next time you're annoying!" Cryos yelled over her sobbing.

"Do you mean it?" She asked softly.

"Yes! Just tell me!" Cryos screamed.

"Well, ok. The beacon's still on, but Washu isn't responding to my calls. She must be busy."

"She's going to have to make time then." Cryos opened a portal, and hopped through. Trailing Kentra close behind and dragging a struggling Kelbrid.

The portal dumped them in the usual place in Washu's lab. Washu was nowhere to be seen, but Cryos heard electricity crackling somewhere off in the distance and figured she was there.

He figured right. Washu was wearing some kind of welder's mask to shield her eyes from the lightning bolts streaking down from the ceiling to where Android 18 stood.

The young-looking android had her head thrown back and seemed to be enjoying the process very much.

A sudden voice came from behind them. "Hello, Cryos. It is good to see you again."

Cryos looked back to see Android 16 standing there, as usual, his voice was warm and kind but monotone. "Nice to see you too 16, I need to get Washu to take a look at this." He held up the Kelbrid. "It's mutating, and I need her to find out why."

16 took a close look at the Kelbrid. "Is it intelligent?" He asked.

"To an extent." Cryos answered. "They are ruled by their Queen, but capable of making minor decisions for themselves."

Cryos dragged the still thrashing Kelbrid and held it up in front of Washu's face. She screamed and fell over backwards. 

Once she'd calmed down and shut off the lightning machine. She took a closer look at the Kelbrid.

It took Cryos, Kentra and 16 all working together to hold the Kelbrid down on the med-scanner table. Not only was it incredibly strong, (far stronger than it had been when it fought Cryos in the forest) but it was flexible, tying itself into knots trying to break free.

When Washu had gotten enough to finish her scan, Cryos threw the Kelbrid into the vault and hoped that that would be strong enough to hold it.

"Cryos, you need to see this!" Shouted Android 16, pointing at the screen.

Cryos tried to look, but too many people were clustering around it. He had to climb in top of them to see.

It showed the Kelbrid, surrounded by an aura just like Cryos's!

Washu looked at him. "Cryos, do you have any idea how this could have happened?"

"Um, maybe…" He muttered.

"Cryos!" She yelled. "What did you do!?"

"Eh, I saved his live with a drop of my blood." He admitted. "It healed him just like it did for Kentra, but now it looks like it may have had some side effects that she didn't…"

Cryos expected to get yelled at again, but surprisingly, Washu just looked back at the screen. "That's funny." She muttered. "This level of DNA absorption couldn't have happened unless… Cryos!" She looked at him again. "I need to get a sample of the Kelbrid. Blood, skin anything! Just go! And hurry before he mutates any more!"

Cryos raced back to the vault with Kentra close on his heals. He stood close to the door with his hand on the handle. "Kentra, get ready. I don't know if he's going to jump out at us or something. So just be ready for anything."

He threw the door open and jumped into the doorway. Nothing happened.

Kentra looked over his shoulder and gasped. "Oh, crap," She muttered.

"What? What is it?" Cryos asked.

She reached around him and flipped on the light switch. "Oh, crap," He said.

Right in the middle of the room was a tunnel that went straight down before curving off into darkness.

Cryos raced back to where everyone was still standing around the monitor screen. "Well, where is it?" Washu asked.

"Loose somewhere in the lab. At least I hope it's still in the lab. What's under the floor anyway?" Cryos muttered the last part mostly to himself.

"What!? Where did that thing go?" Washu demanded.

"It tunneled out through the floor. I don't know any more than that." He told her.

"Oh no! We've got to find it!" She said. "Somebody needs to go down the hole after it while the rest of us will search up here. If that thing gets out of the lab, well, we're going to have a much harder time catching it."

Everyone looked at Cryos. "Well I'm not going after it! How about we send 16?"

"I'd go," The giant android said. "but I'm afraid my large mass would make it difficult to crawl through a tunnel."

"I know." Cryos said as he opened a portal back to the Kelbrid's world. He whistled into the wormhole and stepped back.

Draco came fluttering out and everyone else stepped back too.

"Draco reporting for- WAA!" His little announcement was cut off when he flew into the side of some large machine.

Cryos just sighed and picked the little lizard up by the scruff of his neck. "Draco, I have an important mission for you."

"Yay!!!!" He squawked happily. "I'm gonna be sick!" He puked all over Cryos's shirt. The shirt promptly burst into flames.

"AHHH!!" Cryos screamed, dropped Draco and pulled of his shirt. "What have you been eating?"

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that. And a whole lot of little red berries! They taste like burning!" 

Cryos just shook his and was thankful that blacksheep998 wasn't overly attached to certain anime gimmicks. Otherwise everyone in the room would have fallen over by now. 

"Alright Draco, here's what you need to do." He said after he'd stomped the fire out and grabbed Draco again. That Kelbrid got loose in the lab. We need someone to go down his tunnel after him. Will you do it?"

Draco squawked happily again. "I'll be all over him like stink on a monkey!"

"Yeah… Ok then, have fun." Cryos dropped the little lizard down the Kelbrid's hole and closed the vault door, locking them inside. "Ok, best case scenario, they'll kill each other. Solve a bunch of problems at once."

"More likely that Kelbrid's loose in the lab somewhere." Android 17, who had been very quiet until just then, pointed out.

"And if he is, it won't take that featherbrain long to find the hole and be on the loose as well." 18 finished for him.

"Got that right!" Came a sudden, highly annoying, voice from behind her. "The hole's right over there, behind this machine thingie."

Cryos leapt to the top of the gigantic machine and saw the hole coming up there. "Draco, did you see where the Kelbrid went?"

"No, but that tunnel stinks!" He squawked.

"Well then perhaps you can track it by its smell?" Asked 18.

"Err… maybe. What's in it for me?"

Cryos popped out one of his arm blades. "If you find it, I won't remove your stupid little head from your body."

Draco fluttered up to Cryos's shoulder. "You, my friend, drive a very hard bargain. But I'll do it."

Cryos just shook his head. Dealing with Draco for more than a few minutes would give anyone a headache_. Too bad he's so useful sometimes…_ He thought. _Or that wouldn't have been an idle threat._

Draco fluttered back down to the floor and started sniffing around. After a moment, he scampered off in the direction of one of the largest storerooms. Everyone else followed him.

As they walked, Washu (who was carrying some kind of weapon that paralyzed whatever it hit) came up next to Cryos and pulled him down close to her face. "I need to talk to you for a second?" She started to pull him off to the side of the group. "In private." She added when Kentra started to follow.

"What is it?" Cryos asked her a little suspiciously.

"It's about Kentra, of has she told you yet. Maybe she doesn't even know herself yet, but she has to suspect it. There'd have to be symptoms by now." Washu seemed to be talking to herself.

"What are you talking about!" Cryos hissed at her. "Is there something wrong with her? Is she sick or something?"

"What?" Washu looked up at him. "Sick? Oh my goodness no. It's something I found on my med scanner. I didn't notice it at first, but when I went back over the records I found something you have to know."

Cryos waited expectantly. When she didn't answer right away, he asked. "Well, what is it!?"

"Well, it's just her condition, it's, well…" Cryos raised one of hes hands and popped the wrist blade out. The razor sharp blade was inches from her nose. She glanced at the group still following Draco and decided that they were far enough away. She leaned in and whispered, 

"Kentra is with child…"


	38. Kentra's Problem

Disclaimer: Eh, I gotta finish this story soon. I'm runnin out of disclaimer ideas. Well, I don own DBZ, Tenchi Muyo, Farscape, Pokemon, Star Wars, X-Men or Animorphs. I think that covers everything.

Cryos's mouth dropped. "She is? I figured we wouldn't be, you know, able to. Cause of my genetic problems."

"You may have to face the possibility that it's not even yours." Washu said. "Because the odds that you two would be able to have a kid are astronomical."

"No, that's not possible." Cryos told her.

"How do you know. You've only known her for a few weeks. Unless you were her firs-" Cryos nodded. "Oh…" Washu looked down at the ground embarrassed. "I guess it's a miracle then… You should consider yourself very lucky."

"You know what, this is kind of a touchy subject. Lets find the Kelbrid and finish this little chat later with Kentra."

"All right." Washu brought her paralyzing weapon back up into a firing position and they went after the rest of the group.

They caught up with everyone else at the door to the storeroom. A hole had been melted through it. Kelbrid acid at work.

Washu punched in the code that opened the door and it slid away into the wall.

It was dark inside, but Kentra pointed off into a dark corner. "There!" She cried. "It's right over there digging another tunnel!"

Cryos dashed off where she had pointed, but he was running blind. He tripped over a small box and fell right into the hole!

It was only a few feet deep, but he felt the Kelbrid's breath on him and rolled aside just as a stream of acid sizzled into the ground next to him.

"Listen!" He shouted. "The only way you're going to get back to your Universe and complete that prophesy of yours is to cooperate with us!"

The Kelbrid made a hissing sound. "You took me away from my destiny! And now you expect me to trust you?!" It roared in a very unsettling voice. It sounded like two different voices speaking together. One deep, growling voice and one that sounded more like a child than anything else.

"You don't need to trust me, I thought I was doing this for your own good. Maybe I was wrong, but all we need is to do one more test, then I'll take you back."

"NO MORE TEST!" The Kelbrid roared in its unsettling double voice. Cryos heard it sucking in air, preparing to spit more acid, and quickly focused on that sound. He pulled back his fist and punched for everything he was worth.

His fist connected squarely with the thing's face with a wet smack. Then everything was quiet.

Cryos looked back over at the door. "Can I get some light in here?"

The lights clicked on, and Cryos saw the Kelbrid. It had mutated more since last he saw it. It was larger now, and had faded to an off white color much like Cryos's own skin. It had grown more spines, and they were longer as well. Some of the ones on its back were several inches long. And the last few on the tip of it's tail had gotten long as well.

Cryos grabbed it by one of the longest spines on its back and carried it back into the lab, leaving a trail of acid leaking out of its mouth.

"Run that test you wanted quickly, I want to get him home before he wakes up." He threw the Kelbrid back on the med-scanner table and Washu came running up with a tiny scalpel. She took a skin scraping and went over to a table covered with jars and tubes full of multicolored liquids. 

Cryos was pretty sure the table hadn't been there just a second ago, but he knew better than to ask.

"I've got it!" Washu announced after just a few moments of work. "It's just as I suspected. The amount of Cryos's DNA that was absorbed by this creature suggested some kind of relation between the two. I did a check, and it proved it!"

"It proved what now?" Draco asked from somewhere unseen. Everyone looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"It proved that Cryos shared certain genes with the Kelbrid. I believe that his Ice-Jin ancestors were a related to Kelbrid. Much like Humans and apes. Or lions and housecats."

"So you're saying that I'm related to that?" Cryos asked as pointed at the Kelbrid.

"Well, not directly, but closer than any of us." She explained. "This really explains a lot about the Ice-Jins anyway. I'd always suspected that you'd evolved from some subterranean species, it would explain why you don't need air (Tunnels are subject to floods and cave ins, not to mention how difficult it is to get fresh air into them). And now I have the proof of it!"

"Ok then," Cryos said, "I guess this means you can't do anything about it?"

"If it was anyone else's DNA I could," She told him. "but I can't eradicate yours once it's begun to replicate. The only reason Kentra wasn't mutated by your blood was because your genetics were too different to fuse. Or, at least that's what I thought before-" She stopped suddenly when Cryos shook his head just slightly. "Oh, nothing…"

Cryos breathed a sigh of relif when she stopped.

"Is this process dangerous to the Kelbrid?" Asked 16. He'd always been very concerned about living things. He didn't even like hurting his enemies. Very odd considering he'd originally been built as an assassin.

"It should be." Washu exclaimed. "Its absorbing DNA from a different species! But its Cryos's DNA, so any damage it's causing is being compensated for by the immortality powers."

"So now we have another immortal on our hands…" Cryos muttered. "Lets just hope he's on our side."

He opened another wormhole back to the Kelbrid world. Draco came swooping out of a dark corner somewhere and giggled hysterically as he flew into the portal.

"What's his problem?" Asked Kentra.

"I don't know," Cryos said sadly. "Washu could probably tell you, if you can understand what she's saying."

Cryos, Kentra and the androids followed the little lizard through the portal and back into the jungle.

The sun was just starting to come up. It was Cryos's first day on the world, and he was planning to make full use of it.

Cryos dropped the Kelbrid to the ground. It stirred and sat up. "I must speak with the Queen!" It said and slithered off.

"Come on," Cryos said. "lets go see what Vegeita's doing. This should be good."

As they walked, Cryos kept looking at Kentra. He knew it looked suspicious, but he couldn't help it. After awhile, she noticed and he stopped doing it. But she kept giving him odd glances every now and then.

__

Could she not know about it? He thought. _She has to know about it, it's happening to her. Or maybe it works different for Ba'Ranians than it does for humans. Well, Mom always said it was different for Ice-Jin's. But even Ice-Jins had some symptoms in the first few weeks. I'll have to talk to her later. Or maybe I could get that Mewtwo creature to-_

I'm not going to help you spy on her, Cryos. came a psychic voice.

"Would you stay out of my head already!?" He yelled at Mewtwo as the androids looked at him like he was insane. "We have a telepath on the team, he reads minds and is highly irritating with it!" The last part was directed at Mewtwo and not the androids. _You'd better not tell anyone what you read in my thoughts._ He thought, knowing that the psychic would hear him.

It is not my secret to give. But I suggest that you talk with Kentra about this as soon as possible. It is very important that you do.

"Where is everybody?" Cryos asked out loud.

We're all about five hundred yards to your left. Came the psychic answer. Cryos could tell it was Mewtwo's 'open' voice, meaning everybody could hear it. Nobody has their power raised, we're just talking right now.

Everyone turned and started walking in the direction Mewtwo had told them. As they were walking, Cryos noticed Kentra giving him odd glances again.

She stopped walking suddenly and grabbed Cryos by the arm, stopping him too. "Go on, we'll catch up." She told everyone else.

As soon as they were out of sight, she spun and grabbed Cryos by the neck and shoved him backwards, slamming him against a tree.

"You can talk to me about anything, right?" She asked.

Unable to speak, Cryos nodded slightly.

"Then why didn't you tell me what Washu said back in the lab?" She sounded mad, but when Cryos looked, he saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She let him go and fell to her knees, sobbing softly. "I could hear everything you said. My hearing's much better than yours, remember?"

Cryos rubbed his neck for a second before dropping down and putting his arm over her shoulders. "I don't really know. I didn't want you to feel like I was spying on you." Cryos tried to comfort her but she kept crying. "Oh, cheer up." He lifter her face up by her chin and looked into her eyes. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

"It's the mood swings. They started just a few days ago, but I kept them under control till now. They're getting worse. I guess it really is true. I'm having a baby…" She muttered softly.

"And this makes you cry?" Cryos asked her.

"I'm just so happy…" She burst into tears again.

Cryos smiled and pulled her close into a hug and laughed. "So, just how long will it be before we have a little bindle of joy keeping us awake all night?"

"Keeping you awake maybe, I'll already be up. But if it's anything like Ba'Ranians it'll be about six months from now. But I don't know how you figure into it."

"Ice-Jin's are about a year," He told her. "then another year for the egg to hatch. Sayians are about ten months, and Humans are nine. But hybrids always seem to take after the mother before being born. So we'll probably have a little one running around in about six months or so." She leaned into his shoulder and made a sound halfway between laughing and crying. "So are there any other symptoms I should look out for?"

"Other than the mood swings?" She asked with a big smile on her face. "I'll get all big and round like I've seen human women get. My hair will get darker, gray, and maybe even black. And the mood swings will just keep getting worse for awhile. But that's all just temporary, I'll go back to normal once the baby's born."

"Well that's a relief," Cryos said with a laugh. "I wouldn't want you to stay fat, dark and grouchy forever."

Now as soon as he'd said it he knew he'd crossed a line. The normally good-natured Kentra would have laughed at it, but now she gave him a glare that made him stand up and back away. "I'm just kidding!" He said. "It's a joke, I didn't mean anything by it!"

She took a deep breath and seemed to calm down. "I know it was a joke, but it'd probably be better if you don't taunt me like that. I was able to resist the rage that time, but still… I almost attacked you a second ago. I'll just try to stay calm till I get control over this thing."

"Ok, I'll try to keep everyone else from getting you all worked up too. Here, let me give you a ride." He picked her up in his arms and jumped into the air. He flew over the treetops in a long arc and landed in the clearing where Zeethra, Trunks, Vegeita, Mewtwo, Piccolo, Zon, the Animorphs, and several of the Kelbrid messengers were standing in a line passing messages to their Queen deep down her hole.

"Cryos!" One of the small Kelbrid came slithering up to him. "The Queen demands your presence! We must go!" It turned and slithered away without waiting for a response.

"I'll stay here." Kentra said and slid out of his arms. "That Queen gives me the creeps."

"All right," Cryos said and leaned in for a quick kiss. "I'll be right back."

He leaned to kiss her again, but was interrupted. "Please Cryos," Came Vegeita's gruff and annoyed voice. "Hurry so we can get back to the planning."

Cryos made a face at him, but didn't say anything. Then he turned to follow the Kelbrid messenger.

It was waiting for him at the entrance to the hive, but the Queen was nowhere in sight. "So where is she?" He asked.

"Our Queen in inside the hive, she cannot emerge right now, but has sent some specialized drones to take you to her.

At that moment, a pair of Kelbrid emerged from the hive. They looked like any of the other fighting drones that had been killed during the battle earlier, except that these had a pair of long horns coming up out of their heads.

"We are here to guide you to the Queen," They said in one voice as they bowed.

Cryos looked down the dark tunnel. "Eh, I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but how does the Queen expect me to get to her, even with guides. Maybe you don't have trouble with the dark, but I'll be blind down there."

The twin Kelbrid glanced at each other for a moment before they closed their eyes and appeared to concentrate.

Suddenly, an arc of electricity sparked between each's horns and quickly flowed up to the tips. The controlled lightning jumped and sparked, but was bright enough that Cryos would be able to see it the tunnels.

Cryos took a step back in surprise, but quickly recovered and went up to the hive's entrance. "All right then, lets go."


	39. Pahrac's Mission

Disclaimer: My story does not, in any way, shape or form, infer that that own any of the copyrighted material that I use in this story. I'm just borrowing it without permission of its owners. (I had to use a serious disclaimer eventually)

Cryos walked through the darkness. His only source of light was the sparking heads of a pair of Kelbrid. It was barely enough light to see by, but he could make out the walls of the tunnel around him.

Kelbrid slithered all around him, and every few feet there was a side tunnel leading off into darkness.

Every so often, they turned down a side tunnel. Cryos tried to keep track of which tunnels they took, but after straight, straight, right, down, left, up, straight, left he lost track.

The Kelbrid didn't seem to have that problem. They went on and on without even slowing down. Cryos stuck close to them, he didn't want to get lost in this maze.

The electro-sparks they gave off cast a harsh, glaring light. But when they arrived in the Queen's den, the electric Kelbrid shut off and torches were lit.

The Queen sat on a pile of dirt, still dropping eggs out her back end, but also less sure of herself than last time. She slithered off her 'throne' and faced Cryos on his level.

"Cryos," She growled at him. "I have spoken to the different Kelbrid. He has truly changed. Changed far too much to ever be allowed to return to the hive. When he comes back from his quest, you shall present him with his name."

"His name?" Cryos asked.

"Yes," The Queen told him. "When a Kelbrid is to be banished, it is presented with a name. While the different Kelbrid is the fulfillment of a prophecy and the undoing of The One, a Kelbrid who is different than the rest of the hive cannot be accepted. No matter what that Kelbrid may have done, they must become an outcast."

"Ok, I don't really get that, but it's your laws. Anyway, why do you want me to give him his name?"

"Because, I feel… sorry, yes I think that's what I feel. Sorry that the greatest hero the Kelbrid race has ever known must become an outcast. I do not wish him to be alone in the universe, I would rather he stay with you. He seems to becoming more and more like you all the time."

"Oh," Cryos made a weak laugh. "You heard about the scientific reason he's changing then…"

"I had my own suspicions, but yes, I was recently informed."

"Oh, well, what name do you want me to give him?" Cryos was a little anxious to change the subject. He had a feeling that the Queen might not like him for accidentally mutating one of her warriors.

"I have not yet decided." She told him. "But I will send a messenger to you sometime before the different Kelbrid returns."

"Where did he go anyway?" Cryos asked.

"This globe has only one other Kelbrid hive on it. Once the different Kelbrid returns from that hive, he will set out in our last remaining spacecraft to seek out other hives. The process may take several months, as we have been isolated for so long that our records are obsolete. We only know where hives were located before we were stranded here."

"I'll lend you Draco," Cryos told her. "He's fast enough to get across the galaxy in a few minutes, better than whatever little Z-Space thing you might have."

"You would do such a thing?" The Queen asked in shocked disbelief.

"Of course. It'll be good to get that little troublemaker off-planet for awhile anyway. I can only imagine what he's cooking up with Draca here to help him. Speaking of which, I'd better go check up on those two."

"I shall send the guides to help you." The Queen called after him as the electro-Kelbrid slithered up next to him with their heads sparking.

Once he was safely outside the hive, Cryos flew back to where the others were still talking.

Kentra brought him up to speed. "According to the Kelbrid information keepers, the one has a fortress on this little asteroid without much air on it. Not much of a problem for you or the Kelbrid, but for the rest of us, it could be difficult. Anyway, the fortress is indestructible, or very nearly so. There's no way to destroy it from the outside, if someone could shut down the force shields from the inside… But to do that, we have to get inside first. So one problem at a time."

She said all this in one breath and had to gasp before saying any more.

"The fortress is guarded by hundreds of Kelbrid," She continued. "because when The One absorbs a queen, it gets control over all her broods. So we were planning to let the hives on our side occupy The One's Kelbrid while we go after him."

"That's what these cowards want to do anyway!" Vegeita shouted. "I say we should just attack the fortress head on. Blast our way in, and kill The One! Cryos, this cowardly female of yours is trying to make you defy your Sayian ways. Don't listen to the weakling. We have more than enough power between all of us that nothing in this Universe or any other can hope to stop us. THAT is the Sayian way!"

"That's also probably why the Sayians are all pretty much extinct." Cryos retorted.

"You've been spending too much time with this weakling girl and the bug!" Vegeita yelled back. "A true Sayian wouldn't stand for this! A true Sayian-" That was all the farther he got before Kentra tackled him.

"You call me weak!?" She roared as she lifted his body over her head and threw him through the air.

Everyone was too shocked by this outburst from the normally calm and timid Kentra that no one even reacted until she had him pressed back against a boulder and was throttling the life out of him.

Cryos grabbed her and pulled her back, but she struggled trying to kill Vegeita.

He was able to pull her back out of reach before she managed to dig her feet into the ground. Cryos couldn't figure out where she was getting so much power, she had certainly never been this strong before!

Her eyes glowed and Cryos shouted. "She's got eye lasers! Someone stop her!"

The twin beams of energy lanced out at Vegeita's prone form on the rock, but just before they struck, Trunks jumped into their path. They left holes in his Sayian-style armor and burns on his skin, but no serious damage.

Suddenly, she stopped. Cryos glanced over at the group and saw Mewtwo with his eyes closed and hands on his temples. His eyes snapped open and Kentra fell limply to the ground, unconscious.

"What was that all about?" Piccolo asked. "She seemed so nice, until she went Chi-Chi on us."

It was exactly the kind of outburst that had made Cryos's grandmother the only woman that Vegeita had ever feared. Well, maybe not the only one anymore.

"She, eh, has a problem." Cryos was reluctant to say anymore.

"Well, I suggest she work it out!" Zeethra yelled. "She's powerful, I give her that, but we can't have a loose cannon like that when we go to fight The One!"

"Um, it's not really the kind of problem you can just work out."

"Well what is it then?"

Cryos was silent for a time, then heard a faint voice. "You can tell them Cryos. They need to know, this effects everyone."

It was Kentra! She'd woken up and was sobbing gently on the ground. Cryos sat down next to her and pulled her close. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, they need to know, before I explode on anyone else." She muttered softly.

"Ok, I'll tell them." Cryos gathered Kentra into his arms and stood up. "Everyone: For Ba'Ranians, mood swings are simply the first symptom of pregnancy. We're going to have a baby."

There was total silence for about three seconds, then everyone's jaws dropped. (Everyone with the exception of Zon, who doesn't exactly have a jaw, just insect-like pinchers. But his antenna shot straight up and stopped moving)

Cryos was bombarded by questions from every side.

"Did you talk to Washu about it?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"How long until it's born?"

"Will it be immortal too?"

"What will it look like?"

"How many weeks is she?"

All the questions were cut off when Vegeita screamed out, "Will everyone BE QUIET?!?!?!" Vegeita limped away from the rock, pushing Trunks away when he tried to help him. He got close and grabbed Kentra by the chin. He looked deep into her glowing eyes.

He stayed that way for quite some time. Cryos was ready to stop either of them if it turned violent, and he could tell everyone else was expecting it as well.

But nothing happened. After awhile, Vegeita let her go and turned his back. "Well, Cryos, I can't say that I wholeheartedly approve of this, but neither can I say that I didn't expect it. I find it difficult, however, to believe that in an entire Multiverse, you failed to find anyone better than, that…"

Kentra tried to scramble out of Cryos's arms, but he held her tight, and this time he was expecting her strength. After a few seconds of struggling, she began to cry. Cryos put her down and she ran away into the forest.

Cryos grabbed Vegeita and lifted the shorty up to eye level. "What was that all about!?" He demanded. "I just told you she has mood swings! Everything you say to her effects her more than you can imagine!"

"Then tell her that I approve of her." Vegeita said with a lopsided smile. "I was just testing her. If she's going to be the mother of my first born grandchild, I have to see how she handles herself. True, that little run-away-crying thing wasn't what I hoped for. But like you said, hormones do crazy things."

Cryos threw Vegeita to the ground with disgust. "I can't believe you, I should have let her kill you!"

"I was in no danger." Vegeita scoffed.

"I beg to differ Vegeita." Said Piccolo. "Those eye lasers would have cut right through you."

"A mere girl cannot harm a Sayian Prince!" Vegeita yelled and threw a wild punch at the Namekian warrior.

He missed, but Cryos didn't see any of it. He had run off into the forest after Kentra.

He found her building the largest energy bomb she could. "Kentra…" He called, almost making her drop it. "What are you doing with that?"

"I'm going to kill that sour old man with it. Don't you dare try to stop me either." Apparently she was back in her angry mood.

"Ok, I understand that. But that bomb is overkill. It could vaporize a small mountain. I'm not going to stop you,"

"Thank you."

"but, if you insist on going after Vegeita, I'm going to have to save him from you. And I don't want to do that, because he's going to complain about it the whole time." Cryos finished.

Kentra stopped building her energy bomb and the energy scattered harmlessly. She fell to her knees in tears. "I hate this!" She yelled. "My emotions are an open book for anyone to poke at! I want everything to go back to normal!"

"It's alright." Cryos sat down with her and pulled her into a hug. "I don't know exactly what you're going through, but don't worry, we're going to get through this together. No matter what happens."

She sniffled. "Really? You mean that?"

"Of course I do." Cryos assured her.

They sat for a long time before she calmed down enough to go back to everyone else. When they finally returned, Vegeita was sitting on the rock with a very angry look on his face. He also was covered with scuffs and scratches and had a black eye. There had been some fighting while they were gone.

Cryos and Kentra had to walk close by him and heard his muttering (Those cowards ganged up on me, they knew it was the only way to defeat a Sayian Prince. Why, a true Sayian…) but ignored him.

"Cryos," Zeethra called. "You have a message." 

He looked and saw a messenger Kelbrid waiting near the edge of the clearing. It slithered up to him and said. "The Queen has decided on a name to present to the different Kelbrid. You shall call him Pahrac. And you shall tell him that once he defeats The One, he is an outcast. If he is to approach any Kelbrid hive again, it will result in his death."

"That's kind of harsh, isn't it?" Cryos asked. "For someone who's trying to save you all."

"Harsh or not, it is the Kelbrid way." The messenger said and slithered off.

His tail was still visible when he screamed. Cryos ran over to see what was happening, and saw the different Kelbrid, Pahrac, covered with this Kelbrid messengers blood.

Pahrac looked up at Cryos and said in his strange double voice. "I heard everything. I shall do my duty and complete my destiny. Then, I don't know what I shall do… A Kelbrid without a hive is nothing!" He lowered himself down close to the ground and closed his eyes.

"It's alright," Cryos assured him. "you still have your mission. We'll worry about the future after we beat The One. But for now, you're going to take Draco and find the other Kelbrid hives. Like you said, it's your destiny."

"Yes…" He muttered at first, but then spoke with more strength in his voice. "Yes! I do have my destiny, and my mission. I shall seek out the other hives and bring them into our fold! The One shall not withstand the might of the Kelbrid swarms attacks!"

"That's the spirit." Cryos told him and called Draco. Luckily, Draco came right away and didn't argue when Cryos told him to listen to Pahrac.

He probably won't listen anyway, no matter what I tell him… Cryos thought as Draco, carrying Pahrac, flew off into the sky.


	40. Finding The One

Disclaimer: I'm disclaiming this! I own only most of the main char's! If u see anyone here that you've seen on a show, in a book, in a game, or anywhere but my stories, well, of those char's are mine!

A week slowly passed. Cryos finally got himself a new shirt. (He'd been wearing just an undershirt since Draco lit his outer shirt on fire. And even the undershirt was full of holes from Kelbrid acid and sparring matches with Kentra) Zon had to have more of his special supplement made. (Having to regenerate limbs made him run through it rather quickly) Kentra's mood swings increased in both intensity and frequency. Everyone got used to the Kelbrid's food. (Mostly bugs and roots, but after awhile, it began to grow on you) And through all this, Pahrac, the different Kelbrid, hadn't come back.

Then, after almost a full two weeks, Cryos felt a familiar presence in the sky, Draco. After several minutes, his spaceship form dropped into view. His mouth opened up and several dozen Kelbrid of a caste Cryos hadn't seen before slithered out. They looked like a small Queen Kelbrid, but they didn't have the Queen's egg-laying tail. Pahrac followed them out into the sunlight.

Pahrac had mutated quite a bit since last Cryos saw him. The tiny horns in his head had grown into a fearsome looking crest, and the spines running down his back were now almost twice as long as they were two weeks before. The three spines at the end of his tail had grown to almost a foot long and were now razor sharp. When he saw Cryos he glared and slithered over too see him.

"YOU!" He hissed in his disturbing double-voice. "You gave me that, CREATURE!"

"Oh, so Draco did act up then." Cryos nodded. "I kinda thought he would."

"ACT UP!?!?" Pahrac roared. "He killed several Generals from one hive ATE the second of Queenhood for another! I was forced to wait four days while a new second was grown!"

"So those Kenbrid over there," Cryos pointed at the ones Pahrac had brought back with him. "are the seconds of Queenhood?"

"Yes, it is they who would take over in the event of something happening to the true Queen. They also have some sway over the true Queen's broods. It is also they who will be sending the other hive's broods into battle for our cause! We are fortunate that Kenbrid are not emotional. Or they may not even have come at all!"

"And that would be bad how?" Vegeita demanded as he came walking out of the bushes. "I fail to see how these creatures help us. We have more than enough power to crush anyone or anything that dares to stand against us!"

Cryos focused on a spot behind Vegeita and said in a cheery tone, "Hi Kentra."

There was a momentary look of fear on the Sayian prince's face, but he recovered quickly when Cryos started to laugh.

"I do not fear that girl!!" Vegeita yelled. "It's just that her mood swings are so unpredictable! I don't know what's coming!"

Cryos turned, still laughing, to Pahrac. Who was still trying to understand what was going on. "So what's out situation?" He asked.

"We have over three million fighting drones and four-hundred thousand Generals from fifty-seven different hives preparing for war. They should be ready within the next day or so. We also have several hundred Monskiers with riders that will surely turn the tide in our favor."

"What's a Monskier?" Cryos asked.

"It is the largest and most powerful of all Kelbrid fighters. They are second in size only to our broodcraft. But requires a rider to keep it under control or it will go into a killing frenzy. They cannot even be KEPT in a hive, but must be breed before a battle. I believe that this hive should have several by now."

"Well, the more we have on our side the better." Cryos told him, he would have asked about the broodcraft, but Pahrac already seemed in a fowl mood. "How soon can we leave?"

"Ah, that is the problem." Pahrac admitted. "While at a hive close to The One's territory, we found that his fortress has been moved. We are, unsure, of where it now is."

"What?" Demanded Vegeita. "I can SENSE him from here! How can we fail to find him!?"

"I thought the same thing when I noticed my newfound ability to sense power levels." Pahrac answered him. "But I checked and found I could not pinpoint him no matter where I went. Fortunately, I know where we can find out such information. There is a small planet with a information broker who claims to have knowledge about The One. If we could find this being, we would know everything we need."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Cryos asked. He thought very hard one sentence: _Mewtwo, gather the others at the clearing._

They were there in a few seconds, with the exception of Kentra. As soon as Mewtwo teleported in Cryos asked him where she was.

In the forest several hundred yards that way, but her mind has a storm running through it.

"Well could u go see about her?" He asked. "I have a bad feeling."

Mewtwo nodded and vanished. He reappeared a few seconds later with a deep gash running down the side of his face. She said she wanted to talk to you.

"Are you alright?" Cryos asked.

I'll be fine. Mewtwo raised his hand to his cheek and pressed it to the wound. When he took his hand away, there was nothing left of the wound but a streak of blood. My psychic powers aren't all mind tricks, Cryos. He said when Cryos was surprised.

Shrugging it off, he asked, "I can sense her power now. I'll go see about her."

Be careful.

Cryos took off into the trees and within just few seconds, he found her. Her eyes were closed and she was building more energy by the minute. As Cryos watched, she began to glow and floated up into the air.

"Kentra?" He called as he walked up to her. Very slowly he tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but the instant he touched her, her eyes snapped open and she lashed out, catching him across the eye with her fingernail.

Cryos had taken worse blows to his eyes before, but not much worse. The pain was almost unbearable, his eye had been completely busted open. Any normal person would have lost their eye from that, but Cryos just had to wait for it to heal.

Unfortunately, Kentra wasn't going to give him that time. While he was still staggering from the loss of his eye, she lunged again.

He caught her hands in his and held her back. She kept pushing harder and harder and Cryos had to keep pushing his power higher to hold her off.

As their power rose higher and higher, the ground started rumbling and shaking. Sending the tiny bird-like things scattering into the air.

The test of wills rose higher until Cryos opened his bad eye. It had partly healed, but was still clouded over on the pupil. Kentra looked into his eye and her power started to drop.

She suddenly collapsed to her knees and started to cry. "What have I done?!" She yelled. "I hurt you! I'm a monster!!"

"Kentra…" Cryos dropped to his knees and took her face in his hands. "I'll be fine. Look it's almost healed already." He looked into her eyes just as the last of the haze over his eye vanished.

She fell sobbing into his arms. "I can't believe I'm so mushy over this!" She yelled. "I just want everything to go back to normal so I can talk to you without you having to fight for your life!"

"It's ok," He said as he held her close. "Washu said that the hormone causing your mood swings is starting to decrease. You should be able to control it again soon. Well, now we know that super-powers and pregnancy don't mix."

She had no response.

"Kentra," He went on. "I think I'm going to leave you here when we go to fight The One."

"What!? NO! I'll die without you here to help me through this!" She yelled.

"No, that's just it. You're more likely to get hurt or worse if you come. You're strong, but if The One's half as strong as we think he is, well, he'd brush you off like a fly. You're just going to have to stay here with the Kelbrid."

"No…" She murmured.

"I'm sorry, we're going to be leaving now. I-I love you, I don't want to see you get hurt. You'll see when you're in your right mind again. This is all for the best."

Cryos slowly floated into the air and drifted away, leaving Kentra crying down on the ground.

He wiped a tear out of his eye as he climbed into Draco's mouth into the bridge. 

Zon, Vegeita, Pahrac and the second of Queenhood for Pahrac's hive were already there. Everyone else was aboard Draca.

Pahrac was working the navigation systems, locating the planet where the information broker had set up business.

As soon as he'd found it, Draco and Draca lifted off into the sky. They starburst off into the stars almost as soon as they'd cleared the atmosphere.

Right before the burst of light carried them off into the darkness of space, Mewtwo, riding Draca, thought he felt a few stray thoughts from aboard Draco. But he pushed it away, never seeing the small figure clad in a spacesuit clinging to the underside of Draco's belly.


	41. Finding The One: Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, Tenchi Muyo, Farscape, Pokemon, Star Wars, X-Men, or Animorphs. There, I hope that covers everything.

The starburst carried the two living spaceships and their passengers to a tiny, out-of-the-way world with two tiny moons.

"This is the world…" Pahrac muttered. "I know it. There is a cantina here where the information dealer does much of his business."

"Well there are only two towns on this entire stinking dirtball!" Draco boomed from all around them. "I say we blow them up and see if this guy lives!"

"Pest!" Vegeita yelled. "For the last time, even I understand that simple killing cannot solve all problems! If it could our Multiverse would have very few living things in it!"

I agree. Came Mewtwo's psychic voice from across the void of space. This calls for some strategy. I've located a rather extraordinary mind in the southern settlement. I attempted to scan and see if it was the person we were looking for, but it somehow disconnected me.

"And you think that that's who we're looking for?" Cryos asked out loud, knowing full well that Mewtwo read his thoughts and it wouldn't matter if he simply thought it.

At the very least, it is something I've never encountered before. I suggest we investigate. I feel there is a very good chance that this is indeed who we are looking for.

"Well Draco, you heard the cat, lets go."

The two living spacecraft swooped down and landed by the edge of the town. It wasn't much of a town. Just a few little houses and other buildings scattered in rough lines. 

The landscape around the town was mostly the sort of wasteland that seemed to be completely inhospitable to any plant without spines, spikes or thorns of some kind.

They landed and everyone climbed out. The instant that Cryos's foot touched the ground he was tackled from behind and knocked down to the ground.

"Oh, ImissedyouImissedyouImissedyouImissedyou I MISSED YOU!" Kentra screamed from atop his back.

"Kentra!?" Cryos asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here? I left you back with the Kelbrid!"

"Yeah, but it's ok, I'm not mad at you! I know you were just mad for me busting your eye and all. But I love you sooooooo much…" She trailed off and gave him another hug. Apparently she was in one of her lovey-dovey moods. It usually gave way to homicidal rage pretty quickly and with little or no warning.

She climbed off his back and he stood up. "Kentra, I didn't leave you behind because I was mad at you. I left you behind because I didn't want to see you get hurt. I don't know what I'm going to do with you now…"

"I say we bring her," Vegeita said with a smirk, "the worst that can happen is she gets killed, then maybe you'd find someone worthy of a Sayian!"

Kentra had launched herself out of Cryos's arms so fast that he couldn't even think about stopping her.

Vegeita had just enough time for a frightened look before she hit him. 

Cryos ran and tackled her off him. Normally he wouldn't be so rough. He'd already put her training on hold, too afraid that he would hurt the baby. But the last time she'd attacked the Sayian prince, he spent the rest of the day beating up on the small Kelbrid.

Cryos didn't know who he'd kill here, but he didn't much want to find out. 

Dragging a struggling Kentra away, he had to jump backwards when Vegeita took a wild swing at them. He didn't get a second one off though. Trunks and Piccolo grabbed him by the arms and held him back.

"Let me go!" He roared as Kentra quite suddenly broke down into tears. "I am a Sayian prince! You can't do this to me!"

"Vegeita!" Piccolo yelled. "This isn't a fight you can afford to finish right now!"

Vegeita just made a growling sound and stormed off as soon as they'd let him go.

"I have a stupid question!" Someone yelled from behind Cryos, He turned and almost yelled at Draco before he realized that it wasn't the tiny lizard, but one of the humans who called themselves Animorphs.

"You're Marco, right?" He asked the young man.

"Yep, that's me. I was just wondering, how do we know what this informant looks like?"

"That's easy. Mewtwo will tell us. We don't need to know what they look like if we can read his mind."

Actually, Cryos. Mewtwo admitted. I have been unable to sense our information dealer since that first contact I had with him in space. I believe he is shielding himself somehow.

"I know of his appearance, as does this second of Queenhood. We should split up into two teams and search the town." Said Pahrac.

"Ok, I guess that's the best we're going to get." Cryos muttered. "I want Pahrac and Zon with me. Zeethra, Mewtwo and the second of Queenhood are teem two."

"What about us?" Demanded Vegeita. "Don't we get any say in this?!"

"Er…" Cryos tried to think of something that would keep Vegeita busy enough to keep him out of trouble, and more importantly, out of the town. "Oh, how about you watch Draco and Draca?"

Everyone looked over at the pair of tiny lizards. They were standing on a patch of mostly bare ground, pawing at the ground and growling at each other. Then, after a few seconds of that, they charged. 

Their tiny little heads collided with a loud CRACK and they fell back clutching their heads and squawking in pain.

"What am I supposed to do with them?" Vegeita asked with obvious contempt in his voice.

Just make sure the don't do anything stupider than that…"

Cryos turned to go, but Kentra grabbed him. "You aren't going to leave me, are you?"

"Kentra, I'm sorry. But you're too big a risk in your condition. But you can watch Vegeita if you want. Make sure he does his job."

She smiled. "You can count on me." And went right to work, staring at the Sayian Prince intently.

"This won't end well…" Cryos muttered. "Let's go before the fireworks go off."

The two teams headed off for town, Cryos went for the bar where the informant had been working. Zeethra set out towards the residential areas, thinking that he had perhaps gone into hiding.

The bar was dark and dreary. Much like every other hiding hole for the dregs of the multiverse. Cryos scanned the crowd, a collection of exotic creatures most of who were too drunk to even notice the new arrivals.

Pahrac glared and growled at them, then pointed into the corner. "That is him…"

Cryos took a look out of the corner of his eye, not wanting to scare the informant away. He was a creature with several long tails much like a Kelbrids in place of legs. He had a scaly body and vertical slit pupiled eyes, hooded with scaly horns. 

He was badly mangled as well, with a strange pattern of scars on its body, almost as if it had been burned from the inside out.

The creature sat with his eyes half closed and a cup of thick, greenish liquid in its claw like hand. He too was trying to look like it wasn't watching them, but Cryos could tell that they were the focus of its attention.

Cryos walked over to the creature with utter confidence. He knew how to handle this. Even the most weary information salesman could be swayed by large amounts of money.

He took a small pouch off his belt, it was his winnings from the tournament where he had met Zon and proposed to Kentra.

Picking a small gem (he was no expert, but he was pretty sure it was a Krayt dragon pearl or something similar) he plunked it down on the table and said in a low voice. "I hear you might have some information I require. 

The informant's eyes flickered to the pearl. "I may know something…" He said in a rasping voice.

What came next was clear. Sliding another stone (A cousora gem this time) he said. "I need to know all you know about The One.

The hooded eyes narrowed. "The One? Sorry, that's a bit too high profile for me. I'm attached to my body, I don't need him trying to take it again." The cousora gem slid back to Cryos's hand.

"Again?"

"I may have had a run in with The One in the past. Nothing you're interested in, I'm sure."

"Oh, but I am. I am very much." Cryos slid a pair of gems across the table this time. "You see, I plan to KILL The One…"

"Then you are insane. More so if you think I will sell you information that will only make ME The One's next target." He said that, but this time the gems didn't come back.

Cryos was about to push it farther when he saw a flicker in the information salesman's eyes.

He spun just in time to see a big greenish alien covered with blades pounce on Pahrac, but the mutated Kelbrid ripped into it's flesh and burst from the doomed alien's back like something out of a horror movie.

A similar alien attacked Zon, but was decapitated with one smooth swipe from the bug's blade arms. 

"I hope you see how powerful we are." Cryos told the informant. "If you're worried that The One will just kill us and come after you then you can just forget it. We aren't going to lose."

"Perhaps," Came the raspy response. "But I need to be sure."

Cryos tried to look back at the alien creature, but he suddenly felt it's claw like hands on his neck, then a icy coldness unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

Ice-Jin's can live in space, but this was a bone chilling cold.

The world swam around him. He saw Zon and a gory Pahrac rushing to his aid as he passed out and collapsed to the floor.


	42. Finding The One: Part III

Disclaimer: This is a DISclaimer, I'm not claiming to own any of the characters that I borrowed.

Cryos awoke slowly, bits and pieces of memory coming back a little at a time. 

He remembered going into the village, finding the information salesman, the two big green aliens that Zon and Pahrac had killed, and…

His eyes snapped open as he remembered the snake-like informant grabbing his neck and the strange coldness that accompanied his touch.

The first thing he saw was the face of the information salesman taking up his whole field of view. He recoiled from the nightmare face and tried to blast the thing, but somehow couldn't seem to raise the energy.

"So it IS true." The thing said. "You and your friends have the power to defeat The One. And that would make this the Kelbrid of prophecy, the different Kelbrid. I was beginning to fear that it was but a myth…"

Cryos looked back and saw Zon and Pahrac lying motionless on the floor. He didn't know what kind of creature could take down three of the most powerful beings in this Universe, but he was starting to get worried.

"What are you!" He yelled at the snake like alien.

"I am the original master of the universe!" He was ranting. "The prototype of The One himself! But those fools didn't feel I was powerful enough, and created that fool who took my name, and my power."

Pahrac was starting to climb to his feet, well his tail anyway. "What are you talking about?!" He demanded. "You are not The One!"

"No, but I could have been!" The informant started crawling around using his multiple snake tails like an octopus uses its tentacles. Not slithering, but not exactly walking either. "I was created to be the most powerful being in the Universe, but when new methods of gene splicing were discovered, I became a 'prototype'. I would have been content to rule at The One's side, maybe even as his most trusted and powerful servant, but he spurned me!"

"What did he do?" Cryos asked, trying to make his weak limbs support his weight. "And what did you do to us?"

"That is only temporary, a side effect of the energy transfer. But do not worry, that is only temporary as well, due to The One's treachery…"

"Energy transfer?" Asked Zon, who had just woken up and was trying without much success to untangle his arms and legs.

"It was necessary to use energy to copy and transfer your thoughts without distortion or loss. But it was not without a price for me as well, The One gave me a gene drug that caused much damage to my systems. Most of the creatures I'd absorbed were lost, only a few were retained. I lost much of my power, I can no longer keep what I take from others, and even trying burns me so…"

He held out his arms and Cryos saw even more scars than before, many of them fresh. 

"As for your unasked questions, about The One, I will help you. I know of The One and his fortress. The Once Great, but Fallen, Narakoo is at your service."

He bowed low, and Cryos was about to ask him some more questions when there was an explosion from outside the small cantina. Narakoo waved his hand at the door and several of the green bladed aliens started towards it.

But as they tried to go out, some sort of shockwave blew them back through the doorway and Mewtwo came floating right on it's heals. With a wave of his hands, all the tall green aliens passed out.

So you're the psychic I detected from orbit. He thought at Narakoo.

"And you are the amateur who tried to scan me. I saw you in Cryos's memories, I have nothing to fear from you."

"Then what about me?" Zeethra asked as she came through the door. "Are you afraid of me?"

Narakoo was tensing to spring on her as well, but then Cryos spoke out. "Don't! He's going to help us!"

Cryos wasn't sure if he was talking to Narakoo or his sister, but they both stopped and looked at him. Then they gave each other a look and seemed to relax just a hair.

Narakoo slithered over to Pahrac and hissed. "I suggest that you call all the Kelbrid you can. We are going to need every one, even with your powerful friends here."

"I have them waiting." The mutated Kelbrid answered. "All we need is a location for them to go to."

"I'll take care of that, I can use Draco's navigational systems to pinpoint it."

"How do you know about Draco?" Cryos asked.

"I read your thoughts, remember?"

"Oh yeah… Well let's see what we can do then."

Cryos still couldn't fly, but Mewtwo had the answer. He teleported the whole group back to the place where they landed. 

Neither Kentra nor Vegeita were anywhere to be seen and Cryos hoped they weren't fighting again.

Piccolo was sparring with Trunks, but it was a low power match. Neither of them wanted to risk a serious injury right before a major battle. 

The Animorphs on the other hand were birds at the moment. As Cryos watched, they flew down to the ground and started returning to human form.

Pahrac slithered over to a small shrubbery on the ground and made a quick snatch and grab into it, coming out with both Draco and Draka in one hand.

__

Not bad… Cryos thought as Pahrac ordered them to go into their spaceship forms.

Luckily, neither of them argued for once and shifted shape very quickly.

Once inside the ships, Narakoo quickly brought up a holographic star chart and picked out the system where The One had set up his base. Pahrac went over to the Second of Queenhood that they'd brought along and said "Tell the Queen where The One is hiding. Tell her to send every drone there is in every hive everywhere." She slithered over to look out one of the viewports as Draco rose up into the blackness of space. "I have a feelings that we're going to need every one we can get…"


	43. Finding The One: Part IV

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired to writing these things, so lets just say that I don't own any of the things I borrow from other people. I'll trust you're smart enough to figure out who belongs to whom, ok?

At Pahrac's instruction, the Second of Queenhood sent a telepathic message to the Queen telling her where to deploy the Kelbrid hives. She passed it on to the other Seconds and the Kelbrid began what was probably the largest mass-migration in the history of the Multiverse.

Millions of Kelbrid were converging on a tiny asteroid. It was going to be one hell of a battle.

Draco powered up a starburst and vanished in a brilliant flash of light that carried them all to The One's stronghold.

The twin spaceships appeared not a thousand miles from their target and flew straight at it at full sub-light speed.

Draca gave a war-whoop and raced ahead, Cryos heard Mewtwo screaming. Draca, STOP! There is a high likelihood of some kind of trap!

But his words of warning came too late. A tiny asteroid that no one had even noticed before rotated, showing a weapon station on the far side. An energy bolt lanced out through space and knocked her and all her passengers out cold.

"A knockout weapon!? But why-" Narakoo roared before his face went blank in shock. "Of course! The One would rather absorb his enemies than kill, we must keep Draca from being captured at all cost!"

"Right, Draco: Evasive! Try to take out that gun!" Cryos yelled.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!" Draco bellowed and plowed ahead at full speed.

"Pest! What are you doing?!" Screamed Vegeita. "We're going to hit the other ship!"

"Brace for impact!!!" Someone yelled, but Cryos wasn't sure who.

Draco crashed into Draca and plowed her through space. The weapon station fired twice more, but the shots struck Draca and were absorbed before they were able to hurt Draco.

Then they plowed into the gun. 

The explosion was impressive. Waves of released power radiated out into space destroying another asteroid gun that hadn't come online yet.

Cryos and the others gaped in shock at all this. Not only had Draco done something incredibly dangerous, but also had done it right! Saving Draca from being captured.

"That was incredible Draco," Cryos said. "How'd you know to use Draca as a shield?"

"I didn't!" The lizard announced proudly. "My body just seemed to do it all on it's own!"

A crash made everyone turn around. Kentra stood hunched over a torn out section of the floor. Draco's neural fibers were twisted around her hands and she was squeezing them, turning Draco into a puppet.

She dropped the slimy fibers and asked, "Can we go now? I want to kill The One and get on with my life."

Everyone just stared at her for a minute, Then Cryos asked Mewtwo if Draca was all right. He didn't worry about Draco much, it wasn't likely that his brain could get any more scrambled.

She seems alright, it is fortunate that only Zeethra was aboard her at the time though. That blast would have killed anyone else.

"Good, now lets go." Pouted Kentra as she gave a momentary power flare that vaporized the sticky nural fluids still on her hands before she went and sat in the corner.

Cryos gave her a funny look, not because the level of power she'd just used was above her, far from it, but she'd done it too easily. She should have at least had to concentrate to do that, and she didn't even seem to realize that she's don't it at all.

He shrugged it off. _She's getting more powerful everyday, even with her training on hold. I guess that shouldn't be too surprising._

Draca woke up around then, along with Zeethra inside. Neither was in too good a mood, but they didn't complain too much.

The remainder of the trip passed without too much trouble. They encountered two more gun asteroids, and several small patrol ships, but they were all dealt with easily.

The One's castle in the middle of a small clump of asteroids. But 'small' only described the number of them. Every one was the size of a small planet.

Those asteroids are orbiting around their focal point far too fast for gravity to hold them together. Mewtwo observed.

"Yes…" Narakoo hissed. "The One binds them there with his power. That fool, he already has more power then he knows what to do with. And his plans are more ambitious than anything even I ever had!"

Once again Cryos had second thoughts about Narakoo. He didn't doubt his desire to kill The One, but this alliance struck him as more of an enemy-of-an-enemy thing. Narakoo didn't care about the rest of them, he only wanted revenge.

The badly mangled alien was deep in thought, staring out at The One's spinning fortress. Cryos decided that whatever kind of truce they had was good for now, he'd just have to keep an eye on things.

  
"How do we get in?" Cryos wondered out loud.

"Easily," Pahrac told him. "The Kelbrid swarms will arrive very soon. They can destroy them."

"How?" Asked Draco.

"You shall see…"

Sure enough, within two hours (or five thousand repetitions of 'Are they here yet…' by Draco) there was a strange ripple in reality and dozens of huge ships started dropping out of Z-Space all around them.

"Ah, the Spawnships have arrived." Announced Pahrac. "The ships you see are actually living Kelbrid. But have been grown to immense proportions and retrofitted with booster engines. Any moment now they will launch- There! The bombers are on the move, we had best retreat to a safe distance."

Cryos looked closely and saw tiny Kelbrid drones zipping through space. They looked like they had simply been thrown out the hatch at the meteors. (and he later found out that that was exactly what had happened) But as they reached the giant rocks, they began to latch onto them and with a suddenness that made nearly everyone jump they exploded!

"It has been a good year for bomb flowers." Pahrac told them. "We feed them to drones to make their body chemistry unstable, resulting in what you see before you. But enough talk, their work is done, let us proceed."

House sized chunks of rock were spiraling off in every direction, but Draco and Draca were more than agile enough to avoid it.

The Spawnships didn't fare so well.

Several of them were destroyed, and nearly all were damaged. But that couldn't stop the single-minded Kelbrid determination. The Drones were jumping out into space in an attempt to reach the palace.

Some were going to make it, most weren't.

Cryos had Draco swoop through several clouds of them to pick up as many as they could.

The moment the first Kelbrid touched the planet, there was a power flare unlike anything anyone there had ever experienced before.

A total of one hundred Spawnships and well over ten million Kelbrid made it to the small planet.

Cryos hoped it would be enough…


	44. Finding The One: Part V

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the other characters I steel- err, borrow from other people's shows and such. So leave me alone!

Draco plowed through space, streaking ahead of the slower Spawnships. Cryos wasn't sure he could stop before crashing, but at the last second they pulled up and skidded for several hundred feet.

The rattled passengers slowly climber to their feet. (Or whatever they used in place of feet)

"Well, I suppose we should move out." Cryos said. "What kind of atmosphere are we looking at out there?"

"Seems ok." Pahrac said, looking at one of the panels on the walls. "The oxygen breathers may get a little lightheaded if we stay out there too long, but they should be all right."

"Let's go then." Kentra muttered as she pushed past them. Cryos traded a worried look with Zon before following.

As Draco collapsed into his lizard form behind them they got their first good look at the asteroid.

It was mostly barren, but small plant-like things dotted the landscape. Several Kelbrid holes were scattered about, but they were all old and obviously not used anymore.

Pahrac looked out over the steadily-growing mass of Kelbrid swarming all around them and gave a mighty roar. "ONWARD! TO VICTORY!"

That was all it took for the disorganized aliens to move out. They instantly changed from a slowly-milling group of snakes-like aliens to a massive killing machine.

They slithered onward in the direction of the blast of power. Cryos and the others had to run to avoid being trampled.

Before long, Cryos began to see signs of battle in the crowd ahead. Every so often they'd pass over the mangled body of a Kelbrid that wasn't one of theirs. These Kelbrid were larger and leaner than any they had brought with them. 

A citadel was rising up in front of them. The collective roar of the Kelbrid was getting louder all the time until, without warning, the ground erupted below them and thousands, no millions, of Kelbrid poured out.

Cryos leapt into the air, dimly aware that everyone who could fly was right behind him, and Mewtwo had levitated all those who couldn't.

The battle was carnage as far as the eye could see. Kelbrid spitting acid, slashing, biting, some of the electric-Kelbrid zapping their opponents. Cryos even saw what could only be a Monskier. A gigantic, nightmarish creature with razor-edged whips for arms and a jet of flame spurting from its mouth.

The citadel loomed closer, Cryos powered up to Super-Sayian and plowed through the front gate.

After looking back to check on the others he looked around and found himself in a huge room made completely out of shiny metal.

He powered down (No point in wasting energy) and had only taken a few steps when the lights suddenly went out.

"I'M BLIND!!!!!!" Draco and Draco squawked as one. Cryos heard them fluttering into the air, then a series of clangs as they smacked into the walls and tumbled to the floor.

A ball of blue-white light appeared in the air, illuminating its holder, Mewtwo. I fear that The One may have filled his palace with traps. Our best hope for reaching him will lie in those of us that he does not know.

"Agreed." 16 responded in his flat voice. "We should split up."

"Split up? Why?" Cryos asked as he scooped the twin lizards up off the floor. 

"Because," Kentra answered, "This room has quite a lot of hallways leading off. You can't see them because it's too dark."

Piccolo started assigning groups to the hallways. "Cryos, Kentra and Draco, take the rightmost hallway. Vegeita, Trunks, Pahrac and Narakoo, the next one. Androids on the next, Zeethra, Mewtwo, Draka and I will take the next one. And Zon and the Animorphs will take the one on the far left. Just remember no heroics, and no raising your power unless you have to. The One may know we're here, but at least he doesn't know out exact positions. We'll all meet back here in twenty minutes."

The teams split up and went down their respective hallways.

In the darkness, Cryos held onto Kentra's shoulder and tried to catch the pale gleam of her eyes reflecting off the walls. Eventually he tired of being blind and pulled the still unconscious Draco's tail. Creating a brief but bright flame before Draco woke up and snapped at him.

Suddenly, an energy ball came zipping down the hallway right at them. They easily dodged it and Cryos was about to launch one of his own back at it when he heard a voice yell, "Vegeita! We aren't supposed to be doing that!"

Cryos yelled back. "Trunks, is that you?"

"Cryos? Wait right there! We're coming over!"

In a few moments Trunks, Vegeita, Pahrac, and Narakoo were standing next to them in the darkness.

"How did we end up in the same hallway?" Trunks wondered aloud. 

"Obviously this is a maze." Vegeita snapped. "We never should have split up in the first place."

"He is right." Pahrac growled. "We should all go back."

"I have a better idea." Said Vegeita and before anyone could stop him, he blasted down the wall.

"NOO!" Cryos screamed. "We don't know what's on the other side of the walls. It could be a trap!"

But when the dust cleared a single Kelbrid drone sat on the other side. "This is what you were afraid of?" Asked an annoyed Vegeita.

Suddenly a long tentacle whipped out, grabbed the drone and swept it back into the mouth of it's owner. From the shadows in farther end of the room, a Monskier slithered out. The giant breed of Kelbrid. It roared before spitting a jet of liquid fire at them.

Cryos grabbed Draco from his perch on his shoulder and threw him into the inferno. Draco reacted on reflex with his own cold, blue fire and the Monskier's mouth was suddenly plugged with a giant ice cube. The beast shook it's head and tried to spit fire again, but without anywhere to go the fire erupted inside and, with a rather large explosion, blew it's head clean off it's shoulders.

Cryos wiped the gore from his face. "Vegeita, I'll never mention you opening up that wall if you never tell anyone that we were just saved by Draco."

"It's a deal." The Sayian Prince agreed.

A flapping sound came through the air. What's going on over here!? A psychic voice demanded. Do you have any idea how sensitive these bat ears are?

"A bat?" Cryos thought out loud before he realized that it was the Animorphs. They'd turned themselves into bats so they could find their way in the dark. Menderash, the Animorph who couldn't morph, was following behind, guided by their psychic directions.

"I don't think we should split up anymore." Trunks said. "It looks like all these tunnels go to the same place anyway. Might as well go there together."

"Agreed." Rumbled Pahrac. "This accually appears to be on a Kelbrid design. The Camber of the Queen would be that way." He pointed down the hallway.

"Ok then," said Cryos. "lets get everyone together here and see what we can do about finding The One."

I can arrange that. Came Mewtwo's psychic voice and moments later he teleported in front of them with the rest of the group.

"Then it is agreed." Pahrac growled. "Let us proceed." He slithered off down the hallway.

It didn't take long before the reached a blast-door. It came down from the ceiling and made an airtight seal with the floor and walls around it. Cryos had seen a thousand doors just like it over the years, but what made it unusual was that they couldn't open it.

Cryos's blades shattered when he tried to cut it.

Draco's cold fire that made most metal shatter like glass had no effect.

Not one of them could budge it.

Mewtwo couldn't even teleport past it.

Cryos was just about out of ideas when Elfour piped up for the first time in days. "Cryos," She asked, "Why don't we try calling Washu? I'm sure she could find some way past it."

Cryos started to tell her to shut up when he realized that she was right. Washu would probably be able to find a way to get past.

He had Elfour call her up and a few minutes later, (Or the time it took Vegeita to bruise both knuckles) a wormhole opened and she appeared wearing a skintight jumpsuit with highly complex circuitry patterned on it.

"You like my new outfit?" She asked when they noticed. "I've been working on it for awhile now, for just such an occasion. It's a portable lab, powered by the force of the blows an opponent throws at me. Enemies attempts to attack me only make me stronger! Nifty, huh?"

"Listen woman!" Vegeita growled and rudely grabbed her arm. "Can you get us past the door or not!?"

Washu touched him with one fingertip and sent him flying. "Well, at least it passed the first field-test…" She muttered. "Now lets see what we can do about this blastdoor." 

She held her hands out in front of her and a holographic keyboard appeared in the air. She typed at it for a few seconds and four red dots suddenly blinked on the door.

"Ok, I've located the weakest points of the door. If we hit all four of those points at once, it should shatter like rock candy."

"Mmm… Rock candy…" Muttered Draco and Draca together.

Cryos, Zeethra, Kentra and Piccolo took up positions at the dots and, on the count of three, punched as hard as they could.

The door didn't just shatter, it disintegrated.

Pearing through the gloom on the other side were thousands of eyes. Each set of eyes was owned by a robot.

Each robot held a wicked looking weapon, ranging from a simple knife to complex laser weapons, in each of it's multiple arms.

"Uh-oh…"


	45. The One

Disclaimer: If you've seen it somewhere else, I don't own it! Sorry, but that's just they way it has to be.

"I'll handle this." Vegeita coolly announced as he stepped up to the doorway. He powered up a shot and launched it at the robots.

His energy bomb hit the first robot, but instead of destroying it, the energy passed over it, shrinking noticeably in the process. This repeated with every robot in its path until it had diminished to nothing.

The robot's eyes began to glow even brighter.

Vegeita glared out over the sea of machines. "Cryos, Zeethra. You must take the others and go ahead. Get past this and face The One. Save my daughter. Tell her… tell her that I'm sorry I could not be the one to save her."

"Dad, you can't!" Trunks yelled as the robots began to move in on them.

"But I must. I know I'm just an old man. I stand no chance against The One. This is all I'm good for now." He grabbed the closest robot and twisted it's head off.

"We'll stay as well." Said Jake, leader of the Animorphs. "I know we don't stand much of a chance against all these robots, but we stand even less of one if we try to face off against The One."

"Are you sure about this Vegeita?" Cryos asked. "This is your big chance to get back at The One."

"I'm sure, now GO! Before I change my mind…"

Vegeita started his slow ascension to Super-Sayian while the Animorphs started morphing.

Cryos saw Kentra wipe a tear from her eye as they flew over the heads of the robots. He was a little surprised, he'd thought that she hated Vegeita. He decided to not say anything about it just yet. 

"Cryos!" Vegeita yelled after them. "Seal the passageway on the other side."

Once they reached the other side, Mewtwo set up a barrier while Draco and Draca iced it over to keep the little machines on their own side.

They weren't sure how long it'd last with them chipping away at it, but it would last long enough.

Another large door was on the one far side of the room. But unlike the last one, this had a control panel next to it.

Washu tapped a few buttons and it opened right up.

"No way…" Cryos said when he saw whit was on the other side. "I can't believe he installed an elevator in here!"

"Well, lets get this over with." Said Piccolo as he stepped inside.

Cryos took one last look back at the wall of ice and caught a brief glimpse of yellow glow, Vegeita locked in battle with the robots, before he stepped inside as well.

It was a very long ride down. It took almost ten minutes till, with a loud 'DING!' The doors opened. 

Cryos looked out into a huge dark room. Pahrac hissed and it was a fill fifteen seconds before they heard the echo.

Cryos and Kentra stayed in the elevator longest of all. "Kentra," He said. I want you to listen, because this is the hardest thing I've ever had to say. You can't come with us here."

"But why?!" She demanded. "I'm almost as strong as you anymore! I could help!"

"True," Cryos agreed, "But strength and ability to fight are two very different things. You are a fighter of passion. Meaning that you fight on pure emotion. That's good for street fights and beginner sparring matches, but for something like this, you're more likely to get in the way than anything else. Or even worse, you could be caught and absorbed by The One. Besides," He put his hand on her stomach, "Think of your condition. You can't even go all-out without risking yourself and the baby."

She glared at him. Oh no, I know that look.

"I see what this is about!" She shrieked. "Your precious baby! We can't have the baby hurt now! Think of the baby! Well maybe I don't even WANT to help out! Did you think about that."

Cryos knew perfectly well what was coming up next. "DUCK AND COVER!" he yelled as he dove from the elevator just ahead of Kentra's energy wave.

The doors closed, and he used a low-power beam to weld them shut.

"Why did you weld them like that?" Trunks asked. "Seemed like you'd be lucky to even see her again."

"Her mood swings follow a pattern. She hates me now, but in a few minutes she'll be all over me if I let her. I just can't have her come barging in on this battle. Especially now, those mood swings could help, but she'll probably break down in tears halfway through the battle."

"Are we going to fight The One, or let him die of old age!?" Narakoo demanded.

"NO FEAR OF THAT HAPPENING…" Boomed a horrifying voice from all around them.

"Where did that voice come from!?" Piccolo yelled and peered out into the gloom.

Cryos heard typing and turned to see Washu frantically tapping away at her keyboard. "Activating lights… NOW!"

The room flared into sudden brightness, and for a moment, Cryos saw nothing but a strange puddle of slime on the floor.

Then looking up he saw the most horrifying thing of his life.

A jumble of grisly body parts was collected on the domed ceiling. At first Cryos thought he was seeing The One's trophies. Then he realized that the mass was moving! It was ALIVE!

As the terrified fighters stood in shock, the… things… on the ceiling began to liquefy, flowing together into one huge mass at the exact highest point on the domed ceiling.

The resulting blob dropped off and, before it even hit the floor, began to change into a being.

A worm-like creature shifted into a Kelbrid, then more humanoid things as well. Until it slowly turned into an almost human creature.

It stood on two long, thin legs, with a tall body and arms so long and thin that they didn't even look real. It's thin and pale face was sharply contrasted by the eyes. Dark black that didn't even reflect the light from their surface.

It was bald, but dressed in a rather fanciful suit and long cape that reached to the floor, no small feat when the being wearing it was over twelve feet tall.

The creature smiled at them, revealing sharp fangs. "They call me The One. The One who knows all, The One who IS all…" It said in a voice that was best described as pure evil mixed with equal parts of hate and loathing. "Welcome to your doom…"


	46. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: Don't have time to write a clever disclaimer now, too busy with story!

The One looked out over the fighters and began taking long, slow strides towards them. "So many old faces…" He mused. "Cryos, Zeethra, how goes the search for your parents? Oh, of course, THIS is your search!" He laughed at himself. "Trunks, where is Vegeita? Surly he's not dead already, he's much to stubborn to die." His eyes locked on Narakoo. "Well, well. I didn't expect to see you here. Face it: you stand no chance against me. You probably think that allying yourself with them will assure you victory, but it only guarantees destruction…"

He shrugged before moving on. "So very few new faces in the crowd… I thought you'd find more, you certainly had enough time to. Let's see we have a purple feline, an overgrown insect, that little vixen you left in the elevator, and- could it be? Why I think it is the different Kelbrid. My, my, my… So the prophecy has finally come to pass. Not much to look at though, are we? Little bigger than the average drone, pale and with spikes, is that all? I think your Queen may have jumped the gun, so to speak."

"You shall not speak ill of the Queen!" Pahrac roared.

"Feisty, aren't we? All the better to amuse me in the battle. So who shall begin? You can fight me in any order you want. Or all jump me at once. The end result shall be the same. I shall absorb and assimilate those who show power I can use, and the rest shall be destroyed." The One stopped walking about thirty feet away from them. "Any time you're ready…" He turned away and closed his eyes.

Cryos screamed out and started powering up to his maximum level when Piccolo stopped him. "Cryos, NO! We need a plan first."

"Fine! YOU come up with a plan, I'll attack!" Cryos roared back before launching himself at The One. But when he struck, Cryos's Super-Sayian fist passed right through The One's fading image. 

Cryos had just enough to think _What__? How?_ Before The One reappeared behind him and struck a blow of his own, kneeing Cryos in the stomach, before slapping him with a backhand that sent him flying.

Cryos came back around, launching a volley of energy bombs, but The One never even flinched. And, when the dust cleared, he had vanished.

Only to suddenly reappear mere inches from Cryos's face. One mighty punch sent Cryos flying, but this time The One followed him, reappearing in his path and knocking him back the other way. This punch actually buried Cryos in the floor of the dome.

When several long moments passed and he still hadn't come back up, The One settled back into his pose, facing away from them with his eyes closed. "Whenever you're ready to be serious…"

"The One is powerful, but not invulnerable." Narakoo said, not taking his eyes off The One. "I think that working together, we stand a good chance of finishing this job off. And I know his weak point, it's-"

Narakoo was cut off suddenly when The One lashed out without warning. One of his already long arms stretched and grew until his hand was even larger than the entire rest of his body.

Fighters scattered as the giant hand slapped down on the floor, but Narakoo and Pahrac weren't quite fast enough, and The One grabbed them.

The gigantic hand lifted them up into the air, but even as it did, The One began to grow.

Pointed teeth sprang from his mouth and horns grew on his head. The thin arms and legs weren't nearly so thin anymore, and his long cape stretched out and became bat wings.

The One took on a bestial appearance as he lifted the two struggling aliens up to his face.

"So, you would tell them my secrets? Well, I know something of you as well. You are a coward! You would rather have them destroy me than to do it yourself."

A strange, inhuman roar suddenly filled the chamber. Everyone looked over at the source of the massive power that that was radiating in the chamber.

It was Zon. The mantis-like alien was powering up to his maximum power level. He has already grown past ten feet, and wasn't anywhere near full size yet.

"I shall deal with you later…" The One threw them down and started after Zon, moving on legs that now looked more like a birds legs than a human's.

Zon was still growing when The One reached him. "So you think that approaching my size means approaching my power as well, do you? I shall have to show you the error of that."

But when The One reached out at Zon, he suddenly froze. His eyes were glowing a dull purple. Zeethra recognized it as Mewtwo's doing, and flew around behind him to see the feline creature on The One's neck, locked in an internal struggle with The One's mind.

"ZON!" She screamed. "Attack NOW!"

He wasn't at full size yet but he lashed out anyway. The blade left a wicked gash across The One's neck, but then there came a psychic scream.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Mewtwo roared. NO! Get out of my head!

The cat-like creature seemed to melt and with a long, lingering scream, he vanished into The One's body.

The One smiled. "What a fascinating creature. Speed and agility mixed with psychic powers. Usually you only find one or the other in a single creature."

He looked down at Zon who had stopped growing and was merely gazing in fear.

"And as for you," The One lifted one hand that had suddenly morphed into something resembling a bird's leg and snatched Zon from where he stood and lifted him high into the air before smashing him against the wall.

Zon's body splattered like a bug on a windshield.

The One picked up one still-twitching leg from the pile of green goo smeared across the wall and flicked it away. "I hope that wasn't the best you can manage."

Zeethra flew at him from behind, but The One had stolen all of Mewtwo's powers and abilities. He not only knew she was coming but teleported out of the way just before she would have hit him. He reappeared with his hand already clutching her.

"I wonder…" He murmured. "What will happen if I absorb an immortal?"

"NO!" Piccolo shouted. "Trunks, if he gets her he might very well become immortal too!"

"Right." The Sayian half-breed nodded and the two flew off together.

This time the One was so focused on Zeethra that he didn't see them coming. Trunks landed a crushing blow to the one side of The One's head, and Piccolo rebounded off the wall to kick the other side.

The combined force of their blows made The One drop Zeethra, and she managed one good kick to his chin before getting away.

"NOOOO!!!" The One roared. "You will all suffer for that. I will make you beg me to kill you. I'll-"

He was cut off as a supremely powerful beam lanced down from the high ceiling. The three androids, working together were pouring all their energy into the one powerful attack that had The One pinned to the floor.

But even they couldn't keep it up forever. The power that Washu had given them had limits that they were fast approaching.

The One began to stand up, pushing their beam back. They gave it all the energy they had, but it still wasn't enough.

The One heaved the beam of power upward and it exploded. Blasting the androids apart.

Bits and pieces of them rained down. If this fight was won they could be put back together, otherwise, they were effectively dead.

"Now for the rest of you!" The One teleported again and snatched up Trunks and Piccolo. Zeethra swooped behind him but he batted her away with a long tail that had sprouted suddenly.

Trunks and Piccolo screamed, then they were gone.

With tears in her eyes, Zeethra went all-out. Moving too quickly for the huge One to catch her and landing a few good blows before he got her.

The One squeezed Zeethra in his hand and she screamed, but did not vanish like the others. "NO!" The One bellowed. "I cannot absorb an immortal!" His defeated look suddenly became an evil grin. "But wait, I do not have to absorb your body, with Mewtwo's power at my command, your mind is vulnerable."

Zeethra's eyes rolled back into her head and then glazed over. The One dropped her and she fell to the floor, an empty husk of the person she once was.

"Ahhh…" The One gave a satisfied sigh. "Who's next on the menu?"

In response to his question the ground exploded and Cryos flew up into the air.

"Cryos," The One chuckled. "Do you honestly think that you can do anything to me? I defeated you before, and I am vastly more powerful now."

"Perhaps, but now I have a plan." Cryos said with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"This." Cryos held out his hand and a shimmering ball of energy lay glowing in his palm. He tossed it to The One and it drifted slowly through the air."

The One laughed. "What do you think this will do to me?" He swatted at the tiny ball of light and it exploded into a miniature solar flare powered by Cryos's own energy in place of the sun.

The One stumbled back, disoriented and confused. Suddenly his foot ripped a hole into the floor. Out of the hole scrambled Pahrac and Narakoo, who had just created a second cavern underneath this one.

Narakoo climbed onto The One's face. "Now we shall see who is inferior." He shouted as he planted his hands on The One's massive features.

They both started screaming as Narakoo began siphoning off all of The One's power.

Cryos could see the power burning Narakoo's damaged flesh, but could do nothing about it. It was merely a test of wills now, and anyone trying to interfere would only make it worse.

Narakoo grew larger as The One shrank. Suddenly it was all over, the power blew Narakoo off The One. Cryos tried to catch him, but the alien's flesh was burning hot and Cryos dropped him to the ground.

"Cryos…" The dying Narakoo rasped. "I give you this last gift. Take it with my blessing, just don't… let … him… liveee…." He trailed off as his body disintegrated. Leaving only dust and a ghostly aura of power that flowed into Cryos's body.

Cryos could feel the energy supercharging every atom his body. He looked around the room, gazing at the pile of dust at his feet, the bits of the androids scattered about the floor, and lastly at the smear of green goop that had once been his friend Zon.

Finally he turned back to The One, who was just climbing out of the hole. "This ends now."


	47. Draco, The hero?

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it, finally back to working on story, don't bother me.

The One glared with supreme confidence.  "You may have stolen some of my energy, but I'm still in command here. That little vermin couldn't even take back everything I've absorbed so far today. You stand no chance."

"Then face me in a fair fight." Said Cryos.

"What?" Asked The One.

"You heard me. Match my size and power. Then we can see who's the better fighter, not just who can steal the most power."

The One smiled. "Very well. This just could get interesting."

He shrank down and changed shape until he became a creature halfway between an Ice-Jin and a Kelbrid. 

They faced off for a moment before the fighting began.

Cryos struck first with a vicious kick to the face, but The One was quick and was only grazed by the blow.

The One spun and knocked Cryos's feet out from under him, forcing him into a back flip that launched him across the cavernous room.

But when he landed, The One had vanished.

He tried sensing for his energy, but at picked up on something far more frightening.

A small surge of power radiated from across the room and with a loud explosion the elevator door exploded off its hinges. Kentra was back in one of her rages.

The One fired a small beam at her, but she easily dodged it and landed a kick to the side of his head.

Kentra attacked viciously, spinning around The One and dodging his attacks, but she was going on pure rage.  Cryos knew that it would last only a few minutes, then the anger would burn itself out and Kentra would be done for.

Cryos launched himself into the battle, but Kentra was attacking with complete disregard for the consequences and Cryos ended up blocking as many hits from her as he was from The One.

Cryos was suddenly launched backwards as Kentra backhanded him. He tumbled through the air until he was stopped by something surprisingly soft. Whatever it was that he hit said "Oof!"

"What the…" He reached out at thin air till he felt something invisible and soft, but with a harder pattern on it.

"Would you stop touching my leg, Cryos!?" Came an annoyed voice and then Washu appeared in front of him. The hard pattern had been her defensive suit with the integrated circuits on it. "I don't suppose you have any ideas on how to get out of this?"

"Nope." Cryos answered. "I was hoping to buy enough time for Kentra to escape, but that doesn't seem like it's gonna happen now."

Washu looked over at the fight. "She seems to be holding her own."

"For now, but as soon as her mood shifts or she makes The One mad it's over." Cryos fell to his knees. "She's going to die and it's my fault…"

"Don't give up yet, Cryos." Washu smiled. "You've still got me, and I'm a genius! Our problem isn't that we don't have enough power, it's that we don't have the time to use it."

"What do you mean?" Cryos asked.

"That technique you told me about once: The Spirit Bomb." Washu explained. "With that, we could pull in enough power to stop The One for good!"

"But that would never work." Cryos told her. "It would take hours to pull in that much energy."

"That's where science comes in." Washu raised her hands and a holographic keyboard appeared. She began typing furiously into it and in a few seconds a portal appeared. It was no standard interdimensional portal, this one was huge. "My new invention." She announced proudly. "The ultra-portal! It opens simultaneously on an infinite number of alternate dimensions."

"So I could get infinite energy for a spirit bomb from this?" Cryos asked.

"Yep, just draw it in as usual. But we'll still need a few minutes, and I don't think Kentra's got much fight left in her."

As she said this, Kentra took a series of blows from The One that split her lip and knocked her clear off her feet.

Cryos moved to save her, but Washu stopped him. "We need you here! Build your bomb, I'll save her."

He glared at her. "If anything happens to her I'm going to hold you responsible." But he started to draw in the needed power to make the spirit bomb.

Washu looked out at the fight. "How AM I going to save her?" She muttered, trying to find an answer.

But as so often happens in anime, the answer found her. A tap on her leg made her look down to see a disembodied arm on the ground. She jumped away before she realized that it belonged to the android 16. The arm moved, making little flapping motions.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Washu asked it. "A bird?"

The hand wobbled side to side: Part way there.

"What is it already!?" Washu yelled as Kentra took another bad hit. "Stop bugging me!"

The hand pointed at her.

"What? A bug, a bird… OF COURSE! Draco and Draca! They'll buy us some time!"

The hand pointed again.

"Draco!" Washu yelled out. "Where are you!?"

"Right here!" Giggled the lizard from his perch on her shoulder.

"How'd you get there?" Washu asked. "Never mind, where's Draca?"

"Right here!" Came from her other shoulder.

"How did you, never mind. Just go help Kentra."

Draco and Draca don't move.

"Go on, she's gonna die if you don't."

They still don't move.

"I'll give you candy."

"ATTACK!" The little lizards shouted in unison.

Draco and Draca swooped in like a pair of fighter jets, and then they landed on The One's nose.

"What the!?" He bellowed before slapping at them. Completely missing the lizards of course, but hitting himself in the face. The One roared and leapt after them, leaving the battered Kentra lying on the ground.

Washu rushed over and grabbed her off the ground using the super-strength provided by her suit, then took the distraction to check if there was anyone left. "Hello?" she called out. "Is anyone still alive out there?"

"Just I." Came a voice that sounded like a deep voice and a child speaking together. "And I found this." Pahrac slithered out of the gaping pit on the floor dragging Zeethras semi-living body behind him.

"Washu did a quick check but could find nothing physically wrong with Cryos's sister. Her heart still beat and she was breathing, but nobody was home. She was an empty shell.

"The One sucked out her soul." Pahrac grumbled. "Mewtwo's powers gave him that. That… monstrosity must be stopped."

"We're working on it." Washu told him. "We just need a few more minutes. Then we should get out of here, it's gonna be one hell of an explosion."

Washu pulled Pahrac, Zeethra and Kentra close and turned them all invisible, then they moved over near the elevator to wait for Cryos to finish his bomb.

Meanwhile Draco and Draca were having the time of their lives. Swooping and diving, they managed to dodge every last one of The One's savage blows by inches, until they messed up.

Draco took a glancing blow that spun him around in the air. He was able to right himself but not before a tiny sliver of copper went flying off him and into the air. 

"NO! My penny!" He spotted it near The One's foot. The same foot that Draca was, at that moment, freezing to the ground. Draco pointed at the penny, Draca and The One both looked, but The One saw Draca there and lifted his other foot up into the air, something that Draca completely missed until she had been stomped flat by it.

The One swept his hand down, but instead of grabbing Draca's battered body, he grabbed Draco's penny.

"NOOO!!! GIVE IT BACK!" Draco squawked and dove after it. But now The One was having fun by pulling it away at the last moment before Draco could grab it. "Give me my penny!" He screamed in a voice that made everyone still there grimace.

Cryos looked away from building his spirit bomb for a moment and commented "This won't end well…" before going back to his bomb.

Draco was finding new levels of insanity. He had gotten so angry that he was having a tantrum, squirming about on the floor. The One found this tremendously funny, until he saw the Spirit bomb forming in the air.

"What? A Spirit Bomb? Well, we can't allow that. Sorry lizard, I can't play right now, maybe I'll get back to you." The One turned to attack Cryos, but Draco shouted out.

"NO! I will fight you first, and I will destroy you unless you return the penny!"

The One merely began to laugh.

Draco started to shake until, with a sudden lurch, he froze. His eyes started to glow, soon followed by the rest of his body. He was glowing so brightly that nothing was visible but a white silhouette. The tiny lizard began to grow, expanding and stretching to a phenomenal size. Horns sprouted, claws grew and sharpened, Draco's beak grew jagged and serrated like a curved knife edge tipped with a killing point.

Finally, the transformation was over and the glow faded.

Where there had been a six inch lizard with wings there now stood a distinctly feline creature. It vaguely reminded Cryos of the griffins from ancient legends.

Imagine a twelve foot tall lion with eagle's talons instead of front legs, a serrated beak, and gigantic wings, the only thing that showed his former nature was the tail. It was still a reptile's tail, but it looked like something off a Dragon rather than a lizard. The tail was almost twenty feet long and tipped with spines.

The One backed off just a little. "So, you evolved. Your Pokemon nature has shown through. Mewtwo suspected this could happen someday. But you're still no match for me."

He jerked and staggered back with four deep dashes across his chest. No one had seen Draco move, but the claws on his right talon were bloody.

"You SHALL return what is mine or I will most certainly destroy you. For it is you who is no match for me!"

Cryos's jaw dropped, as did his arms. The energy stopped flowing across the portal. _Perhaps we won't need the bomb after all. He thought as The One began powering up for his battle against Draco._


	48. Or Maybe Not

The One lashed out at Draco, but the now massive creature that Draco had become moved too quickly to be seen. When The One's hand was about to hit him, he was suddenly gone.

The One lurched forward again, but tripped over the long tail that had wrapped around his legs and fell flat on his face.

Draco leapt onto his back and roared. "Return my penny!"

The One suddenly shrank and became so small that he slipped right out of Draco's claws. He rolled and grew back to full size before blasting at Draco.

As powerful as the former lizard now was, he wasn't able to dodge the beam and was sent careening into the far wall.

Draco's long tail was left hanging out of the deep hole in the wall. No other part of his was visible and he wasn't moving.

"Well," Said The One as he brushed his hands together. "That was more difficult than expected, but I can't argue with the results." He turned to face Cryos. "Now for you…"

Cryos jumped, snapped out of his horrified stare at the incapacitated Draco. _Oh no,_ He thought. _The bomb's not done yet! It can't get any worse than this! _And started pouring all his power into it along with what he was pulling from the portal.

"That won't work, Cryos." The One told him. "You'd need a lot longer than the time you have left to make that strong enough to harm me!"

"We intend to give him that time!" Came a voice out of nowhere. "It's time to face the wrath of the powerful and mighty WASHU!!!"

"It got worse.…" Cryos muttered.

The One started looking around the wide room, trying to see where the voice had come from.

There was a flicker of light far across the room and a high-powered energy bolt blasted out, knocking The One off his feet. 

The One stood up and spun around to see who had dared to blast him, but there was no one there.

Another flicker of light and another beam, but this time The One was prepared and managed to dodge out of the way. He blasted at the spot where the beam had appeared and reduced it to nothing but a smoking crater.

He nodded and smiled in satisfaction, until another blast knocked him into his own blast crater.

_How's she doing that?_ Cryos wondered. "Elfour," Cryos spoke to the little droid for the first time in days. "See if you can get a picture of that flash next time it happens." He waited for her conformation, but none came. "Elfour?" He looked down and saw that the chain that normally held Elfour around his neck had snapped. She was gone. _And for once I needed her too, or maybe not… I can see what's going on, I just need to pay VERY close attention._

Cryos focused and when the next flash of light appeared he was ready. He caught a glimpse of Washu firing the energy beam out of her hands. _But that's not possible. She doesn't have that kind of power, that beam is really hurting The One! How's she making it?! _

Another flash of light and this time Cryos caught a glimpse of Kentra and Zeethra lying unconscious on the ground with wires running from their heads to Washu's arm.

_So THAT'S how it's done!_ Cryos realized. _Clever, I'll have to have a talk with her about using my family as batteries, but that can wait. _

"Ah…" Sighed The One. "Thank you Cryos! I was wondering how she was doing that. You can thank Mewtwo for giving me the power to read minds. Now that I know how it's accomplished, I can sense it, and you can kiss all the rest of your friend's goodbye."

The One spun around and blasted, the beam struck something invisible and a scream split the room. Washu, Kentra and Zeethra appeared lying on the ground, now all three were unconscious. 

"NOOO!!!" Cryos yelled. He glanced up at his bomb, but he knew that there was no way it was big enough to kill The One.

A tiny flicker of movement caught his eye, but he deliberately avoided looking at it as The One would read his thoughts. Instead he glared at The One with pure hatred as the monster grew larger and larger and picked up Kentra in his huge hand.

Cryos realized that his only chance was a distraction. He looked over where he'd seen the movement a moment earlier. "Draco!" He yelled. "If you're going to do something, do it now!"

The One spun in surprise as Draco's long, wispy tail whipped around him and pulled him into the hole where he'd blasted the lizard earlier.

There were a few moments of screaming and roaring, then one long lingering scream along with a tearing sound and Draco came slithering out of the hole carrying The One's right arm in his beak. The hand was still wrapped around Kentra.

Draco set the arm down gently and then dove back into the hole. The growls and roars continued for quite a while before another loud rip and Draco came back out with The One's other arm.

He shook the arm in his beak like a dog with a rope until something tiny and shiny came flying out of the hand.

"The Penny!!" Draco screamed and galloped after it. But when he tried to pick it up in his huge talons, he made a horrifying discovery. "NOO!!! I can't pick it up! My hand is too big!" Draco lifted his talon and slapped himself in the face with it. "I must get smaller!" He hit himself again. "Smaller!" Again. "SMALLER!!!" He roared out loud.

The last smack to his own face knocked him off his feet. As he fell, his body twisted and his head cracked into the hard ground.

A familiar glow surrounded his body and he began to shrink. After a few moments, he had returned to his original form, and was lying unconscious on the floor, just inches from his beloved penny.

"Draco! Wake up!" Cryos yelled at him.

"Just five more minutes…" Came the reply.

"No! You have to get up now!"

"Aww…" Draco moaned and rolled over sluggishly, but when he spotted his penny he revived and jumped up, grabbed the tiny coin and started dancing with joy.

"Draco! You need to transform again!" Cryos yelled at him.

"I have to do what now?"

Cryos saw something moving behind the tiny lizard. "Draco! Watch out!"

The lizard looked up and saw the giant foot coming down at him. He had just enough time to say: "Yaaayyy! I'm gonna DIE!" before he was smashed like a bug.

He wasn't actually dead. With Cryos's cells and the apparent invulnerability to injury shared by many stupid creatures, not much could do more than minor damage. But immortal or not, there was nothing left of him but a grease spot on the floor. He was out of this fight for a while.

The One turned to Cryos. He looked down at the bloody stumps of his arms and held them out away from his sides. He concentrated for a few moments and a new pair of arms erupted from the gore. "Those Nameikian healing powers I picked up from Piccolo sure come in handy. Now to take care of your little girlfriend."

But when The One went to grab her, she was gone. "Where did she-" He started to say, but was cut off when a powerful beam struck him in the back, pinning him to the wall.

Cryos looked up and saw Kentra. Awake again but surprisingly she wasn't still in a rage. She seemed to have found her calm and was fighting with a cool head. _Maybe those sparring lessons are really starting to pay off_. Cryos thought.

 "Finish the bomb Cryos." She told him. "I'll hold The One off for as long as I can…"


	49. The Last Hope

Disclaimer: Don't own the stories I use here, sorry.

Energy flowed across time and space to join into Cryos' ever growing spirit bomb, but as fast as the bomb was growing, the odds of getting a chance of using it were growing smaller.

Cryos was helpless while he collected the energy, and his defenders were falling one after the other. No one was still conscious to help him except Kentra, and even with her strange, focused, newfound power, she still stood little chance against The One.

Even as Cryos watched, The One was beginning to overcome her powerful beam that had him pinned against the wall. With a mighty shove, he pushed it back at her.

Cryos raised his hand at the wayward beam and pulled it towards him. It wasn't easy, it was moving fast and had a lot of power behind it. But Cryos managed to redirect it from Kentra and pull it into his spirit bomb. Nearly draining his own power reserves in the process.

The One glared at him. "You will pay for that." He promised.

But at that moment Kentra rushed at him. The One moved to grab her but she spun quickly around his huge body and grabbed his elbows, holding him still. At the same time the floor exploded and Pahrac, completely forgotten in all the commotion, burst out and wrapped himself around The One's legs. "NOW CRYOS!" He yelled. "USE THE BOMB!"

"No!" Cryos shouted back, "It's not ready! I need more time!"

"There is no more time!" Kentra told him. "It's now or never!"

Cryos just clenched his teeth and shut his eyes, trying to blink the tears away.

"Aww, now isn't this just darling," said The One, "Cryos is going to sacrifice his beloved on the hope that he can complete his spirit bomb. Well it would be cruel of me to let you have these false hopes."

The One started to grow and within seconds was far too large to be held back. His giant hands grabbed Kentra and Pahrac, and he swung the mutated alien around to his face. "Perhaps you are the different Kelbrid, I sense Cryos's energy in you so you might even be immortal, but I know a place where you will not bother me for a while at least." The One opened his huge mouth and swallowed Pahrac whole!

Then he grabbed Washu and absorbed her without even stopping to gloat. The wormhole that Cryos had been drawing power from flickered and vanished.

The One held Kentra out and laughed. "Say goodbye you two. You don't even get to hope that you'll see each other in the next world since neither of you will be going there. Any last words?"

Kentra looked at Cryos with tears running down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Cryos. But it's ok, I'm not afraid anymore. Because I know that you'll never stop fighting. You're the strongest person in the Multiverse, I know you can beat this joker!" Her skin started to ripple and flicker, both from the tears in Cryos' eyes and The One's absorption process. "Give him hell!" Were her last words, then she vanished.

It was at that moment that something is Cryos snapped. With a scream of rage the floodgates burst releasing a mighty tide of power that he didn't even know he had and filled the entire room with a blinding glow. Blades erupted as he used all his Ice-Jin powers, but it wasn't enough. His body erupted with power as he went first into Super-Sayian, then Super-Sayian two, something he had only achieved once and only for a brief time and then finally he ascended to level three.

The ground beneath his feet cracked as he launched himself at the One with the force of an exploding star.

The One tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough and took a crushing blow to the chin. Cryos rebounded off the wall and came back around for another but The One blocked him this time.

Their arms locked together as they each tried to push the other back, but it was useless, neither could budge the other so much as an atom's width.

"Well, Cryos…" The One gasped between breaths as the sweat ran down his face. "It looks like you got what you wanted: a fair fight."

"I don't want that anymore," Cryos muttered as he shoved himself back and ricocheted off the wall again, bouncing up to the top of the gigantic spirit bomb. He held out his hand and a tiny ball of green light appeared.

The One's eyes flew wide open. "You wouldn't dare! You're likely to destroy this entire system if you tried that while you're a Super-Sayian. With your power like it is, you could even split the bounds of space-time and collapse this universe. I doubt even you could survive that!"

"Do you think I care anymore? You've taken away every reason I have to live. Better for everyone in this Universe to die than let you loose in the rest of the Multiverse." 

Cryos flung the tiny ball of greenish white energy down into the spirit bomb and the entire bomb started glowing the same green color. The exact color of the full moon on earth.

Almost instantly Cryos could feel the changes begin. Muscles piled on top of each other as his body swelled and grew. His teeth grew long and stuck out of his mouth before his jaw grew out to fit them. Dozens of blades shot from his skin all over his shoulders, back and head. His jaw kept growing until it didn't even appear ape-like anymore. His body took on a reptilian appearance, he looked like a gigantic biped crocodile. 

Cryos leapt down to the ground as the transformation finished and he roared out loud at The One.

The One had spent his time growing as well, but he wasn't as large as Cryos, and he knew he was in serious trouble. Cryos had done something completely new, he had used both Sayian transformations at once. He was a super monster.

The One started backing away, but Cryos leapt on him with an animal roar. "CRYOS SMASH!" he screamed as his massive weight drove them both through the floor.

Cryos flew back up out of the hole and focused his rage down at The One. Volley after volley of energy pummeled The One, but Cryos still wasn't satisfied. 

He dove back into the hole and grabbed The One, smashing him over his knee before hurling him into the wall. 

The One lay battered and beaten, struggling to breathe, but Cryos looked around for something else to hit him with. He saw only one thing: the spirit bomb.

He grabbed the massive bomb with both hands and flung it at The One.

The One raised his hands in an attempt to stop the massive bomb, but it was useless. The all-consuming flame of pure power absorbed him and exploded in a blast so powerful that even the mindless Kelbrid battling outside stopped and looked up at the massive mushroom cloud rising into the dark sky. Then they went back to killing each other.

As the dust settled, Cryos roared and thrashed, looking for something else to vent his rage. But without the simulated moonlight, his transformation was wearing off and the rage was burning itself out.

He suddenly felt something touch his back, he almost wasn't sure if he was really feeling it until it started to move.

He grabbed at the thing clawing at his back and looked at the crab-like creature. He wasn't sure what he was looking at at first, not until it leapt from his hand and latched onto his face.

Cryos pulled at it madly but it was no use. He realized that he'd been tricked too late and The One's mind suck had already begun.

He didn't have long to regret his loss however, as within moments it was all over and Cryos' empty, but still living, body fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

The creature that had done this to him crawled to the ground and began to mutate. Eventually it turned back into The One.

The One laughed. "Cryos traded his mind for power, but as he had already shown me, sometimes brain can beat shear brawn. Now to check on the rest of my guests…"

He went over to one of the few walls not reduced to rubble and pressed a hidden switch, opening the wall up to revel monitors showing every part of his fortress and it's surroundings.

The battle between the Kelbrid hives was winding down. Not because of any clear winner, but just because there weren't many of them left.

As for Vegeita, he still fought on against the robots, but he'd been backed into a corner guarding the Animorphs. The humans were still trying to fight, but only managed to battle for a few moments before being wounded and forced to demorph again.

"How fitting," Commented The One. "Vegeita always wanted to be the strongest Sayian in the Universe, now he is the last." He watched for another minute. "Enough of this, I have better things to do." He touched a control and suddenly a series of doors along the walls surrounding Vegeita opened and released more robots. Far more than there were even to start with. "That should take care of things. Now, for my base…" He looked around. "No, this will never do. I need somewhere secure where I can rebuild and launch my campaign into other Universes. Ah, of course!" He punched a few keys and a picture of a planet appeared. "Geologically stable but on a crooked orbit that will cause it to tumble into its sun with an easy push should I find something too powerful to contain. It's perfect…"

And with that he blasted off through a gaping hole in what used to be the domed roof.

All was still for a few seconds, then something moved by the far wall. It was Zon, or what was left of him anyway. The green mush mooved and squirmed forming itself into a foot tall mass that quickly hardened and split apart, disgorging a foot tall, but very alive, Zon.

Zon gave himself a quick once over before he dashed over to the still-opened wall that showed Vegeita battling the robots. He tapped a few buttons and when nothing happened he sliced deep into the control panel with his blades. Then, with a startling suddenness, the tiny but deadly machines dropped to the ground and stopped moving.

Vegeita looked around and at the robot in his hands. He ripped its head off then walked over to the elevator. Instead of riding the elevator he just ripped the car out and jumped. In only seconds he reached the bottom and was slightly disappointed to find the door already blown off.

Vegeita grabbed the tiny Zon around the neck and lifted him clear off the ground. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Zon admitted. "I was, dispatched early on in the fight and only recently regained awareness. It would appear that everyone else was either killed or absorbed by The One."

"And what of my grandchildren? Vegeita demanded. "Were they absorbed like the rest?"

"No, it seems that they were immune to that particular trick. Instead The One sucked out their minds, or perhaps their very souls, and left them as empty husks."

Vegeita growled and clenched his fists. "He will pay for that. I will make him suffer."

"Are you sure it is wise to go after him?" Asked Zon.

"Would you rather he escaped into another Universe where we would never catch him? And besides," Vegeita dropped Zon and sneered down at him. "Who's gonna stop me? You think you can do it small fry?"

"I suppose that all I can do is wish you good luck and Godspeed."

"I neither want nor need your sniveling condolences." Vegeita turned away from Zon and lowered his head. "But I thank you anyway…"

Zon pretended not to notice and Vegeita launched himself off after The One.


	50. The End Of The One

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

Vegeita soared up to the edge of space after The One. He hadn't gotten very far. The One seemed to be waiting just outside the breathable atmosphere.

As Vegeita came close, The One gave him a psychic warning. I wouldn't come any closer, Vegeita. I've already defeated all your friends and family.

_I know that,_ Vegeita thought back. _And that is why I shall kill you…_

The One only laughed. Amusing, especially since you can't even reach me out here. Your little lungs need air…

In response Vegeita screamed and then took in as much air as he could before launching himself out into the icy blackness of space. 

What do you think you're doing? Asked The One as he easily spun around Vegeita's punch. If you just want to kill yourself there are less painful ways than attacking me.

He grabbed Vegeita in one massive hand, then released him. You are not worth absorbing, old man…

Vegeita had never been so angry. Angry that this beast had destroyed his friends and family, angry at being taunted and angry at the knowledge that he was not going to survive this battle.

But then, one last ray of hope glimmered. The One puffed out his chest and said Come on old man, I'll give you one free shot.

Vegeita quickly focused all his energy and soon felt more power coming in from somewhere else, somewhere outside his range of senses. He look at The One and realized that the power was coming from him. But why?

Just then a psychic message came in. It was Cryos! Vegeita, you are our last hope! We're working together inside The One, he's too distracted to control us al right now and we're sneaking you this message and some power.

_But, if you're in there, how can I shoot The One?_ Vegeita thought.

Forget about us! Cryos shouted. We'll survive, or not, it doesn't matter anymore! We're nothing compared to the innumerable lives we will save by killing The One! Now, how much power can you take without getting burned by it?

_It doesn't matter anymore._ Vegeita thought. _You're right, The One needs to be eliminated and this is our last chance. Give me it all!_

Spoken like a true fool, but you're our fool. Came the response from Piccolo.

_Namek_?__ Is that you?__

Good luck Vegeita, father… Responded Trunks.

_My son…_

You'd better get him or I'm gonna get you! Kentra.

_Cryos's__ girl…_

I know you can do it Vegeita! Zeethra.

_Granddaughter…_

Then a sleepy sounding voice came in. Vegeita? Has it really come to this?

_Gohan__!? I'm afraid so… There's no way around it now__. Maybe I'll see you on the other side…_

And then, one last voice. Dad? Is that really you?

Vegeita recognized that voice, and even if he didn't, only one person could ever get away with calling him Dad.

_Articia__, is it really you, after all these years?_

Years? Has it been that long? Just do your best, Dad, we're all counting on you.

Vegeita felt a tear freeze to his cheek and with it his resolve crystallized as well. 

What is going on here? Demanded The One. Where are you getting all that power!?

He tried to move out of Vegeita's line of fire but didn't even have enough left for that.

Vegeita could feel the power burning his body beyond anything he could ever hope to recover from, but it didn't matter anymore. He wasn't going to need his body after this.

He drained every last ounce of energy from his body into his hands, where it formed a ball larger than The One's entire planet-sized fortress. Then he fired.

The massive beam lanced straight at The One. He tried to catch it, but only slowed it down a bit. It pushed him back down towards the planet, where the orbiting asteroids crumbled as they approached.

The One was forced all the way down to the surface and didn't stop moving until his feet touched the ground.

Vegeita was struggling to keep the beam moving, but he was out of power. His end of the beam failed, leaving The One holding the most massive energy bomb the Multiverse had ever seen.

He tried to push it back before it exploded, but out in space, Vegeita raised his fist and made one last movement. He snapped his hand open and triggered the bomb.

The blast was so bright that he shut his eyes against it, but he never opened them again.

His last thought was, _The One was wrong, this isn't too painful…_

Cryos woke up in the morning sunlight with only a few shreds of clothing left on him. He pulled them around until he was covered up reasonably well and set out to find the others.

Zeathra was near him, and she was just waking up as well. She looked up at the rising sun as asked, "How long have we been out?"

"I don't know. That blast probably knocked this planet's orbit completely out of whack. So there's no way of knowing."

"Yes there is!" Came a pair of muffled voices in unison. "it has been exactly nine hours, twelve minutes and twenty-nine seconds since the blast that seemed to have destroyed The One."

Zeethra pulled Elfive out of her pocket and Cryos spotted Elfour on the ground by some rubble. He picked her up and just held her for now. Her chain was gone and he was kind of happy to see her, so he didn't want to put her into his pocket right now. Not that he had any pockets right now.

"Cryos!" Another voice shouted. He looked over and saw Jake, leader of the humans who called themselves the Animorphs. "You're all right! You have to come see this!"

"See what?" Asked Zeethra.

This. A psychic voice overhead made them look up and they saw Tobias, another one of the Animorphs who was trapped in morph as a hawk. He was visible only through one of the holes left in the ceiling from last night's fight. Over there! He called and swooped out of sight.

Cryos flew to follow him and was shocked by what he saw when he came up high enough to see around.

There were people scattered everywhere. Most were Kelbrid, some left over from the fight and were operating on their own without a Queen's guidance. But the vast majority of Kelbrid and the thousands of other beings were those that had been absorbed by The One.

Cryos even saw the blue horse-like alien that the Animorphs had come out to find.

He scanned the people, looking for one face, but she had already found him. Kentra tackled him from behind and pinned him to the ground with kisses.

Cryos laughed as he stood her back up and looked her over.

"I was so scared." He admitted. "I thought I'd never see you again. Are you alright?"

"Of course I am, silly." She giggled.

"No, I mean… everything…"

"Oh…." She put her hand over her stomach. "Yep, we're all ok here."

"Good, come on, let's see who else is out here."

"Cryos? Zeethra?" Came two voices. Cryos and his sister turned to see their parents.

"Mom, Dad!?" Cryos could barely believe it. "is that really you? You look exactly the same as when you left!"

Neither of them had aged a single day in the last thirty years. Cryos didn't know how it was possible until Gohan explained. "It was The One. He kept us alive and young inside him because if he lost us, he'd lose all his power. I don't think you two have gotten any older either."

"That's the dragon's power at work." Said Zeethra. "I'm so happy, what should we do now?"

"I say we go home." Said Piccolo as he walked out of the crowd of people all around them.

"I'll second that." Said Pahrac, also emerging from the crowd.

"Same here." Said Washu as Trunks flew her over the heads of some Kelbrid.

"I think I'd like to go home too…" Said Gohan. "I've had enough adventures for awhile."

"It's agreed then, we'll all go home and give ourselves a much needed vacation. Anyone who doesn't have their own home can come to ours." He added as he looked at Pahrac.

Suddenly, Zon came flying over the crowd. He had grown over the night, and was now back up to Cryos's shoulder. "Cryos! You must see this! At the exact center of the blast! It's The One! He's not dead!"

"What? But how?" Cryos demanded. "Everyone is out of him, he should be dead!"

"Yes, but you see," Cryos felt that Zon was smiling, even though that was impossible with insect mouthparts. "Well, it will be easier to show you. Come!"

Everyone there followed the giant bug across the sky to the exact center of the blast.

Cryos could see a huge circle of cheering people and two spots of blue and red at the center of the circle.

"Draco! What are you doing!?" He demanded.

""We're playing with this cool bug we found!" 

Draca answered and Draco said "Look!" And tossed a tiny brown insect at Cryos's feet.

It bore a striking resemblance to one of the Cicada shells that the insects leave on the sides of trees in the spring. At least it did until it stood up on it's hind legs and shouted. "You'll pay for that! You'll all PAY! DO YOU HEAR ME!? I WILL GET YOU ALL BECAUSE I AM THE ONE! NO ONE CAN BEAT ME!"

"No one, huh?" Cryos asked and looked down at the bug. "looks like an old man beat you and now your outside shows what you are on the inside. Weak and ugly." And he kicked him back to Draco. "Draco, I think its dinnertime, and that looks like a tasty bug…"

"Yay! Food!" The lizard shouted and leapt at The One, but the insect rolled and spread tiny wings, trying to fly away. He got about two feet before Draca pounced on him.

All the fighters turned and walked away as Draco and Draca came in for the kill, and The One's last, lingering scream was drowned out by the roar of the happy crowd.


	51. Epilogue

Don't own DBZ, Tenchi Muyo, Pokemon, Farscape, X-Men, Animorphs or whatever else I use in here. All I have are a few of the main characters, and all they do is invade other peoples stories.

Cryos woke with a start at the sound of breaking glass. He looked up to see Draco sitting on the windowsill shaking glass off his wings. He had a set of keys in his beak. 

Cryos shook his head and fell back on the pillow. Draco had been coming home with keys ever since he'd made the mistake of suggesting that the lizard get a hobby. There was a mountain of keys downstairs, Cryos wasn't exactly sure how Draco was getting them, but he knew where. Reports of the 'mad-key-thief' were all over the news, but as far as he knew, nobody had actually seen Draco yet.

The lizard hummed a little tune as he headed down the steps to add to the pile.

A few minutes later, Cryos woke back up. This time it was because of an explosion from downstairs. He looked over at the empty spot in the bed next to him and decided that he wasn't going to get any more sleep. Kentra was either trying to make breakfast, or Draco was bothering her and she was in a mood, or perhaps both. Any of these could cause an explosion, and all would likely be followed by another one.

Cryos wished again that she was in bed with him, but he knew that that was stupid. Why should she stay in the bed when she didn't sleep? He was happy that she even stayed long enough for him to go to sleep before sneaking off.

On his way downstairs, he spied a calendar and noted that the battle against The One was exactly one month ago. Funny how time seems to fly when the Multiverse wasn't in mortal danger.

At the bottom of the steps he found Draco staring at him. Draco turned his head upside down and said the word keys, but he stretched it out as far as it would go so it sounded more like "Keeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyssssssssss…………."

Kentra came racing out of the kitchen with a frying pan and swatted at him, but Draco was far too quick for that and he zipped out between her legs and escaped into the kitchen, Cryos grabbed a soda from the fridge and ducked under Kentra's frying pan on his way back out to the TV room.

He plopped down on the couch and turned the TV up loud enough to block out most of the sounds of destruction coming out of the other room.

After a few minutes the lizard went shooting out of the kitchen and out of the house through another window.

Cryos sighed and turned the TV back down as Kentra came and sat next to him. She was smiling when she sat down but her mood shifted suddenly and in a single commercial break and started to cry.

"I can't do this Cryos!" She wailed. "It's too quiet and I'm going crazy! I never thought I'd say it, but I need some action or I'm going to break something!"

Cryos glanced out into the demolished kitchen before pulling her close for a hug. "It's alright, Kentra." He said as he rubbed her back. "I just need a little more time to relax. I have been going almost non-stop for over thirty years. This is my break. We'll go on an adventure soon, don't worry."

But she wasn't worrying. Her mood had shifted again, her tears had stopped and she was pressing herself against Cryos in a way that made it obvious that she was thinking about the present, not the future.

Cryos pulled her closer and she went to kiss him when suddenly Draco came crashing back through the window. Somehow he managed to find a piece of glass left to crash into. Draco flew right into Kentra's face carrying another set of keys.

Needless to say, it ruined the moment. Kentra went chasing after him shouting, "Draco! I'm going to rip off your wings and stuff them so far up your-"

"I didn't do it!" Draco screamed and drowned out the rest of her threat.

Cryos sighed and sat back in the couch. As the basement door opened and Pahrac slithered out. They hadn't had a basement until Pahrac had moved in, now their basement was almost as large as the house and had miles of tunnels going out in every direction.

"Are they still at it?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so." Cryos told him. "Can't you hear them underground?"

"Not usually, but they just collapsed one of my main tunnels and, after working all night, I don't want to dig it out again just yet."

"Well then sit down, or whatever it is snakes do when they relax, and watch some of the tube."

"I believe I shall, thank you."

There were so many explosions going on from Kentra and Draco's battle that Cryos almost didn't hear the helicopter outside. But he heard the megaphone. Pahrac looked out the window just as the police shouted in. "We know you're in there: mad-key-thief. It was clever training a bird to steal keys, but we managed to track him back here and now we have you!"

"I told you it's not my fault!" Draco screamed as Kentra chased him past.

"Ok, this could be bad." Cryos said as he grabbed Kentra and pinned her to the couch. "We can't just kill the cops cause that would be bad, but we can't run away either because they'll just follow us.

"Not if we went into another Universe. Kentra reminded him. "We could go to my Universe. There's a few girls back home who said I'd never amount to anything, I'd like to show them-"

"Kentra, your hormones are talking again." Cryos chimed in. "But actually though, that's not a bad idea. We could run off somewhere and enjoy ourselves there for awhile, then when we get bored we can move again."

Cryos ran upstairs and grabbed his gauntlets with the built in wormhole generator. He came back downstairs just in time to see a canister of tear gas fly in through a window without even breaking any glass. Pahrac dove on it and swallowed the can in one gulp. "We should go." He said as his mouth smoked.

"Yes," Cryos agreed. "I've been wanting to check on Luke Skywalker and the others for awhile now."

Cryos punched a few buttons and the wormhole opened.

"But we can't leave all my keys here!" Cried Draco.

"Draco," Said Cryos, "Forget the keys and get a new hobby." When Draco put on a thoughtful expression though Cryos quickly amended himself. "Just forget it. You can steal more later."

"Alright!" He chirped and dove through the portal. Pahrac slithered through next.

Cryos picked up Kentra and whispered into her ear. "Let's ditch them once we get there and run off to finish what we started a few minutes ago…"

She smiled. "I like how you think…" She whispered back as Cryos stepped through the portal and into another Universe.

End of Book One

Meanwhile somewhere in a far off and very unusual Universe, a teenage boy sits all alone. It's sheep, from earlier in the story. Everyone forgot all about him and he's stuck in his own little world still.

"Don't worry." He said to the readers. "I already have my revenge planned. Yes, that's right: a SEQUEL! And if you thought all this inter-dimensional stuff was bad, wait till you see time travel!"

"But first lets open up to a little Q / A. Who wants to go first?"

Dozens of hands appear, looking much like a studio audience who all want to be picked.

Sheep pointed at one of the hands and a female voice responded. "What's going to happen in the sequel?"

"Well, I can't tell you everything," Sheep told her. "But I can say that it will be set in the past, in star wars world and there will be the special appearance of a certain green-skinned long-eared Jedi as a kid. So you can just use your imagination.

Another hand went up. Sheep pointed and this time it was a male. "Did you realize that you started off calling him Drako and later changed it to Draco?"

"Geez, everybody's a critic." Sheep looked at the guy. "I realized it about six chapters after I accidentally made the change, and I wasn't going to change it. I figured it was just a small thing, so I didn't let it bother me. Next question."

He pointed at the next hand.

"Why did it take you 2 years and 22 days to complete this story?" The guy asked. "Are you that much of a lazy bum?"

Sheep glared at him. "I have three words for you: Rot in hell." And with that he pulled his mini computer out of his pocket and hit a few keys. The guy who had been talking screamed and fell into a flaming pit. "Next question!"

A female hand went up and she shouted out before sheep could call on her. "I love you! You're the best writer in the whole world! Can I have your baby?"

Sheep looked at her and said, "The other room in five minutes. OK!! Show's over! Goodnight everybody! See you in the sequel!"


End file.
